


Венская партия (The Vienna Game by paraTactician)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drug Addiction, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Recreational Drug Use, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть целая история об этом, о девушке с зеркалами на глазах и парне, который был слишком испуган, чтобы заботиться о чём-либо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Прямая линия Нижнего Города

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Vienna Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472520) by [paraTactician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraTactician/pseuds/paraTactician). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> **cybernetics** (кибернетика) гл.: "ответвление науки, занимающееся вопросами контроля над системами электронных и механических устройств, а так же масштабом, на который можно провести полезные сравнения между рукотворными и биологическими системами" ( _Collins Dictionary of the English Language_ )
> 
> **κυβερνήτης** ( _kybernetes_ ): "рулевой, навигатор, пилот" (Liddell & Scott’s _Greek-English Lexicon_ , sixth edition)
> 
> [ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: В этом фике в настоящий момент не указаны тэги шиппинга с целью минимизации спойлеров. Если вас беспокоит возможность встретить какой-то конкретный шип, который вы находите неприятным, можете посмотреть [здесь](http://paratactician.tumblr.com/tvgships) полный список шипов, которые будут встречаться в истории в том или ином виде. Однако я настоятельно рекомендую не делать этого, если только у вас нет какого-то конкретного шипа, которого вы хотите избежать; просмотр ссылки просто из любопытства не даст вам ничего полезного и только серьёзно заспойлерит некоторые элементы сюжета!]

Солукс Каптор был в низко-атмосферном грузовом тягаче, наполненным краденным шахтёрским оборудованием, когда умер в первый раз.

Ракеты были древними - осколочные заряды на реактивной тяге, толстые, грязные в солнечном свете, не умнее кирпича - поэтому он не почувствовал их приближения: не почувствовал скрипения на своей мысленной меловой доске. Как оказалось, парень, который украл шахтёрское оборудование, разозлил другого парня, который собирался украсть _то же самое_ шахтёрское оборудование, и этот другой парень решил, что самым подходящим способом выразить своё неудовольствие будет наскоро восстановить пусковую ракетную установку и взорвать к чертям весь груз в миле над Серным Морем. Не то чтобы Солукс знал это в то время. В то время он едва ли знал что-либо: он чувствовал лишь ножи, вонзившиеся в его виски, и пронзительный красный визг сигнализации. _Тревога. Прорыв обшивки. Тревога. Нарушение целостности структуры. Тревога. Тревога. Трев..._

У него даже не было времени, чтобы вырубиться. 

Он пришёл в себя, чтобы увидеть широко раскрытые глаза, напуганные лица и обильное приглушённое бормотание. Из общего гудения голосов выделялись слова " _овощ_ " и " _чудо_ ". Линия его ЭЭГ была прямой, как доска, на протяжении двадцати двух целых и двух десятых секунды. Врач клиники осторожно объяснил ему, что он словил достаточно мощный заряд, чтобы сбить корабль-матку; что его череп должен был стать винегретом, а его мозг - облаком перегретого пара. Солуксу пришлось поднять дрожащую руку, чтобы удостовериться, что именно такое не случилось. Когда он дотронулся до своей головы, возникло ощущение, что она тут же ввалится внутрь. Врач, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, предложил, что, может быть, ему стоит взглянуть в зеркало. 

Чувствуя тошноту от ужаса, он так и сделал. По большей части он выглядел нормально. Высокий, крутой лоб, всё ещё выпуклый, а не вогнутый: есть. Длинное лицо, острый нос, небритая челюсть. Кожа всё ещё серая, разве что на пару оттенков бледнее, чем обычно. Рога: четыре штуки, два больших, два маленьких, карамельно-оранжевые, есть. Глаза: два, пустые и без зрачков, один ярко-алый, другой синий. Есть. 

Он медленно повернулся и взглянул на врача. 

\- Хотел бы я иметь объяснение этому, - сказал врач, - но такого в моих учебниках не было. - И он коротко пожал плечами, как бы говоря: " _Мда._ И что ты будешь делать?" 

Прежде чем выставить его на улицу, они дали ему пару тёмных очков и упаковку таблеток, и сказали, ах да, ещё кое-что. Его нейронная архитектура, сказали они - медленно сказали, словно он, блядь, не понимал, что это значит - была невосстановимо повреждена. Он всё ещё мог ходить, есть, справлять нужду и делать другие базовые вещи, но его высшие функции немного накрылись. Его псионика полностью исчезла; выгорела, как фитиль. Ему настойчиво несколько раз повторили, что если он когда-нибудь, как угодно, при каких угодно обстоятельствах хотя бы _подумает_ о том, чтобы подключиться к киберпространственной деке, несколько оставшихся комков его мозгового вещества вылезут через его уши и ноздри, словно личиночный соус. Это подчеркнули лишний раз, и поскольку он умудрился вытянуть шанс один к десяти миллиардам и пережить крах системы, было бы дьявольски невоспитанно жаловаться на такой маленький недостаток. 

\- _Ну, ничего_ , - пошутил врач, - _тебе всего лишь придётся привыкнуть жить так же, как и остальные из нас!_ \- и он засмеялся, слишком громко, а Солукс на несколько мутных секунд отчётливо представил, что будет чувствовать, когда сожмёт его горло своими пальцами. 

Вместо этого он вернулся в свою квартиру, лёг на пол и заплакал. 

* * *

Он проснулся чуть за полночь от кошмара, в котором падал в океан. Принял душ, чтобы избавиться от пота, закурил, чтобы избавиться от тряски. По своему опыту он знал, что от головной боли избавления нет. Душ шипел и плевался, брызгал бледно-коричневой водой на потрескавшуюся керамическую плитку, потолочный вентилятор ленивыми взмахами утомлённого пловца месил воздух. Полночь миновала, но всё ещё было слишком жарко. Он натянул изношенные чёрные джинсы и мятую белую хлопковую футболку, поминутно делая глотки из пухлой эмалевой кружки с кофе. На вкус кофе был как мыло.

Улицы снаружи от стеблеулья были мокрыми от дождя и практически пустыми. Три багровокровных подростка с пустыми глазами взирали на него, сидя на стене и поворачивая головы вслед за ним, словно камеры. Моросящий дождь капал на его дешёвый пластиковый плащ и стекал по тёмным очкам. Пахло бензином, жареной едой, петрикором. Аргоновые вывески на арендованных стенах блестели в лужах и в воздухе. Казалось, потели даже мусорные бачки. Он остановился, чтобы зажечь ещё одну сигарету, прикрыл ладонью пламя зажигалки - на две части рефлекс и на одну осознанная мысль - и тут над ним навис клоун-сектант, руки голые и жилистые, словно узловатый канат, взгляд очаровательно пустой. На нём были мешковатые штаны и куча амулетов на груди: металлические кольца и завитки цветной шерсти. 

\- Слыхал благое слово, братюнь? - дружески спросил сектант и широко развёл руки. Его левая рука была пуста; правая сжимала трёхлитровую бутыль Лимонно-Лаймового Низкоорбитального Бомбардировочного Фэйго, когти оставляли маленькие царапины в пластике.  
\- Слыхал, - сказал Солукс. - Спасибо, - и пошёл дальше. 

Вывеска "У Тинкербула" моргала синим и белым и под дождём выглядела убого, крылья феи то включались, то выключались, порхали вверх-вниз. Он толкнул плечом дверь и быстро вошёл внутрь, пока дверь не догнала и не ударила его под зад, что всегда делала с посещающими бар в первый раз. 

"У Тинкербула" не был _хорошим_ баром, сказать по правде. Но он был лучше других. Тав Нитрам был дружелюбным малым с хорошей памятью на лица и как минимум четырьмя пушками, спрятанными под стойкой в стратегических интервалах. Одной из них был армейский штурмовой дробовик, который Тав, очевидно, никогда не собирался пускать в ход, потому что он мог снести большую часть передней стены здания. Но стоило драматически щёлкнуть затвором, и особенно обнаглевшие гангстеры неожиданно становились очень послушными, когда эта штука оказывалась в поле зрения. Пол бара был выложен чёрными и белыми плитками под шахматную доску, здесь был старый музыкальный автомат и негласное правило, согласно которому ты мог убивать себя любым способом на твоё усмотрение, при условии, что при этом ты не убивал других. Солукса, относившего себя одновременно к субъектам и оценщикам хладнокровного долговременного экспериментирования с самоубийством, это вполне устраивало. 

Он купил высокую зелёную бутылку пива и свежую пачку Бубён, после чего сел за угловой столик лицом к двери. Он осторожно провёл рукой по гладкой хромированной поверхности стола, чтобы убрать любые песчинки или крошки. Поставил пиво на дальний правый угол стола, как раз на расстоянии вытянутой руки, вытер ладонь об джинсы. Бубны отправились на дальний левый край, пачка открыта, одна сигарета чуть выступает из общего ряда. Квадратная керамическая пепельница уже была наполовину заполнена смятыми окурками и пеплом: он отодвинул её на дальний край и двигал до тех пор, пока она не оказалась точно посередине между бутылкой и пачкой сигарет. В самый центр стола он поместил широкую полоску чистого пластика с пузырями и фольгой на обратной стороне. Полоска была длиной в тринадцать пузырей и толщиной в четыре, каждый пузырёк содержал маленькую плоскую круглую таблетку. Два ряда были алыми, два были синими. Они мерцали в электрическом свете.

Солукс сел прямо, вздохнул. 

Он сделал двенадцать вздохов, глубоких и медленных настолько, насколько мог. Потом подобрал полоску фольги и пластика, большим пальцем левой руки выдавил красную таблетку из пузырька на подушечку правого указательного пальца, откуда перенёс её на центр языка. Он подержал таблетку во рту ровно столько, сколько потребовалось, чтобы оторвать когтем остатки порванной фольги с опустевшего пузырька. Потом протянул руку к бутылке и сделал длинный глоток, осторожно поставил бутылку ровно на тот же мокрый круг на металле. 

Он осторожно вытянул торчащую Бубну из пачки, зажал губами и поджёг. Он задержал первую затяжку дыма на несколько секунд, прежде чем позволить ей медленно выйти через ноздри и полуоткрытый рот, вращаясь, как облако эктоплазмы. Потом он откинулся на шелушащуюся кожаную спинку дивана и стал смотреть в пространство. 

Рэй появилась сегодня чуть раньше времени. Он успел просидеть, наверно, минут десять, прежде чем дверь распахнулась и она проскользнула внутрь. На ней была футболка с названием группы, о которой он никогда не слышал, длинная тёмная юбка с потрёпанным краем и тонкие серебряные цепи, накрученные на поясе. Её волосы были усеяны крупными каплями; она приехала на подземке, оставалась в укрытиях от дождя. 

Она села напротив него. 

\- Привет, Солукс. Как дела?  
\- Нормально, - сказал он, и она улыбнулась. Это была старая шутка, и в ней не было ничего смешного и в первый раз. Она наклонилась вперёд и вгляделась в его лицо.  
\- Ты опять летаешь.  
\- Я не _летаю_ , - раздражённо ответил он. - Я не какой-то сраный хиппи-объебос, который хочет плясать целый день до заката. Это просто рит.  
\- Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты этого не делал. - Вокруг её глаз были тёмные свинцовые круги, а её рот только начал приоткрываться.  
\- Рэй, ты знаешь, какой самый главный отрицательный побочный эффект испытывают все сидящие на рите? Тот, которые испытывают семьдесят-восемьдесят процентов употребляющих? _Дурные сны_ , - он хлопнул рукой. - Ты знаешь? Можешь с тем же успехом сказать мне, что я рискую получить ненормальную пигментацию глаз. Этот корабль давно уже уплыл. 

Он встретил Арадию Мегидо ещё до катастрофы, в кофейне на другой стороне Нижнего Города. Она купила ему двойное эспрессо и сказала, что ей нравится его куртка. Он был нервозный и дёрганный после двух дней, безвылазно проведённых в медиуме, пока он заканчивал работу, и не знал, что делать, просто сказал спасибо и выпил эспрессо. Когда снова встретил её неделю спустя, она рассмеялась и сказала ему, что это закрепляет сделку. 

\- _Я думала, ты всё же будешь пытаться искушать судьбу._  
\- _Мою судьбу уже бесполезно искушать._

И она улыбнулась ему и спросила: " _Как выглядит теперь твоя судьба, Солукс?_ ", и он купил ей пиво, и они вломились в заброшенный стеблеулей и сидели на крыше, указывая на звёзды. В тот день она наполовину лежала на нём, облупившийся багровый лак на её когтях влажно сиял в свете лампы, когда она барабанила пальцами по его голой груди, а он вдыхал слабый пряный запах её волос. 

Он жаждал вернуться в медиум. В медиуме ты был всего лишь числами, и у чисел не было памяти. Только плоть помнит. 

Она подвигала пепельницу по столу двумя разведёнными пальцами, открыла было рот, снова закрыла его. Потом задумчиво сказала:

\- За тобой шли следом, знаешь ли. Чуть раньше. 

Он уставился на неё.

\- Что?  
\- Пока ты шёл сюда. Женщина.  
\- Я никого не видел.  
\- Ты не смотрел. Она шла за тобой прямо от твоего порога. 

Солукс моргнул, затянулся сигаретой в последний раз и раздавил её в пепельнице.

\- Что за женщина?  
\- Высокая. Очень красивая. Длинный плащ и тёмные очки. Как она движется... Солукс, она не просто какой-то головорез. Она меня пугает. 

Он продрался через медленно текущее облако рита, задумался. Долги у него были - десятка там, пятёрка тут - но ничего настолько большого, чтобы привлечь внимание волков. Раздиратель? Трудно представить, чего они могли бы хотеть от него в последнее время. Может быть, вскрылись файлы каких-то старых дел, и они начали раскапывать старые кости. Может быть, Рэй опять видела вещи там, где их не было. 

\- Куда она потом ушла?  
\- Она не ушла, - Арадия подняла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом. Одинокая ниточка дыма поднималась от Бубны, которую он оставил в пепельнице, пока уголёк не вспыхнул и погас.- Она прямо снаружи. 

У него пересохло во рту. Рит начал утихать, отброшенный белыми линиями паники. Он намеренно потянулся, забросил руку на спинку дивана и тем же движением повернул голову вправо, словно бы оглядывая бар. Дождь усилился, и широкие окна "У Тинкербула" выглядели, как поток блестящего кода на тёмном экране, но на дальней стороне улицы он различил что-то, что могло быть высокой расплывчатой фигурой в длинном плаще. 

Солукс выругался и снова повернулся к Арадии. Он забрал полоску с таблетками и сигареты; пиво оставил там, где оно было.

\- Допей за меня, хорошо? - сказал он. - Я лучше пойду. Как у тебя с налом? - он похлопал себя по карманам джинсов и вытащил монету с цезарем.  
\- Мне не _нужны_ деньги, Солукс. Лучше оставь себе. 

Он выбрался из-за стола и встал на ноги, ещё раз бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону улицы. Фигура, по всей видимости, не двинулась с места. Но всё же в выражении Солукса было что-то, потому что Нитрам поставил стакан, который протирал, и спросил:

\- У тебя, эм, всё в порядке, чел?  
\- Нормально, Тав, - громко ответил он. - Всё хорошо. Налей моей подруге, что ей хочется, я потом с тобой рассчитаюсь. 

Бармен кивнул с рассеянным выражением. Потом Арадия сказала:

\- Солукс, подожди.  
\- Что? - он обернулся. Она посмотрела на него, и её глаза были бледными и грустными.  
\- Я не уверена, что мы снова увидимся, - сказала она, - после этого.  
\- Не глупи. Увидимся завтра ночью, в то же время.  
\- Нет, - она покачала головой и на мгновение закусила нижнюю губу. - Нет, не думаю, что увидимся.  
\- Рэй, просто... - он снова глянул в окно. - Просто сиди спокойно, хорошо? Пей пиво и никуда не ходи. Мне надо разобраться с этой хренью. Я вернусь минут через двадцать, и ты сможешь рассказать мне, как у тебя дела. 

Она улыбнулась в ответ на это.

\- Ты такой милый. Ты всегда милый. Иди. Тебе надо двигаться. 

Выйдя на улицу и натянув воротник повыше под шквалом брызг, он повернулся и заглянул внутрь через окно. Она сидела совсем одна за столом, укутанная тёплым свечением вывески; потрёпанные кроссовки на краю стула, колени подтянуты к груди, руки вокруг них, она смотрит, как он уходит. Вода бежала по стеклу, крохотные ручьи разветвлялись и сливались, словно решения, размывая её контур в кристальные пиксели, и в поверхности каждой капли отражалась пляска аргоновых крыльев: вверх-вниз, есть-нет. 

Свет и дождь. 

* * *

Когда он протягивал руку к двери, он ещё раз заметил фигуру, всё ещё ждущую. К тому времени, когда дверь закрылась за ним, она исчезла. Солукс посмотрел влево и вправо по улице, не увидел ничего, кроме пары зонтиков, торопливо движущихся мимо, и какого-то подростка, пробегавшего от одной двери к другой. Клоун-сектант, встреченный ранее, всё ещё болтался здесь с радостным выражением на лице, качая свою бутыль в руках. Косичка его волос, удерживаемая толстой розовой эластичной лентой, теперь висела, как мокрая верёвка, на его спине, и его кожа была гладкой и блестящей в свете уличных фонарей. По асфальту бежали зазубренной рябью оранжевые полосы. 

\- Ты всё же передумал, сынок? - с надеждой спросил сектант, когда Солукс приблизился к нему. - Ты готов начать свои заебательские _чудеса_?  
\- Не-а. Моё последнее чудо было полным отстоем. Слушай, ты видел тут только что женщину? Высокая баба в плаще, может быть, с тёмными очками?  
\- Конечно, бля, видел, - сектант нахмурился. - Вся такая деловая леди. Как акула в маленьком пруду, знаешь? Дурная у неё аура, сынок, ужасно дурная.  
\- Ага. Куда она пошла? 

Лицо секстанта приняло доброжелательное выражение, с которым обычно объясняют кретину очевидные вещи.

\- Чел, она никуда не уходила. Она стоит прямо позади тебя. Вниз по улице, футах в тридцати. Хочешь, чтобы я ей помахал? 

Солукс застыл; заставил себя не оглядываться и не сжиматься. Ну что же, значит, это настоящий хвост. 

\- Нет. Нет, всё нормально, спасибо.  
\- Как скажешь. Эй... - едва Солукс попытался пройти мимо него, мясистая рука сектанта взяла его за предплечье, и он серьёзно посмотрел на него. - Мне _охеренно_ жаль слышать о том, как вышло с твоим последним чудом, братюнь. 

Солукс осмотрел измазанное белым лицо сектанта, ища хоть что-то похожее на усмешку, и не нашёл ничего. При такой работе плохие чудеса были как кости в обеде; неизбежны и досадны. 

\- Ага. Ты не знаешь, я могу как-нибудь получить возврат? 

Сектант печально покачал головой. 

\- Не так они работают. Но, слушай... - он просветлел. - Может быть, твоё следующее чудо будет лучше, а?  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, - сказал Солукс и пошёл дальше, сгорбив плечи. Его мозг более-менее очистился от искажения ритом, но отходняк всё ещё затуманивал мысли, а в сочетании с жарой, пивом и паршивым сном, он работал очень вяло. Не сбавляя шаг, Солукс сунул руку в карман пальто и нащупал полоску; на ощупь выдавил синюю таблетку, поднёс ко рту и проглотил всухую. Потом пошёл чуть быстрее. Это было вполне естественно, он ведь хочется убраться с дождя, верно? 

Он прошёл ещё два дома, пока искра на краю зрения не подсказала, что циан-эфедрин начал действовать. Сознание расправилось вокруг него, словно лист бумаги. Неожиданно стало легко фокусироваться. Он больше не плыл через размытый мир дождя и затенённых сводов; он был фигурой, а город был доской. Двери, лестницы и пожарные выходы сияли значением. Он осознал, что рука в его кармане сжалась в кулак вокруг полоски таблеток, и её края больно врезаются в ладонь. Прохладные незаметные пальцы света протянулись через его сонный мозг и сжались у основания шеи, нейроны вдруг проснулись, словно виноватые охранники. Под глазом дёрнулся мускул. 

Он даже не стал проверять, была ли женщина в пальто всё ещё позади него: он мог бы почувствовать её шаги, даже отдалившись от неё на целую улицу, спокойные и сосредоточенные. Солукс сдержал улыбку. Акула в маленьком пруду, а? Извини, сестрёнка. Теперь ты идёшь не за подвыпившей конторской крысой, чей след ты взяла, каким-нибудь пузатым мешком для пива с несколькими пятёрками в бумажнике, который подпрыгивает от страха, когда хлопает дверь. Ты имеешь дело с Солуксом Каптором. Ты в Нижнем Городе. Смотри в оба. 

Он завернул за угол, нырнул в аллею слева и побежал. 

У Солукса были длинные мускулистые ноги и почти никакого жира. Он не был сложен для забегов на выносливость, но на коротких дистанциях мог развивать порядочную скорость для своей касты. Пять секунд до конца аллеи. Две на то, чтобы запрыгнуть на помятый мусорный бак, который тревожно закачался, но устоял; ещё две на то, чтобы схватиться за перекладины проржавевшей лестницы и забраться достаточно, чтобы нащупать опору ногами. Синяя звезда, пульсирующая в его мозгу, изгнала все ненужные элементы: края лестницы были чёткими и яркими на мутном сером фоне. Шесть секунд на то, чтобы достигнуть вершины, забраться на крышу животом вниз и перевернуться лицом к звёздам. Общее время: пятнадцать секунд.

Он снова перекатился на живот и осторожно подтянулся к краю крыши, заглянул в тёмную аллею внизу. Бледное пятно лица с тёмными дырами глаз равнодушно посмотрело прямо на него в ответ. 

Солукс отпрянул от края, цепляясь носками кроссовок за пористый бетон, рывком поднялся, поцарапав ладони. Как, _бля_? Он не хотел ждать неизбежного скрежета металла под новым весом, сразу же рванулся прямиком через крышу, стуча сердцем. Между этим и следующим зданиями была щель, но рёв циан-эфедрина подсказал ему, что он сможет перепрыгнуть, и он перемахнул через неё, не задумываясь о других вариантах. Приземлился на другой стороне, споткнулся, но устоял на ногах, продолжил бежать. На этой крыше была дверь пожарного выхода в приземистой кирпичной надстройке. Солукс на бегу стряхнул с плеч пальто, позволил ему сползти на правую руку. Подбегая к двери, он оглянулся. Силуэта преследовательницы не видно. Она всё ещё была на лестнице? Может быть, мусорный бак выбрал очень удачное время для того, чтобы упасть, и теперь она каталась в просыпанном мусоре, сжимая растянутую лодыжку? Он скатал пальто вокруг кулака и со всей силы ударил по стеклянной панели в верхней части двери; она с хрустом вылетела. Он просунул левую руку в дыру и шарил по двери, пока не нашёл засов. Синие, словно лёд, кубики осколков захрустели под ногами, когда он начал спускаться вниз, по две ступени за раз. 

На лестнице было довольно темно. Он игнорировал двери, ведущие на этажи, и продолжал спускаться вниз, к уровню улицы, на полной скорости сворачивая на каждом пролёте, ощущая коктейль из древних инстинктов и современных стимуляторов, предупреждающий, что нельзя оказаться отрезанным от выхода. Его уши напряжённо прислушивались в поисках любых звуков наверху. Когда он спрыгнул с последней пары ступеней, под его ногу попал какой-то мусор, и он больно растянулся на сыром линолеуме, сильно ударился локтями и сбил дыхание. Пыхтя, Солукс поднялся в полусидящее положение, и тут что-то ударило его по рёбрам. Он вскрикнул и упал на спину, поднял руки, чтобы защититься от другого удара. 

\- Попытка бежать была, в целом, неразумной, - сказал спокойный голос из теней парадной. 

Он поднял взгляд. Она действительно была высокой, футов шесть как минимум. Кожаный плащ был со вкусом обрезан и ниспадал до середины её лодыжек, облачённых в блестящие чёрные сапоги. У неё была бледная серая кожа и короткие волосы, а один из рогов был кривым, как стрела. На её лице были чёрные зеркальные очки и очень лёгкая улыбка. Её правая рука сжимала складную трёх-секционную полицейскую дубинку. Всё в её позе - свободной, лёгкой, профессиональной - недвусмысленно говорило: " _сиди, блядь, смирно, умник_ ", громко и чётко.

Циан-эфедрин призывал драться. Солукс подавил позыв. В Нижнем Городе не было ни одного босса, который мог бы позволить себе такого бойца. Он встречал костоломов, громил и всевозможных волков в этой канализации, и здесь перед ним стоял кто-то совершенно иной. Серьёзный боец: уличный самурай. Наступило медленное холодное осознание того, что Рэй говорила верно. Он умрёт здесь, в этом заброшенном улье, и она, скорее всего, заберёт его сигареты. 

Она подняла дубинку, надавила на конец свободной ладонью и с двумя мягкими щелчками сложила её. 

\- Мистер Каптор, - сказала она. - Меня зовут Канайя Марьям, и мне было поручено подойти к вам с предложением работы.


	2. Паучья Сука

Она не забрала его сигареты.

Вообще-то, как только они сели в наземную машину, которая теперь скользила по радужным лентам торгового района в верхнем городе, которого он никогда раньше не видел - гладкий чёрный корпус машины разбрасывал цветные капли и струи, разбрызгивая сокрытые в лужах краски вокруг шин - она молча предложила ему одну из своих сигарет. Она курила Чёрных Королев, что было несколько вычурно для его вкусов, но от бесплатных сигарет не отказываешься. Он погрузился глубже в мягкую алую синтетическую замшу, которой были обиты сидения машины, курил и смотрел в окно на проносящиеся мимо витрины магазинов. Он не спрашивал, куда они едут; не было смысла. 

Чувствуя, что эфедриновая чёткость начинает ослабевать, он снова выудил полоску таблеток из кармана и положил к себе на бедро, прямо на виду. Она продолжала смотреть прямо перед собой. Когда он выдавил синюю таблетку и положил на язык, она даже не моргнула. Только когда он протянул полоску к ней и спросил: "Хочешь одну?", она ответила "Нет, благодарю", очень вежливо. Но даже при этом она не посмотрела на него. Солукс не видел, куда она дела дубинку, и это немного тревожило. 

Паутина был ночным клубом для среднекровных с кричащим цветастым фасадом. Его главная вывеска была простой голограммой: стилизованная восьмиугольная сеть из синего света с толстым пауком, обосновавшимся посередине. Нити паутины мигали в различных последовательностях. Эффект был на удивление грубым. В отличие от голограмм, которые он видел, и которые щеголяли своей сложностью, заставляли формы вращаться и перетекать друг в друга, образуя руки на месте глаз или розы из черепов, эта была не многим сложнее того, что можно было бы сделать с простым аргоном, словно ты купил первоклассные колонки только для того, чтобы слушать, как какой-то парень стучит палкой по камню. Паутина была старшей сестрой маленького бедного Тинкербула, застрявшего в Нижнем Городе и машущего крылышками под его грязноватым дождём. 

Уличный самурай проводила Солукса через боковой вход и вверх по какой-то лестнице. Ещё было очень рано, в клубе было темно и тихо; работники ещё даже не пришли, чтобы начать готовиться к рассвету. Они поднялись на три пролёта, она толкнула матовую стеклянную дверь и отошла в сторону, пропуская его. Циан-эфедрин предательски бормотал ему на ухо, что что-то в её позе изменилось, расслабилось: она перестала ожидать, что он будет драться. Либо не думала, что он попытается сбежать, либо не думала, что ему это удастся. Он тоже не думал, что ему это удастся. Вторая таблетка была ошибкой. Он чувствовал тошноту и шум в ушах, а его нервы кричали от напряжения. 

Офис по ту сторону от двери был огромным и доверху заваленным всяким барахлом. Он мельком глянул на толстые зелёные полиэтиленовые мешки, провисающий деревянный комод без ящиков, телесно-серый магазинный манекен без головы и с гладким пластиковым бугром в паху, картонные коробки с вдавленными углами, деревянные ящики, обильно оклеенные яркими алыми и оранжевыми бирками, стопки пожелтевших компьютерных распечаток, нечто похожее на медный подсвечник, выпирающий, как рёбра, из обвала упаковочного пенопласта. В комнате пахло сигарным дымом, полиролью для мебели и старым потом.

\- Каптор! - раздался голос. - Мужик, ты что-то не торопился на встречу. Тащи свою худосочную задницу сюда, садись. 

У женщины, сидящей за громадным столом из красного дерева, было острое лицо и улыбка пирата. Её волосы были длинными, они выпирали непокорными прядями и колючками. Её левый глаз был сложным бионическим протезом: шесть маленьких красных линз вокруг большой центральной, все в блестящей хромированной оправе, которая крепилась к скуловой кости, несомненно, искусственной. Он совсем не походил на гражданскую работу. Возможно, армейская техника или оборудование Суконников, что-то из их зелёных клиник. Она указала своей сигарой на ветхое офисное кресло, стоящее на трёх колёсах на чистом участке пола напротив неё. Солукс осторожно сел. Кресло заскрипело, но устояло. Самурай - Марьям - закрыла дверь и встала чуть в глубине комнаты, скрестив руки на груди. 

Женщина с бионическим глазом критически разглядывала его. Линзы вращались и жужжали, фокусируясь на чём-то. 

\- Вау, - наконец, сказала она. - Выглядишь ты дерьмово. Тебе нужен кофе. Марьям, налей этому бедному еблану кофе, пока его кондрашка не хватила или ещё что. 

Марьям подошла к старомодной кофеварке, стоящей на боковом столике под паршивой картиной морского сражения. Корабли горели жёлтым и белым под фиолетовой луной. Приземистая стеклянная кружка на нагревателе была полупустой. Она налила кофе в кружку, помешала и поднесла ему. Он благодарно обхватил кружку обеими руками. 

Другая женщина продолжала разглядывать его.

\- Сидишь на чём-то, верно? Что это? Мет, синие звёзды?  
\- Можно мы, пожалуйста, закончит с пустым трёпом? - устало сказал он и глотнул кофе. Она чем-то подсластила его, но всё равно, он был горячим и крепким, очень приятным. Солукс чуть сменил позу на кресле, и колёсики накренились.  
\- Верно! Прямо к делу. Мне это нравится. Время - деньги, верно? Вот только у меня _много_ денег и совсем мало времени, - она нахмурилась. - Меня зовут Серкет, Вриска Серкет. Я управляю этим клубом. Бывал когда-нибудь здесь? Стоило бы, офигенное место. Лучший клуб в городе, без шуток. Я также управляю кучей других дел. _Секретных_ дел. Такому отребью, как ты, наверно, хотелось бы о них узнать, но я тебе ничего не скажу.  
\- О боже, - сказал он и повернулся к Марьям. - У тебя есть что-нибудь от калечащего разочарования? 

Серкет засмеялась.

\- Умник! Мне нравятся умники, это прекрасно. Эй, умник, хочешь работу?  
\- Какого рода работу? 

Она закатила видимый глаз. 

\- Грузчиком. Господи! А ты как думаешь, какую работу? Мне нужен навигатор. Мне нужен _лучший_ навигатор. На улицах говорят, что это ты, малыш. 

Он хмыкнул и сделал ещё глоток, чтобы скрыть неожиданно накатившую волну горечи. 

\- Улице стоит проверить свежесть своих сраных фактов. Я больше не занимаюсь этой хренью.  
\- Да-да, не гони, - она небрежно махнула рукой. - Это же как водить двухколёсное устройство, верно? Никогда не забываешь.  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь. У меня был несчастный случай пару месяцев назад. Мне выжгло мозг. Там теперь бесполезные обломки, я не смог бы врубиться, если бы захотел, - тошнота вернулась. Он задался вопросом, уж не циан-эфедрин ли это решил пойти на отходняк раньше. Он чувствовал, как его прошибает пот, капли спускаются по волосам и ползут вниз. Его живот скрутило, и он впился свободной рукой в подлокотник кресла, борясь с ощущением. 

Серкет сложила руки на стол и положила на них подбородок, наблюдая за ним.

\- Ага, это мы знаем. 

Потом оставшаяся вспышка синего света собралась и ударила его в край черепа. Он словно увидел повтор записи, проигрывающийся с мягкой, издевательской наглядностью. Самурай _помешала_ его кофе, но она ничего не _клала_ в кружку. Подсластитель уже был в кружке. 

\- Какого хрена, - сказал он и облизнул губы, - вы со мной сделали... 

Она улыбнулась и медленно потянулась к верхнему карману переливающегося оттенками синего камзола, который был на ней. Она помахала чем-то перед ним, зажав предмет между большим и указательным пальцами. Короткая стеклянная пробирка. Когда она наклонила её, он увидел внутри густую янтарную жидкость, стекающую к пробке.

\- Когда-нибудь слышал про мёд разума, Каптор? 

Он содрогнулся, подался вперёд, выбрался из кресла, и оно свалилось позади него на пол, но она была быстрее, гораздо быстрее. Она выхватила оружие из ящика стола и направила на него, прежде чем он успел занести ногу вперёд. Это был антикварный восьмизарядный военно-морской револьвер, толстый и смертоносный, и она целилась прямиком в его правое колено. 

\- Полегче, тигра, - мягко сказала она и щелчком взвела курок. - Мне нужна твоя голова и твои руки. Во всём, что у тебя ниже пояса, я не нуждаюсь. А ты? 

Он закачался. Свет от лампы у потолка замедлился, словно патока; он вязко отсвечивал от ствола револьвера и падал на сине-чёрные чешуйки её камзола. Кофейная кружка разлетелась на осколки где-то во многих милях ниже него. Он услышал скрип кожи, а потом холодная сильная рука обхватила его горло сзади, и что-то очень точно ударило его в тыльную сторону колена. Он с лёгким отрешённым любопытством смотрел, как его ноги подкашиваются, потом он оказался на коленях в луже кофе, теплая влага впитывалась в его джинсы, словно он обоссался. Откуда-то справа появилась расплывчатая рука, сжимающая шприц-тюбик. Он почувствовал, но не увидел, как игла пронзила кожу его руки; почувствовал, как жидкое золото побежало по его костям и воспламенило их, огонь распространился с плеч, перекинулся на грудь, оставляя за собой лишь чёрный пепел. 

Где-то далеко кто-то сказал: " _Нихрена себе..._ " 

Потом его глаза взорвались, и он упал. 

* * *

Солукс проснулся и увидел наклонный потолок с закопчённым трапециевидным окном, подсвеченным зелёным лунным светом. Его голова болела. Он повернулся на бок, и слизь хлюпнула и побежала рябью: дешёвая жижа, водянистая и с щелочным привкусом, такую можно получить в любом из придорожных ульев или мотелей. Схватившись за край кокона, он несколько раз моргнул и оглядел комнату: большое открытое пространство, стены гладкие от эмульсионной краски, одинокая металлическая дверь. Окно в наклонном потолке было единственным. То тут, то там в стенах были пробиты зазубренные дыры, выпускавшие связки кабелей, которые болтались или бежали вдоль пола под слоем чёрной плёнки. 

Пол был запачкан опилками и засохшими потёками краски. Солукс поднялся и пару секунд капал слизью, прежде чем заметил самурая. Она сидела на металлическом стуле возле стены напротив двери, ноги крест накрест, в руках дымящаяся кружка. Она избавилась от пальто: на ней были чёрные кожаные джинсы и обтягивающая кофта без рукавов. Она сдержанно отвернулась от него, и он осознал, что стоит голым. 

\- Эм, - сказал он и глупо посмотрел на себя. - Извини.  
\- Полотенце прямо позади тебя, - сказала она. 

Действительно, оно там было: белое, жёсткое от постоянной стирки, аккуратно сложенное поверх его джинсов. Он кое-как вытерся и влез в свои джинсы, потом снова посмотрел вниз. Бёдра и колени были измазаны красноватыми пятнами ржавчины и толчёного кирпича, от них густо пахло кофе. 

\- Бля.  
\- Не волнуйся, - сказала Марьям довольным голосом. - Позже будет время на то, чтобы походить по магазинам. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Болезненно. Немного нервно. Что вы... ох, _бля_... 

В ослепительной вспышке он вспомнил: слишком сладкий кофе, маленькая стеклянная пробирка, шприц. 

\- Вы. Блядь. Вы накачали меня _мёдом разума_. Сука. Сколько я... Как долго...  
\- Пожалуйста, постарайся не волноваться, - успокаивающе сказала она.  
\- _Не волноваться?!_ Я, блядь, _сдохну_...  
\- Ты не сдохнешь. Вриска очень осторожно рассчитала дозу. Капля, которая была в твоём кофе, подготовила твою систему к основной инъекции. Должна признать, она немного злится из-за крыши, но никто не пострадал. 

Он сжал край кокона. Его ладони вспотели на холодном металле, рот словно набили мятой бумагой.

\- Вы обе психопатки.  
\- Напротив. Это решение было хорошо обдумано. Мы проконсультировались с нейроинженерами из трёх различных клиник. Мёд разума усиливает псионический потенциал. - Она опустила руку в чёрную нейлоновую спортивную сумку, стоящую рядом со стулом, и достала пластиковую бутылку воды. - В случае с полностью здоровым псиоником это усиление неизбежно приводит к массивному мозговому кровоизлиянию и смерти. - Она сорвала пробку с бутылки и протянула её. Она произнесла слова " _массивное мозговое кровоизлияние_ " так же спокойно, как и всё остальное. - Ты не был полностью здоровым псиоником. 

Он принял бутылку, но пить не стал.

\- И что я, блядь, теперь такое?  
\- Вот это нам и хотелось бы узнать, - она сделала жест рукой. В первый раз он заметил гладкую чёрную киберпространственную деку, лежащую на голом полу рядом со стеной. Это была новая модель, Краге Семь, такая же, какой, должно быть, пользовались все понтовые детишки, живущие в Шпилях. Он облизнул сухие губы. - Не торопись.  
\- Вы думаете, что я смогу врубиться.  
\- Мы думаем, что да. 

Пальцы его левой руки медленно скользнули по бедру.

\- Что, если я не смогу?  
\- Тогда ты, скорее всего, _умрёшь_.  
\- А если я пошлю вас обеих нахер и уйду через дверь? - спросил он, больше из любопытства и для очистки совести. Он знал этот сценарий. 

Она одарила его печальной улыбкой, и что-то щёлкнуло. Он посмотрел вниз и заметил её в руке, упершейся в колено, тусклую серую кривую ножа. Он даже не заметил, как она его достала. 

\- Ладненько, - сказал он и глубоко вздохнул. - Я бы на твоём месте отсел подальше, если только ты не хочешь запачкать джинсы брызгами моей мозговой жидкости. Они выглядят довольно дорогими.

Он отпил из бутылки одним конвульсивным глотком, запрокинув голову, пока она не опустела наполовину. Потом уронил её на пол и сел, скрестив ноги, перед декой. Он нажал большим пальцем питание, вытянул и выпустил штепсель из пластикового чехла. На нём всё ещё была плёнка розовой пены. Ни разу не использованный. 

Самые ранние киберпространственные деки были невероятно громоздкими. Они были размерами со шкаф, и навигатору приходилось носить шлем, покрытый проводами, лампочками, вентиляторами и прочим посторонним хламом. Соединение начиналось за счёт подключения проводниковой полосы к медной пластине, что делалось по перекидыванию рубильника и с характерным жужжащим звуком. Идиома сохранилась, даже когда весь процесс стал совершенно бесшумным и без лишних деталей. Слэнг иногда имел такие забавные обороты. 

Солукс зажал маленький серебристый штепсель между большим и указательным пальцами. Он подул на стержень - старый обряд на удачу. Потом потянулся за правое ухо, действие, которое мускулы его руки всё ещё помнили словно бы на генетическом уровне, тихо попрощался с Рэй и вогнал штепсель в гнездо. 

Боль, боль, словно кипящее масло капает через трещину в черепе, зелёные и синие огни выпрыгивают из тьмы, и...

\- _контакт_ -

Медиум открылся, как цветок. 

Он двигался. Он _летел_. Мясо теперь было ничем, плащом, отброшенным в сторону, отвлекающей тяжёлой массой запахов и ощущений, о которых он больше не был обязан заботиться. Он был светом, всего лишь светом, парящим и сгибающим каналы данных не-пространства, ветер бесконечности ревел, словно музыка, в его ушах. Он закричал - хрипло, дико, триумфально - и прыгнул, перекувырнулся через себя, сделал быстрый круг, потому что почему бы и нет? Его пальцы, барабанящие по клавиатуре, казались призрачными передачами из далёкой-далёкой галактики. Со всех сторон вокруг него поднимались структуры, великие прозрачные дворцы кода, нежно-розовые, яблочно-зелёные и кобальтово-синие, связанные решёткой потоков и монотонно пульсирующих линий. Понтовые детишки со своими новенькими деками, которыми не знали, как пользоваться, обычно просто скользили вдоль этих линий, трепались друг с другом об утомительной лаже в реальном мире и постили бесконечные гифки с урчащими зверями, засоряя артерии. Ну их нахрен. Они увидели бы, как он пролетает мимо них, и спрашивали бы себя, что, чёрт возьми, произошло. Может быть, они увидели Необъяснимый Объект Киберпространства? А, может быть, ангела.

Он остановился, чтобы понять, где он находится. Он был заброшен где-то посреди веретена на социальных террасах. В сторону Проспита от него шли библиотеки, академии и сияющие башни правительства. В сторону Дерса лежали военные сервера, узел технических банков данных, перманентно излучающих электрическое гудение злобных нердов, и бесконечные сумрачные пещеры порнографии, в которые нельзя было соваться без карты. 

Он почувствовал нужду сделать что-нибудь глупое: напрячь деку, показать всей сети, что лусус вернулся в улей. Если залететь подальше в сторону Проспита и начать бить стеклянные потолки и активировать сигналы тревоги, то Серкет и её самурай, подумал он, будут не в восторге. Вот Дерс совсем другое дело. Всем было глубоко насрать на то, что там творилось. 

Он завис, сияя, ещё на секунду, а потом метнулся вниз, как молния. 

Полёты в сторону Дерса всегда были приключением. Освещение изменилось. Он пробивался через устаревшие секторы, сияющие тусклым, расстроенным пурпурным цветом, мимо смутных кристаллических ледников армейских данных, где лёд испускал голодную рябь и вытягивал незаметные щупальца, извивавшиеся в ожидании добычи. Геометрические тела, узлы данных, медленно качающиеся и вращающиеся в невидимых волнах - красные кубы, зелёные сферы, мерцающие оранжевые додекаэдры, которые любой чайник принял бы за сочную добычу. Солукс с одного взгляда на них мог сказать, что внутри не будет ничего, кроме огня и яда. Здесь двигались крупные вещи: древние автоматы, оставленные отсчитывать сотни вариаций, мутировавшие ИскИны, почерневшие и злобные. Он раскидывал мусор, продолжая падать, разбрасывая вслед за собой блёстящие нити, которые озадачивали и сбивали с толку всё мерзкое, что могло следить за ним. 

Что-то привлекло его внимание. Солукс замедлился и остановился. 

Чуть ниже него зависло нечто, неподвижное и тихое, маленькая идеальная пирамидка света. Она была мирного розово-пурпурного оттенка. Дальше к Проспиту такие встречались бы раз из тысячи, но здесь невозможно было встретить подобные изолированные узлы; они давным-давно были бы съедены кем-нибудь или поглощены автоматами. Либо она была совсем новой и уже обречённой, либо у неё был какой-то козырь в рукаве. 

Он сделал несколько неторопливых кругов вокруг неё. Подпись кода подразумевала умеренный уровень защищённости, достаточный, чтобы отпугивать амбициозных чайников, но совсем недостаточный, чтобы быть тяжёлой бронёй, необходимой для выживания на такой глубине. Он видел социальные узлы с более крепким льдом. Солукс осторожно приблизился, наблюдая за поверхностью пирамидки, ожидая любых предупредительных изменений или искажений. Ничего. Она его не замечала. Это было даже оскорбительно.

Он поднял свою защиту, подготовился отпрыгнуть на милю, если хоть что-то дёрнется. Потом потянулся к ней и дотронулся. 

Прохладное ощущение поднялось по руке. Мешанина из картинок, мерцающих и чуждых: вершина башни под штормовым небом, белый улей и водопад, бледная фигура в багровом плаще, огромная бородатая статуя, пылающие деревья и розовый шарф, развивающийся на ветру, которого он не чувствовал. 

Запах лаванды. Рука касается его затылка. 

Соединение прервалось, и он обнаружил, что смотрит прямо на Канайю Марьям. Её глаза были широко раскрыты и обеспокоены. 

\- Что произошло? - тупо спросил он.  
\- Я не уверена, - ответила она. Отошла в сторону, и тут он понял, что она, должно быть, нажала переключатель экстренной остановки - красную кнопку, которая есть на боку каждой деки, нажатие которой сбрасывает _всё_. - Ты начал говорить.  
\- Что я сказал?  
\- Понятия не имею. По-моему, это был другой язык. Звучало невероятно странно. Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? 

Он пожал плечами.

\- Ага. Нормально. Извини. Я начал баловаться, кажется, занырнул слишком глубоко. Странная хрень там. 

Она пару секунд внимательно смотрела на него, потом кивнула.

\- Очень хорошо. Я так понимаю, что можно сказать, что соединение прошло успешно? 

Он только ухмыльнулся. 

* * *

Наградой за прохождение испытания стала новая одежда. Марьям сказала водителю высадить их снаружи от одного из больших Шпилей, и они поднялись на сияющем стеклом и хромом лифте на пятнадцатый этаж. Их целью был новейший бутик под названием Добродушный Скиталец. Он изредка видел голографии этого магазина: зелено- и синекровки с идеальными фигурами, позирующие в асимметричных платьях и безукоризненно скроенных костюмах с тонкими галстуками. Он пришёл в ужас, обнаружив, что стоит _внутри_ этого проклятого заведения. Марьям начала издавать заинтригованные вздохи вокруг новой коллекции мужской одежды этого перигея, но он собрал все до последней капли надменности, какие могли быть в его худощавой фигуре, и с победоносным выражением вышел в чёрных джинсах (с низким бортом, штанины обрезаны по уровень сапог, на поясе дурацкие пряжки; других там просто не было), серой, как известь, футболке из какого-то более удобного аналога хлопка и хорошей износоустойчивой чёрной джинсовой куртке с высоким воротником и глубокими карманами, в которые кулаки можно было затолкать целиком. 

\- Теперь оружие, - сказала она и повела его ещё на шесть уровней вверх. 

Он уже бывал в оружейных магазинах, но они всегда были притонами на задворках: татуированные багровокровные парни с бородками заводили тебя в гараж, где жутко пахло машинным маслом, предлагали тебе пиво и показывали пару ящиков. Внутри лежало огнестрельное оружие с замотанными рукоятками и непонятными насадками, разложенными в упаковочных гранулах, словно новорождённые детёныши желчьмедведя возле матери. Это место было совсем другим. Ковёр был глубокого синего цвета, с узором из бордовых завитков. Стойки выглядели так, словно были сделаны из настоящего дерева. Оружие лежало в открытых стеклянных стеллажах, осторожно подсвеченное крохотными индивидуальными прожекторами. Некоторые из стеллажей вращались. Через невидимые динамики доносилась со вкусом подобранная музыка, исполненная на костяных флейтах, и весь магазин дышал атмосферой сдержанного, сурового-но-грациозного аромата смазанной кожи, горячего металла и соснового дерева. Солукс беспомощно моргал. 

Самурай кивнула помощнику, который мгновенно материализовался рядом с ними.

\- Доброго вечера. Моему спутнику требуется пистолетовидный способус и подходящее оружие для новичка, пожалуйста.  
\- Разумеется, мадам. Желаете что-нибудь для себя?  
\- Я пока что просто осмотрюсь, благодарю вас. 

Она отошла и стала разглядывать стенд с метательными звёздами, выставленными в зелёном бархате. Помощник, парень с тонкими рогами и короткой причёской, заботливо посмотрел на Солукса.

\- Это первый опыт сэра с пистолетовидным вооружением?  
\- Эм. Ну, да, наверно, - он почувствовал, что ему очень _нужно_ закурить.  
\- Пожалуйста, сюда. Сэр ожидает затяжной схватки или использования в защитных целях?  
\- Я надеюсь, что мне вообще не потребуется пользоваться этой хреновиной, - ответил Солукс. 

Помощник наморщил брови, повернулся, взглянул на стену с пистолетами на деревянных полках. 

\- Хммм, - глубокомысленно сказал он. - В таком случае, лучше отказаться от продукции Чехова. Сэр отдаёт предпочтение скорости или урону?  
\- Скорости, - сказал Солукс. - Несомненно, скорости. 

Помощник задумчиво промычал ещё несколько нот, после чего его лицо приняло несколько преувеличенное выражение " _эврика!_ "

\- А! У меня есть как раз то, что вам нужно. - Он потянулся и вытащил короткоствольный пистолет с кривой рукоятью и короткой красной надписью LED вдоль ствола. - Хребет стервятника, - сказал он и протянул оружие Солуксу, который взял его так, словно оно могло укусить его. - Лёгкий корпус, поэтому прекрасно подходит для скрытого ношения. Магнетический толчок означает отсутствие отдачи, и он практически бесшумен. Великолепная точность в радиусе сотни метров, - он подобрал стержень из прозрачного зелёного пластика и протянул его на открытой ладони так, чтобы Солукс мог видеть похожие на иглы колючки, рядами застывшие внутри, словно в янтаре. - Один магазин содержит тридцать выстрелов. Можно стрелять одиночными или полуавтоматическими очередями по пять выстрелов в секунду. - Он сделал шаг назад и открыл взгляду ещё больше пластиковых стержней на стеклянной крышке стола, всего девять или десять разных цветов. - Итак, выбор боеприпасов имеет критически важное значение. Могу я предложить...  
\- Два красных и два синих, - на автомате сказал Солукс. Помощник засиял.  
\- Великолепный выбор, сэр! Вижу, вы отнюдь не такой новичок, как утверждаете. Я запакую покупку для вас. Способус включён вместе с покупкой. 

Марьям добавила от себя ещё несколько плоских коробок и цилиндров и расплатилась за всё тонкой чёрной кредитной картой. Помощник проводил их до двери, рассыпаясь избитыми любезностями. Когда они вышли в вестибюль, Солукс пробормотал:

\- Какие патроны я на самом деле купил?  
\- Синие - синаптические нарушители, - ответила она. - Не смертельные, но за одну секунду свалят с ног любого, у кого есть нервная система. Красные - разрывные. С ними будь осторожнее: они могут проделать дыру размерами с твой кулак. Целься в центр группы.  
\- Бля, - сказал он. - Слушай, можно мы пойдём выпьем кофе или ещё чего? Я сегодня что-то особенно нервный.  
\- Хорошее предложение, - сказала она, немного удивив его. 

* * *

Когда они уселись по обе стороны от высокого алюминиевого столика с кофе в руках, Солукс спросил её:

\- Марьям, кто _финансирует_ всё это? В смысле, кто заплатил за весь тот хлам, который мы только что купили? Серкет? 

Она усмехнулась.

\- Нет. Капитал Вриски солиден, но, боюсь, не в состоянии потянуть такой уровень растрат. Нашу операцию спонсировал... ну, один весьма состоятельный индивид. Я правда пока что не могу дать тебе больше деталей.  
\- И где, чёрт возьми, вы раздобыли мёд разума? Эта дурь не продаётся в бакалейной лавке на углу.  
\- Нет, - согласилась она и аккуратно подула на свой латте. - Вообще-то, добыча даже относительно небольшого количества мёда разума была до сих пор самой крупной из наших затрат. - Она нахмурилась. - Пока мы здесь, Солукс, я хотела бы сказать тебе кое-что, хотя, прошу, не упоминай об этом Вриске. Она хотела держать тебя в неведении, но я чувствую, что это несправедливо. Видишь ли, эффект мёда разума на нейрохимию тролля великолепен, но не постоянен.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что мне нужно продолжать принимать его? 

Она вздохнула.

\- Да. И, что хуже, боюсь, теперь твоё тело, по сути, находится в _наркотической зависимости_ от субстанции. Пока ты продолжаешь поглощать небольшие дозы каждый день или вроде того - совсем не такие большие, как первоначальная доза - ты будешь сохранять свои усиленные способности. Если прекратишь, ты начнёшь испытывать... ну, похмельные симптомы. 

Он ущипнул себя за переносицу.

\- Дай догадаюсь: под "похмельными симптомами" ты имеешь в виду не головную боль и тошноту.  
\- Нет.  
\- Мой мозг вытечет через мои уши, я так понимаю.  
\- Эм. Более или менее, да.  
\- Итак, я сижу на самом дорогом в галактике наркотике и, если не получу дозу вовремя, умру.  
\- Это точное резюме ситуации, да.  
\- Вот же блядь, - он поднял руку. - Эй, можно мне ещё один эспрессо? 

Когда официантка принесла кофе, он сунул руку в карман своих новых джинсов и вытащил сигарету. Самурай наклонилась через стол и зажгла её тонкой чёрной лакированной зажигалкой. 

\- Как только работа будет завершена, Вриска даст тебе препараты, необходимые для того, чтобы избавить тебя от зависимости без дальнейших ощущений пагубных эффектов. 

Он кивнул, выдул дым.

\- Держите меня на поводке. Очень мило. Это её идея или твоя? 

Марьям выглядела неуютно.

\- Её. Я прошу прощения. Я купила тебе кое-что. 

Она залезла в один из пакетов и вытащила маленькую пластиковую канистру, которую поставила в центре стола. Он подобрал её. В ней была одна серебряная заглушка способуса с зелёной резиновой биркой. 

\- Винтовковидный, - сказала она. - Исходя из моего опыта, чаще всего неразумно вступать в схватку, имея только один доступный способус. Это значительно ограничивает твои тактические возможности. Дополнительная винтовковидная заглушка спасала мою жизнь уже несколько раз. 

Он посмотрел на заглушку, потом на самурая.

\- Ты правда думаешь, что будет настолько жарко? 

Её лицо чуть просветлело.

\- Допивай кофе, - сказала она. - Нам нужно успеть на самолёт. 

* * *

Поднявшись на борт, он запил снотворную таблетку двойной порцией виски и завернулся в свою куртку. Ему снилось, как он плывёт в обширном и пустом море. Вода была тёплой, как кровь, и серой, как железо, и тянулась во все стороны до самого горизонта. 

Он подплыл к фигуре, выступающей из воды неподалёку от него, сидящей на розовом надувном матрасе, который качался на поверхности океана. Фигура оказалось худощавой юной девушкой примерно его возраста, с молочно-белой кожей и без рогов. На ней был пурпурный купальный костюм, в её бледных волосах была лента такого же цвета. Её голые ноги болтались в воде. 

Когда она увидела его, то улыбнулась своими маленькими тёмными губами и выбросила ногу вперёд, осыпав его брызгами. Потом нежно провела пальцами ноги по левой половине его лица, от виска к щеке, вдоль челюсти и, наконец, под подбородком. Её кожа была очень холодной.

\- Я тону, - сказал он.  
\- Верно, - добродушно ответила она. - Ты тонешь. 

Неожиданно раздался раскат грома, и небо потемнело. Поднялась огромная чёрная волна и поглотила его, и Солукс очнулся в тускло освещённой кабине самолёта, дрожа и потея. Канайя сидела рядом с ним, она не спала, но не посмотрела на него.


	3. Вирусный Удар

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> [После консультации с Tumblr, была создана отдельная "страница спойлеров", содержащая список шипов, которые будут встречаться в фике. Она предназначена для читателей, которых особенно расстраивают какие-то конкретные шипы, и которые беспокоятся, что встретят неприятный. Ссылка приведена в примечании к первой главе. Эта страница НЕ рекомендована к посещению, если только вы не испытываете крайней негативных чувств к тому или иному конкретному шипу, поскольку их раскрытие проспойлерит некоторые сюжетные повороты истории!]

Терези Пайроп не была особенно _удивлена_ , когда сошла с ума.

Базовой догмой биологии троллей был тот факт, что чем выше твоя каста крови, тем выше риск серьёзной психической неустойчивости. Высшие касты были пронизаны психозами, параноидальной шизофренией, галлюцинациями, эротоманией, отсутствием контроля над импульсами и, в некоторых случаях, безнадёжным кретинизмом - этот факт был ключевым для понимания культуры троллей в целом. Терези, будучи бирюзовокровной - слишком низкой кастой, чтобы быть среди высших, слишком высокой, чтобы быть среди средних - всегда надеялась, что ей удастся проскользнуть под этим порогом, но она была достаточно разумной, чтобы встретить первые симптомы зарождающегося психического коллапса с сожалением и уходом с должности, а не ужасом и отрицанием фактов. 

Она была далеко от Альтернии, когда это произошло. Когда кампания Мекбуды приближалась к своему кровавому завершению, её отряд был отправлен в пепельные холмы к северу от планетарной столицы с целью выловить несколько последних затерявшихся банд повстанцев Ротхи. Они остановились вскоре после полудня, девять убийц в костюмах-хамелеонах и приборах дневного видения, с длинноствольными джезаилами и клинками для работы на короткой дистанции. Они были проинструктированы ожидать чего угодно, от крестьян с тесаками до полномасштабного артобстрела: никто в Командовании не знал точно, сколько ресурсов северные племена успели утащить с собой. 

К несчастью, Ротхи прибегли к сторонней помощи. Осознавая, что железная длань Альтернии стряхивала кластерные бомбы и мортирные снаряды, как комаров, они начали покупать технику в соседних системах, а их соседи фигнёй не страдали. 

Они разделили вирус на капли, чтобы уменьшить его заметность, и развесили их по всей магистрали данных, которую отряд Терези использовал для подключения к ядру батальона. Сложное сканирование подсветило бы их, как гирлянду в Сочельник Светлого Сезона, но навигатор Терези работал с медлительной полевой декой, которая устарела уже вариаций на десять, лёжа лицом в канаве. В ту секунду, когда он врубился в сеть, он соединил все точки, и особенно мерзкая разновидность червя-скрамблера проскользнула прямиком по каналу, и прямо в его затылочный разъём. Он издал звук у локтя Терези, и она повернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть потоки горчичной крови, под давлением брызжущие через линзы его оптики с тихим хрустом. Потом его череп лопнул. К тому времени, когда крики начали доноситься со всего отряда, её рука уже начала снимать её гарнитуру. _Старая добрая Пайроп_ , дразнили её во время учёбы на Вводном курсе; _всегда она первая всё схватывает!_ Базовой мерой защиты от вирусного удара было избавиться от приборов и залечь, переждать его, но это если тебя предупреждали. Она почувствовала первую ноту невозможной ослепительной боли в ушах, два холодных шипа токсичного чёрного стекла впились в её череп, прежде чем она успела окончательно сорвать с себя устройство и отбросить его в сторону. Потом её первый заместитель издал мокрый воющий звук, словно животное, которому вспороли брюхо, и, повинуясь паническому инстинкту, она повернулась на звук и открыла глаза. 

Последнее, что она когда-либо видела, было летнее небо. 

* * *

Некоторое время спустя она проснулась во тьме. Её глаза болели, сильно. Она потрогала их пальцами, и её рука оказалось мокрой и липкой. Она лежала на спине; поперёк её ног лежал мёртвый груз, который она смогла столкнуть с себя. Всё ещё было немного тепло. Не слишком задумываясь, она кое-как встала на ноги попыталась схватить руками воздух перед собой. 

Тихий голос в её голове произнёс, _Ложись, балда._

\- Что? - спросила она вслух. 

_ЛОЖИСЬ!_

Тренировка заявила о себе. Она упала, рефлекторно, и услышала глухой хлопок и жалобный визг. Она вжалась лицом в зернистый пепел. 

_Господи_ , сказал голос. _Чему вас вообще учат в Школе Командования? Ловить пули снайперов ртом что ли?_

 _Отвали от меня_ , ворчливо подумала она. _У меня день не задался. Мой отряд мёртв, и, кажется, я ослепла._

 _Да без б, ты слепа_ , сказал голос. Терези знала, что твой "голос в голове" обычно сильно отличался от того, как ты звучишь на самом деле. Именно поэтому слышать самого себя на записи всегда было так странно. Но, даже с учётом этого различия, она была вполне уверена, что голос в её голове обычно не был _мужским_. 

_Тебе нужно что-нибудь сделать с этими придурками_ , сказал он. 

_Какие предложения?_ , подумала она, пытаясь вложить в мысль как можно больше сарказма, не озвучивая его в голос, потому что её рот был полон пепла. 

По всей видимости, не сработало, потому что голос сказал, _Хватай винтовку. Лежит справа от тебя._

Осторожно, она подползла пальцами вправо, пока не наткнулась на холодный металл. Она ощупала его, пока не смогла крепко взяться за ствол, потом притянула к себе. 

_Чудно. Теперь подползи чуть вперёд._

Она задумалась. 

_Всё пучком_ , заверил её голос. _Ты в канаве. Они не смогут попасть в тебя, если только ты не сделаешь что-нибудь очень тупое, например, поднимешься и помашешь руками._

 _Заткнись!_ , яростно подумала она и поползла вперёд. Спустя пару футов земля под её руками начала подниматься вверх. 

_Продолжай. Ещё чуть-чуть. Хорошо, стоп_ , сказал голос. _Край канавы примерно на уровне твоих глаз._ Она чуть пригнулась. _Расслабься, эти чуваки лохи. Ты только что целых десять секунд устраивала импровизированную пантомиму, и они промазали с шести футов. Винтовку на изготовку._

 _Это не винтовка_ , бестолково подумала она, _это джезаил._

_Ох, бля_ , сказал голос. _Ты права, это КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ самая важная деталь в данный момент. Клади эту хреновину на плечо, или мы их упустим. А ещё, кто вообще называет свою пушку помесью зайца с дебилом? Это же совсем же не страшно. Не волнуйтесь, сержант, я достану их из своего долбослоёба. Погоди, это превратилось в дурацкую комедию, разве нет?_

Как бы мало смысла в этом ни было, слово " _мы_ " странным образом успокаивало. Она расположила приклад джезаила у плеча и переключила на автоматический огонь, потом вздохнула. 

_Таинственный голос_ , подумала она, _не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, но это глупо. Я не могу стрелять вслепую._

 _ТЫ слепая_ , парировал таинственный голос. _А у меня тут, позволь заметить, хренова вечеринка зрячих. Просто пялимся во всё, как сумасшедшие. Слева от тебя. Десять градусов. Хорошо, ещё пять. Теперь опусти ствол на полдюйма. Ага. Жми._

В этот момент Терези осознала, что происходит. Она сошла с ума. Стресс миссии, психическая травма от того, что она видела, как сгорают под вирусным огнём мозги членов её отряда, и потеря собственного зрения вместе ударили по её шаткому бирюзовокровному рассудку и сломили его пополам. Это даже не было контузией, она просто взяла и рехнулась. Создала себе воображаемого друга с довольно тёплым и приятным голосом, чтобы он составил ей компанию, и теперь она лежит слепой в канаве, полной трупов, и целится из своего оружия в кактус. В любой момент какой-нибудь добродушный Ротхи подойдёт к этой бойне, найдёт слепую сумасшедшую девку, бормочущую про себя, и избавит её от страданий. Вообще-то, ей стоило бы проявить инициативу в этом; Ротхи пытали пленных. Но, пожалуй, она могла бы забрать с собой на тот свет и кактус. 

Терези нажала на спуск. Джезаил грохнул. 

_Бам!_ , сказал голос. _Прямо в лоб. Очко в пользу Терези Пайроп, Охотнику Буккакэ. Теперь направо от тебя. Дальше. Дальше... стоп. Блин, он движется, погоди. Снова налево. Стоп. Сейчас, быстро._

Она сделала вдох, выдохнула, нажала на спуск. 

_Заебца_ , сказал голос. _Отличная работа. Ладно, теперь можешь заняться тайцзы или что ты там хотела, ты в безопасности. Похоже, они послали на зачистку только двоих парней._

 _Вообще-то, пожалуй, я лучше просто полежу тут_ , подумала она и потеряла сознание. 

* * *

Она частично пришла в себя в медицинском коконе, пахнущем чистым металлом и химикатами, и несколько секунд лениво плавала в нём. Голоса в голове не было; никаких голосов, кроме пары врачей где-то рядом, погружённых в тихую беседу. 

-... обоим прямо промеж глаз, идеальные выстрелы, - сказал один из них.  
\- Но ведь она уже должна была быть... 

Терези снова задремала. 

* * *

Когда она проснулась окончательно, было много тестов, все они подтвердили, что нет, она на самом деле совершенно ничего не видела - Терези могла бы сказать им ровно то же самое, но военным всегда нравилось делать всё по протоколу - а за ними совещание, в ходе которого ей сообщили радостные новости: её не будут подводить под трибунал и расстреливать за неисполнение долга (говоря это, генерал звучал разочарованно). Потом ей было позволено вернуться казарму, чтобы ещё немного поспать. Она дважды промахнулась мимо лестницы и больно ударилась подбородком об край кокона, но, в конце концов, смогла устало улечься в тёплой слизи. Было очень странно не закрывать глаза перед сном. 

_Господи_ , сказал голос в голове. _Вы ещё и спите в конче. Вот это самоотверженность._

 _Голос!_ , раздражённо, подумала она. _Я же не одета!_ Потом поняла, насколько глупо это прозвучало, и залилась краской. 

_Всё нормально, всё нормально_ , торопливо сказал голос. _Я ничего не вижу._

_Ты же говорил, что у тебя вечеринка зрячих_ , с подозрением подумала она. 

Она на самом деле услышала вздох. Слышать чей-то чужой вздох в собственной голове было очень странно. 

_Это довольно сложно объяснить_ , сказал он. _Типа... Я могу видеть, ГДЕ находятся предметы, но не ЧТО они такое. Или, нет, это тоже неправильно. У меня есть некоторые ограничения, хорошо? Я не буду разглядывать твои сиськи, пока ты спишь, клянусь. Потом он неуклюже добавил, в смысле, я уверен, они выглядят великолепно и всё такое, но..._

 _Не очень-то, на самом деле_ , с грустью подумала она. _Они довольно заурядные._

_Не, ладно тебе, подруга, не надо так принижать себя, хорошо? Готов поставить на то, что... мда, разговор зашёл в странное русло. Я просто заткнусь._

Терези хмыкнула и случайно вдохнула полный рот слизи. Когда она закончила отплёвываться, она подумала, _Голос? У тебя есть имя?_

Надолго наступила тишина. 

_Не-а_ , сказал голос. _Теперь нет. Я его потерял._

_Это очень грустно! Как ты мог потерять своё имя?_

_Поставил на кон и продул в пул_ , ответил голос. 

_Ты будешь здесь сегодня вечером?_

_Ничего не обещаю. Я занятой парень, знаешь ли. Много важных дел, много слепых девочек надо сбивать с толку._

Она цокнула языком. _Весь из себя крутой парень._

_Сама знаешь, детка. Я настолько крутой, что об меня можно зубы сломать, предупреждаю заранее._

Снова наступила тишина. Терези повернулась на бок. 

_Голос?_ , подумал она. _Ты ведь в моей голове, верно?_

_Ага._

_Так, когда я что-то чувствую, ты тоже это чувствуешь?_

_Эм..._ Ей показалось, или тон голоса вдруг стал неуверенным? _Вроде того, да. В смысле, есть нейронный градиент, так что у меня тут не полноценный домашний кинотеатр с Dolby 2.0. Я просто получаю что-то вроде... эха. Но если ты сунешь руку в огонь, то да, у меня будет ожог._

Он протянула руку вниз, в слизь. _А это ты чувствуешь?_

 _Нихрена СЕБЕ!_ , вскрикнул голос. 

Терези широко ухмыльнулась и заснула. 

* * *

Военные больше не хотели держать её у себя. Они пытались сказать об этом максимально вежливо, но на передовой не было места слепым солдатам, и её тренировка делала её совершенно негодной для чего-либо ещё. Они дали ей необычайно маленькое пособие и ещё более маленькую медаль. И то, и другое она оставила по сентиментальным соображениям. 

Первое, что она сделала, когда выбралась из шаттла, раздражённая и неловкая от усталости, это сняла все свои сбережения. Потом поймала такси до хирургической клиники, одного из малозаметных отделений, скрывающихся в тени Усадьбы Суконников. Она провела своё расследование, поговорила с друзьями среди медиков: это место было чистым, дешёвым, и здесь делали хорошую работу. Большего ей и не было нужно. Ей не нужно было, чтобы её сфотографировали во время спуска по лестнице после операции, когда она нарочито неудачно прикрывает свои новые рога. 

В клинике ей пытались продать широкий набор модификаций. Она отвергла всех их. В конце концов, они окончательно опустили руки в белых перчатках и дали ей то, что она хотела: тонкие линзы из пиролитического углерода, отполированные до зеркального блеска, полностью закрывающие её испорченные глаза от всего мира. Тёмные очки могли упасть, или их могли сбить с неё, и Терези решительно была настроена на то, что, раз она не могла видеть, насколько плохи её глаза, то и все остальные не должны.

Они сказали, что могли сделать линзы любого цвета на её вкус. Терези попросила минуту на размышления. 

_Какой у тебя любимый цвет?_ , подумала она. 

_Красный_ , мгновенно ответил голос. 

Ей пришлось повернуть голову, чтобы медсестра не увидела, как она улыбается. _У меня тоже!_ , радостно подумала она. _Какое совпадение?_

 _Ну, я голос в твоей голове, так что вполне предсказуемо_ , напомнил ей голос в голове. 

Надо сказать, это немного поубавило у неё решимости. Но всё же Терези попросила у медсестры самый красный оттенок красного, какой у них был. Медсестра сказала, что это необычный выбор.

\- Большинство наших клиентов предпочитает нечто более... _гармонично_ сочетающееся с цветом лица, - слабо возразила она.  
\- Я не из таких! - заявила Терези, чуть подпрыгивая на стуле. - Я и без того не слишком гармоническая личность. 

_Попроси у них леденец за то, что была хорошей девочкой_ , посоветовал голос. 

_Тссссс!_

После операции она сняла ячейку с коконом и пролежала в нём два дня подряд, пока не зажили следы. Потом купила новую одежду и отправилась искать работу. 

Терези чувствовала, что у неё хорошие личные данные. Во-первых и в главных, она была превосходно натренированной убийцей, а эти навыки никогда не выходили из моды на Альтернии и всегда были востребованы. Но всё же у неё было, что предложить разборчивому нанимателю, что-то более заманчивое, чем простые навыки обращения с гарротой и джезаилом. Подразделение Законокарателей не было похоже на прочие подразделения армии: они ставили индивидуальные возможности роста выше командного выполнения целей. Все Законокаратели получали обширное, комплексное и общеизвестно жестокое образование в таких областях, как шпионаж, проникновение, психологический бой, чёрная пропаганда, рукопашный бой, выживание в дикой местности, допрос, пытки, психодинамика и просто убийства. Ходила шутливая поговорка, что один Законокаратель может убить город, три могут убить планету. Терези один раз убила город, и это было совсем не весело. Она старалась не слишком задумываться о тех днях. Города умирали громко, и это занимало много времени.

На другой чаше весов, напротив её соблазнительных навыков, был тот факт, что она была слепа. Это, как она вскоре обнаружила, заставляло многих не воспринимать её всерьёз. Но она убила первых нескольких из них, и после этого её снова начали рассматривать, как серьёзную кандидатуру. 

Именно во время первой, надо признать, весьма тяжёлой фазы её поиска работы она сделала полезное открытие. Её любимым оружием, начиная с Вводных курсов и даже до них, был меч. Она умело обращалась с огнестрельным оружием, ножами, посохами и бомбами, но со своим мечом она была художницей. Слепота, несомненно, дала ей определённый недостаток; недостаток, однако, оказался почти полностью скомпенсирован тем, что голос в её голове сам оказал фехтовальщиком. Он всегда был необычайно полезен. Он давал ей практически всё, чего не могли дать глаза: местонахождения, векторы, высоты, углы. Они хорошо сработались, и голос мог всего парой предложений описать обстановку в комнате, давая ей возможность действовать соответствующе. Задержки также не было. Он думал, и она действовала. Это сделало жизнь слепой фехтовальщицы пусть и не такой уж простой, но куда менее болезненной и постыдной, чем она могла бы быть. И гораздо более продолжительной. 

Где-то в первую раздражительную неделю переговоров, неделю, полную разбитых стаканов, сдавленных звуков и ярких всплесков крови на мрачных стенах задних комнат, он начал называть её _ТиЗи_ \- так её никогда раньше не называли - а она начала называть его _Крутым Парнем_. Они не были уверены, как это случилось. Они просто начали. 

* * *

К её двенадцатому дню выкручивания Терези наслаждалась своей уникальной репутацией среди наиболее прозорливых секторов Альтернианского преступного мира. Если вы хотели что-то украсть, или кого-то убить, или что-то взорвать, у вас был полный набор всевозможных вариантов. Но если вы хотели что-то _спланировать_ , то обращаться можно было лишь в одно место. 

Терези Пайроп была стратегом. Она брала невозможное и методически разбивала его на несколько трудных вещей, потом разбивала _их_ на большее количество вещей, которые под определённым углом начинали выглядеть вполне прямолинейными. Процесс происходил так: вы приходили к ней и подобающим уважительным тоном говорили: "Мисс Пайроп, я хотел бы, чтобы произошло некоторое событие. Оно должно произойти в течение следующих двух недель, и никто не должен знать, что это была моя идея". Потом нужно было дать ей солидную сумму денег. Потом Мисс Пайроп некоторое поглаживала свой острый подбородок и прохаживалась по комнате, и иногда, если ваше предложение было особенно трудным, её губы тихо двигались, словно она вела беседу с кем-то, кого никто кроме неё не слышал. В конце концов, она поворачивалась и говорила: "хорошо! Мы сделаем так, что это случится". 

Потом она давала серию подробных инструкций, и если вы в точности следовали им, вы получали то, чего хотели. Это было сверхъестественно. Каким-то образом она видела вещи, которые не мог видеть никто. 

Её репутация была столь велика, что она начала привлекать деловые предложения от удивительно высоких кругов Альтернианского общества. Терези не была против: подозрительным Имперским чиновникам она была рада в своём ярко раскрашенном улье на двенадцатом этаже не меньше, чем криминальным лордам Нижнего Города. И, надо сказать, случались неудобные ситуации, в которых представитель первых встречал на выходе члена вторых, идущего _внутрь_ , и это вызывало многочисленные покашливания и скрипы поправляемых воротников. Терези всегда находила такие моменты особенно забавными. Но даже она была застигнута врасплох письмом, которое получила через три недели после её двенадцатого дня выкручивания. Оно было доставлено одним утром, лично, а не вместе с остальной почтой, и ей пришлось сломать восковую печать, чтобы открыть конверт. Само письмо было написано на толстой и жёсткой бумаге, немного грубой на ощупь. Лист был сложен два раза. Она для пробы понюхала его - слабый химический аромат и что-то похожее на духи.

 _Ты здесь, Крутой Парень?_ , подумала она.

 _Я в Белом Замке_ , сказал голос в голове. Он иногда начинал нести такую чушь. _Я тебя здесь не вижу, чувиха! Сплошные крохотные гамбургеры, крохотные чизбургеры, крохотные бутеры с курицей, это просто нелепо, малышка._

 _Заткнись_ , тепло подумала она, _и взгляни на это для меня._

_Ладно, что тут у нас_ , сказал голос. _Дорогая бумага. Пурпурные чернила, красивый почерк, почти что каллиграфия. Ты только что открыла его?_

_Да, только что._

_Хорошо, потому что у меня вот-вот переклинит. Энзимы или ещё какая-то хрень, по всей видимости. Наука. Уважаемая Мисс Пайроп, я пишу вам относительно необычайно щекотливого дела, бла-бла-бла..._

Голос затих.

 _Ну?_ , настойчиво спросила она.

 _Во бля_ , сказал он. 

На следующий день она собрала пару сумок и села в самолёт. 

* * *

Она сказала водителю такси в аэропорте отвезти её к известному салону красоты, потом выбралась из машины и прошла остальную часть пути пешком. На это ушло два часа. Она потратила большую часть прогулки, наслаждаясь запахом соснового леса и тёплым бризом, доносившимся с моря, а так же прогоняла возможные сценарии в своей голове. Некоторые из них оканчивались таким количеством трупов, которое она находила неприемлемым, либо потому что оно было очень большим, либо потому что среди трупов была она. 

В конце концов, она достигла места назначения. Пара электронных ворот с шипением открылась перед ней. Потом ещё одна. Потом она поднялась по длинной хрустящей гравиевой дорожке, запрыгнула на короткий порог, и толстый камердинер хрустальным голосом поприветствовал её в Вилле Ампора и предложил забрать её сумку. Она дружелюбно ухмыльнулась в его сторону и сказала, что не нужно. Он провёл её через то, что, видимо, было залом - её сапоги стучали по плитке пола, от высокого потолка доносилось эхо - в комнату. 

_Крутой Парень?_ , подумала она. 

_Пятеро_ , сказал голос. _Оружия нет. Здоровенный парень с отвратительной стрижкой, стоит. Высокая девка в крутом пальто, стоит. Худощавая девка, похожая на пирата, с какой-то техникой на роже, сидит. Высокий тощий чувак, выглядит как скелет, перепивший кофе, сидит. Высокомерный хмырь с шарфом, стоит. Все возле стен, словно они разряженная группа экспериментального арт-рока из Сиэтла, у которой берут первое большое интервью. Напряжение такое, что мечом можно резать. Может быть, шутку рассказать?_

\- Добрый вечер! - бодро сказала Терези и уронила свою сумку на ковёр с глухим стуком.  
\- Добрый вечер, - ответил прохладный женский голос, и один из парней нервно выдавил "Прив". Больше никто не заговорил. Дверь щёлкнула, и послышалась возня и шелест одежды встававших. 

_Ох ты, чёрт_ , сказал голос. _Горячая цыпочка на двенадцать часов. Типа, ни фига ж себе._

_Крутой Парень!_ , осадила его она. _Не выпрыгивай из штанов._

\- Здравствуйте все! - нараспев произнёс новый голос: женский, мелодичный, до странного радостный. С акцентом морского жителя. - Благодарю вас всех за то, что прибыли! Меня зовут Фефери Пейшес, и я хочу быть следующей Императрицей Альтернии.


	4. Параметры

Механика наследования Имперского престола была успокаивающе простой. Время от времени вылуплялась самка тролля с кровью яркого пурпурного оттенка. С того момента, как она выползала из пещер зарождения и в первый раз моргала своими очаровательными глазками, с ней обращались, как с важной шишкой. Её холили и лелеяли, защищали, давали лучшее образование, лучшую еду и самые красивые платья. Её даже могли пригласить к Имперскому Двору и дать какую-нибудь почётную должность, которая не требовала никакой работы, кроме как участия в вечеринках. В конце концов, когда она достигала подходящего возраста, обычно в районе девяти вариаций, она вызывала текущую Императрицу на поединок один на один. Если она побеждала в дуэли - которая была, отбросив в сторону смехотворные парчовые слои помпы, ритуалов и формальностей, просто-напросто мордобоем с претенциозностью - она становилась новой Императрицей. Если она проигрывала, она умирала, и всё возвращалось в круги своя, пока не появлялась новая претендентка. Эта система удовлетворяла глубинные и животные нужды коллективной психики троллей. Лишь один раз за всю историю её целесообразность была поставлена под сомнение.

Наследование никоим образом не происходило автоматически. Было довольно обычным делом, когда Пурпурная принцесса погибала ещё в детстве - глубокие океаны были опасны - или проигрывала в решающей дуэли. Но смена власти всё же была более-менее стабильной: самое долгое правление из зафиксированных в истории длилось на протяжении девяносто четырёх вариаций, а пятьдесят-шестьдесят рассматривались, как средний срок. Оно было жизнеспособным, потому что давало Империи достаточно стабильности для расширения, благодаря чему долгосрочные военные кампании могли проходить без риска того, что новая Императрица пожелает на полпути изменить политику. При этом оно также позволяло избегать стагнации и упадка. По крайней мере, таков был изначальный принцип. 

Он служил Империи верой и правдой до тех пор, пока на престол не взошла текущая Императрица. 

Её Императорская Снисходительность была, несомненно, самой расчётливой, жестокой и безжалостной правительницей, какую когда-либо видела Альтернианская Империя. При обычных обстоятельствах подобные качества лидера ценились у троллей очень высоко. Но Снисходительность показала, что она была чуть-чуть _слишком_ безжалостной даже для системы, которая её породила. Пурпурная кровь от природы даровала необычайно продолжительный срок жизни, и Снисходительность намеревалась наслаждаться им в полной мере до самой последней секунды. Она неофициально ввела новую политику: только что вылупившиеся Пурпурнокровные, вместо того чтобы получать красивые платья, немедленно отправлялись на отсеивание по выходу из пещер, ещё до того, как любая из них могла быть в состоянии драться.

Политика была очень простой и чрезвычайно эффективной. Снисходительность провела на троне уже четыреста тринадцать вариаций. 

Изменение в политике не было широко оглашено во всей Империи. Вообще-то, были предприняты шаги с целью не дать никому заметить разницы. Время от времени выбиралась особенно здоровая и привлекательная девочка из следующей по спектру касты и переводилась под заботу Императрицы. Для неё делалось многое, чтобы она улыбалась и махала ручкой с балконов Дворца. В конце концов, она вызывала Императрицу и, само собой, неизбежно проигрывала. Лишь Пурпурная кровь могла выстоять против Императрицы со всей её силой. С тем же успехом можно было бросить на ринг багровокровную. Но благодаря тому, что у неё были жаберные плавники, хорошие волосы и всё ещё чистые глаза, и благодаря тому, что совсем не каждый мог взять и попросить образец крови, подмена проходила незамеченной. В глазах Альтернианской публики появлялась законная соперница, и Снисходительность всего лишь в очередной раз доказывала, что она была самой крутой стервой на районе. Который, конечно же, представлял собой всю Империю! 

Вся эта информация была передана всё более поражающемуся Солуксу Каптору одной весёлой рыбной девушкой с отвлекающим бюстом во время самого странного ланча-фуршета в его жизни.

\- Так, погоди минуту, - сказал он, когда она налила ему ещё кофе из высокого металлического кувшина. - Как получилось, что ты не мертва?  
\- Мне повезло, - просто ответила она. - А потом я стала умнее. Система, которую она использует, чтобы искать новых Пурпурнокровных, почему-то пропустила меня. Когда я стала достаточно взрослой, чтобы узнать, что происходит, я постаралась как можно лучше спрятаться, - она тепло взглянула на своего моирейла, который навис над бутербродами с одновременно обеспокоенным и презрительным выражением на лице. - Эридан очень помог мне. Я бы ни за что не продержалась так долго без него. 

Солукс уже успел решить про себя, что моирейл Фефери Пейшес был придурком. Он был пурпурнокровным и большой шишкой в правительстве, и он поглядывал на новых гостей своего улья с гадливым взглядом парня, который задаётся вопросом, стоит ли их отравить или положиться на ловушки. 

\- Так почему действовать сейчас? - спросил Солукс. Кофе был очень хорошим. - Если ты скрывалась так долго, почему начинаешь рисковать?  
\- Потому что это _не честно!_ \- с жаром сказала она. - Ничто никогда не изменится, не станет лучше ни для кого! Мы будем продолжать завоёвывать народы до тех пор, пока у нас не кончатся планеты, и при этом в Империи творится столько ужасных вещей, но никто _ничего_ не делает с ними! Нам нужна Императрица, которая на самом деле, знаешь, попытается что-то исправить, а не будет пускать всё на самотёк!  
\- И это, значит, ты, да? - спросил он. На её щеках зажглись два пурпурных пятна. Она вздохнула.  
\- Не знаю. Но я должна попытаться. Это звучит очень глупо?  
\- Это, эм... - Какого чёрта он собирался сказать? - Нет, в смысле. Это круто, что ты, знаешь... что ты хочешь менять что-то к лучшему. 

Она улыбнулась.

\- Ты думаешь, что это очень глупо. 

Он безнадёжно пожал плечами и чуть не пролил кофе.

\- Послушай, принцесса, тебе не стоит, блин, слушать советов от меня. Я совершенно не разбираюсь в политике. Меня привели сюда для работы.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала она, и это звучало до боли откровенно, настолько, что ему хотелось схватить вилку с её тарелки и вогнать себе в глаз, как можно сильнее. - Я правда ценю вашу помощь.  
\- О, смотри-ка, - глупо сказал он, - пирог, - и сбежал. 

* * *

Полчаса спустя они снова вернулись в затейливо обставленную гостиную, где всё началось, уселись в креслах с высокими спинками, обитыми мягкой пурпурной кожей, и слушали Терези Пайроп. Солукс всё ещё пытался прочитать её. Она была миниатюрной бирюзовокровной, приблизительно его возраста, с острыми чертами лица и широкой клыкастой улыбкой. Сначала он закатил глаза, увидев её алые зеркальные очки, но потом был вынужден передумать, когда увидел её со стороны и понял, что линзы были хирургически имплантированы в её лицо. Она была не претенциозным хипстером, вроде зеленокровных детишек со странным пирсингом, которые иногда ошивались в Нижнем Городе, чтобы вкусить "уличной жизни". Он задался вопросом, было ли это медицинской необходимостью или просто радикальным стилистическим решением. В любом случае, он должен был признать - эффект создавался довольно подавляющим. У неё были волосы, обрезанные по плечи, и маленькие аккуратные рожки, а в том, как она двигалась, читалась редкая элегантная эффективность, несомненно, результат тренировки боевым искусствам. Он подозревал, что она была бывшей военной. 

У неё были очень острые локти. 

\- По своей сути операция весьма прямолинейна! - оживлённо сказала она. Они сидели подковой, лицом к центру, где она и стола спиной к камину. Тёмные с прожилками мраморные плиты громадного очага поднимались выше её головы. Фефери исчезла сразу же после ланча; он задался вопросом, намеренно ли она держалась подальше от деловой части проблемы. Идеалисты, насколько он мог судить, не слишком хорошо уживались с кровью и машинным маслом. - Наша цель - изолировать и получить контроль над имперским ИскИном, известным как Наследник. 

Он содрогнулся. Всё это дело слишком уж попахивало фантастической историей. Он знал, как и каждый хакер, истории о великих ИскИнах: необъятных древних машинных интеллектах, которые, предположительно, поддерживали Империю на плаву, действуя за кулисами, на протяжении уже тысячи вариаций, или даже больше. Но они не были тем, с чем приходилось иметь дело в каких-либо реальных ситуациях. Умные хакеры старались держаться подальше от ИскИнов вообще, даже от маленьких корпоративных, которых держали на коротких поводках: интеллект, далёкий от органичности, совершенно не имеющий ничего похожего на мораль, был вовсе не те противником, с которым хотелось столкнуться рогами. Солукс в своё время имел дело с парой ИскИнов, пусть и нехотя. Но великие ИскИны были совсем другими. С ними не за что было ухватиться, даже концептуально. Это было всё равно, что вытащить какого-нибудь уличного головореза из бара в Нижнем Городе, протянуть ему заточку и сказать, что его цель - Её Императорская Снисходительность. В этом деле была какая-то фундаментальная ошибка в _масштабах_. 

\- ИскИн Наследник, - продолжила Пайроп, - изначально был сконструирован как защитная система. Его целью было сохранение Имперского престолонаследия любыми необходимыми мерами. Отсюда и название. Когда Её Им... когда текущая Императрица решила забрать наследование под свой контроль, она была вынуждена некоторым образом ограничить или отключить Наследника, поскольку её действия привели бы к прямому конфликту с его параметрами: она бы, по сути, была расценена, как угроза Престолу, даже несмотря на её статус.  
\- Наследник хранит Империю, - коротко объяснила Канайя, - а не Императрицу. 

Пайроп коротко кивнула в её сторону. 

\- Именно. Благодарю вас, Мисс Марьям. Мы полагаем, что если Наследника снова активировать, для Снисходительности станет более-менее невозможно сохранять её положение на Троне.  
\- Что он сделает? - спросила Серкет, которая развалилась в своём кресле настолько, что её голова была почти на одном уровне с её коленями. - Убьёт её?  
\- Не известно, - сказала Пайроп. - Заданные в нём аксиомы почти наверняка не позволяют ему напрямую физически вмешиваться в правление Императрицы, но есть множество способов, которыми он может изрядно осложнить ей жизнь. - Она ухмыльнулась. Ухмылка была не самой приятной. - Он может, например, отключить все системы безопасности в Имперском Дворце. Суть в том, что вне зависимости от того, что произойдёт, Императрица больше не сможет быть в положении, позволяющем ей подавлять или обходить прямых соперников наследования. Если Леди Пейшес даст знать о своём существовании завтра, её, скорее всего, очень быстро и тихо устранят. Мы не пытаемся совершить _убийство_ Императрицы; мы всего лишь делаем её уязвимой для вызова, как, если уж на то пошло, и должно быть по законам Империи.  
\- Погодите, - сказал Солукс. - Что произойдёт, если Пейшес не сможет её одолеть? 

Ампора дёрнулся так, словно его ужалили.

\- Ну-ка следи за своим поганым языком, ты...  
\- Лорд Ампора, прошу вас! - Пайроп подняла руку с несколько огорчённым выражением. - Вопрос Мистера Каптора вполне справедлив. Императрица может, разумеется, успешно одолеть Леди Пейшес даже в полностью законной схватке, что будет невероятно печально. Однако она не сможет удерживать своё правление бесконечно долго под напором _серии_ конкуренток. Когда её... преимущество... исчезнет, она падёт жертвой следующей наследницы, или следующей после неё, или следующей после них. Помните, ни одна Императрица не держалась на троне больше сотни вариаций подряд. - Она снова ухмыльнулась. - И даже пурпурнокровная должна начинать чувствовать тяжесть времён после такого долгого правления.  
\- Можно мы уже перейдём к долбаному плану? - жалобно осведомилась Серкет. - Мне скучно. 

Ещё один короткий кивок.

\- Приношу свои извинения, Мисс Серкет! Поддерживание вашего интереса - мой высочайший приоритет. - Солукс сдержал улыбку. - Ядра данных ИскИна Наследник хранятся в Имперском комплексе, расположенном приблизительно в семидесяти кломах к северу от Виллы Ампора. Я не специалист по медиуму, но, насколько я понимаю, сила систем, защищающих от электронного проникновения, установленных в Имперских учреждениях, делает прямое нападение нецелесообразным. Мистер Каптор, можете ли вы подтвердить это? 

Она повернулась и посмотрела на него. Все сделали то же самое. Застигнутый врасплох, он сел чуть выше в своём кресле. 

\- Эм. Да. Нет, это безнадёжно. Имперский лёд - реально ёбнутая херня. Я бы не стал трогать его даже десятифутовым копьём, и любой другой мудак, которого вы посадили бы на моё место, сказал бы вам то же самое. У них есть вирусы, которые могут в буквальном смысле взорвать твою голову. 

Пайроп поморщилась.

\- Да. Именно такое впечатление у меня и сложилось. Это означает, что любое успешное вторжение потребует наличие доступа изнутри, верно? 

Он почесал ухо.

\- Ну, да. Если у тебя есть прямой доступ к корневым системам, то это совсем другой разговор. Лёд устроен так же, как и любая другая защитная структура, девяносто процентов этого дерьма направлено против вторжения извне. Если подкопаться под него, то... да, это не будет _просто_ , но это возможно.  
\- Есть быть более точным, Мистер Каптор, - сказала она, - можете ли _вы_ сделать это? 

Они все продолжали смотреть на него. Выражение физиономии Ампоры было презрительным, у Серкет - нетерпеливым. Канайя выглядела скорее обеспокоенной. Пайроп глядела на него, чуть наклонив голову набок. Солукс хрустнул костяшками.

\- Любую систему, в которую вы сможете дать мне доступ, - решительно сказал он, - я могу разнести в клочья.

Это вызвало небольшой, но ощутимый спад напряжения. Канайя, кажется, немного успокоила. Серкет хлопнула ладонью по колену. Пайроп просто удовлетворённо кивнула.

\- Великолепно! - сказала она. - Этого ответа я и ожидала. Тогда встаёт следующий вопрос: как нам предоставить Мистеру Каптору прямой доступ, в котором он нуждается? Здесь у нас есть ощутимое преимущество в лице Мистера Ампоры, чья позиция в правительстве даёт ему прямой допуск к Имперским комплексам, - она наклонила голову в сторону Ампоры. - Через две недели Лорд Ампора в сопровождении Мисс Серкет и Мисс Марьям войдёт в банк данных под каким-нибудь подходящим предлогом. Они найдут точку доступа и воспользуются удалённым подключением, чтобы ввести Мистера Каптора в системы здания, где он, будем надеяться, сможет найти ядра данных Наследника. 

Неожиданно, шестой член их группы наклонился вперёд на своём кресле. Солукс распознал в Эквиусе Заххаке инженера в ту же секунду, как увидел его, и не ошибся. Заххак был семи футов роста, с тяжёлым телосложением, прямыми засаленными волосами, которые висели до середины спины, и выражением на лице, словно он застрял в вечной борьбе с желанием разнести всё вокруг. Он носил футболку без рукавов и мешковатые рабочие шорты с огромным количеством карманов, некоторые из которых, по всей видимости, были заполнены инструментами, кусками электроники и разным мусором: то тут, то там выпирали мотки цветных проводов или жёлтые рукоятки отвёрток. У него также, по всей видимости, были какие-то проблемы с потоотделением. В комнате было довольно прохладно - большие панорамные окна впускали крепкий бриз с потемневшего моря - но всё же каждый видимый дюйм кожи Заххака блестел от пота. 

\- Будут сигнализации, - пророкотал он. - Как только будет установлено подключение, неправомерная деятельность поднимет тревогу во внутренней системе безопасности, вне зависимости от опыта Каптора. 

Трудно сказать, пытался ли он уколоть его этим. Инженеры и навигаторы по традиции относились друг к другу с некоторым взаимным пренебрежением, но Заххак, казалось, просто сообщал факты, и ведь он был прав. Солукс решил дать ему кредит доверия, временно. 

\- Совершенно верно! - радостно сказала Пайроп. - Именно поэтому мы не будем пытаться провернуть _одно_ ограбление. Мы будем пытаться провернуть два. 

Все смотрели на неё. Даже Серкет приподнялась на несколько дюймов. 

\- Вот одна проблема, с которой я столкнулась в первый год службы Законокарателем, - сказала она. Солукс моргнул и мысленно поставил её на несколько уровней выше по списку троллей, с которыми _лучше было не выпендриваться_. - Вам поручено ввести агента в хорошо защищённый враждебный город. Обстоятельства обязывают сделать это путём сброса агента с парашютом прямо посреди города, вместо того чтобы пытаться подойти с земли. Как минимизировать шансы того, что прибытие агента будет замечено?

Наступила озадаченная тишина. 

\- Можно создать что-то вроде локального разрывателя сигнала... - неуверенно начал Заххак.  
\- Возможно, если дождаться тёмной безлунной ночи... - предложила Канайя.  
\- Бомбить их, - прямо сказал Солукс. 

Пайроп улыбнулась ему. 

\- Устроить там хренов фейерверк, как на Двенадцатый Перигей, - сказал он. - Верно? Бомбардировка с орбиты, дождь огня. Целиться в инфраструктуры и здания администрации, правительства, склады, очистительные комплексы и прочее. Использовать зажигательные снаряды и всё остальное, с чем придётся долго разбираться. Если устроить хаос во всём городе, никто не заметит, как посреди этого спускается один парень на парашюте.  
\- Мистер Каптор, - сказала она, - не забудьте получить от меня печеньку потом. Верно! Свеча в тёмной комнате всегда очевидна, как бы вы не старались её скрыть. Так что включите свет. Имперская система безопасности знаменита своей чрезмерной реакцией. Когда мы подсоединимся к мейнфрейму, мы проведём, по сути, фальшивое ограбление. Не имеет особого значения, что будет его целью; что-то крупное. Системы безопасности комплекса ответят на это всеми возможными сигналами тревоги, срабатыванием каждой сигнализации, поднятием на ноги каждого охранника и, в общем и целом, большим количеством бесполезной суеты. 

Она повернулась, и её красные зеркала нацелились на Серкет, которая всё ещё развалилась в своём кресле, но теперь выглядела нехотя заинтересованной.

\- В этот момент Мисс Серкет, которая общеизвестна по всей Альтернии своей способностью устраивать хаос... - что-то в её тоне было, Солукс готов был поклясться, - разыграет драматический побег! 

Линзы Серкет глубокомысленно завращались.

\- Насколько драматический? - спросила она. Пайроп широко развела руки.  
\- Настолько, насколько вы сможете! Я даю вам карт-бланш на хореографию, но попросила бы удовлетворить критический минимум в шесть взрывов и одну погоню на мотоциклах. Драка на крыше также может быть хорошей идеей, - она нахмурилась. - Хотя, если подумать, полагаю, будет трудно завладеть и поддерживать внимание такого количества стражников без какого-нибудь резерва.  
\- _Да иди ты_ , - сказала Серкет, чуть тряхнув головой. - Хочешь, чтобы они отвлеклись? Они у меня, блядь, отвлекутся. Сосунки даже не поймут, что по ним ударило!  
\- Я не уверена, что понимаю, - вежливо спросила Канайя. - Если Лорд Ампора получит доступ к зданию, а Вриска предоставит... соблазнительную цель, то какова моя роль?  
\- Безопасность, - ответила Законокарательница. - Я полагаю, что Мистеру Каптору потребуется некоторое количество времени, чтобы найти и активировать Наследника. Отвлечение Мисс Серкет должно привлечь внимание большей части стражей, но некоторые могут остаться для патрулирования. Ваша задача - быстро и осторожно разбираться с любым, кто может попытаться прервать процесс подключения. Это приемлемо?  
\- Разумеется, - сказала Канайя. - Благодарю за пояснение, - и она снова села. 

Пайроп медленно оглядела собравшихся. Линзы делали выражение её лица непроницаемым.

\- Дамы и господа, - сказала она, - час ноль - десять часов вечера ровно через две недели после сегодня. У нас впереди много работы. Давайте начнём. 

* * *

Вилла Ампора была неплохим местом для отдыха. 

Солукс занял под своё рабочее помещение утреннюю столовую на первом этаже. Она была большой и прохладной, с высокими панорамными окнами, тянущимися до самого оштукатуренного потолка, тут была кофеварка и вид на океан. Когда у него заканчивались идеи, он вырубался из медиума и сидел в кресле, разглядывая розовое и зелёное отражения лун в воде и тёмно-синие призрачные фигуры сосен, медленно качавшихся на ветру, и думал о девушке с белой кожей и фиолетовыми глазами. Иногда это даже помогало. 

Теперь она появлялась почти каждый раз, когда он засыпал, и это начинало действовать ему на нервы. Сны всегда были до странного яркими и, кажется, всегда оканчивались тем, что он неожиданно для себя просыпался в слизи, испуганный и сбитый с толку. Иногда это случалось по три или четыре раза на день, и тогда он чувствовал себя вялым вечером и был вынужден пить больше эспрессо, что означало, что потом приходилось каждые полчаса вырубаться на поход в уборную, и это очень раздражало. Картины также оставались с ним. В одном сне он стоял у основания огромного дерева, гладкий серый ствол был толщиной с его рост. Он смотрел вверх, на ветки. Она сидела примерно в двадцати футах над ним в чёрном платье с ярко-розовым поясом, положив руки на ветку по обе стороны от себя. 

\- Ты пытаешься заглянуть мне под юбку? - спросила она, скорее заинтересованно, чем оскорблёно.  
\- Нет! - яростно парировал он. - Я пытаюсь забраться на это долбаное дерево!  
\- Зачем? - спросила она, и когда он не нашёлся, что ответить, сорвала с ближайшей ветви маленький тёмный фрукт, похожий на толстую вишню, и бросила в него. Он попал прямо ему в нос, отскочил, и Солукс сел прямо в своём коконе, отплёвываясь от тёплой слизи на колени. В другой раз он сидел "У Тинкербула" за угловым столиком, вот только снаружи была середина дня: улицы были ярко освещены и выглядели нереально, поэтому он поморщился и рефлекторно сел поглубже. Она пила вино. Он повернулся к бару и сказал: "Эй, Тав, будь добр, закрой хреновы занавески?" Но за стойкой была лишь Пайроп, Законокарательница, и она улыбалась ему, а из-под её линз начала сочиться густая кровь, вот только она тоже была ярко-красной, что было действительно жутко. Он пришёл в себя и попытался откашляться, схватившись за край кокона, но испытывал лишь сухие рвотные позывы и мерзкий вкус во рту. 

Бодрствовать было лучше. Работа была интересной. Он пытался создать несколько подпрограмм, которые позаботятся о "фальшивом ограблении": не ИскИна, но программу, которая ведёт себя достаточно _похоже_ на ИскИна, чтобы автоматы комплекса обосрались от страха. Идея была в том, что если отдать фальшивый налёт на попечение роботов, у него будет больше времени на работу с Наследником, что, как он подозревал, будет совсем непросто. Солукс жил на кофе, сигаретах и маленьких твёрдых пряных галетах, которые на кухне виллы, по всей видимости, хранились целыми ящиками: они были вкусными и никогда не кончались. После первых четырёх раз, когда он голодный забредал на кухню в поисках еды, повар начал просто оставлять тарелки с ними в утренней столовой. Каждый вечер Солукс находил ждущую его кружку кофе, приторно сладкого и почти остывшего, но всё равно выпивал её. Если есть мёд разума ложкой, то начнут выпадать зубы, или, по крайней мере, так сказала Канайя. 

Большую часть времени он держался подальше от остальных. Серкет всегда была занозой в заднице. У неё был набор из восьми синих игральных костей, острых маленьких кристалликов кобальтового цвета, и привычка бросать их с дурацкой серьёзностью пророка, словно шаман, кидающий кости. Она разбрасывала их по лакированному дереву стола так, что кости подпрыгивали, переворачивались и стучали, после чего зачарованно пялилась на них; иногда подбирала и перебрасывала некоторые из них, другие меняла местами, с досадой или хихиканьем. Это даже не было похоже на игру. Она просто любила баловаться с этими штуками. Рэй пару месяцев развлекалась с картами, и он всегда находил это одновременно милым и впечатляющим: она сидела в одном нижнем белье, скрестив ноги на полу, медленно перетасовывала колоду то в одной руке, то в другой, и, наконец, останавливалась и с невероятной аккуратностью раскладывала карты. Потом она объясняла ему значения. Часы: долг, ритм, циклы, жертва. Башня: жизнь, рост, мечты, будущее. Роза: иллюзия, одиночество, жестокая смерть. Последняя, казалось, попадалась ему особенно часто. Но карты были тихими, и Рэй не играла с ними публично. Игральные кости Серкет никогда не покидали её рук, и чем больше народу было в комнате, тем сильнее она их бросала. Между ними и её каркающим смехом, и странной манерой растягивать гласные, и дурацкими присказками, тридцати секунд в компании с ней хватало, чтобы появлялось желание откусить свою собственную руку. 

Ампора, однако, был бесконечно хуже. Проблемы этого парня были очевидны: он был худшим кастовым снобом, какого Солукс когда-либо имел неудовольствие встречать. Он вёл себя практически _вежливо_ с Заххаком, несмотря на тот факт, что здоровенный инженер ломал как минимум по три предмета посуды в день, устраивал небывалый бардак в гараже и оставлял лужи пота на любой мебели, на которую садился. Серкет он признавал; Пайроп и даже Канайю терпел, хотя и относился к ним бестактно. Но было очевидно, что какая-то часть его мозга просто не могла принять тот факт, что какой-то дерьмокровка разгуливает по его улью, и его никто до сих пор не пристрелил. Каждый раз, когда Солукс входил в комнату, губы Ампоры на самом деле поджимались в ужасе. У Солукса чесались руки показать ему средний палец и лунной походкой покинуть комнату, но он не хотел рисковать и сигнализировать о взаимности чувств. Вместо этого он держался сам по себе, курил сигарету за сигаретой и с головой уходил в работу. 

На третью ночь он всё же получил компанию. Он болтался в медиуме, сшивал куски кода и вырубился, чтобы взять себе кофе. Он повернулся на своём кресле и увидел Законокарательницу, сидящую на стуле за стойкой, смотрящую прямо на него. Он в буквальном смысле подпрыгнул на месте и почувствовал, как всего его внутренние органы на секунду сжались. 

\- Твою мать! - сказал он. - Ёпт... не делай _так_! В смысле, эм... извини. Бля. Я не слышал, как кто-нибудь входил. Как дела?  
\- Извини, - сказала она, в общем и целом, раскаивающимся голосом. - Я тебя побеспокоила?  
\- Че... нет, нет, всё нормально. Извини. Когда я врублен, я, эм, не слишком обращаю внимание на то, что на периферии. Просто не ожидал тебя, вот и всё. Тебе что-то нужно? 

Она, казалось, немного удивилась.

\- О, мне ничего не нужно! Я просто хотела посидеть в тихом месте.  
\- Это здоровенный улей, - сказал Солукс, удивляя самого себя. Потом до него дошло, что он только что сказал, и он поморщился. - Бля. Я не хотел грубить, я...  
\- Нет, - сказала она, приподнявшись. - Ты прав, мне стоит дать тебе спокойно работать...  
-... нет, нет, чёрт! Садись. Я всё равно как раз собирался сделать перерыв. Я просто хотел сказать... в смысле, разве тебе не выделили... комнату для размышлений? Я как-то предполагал, что раз ты заправляешь операцией, то у тебя будут чертоги разума или вроде того. 

Она ухмыльнулась и вернулась на стул, к его облегчению.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, чтобы я могла сидеть и заниматься своей жутковатой медитацией Законокарателя?  
\- Ну, да. Что-то вроде того.  
\- Лорд Ампора великодушно предоставил мне офис. Но мне там не нравится. Слишком тихо. 

Он поднял бровь.

\- Я думал, ты только что сказала...  
\- Да, да, знаю! - она состроила гримасу. - Это сложно. Я хочу тишины, но не _абсолютной_ тишины. Я не привыкла к ней. Я хочу какой-нибудь белый шум, но не разговоры или музыку, или ещё что-то подобное. Здесь есть ветер от деревьев с наружи, и море, и твои когти, стучащие по клавишам. - Ещё одна широкая ухмылка. - Идеально. И я чувствую бриз, что приятно. 

Он кивнул.

\- И чертовски прекрасный вид. Иногда я просто заглядываюсь в окно.  
\- Виды важны значительно меньше, - сухо сказала она. - По крайней мере, для меня.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. Я совершенно иммунна к самым миловиднейшим из лунных дорожек на море, во многом, потому что полностью слепа. 

Он уставился на неё. 

\- Я представляю, что ты сейчас смотришь на меня с глупым выражением на лице! - сказала она. - К сожалению, я иммунна даже к самым глупым из реакций долговязых нердов из-за уже упомянутой проблемы с моим зрением, точнее, его отсутствием.  
\- Погоди, блин, секунду, - сказал он. - Ты сейчас испытываешь моё доверие.  
\- Это довольно странный речевой оборот, и нет, я не делаю этого. - Она снова ухмыльнулась. Хищной улыбкой, которая, как он начал осознавать, была для неё основной: её лицо на самом деле расслаблялось в такое выражение. - Я понятия не имею, сколько сейчас пальцев ты показываешь.  
\- Я не показываю никаких пальцев.  
\- Вот видишь? - она театрально вздохнула. - У меня безнадёжный случай. Только и жду вил отсеивания.  
\- Нет, нет, стоп. Это полная херня. Ты же хренова Законокарательница.  
\- Технически, - мягко сказала она, - я _была_ хреновой Законокарательницей.  
\- Почему ты ушла?  
\- Ну, так уж получилось, у меня возникла маленькая проблема... 

Он ущипнул себя за переносицу. 

\- Бля. Извини. Ладно. Я понял. Я был в медиуме последние три часа, и тебе повезло, что я вообще в состоянии произносить слова. - Он неожиданно вспомнил про кофе и выбрался из кресла. - Ты меня только что обозвала долговязым нердом?  
\- Не-а.  
\- Я вполне уверен... 

Она серьёзно посмотрела на него.

\- Ты был в медиуме три часа. У тебя начались галлюцинации. Тебе, пожалуй, стоит сделать перерыв.  
\- Спасибо, блин, - сказал он, направляясь к кофеварке и в первый раз заметив, что её голова не повернулась вслед за ним. - Если ты обозвала меня долговязым нердом, мне придётся убить твою худощавую задницу.  
\- И я была бы совершенно беззащитной, - грустно согласилась она, - потому что...  
-... с твоими оптическими нервами тяжёлая ситуация, да. Я уже понял.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что моя задница худощавая? 

Он пролил кофе на стол. 

\- Бля! Я даже не смотрел на твою задницу. Извини. Был слишком занят.  
\- Очень хорошо, - сказала она. - Потому что я не делала того же с твоей.  
\- Это потому что ты даже не знаешь, где она находится. 

В ответ на это, к его изумлению, она запрокинула голову и _загоготала_ \- дико, скрипуче, трясясь всем телом от ликования, так непохоже на её обычные короткие сдержанные движения и осторожные шаги, что он тоже чуть не рассмеялся, просто от неожиданности. Потом она потянулась в верхний карман своего камзола и вытащила ярко-красную шариковую ручку. Примерив её на руке, словно дротик, она метнула ручку в него. Он рефлекторно дёрнулся в сторону, и ручка отскочила от его бедра и со стуком свалилась на пол. 

\- Как я справилась? - осведомилась она, ухмыляясь настолько широко, что её рот уже должен был полностью обхватить всю голову.  
\- Ладно, это всё был розыгрыш, - сказал он. - _Быть того не может_ , чтобы ты была слепой.  
\- Я правда слепая! - сказала она. - Просто у меня... великолепный личный радар. 

Он вытер стол несколькими бумажными салфетками.

\- Это не великолепно, это, блядь, странно. Хочешь кофе?  
\- Да, пожалуйста! Молоко и много сахара. В основном дело в тренировке Законокарателей: на второй вариации нас учат бою в слепую, эхолокации, полному ощущению окружения и всему в том же духе. Но у меня появилось преимущество, когда произошёл мой неудачный несчастный случай. 

Он подобрал кружку и протянул ей, ручкой в её сторону. Она на самом деле немного замялась, прежде чем взять её. Задержка была крохотной, и если бы он не наблюдал за ней внимательно, то точно пропустил бы его. Но задержка была: короткая запинка, прежде чем её пальцы сомкнулись вокруг ручки, полусекундная коррекция. 

\- Мда, - сказал он. - Я так понимаю, тебе пришлось учиться очень быстро. 

Она глотнула кофе. Солукс наблюдал за ней, воспользовавшись возможностью и рассматривая её более открыто, чем осмеливался раньше. Он никогда не видел Законокарателя вблизи. Издалека, один раз, во время работы, при которой всё пошло прахом. Ему было восемь вариаций, он был молод и глуп, всё ещё пробовал делать вещи крутым, а не умным способом, и ещё не успел научиться жизненно важному навыку проверки ситуации, прежде чем нырять в неё с головой. Он бросился всеми силами на проблему, уверенный в своей неуязвимости - в те дни проблема была превыше всего, вопрос стоял в том, что сломается первым, он или она - и не уделил должного внимания деталям, а потом погибло несколько троллей, и он чуть не оказался среди трупов. В один ужасный рассвет он лежал, съёжившись, под дождём на крыше и смотрел на высокую фигуру в плаще свободного покроя, которая шла мимо него по улице далеко внизу. И когда фигура остановилась и оглянулась, он поверил, на одну дикую секунду, в каждую из историй о Законокарателях: о том, что они рождаются в специальных контейнерах; что они не чувствуют боли; что они могут чуять ложь и слышать биение сердца. 

Эта девушка была маленькой и угловатой, и она потягивала молочный кофе из кружки, зажатой в руках, с таким видом, словно это была единственная вещь во всей галактике, которая её заботит. Её когти были аккуратными и жёлтыми на фоне белой керамики. Её подбородок кончался острым углом, а её волосы выгибались на висках, как маленькие апострофы. Она попала в него шариковой ручкой с пятнадцати футов и, кажется, даже не задумывалась о броске. Ей нравилась тишина, но не _полная_ тишина. Она, несомненно, была самой опасной личностью в здании, в котором сейчас находилась не только Канайя Марьям, но ещё и наследница Альтернианского трона. И он был вполне уверен, что она только что флиртовала с ним. 

Она подняла взгляд. От пара из чашки у неё запотели линзы. 

\- Как ты переносишь мёд разума? - спросила она.  
\- Довольно неплохо. Очень странная дурь.  
\- Почему это?

На секунду он задумался.

\- Ладно. С самой катастрофы - моего несчастного случая - у меня были проблемы, понимаешь? В некоторые дни я не мог определить правильные _расстояния_ до предметов. То слишком близко, то слишком далеко. Когда мне нужно работать, я просто принимаю таблетки, чтобы справиться с этим. Так что если я пытаюсь увидеть общую картину, но не могу остановить свой мозг от того, чтобы он перестал пережёвывать один и тот же бессмысленный цикл кода, то я лопаю пузырь. Понимаешь?  
\- Что лопаешь? - с любопытством спросила она.  
\- Оу... пузырь снов. Прости. Эритро-морфин. Это диссоциирующее - позволяет вроде как отступить на шаг и увидеть всё одновременно, - он не стал говорить, что это _галлюциноген_. - Или, если мне надо впиться в проблему, но я продолжаю витать в мыслях, я принимаю циан-эфедрин, чтобы собраться.  
\- То есть так же, как меняется фокус на камере?  
\- Да, именно! - довольно сказал он. - Но с тех пор, как я начал принимать мёд, я не брал ни одной таблетки. Словно мой авто-фокус снова включился. Я меняю уровни восприятия так же, как и раньше, до катастрофы.  
\- Должно быть, большое облегчение.  
\- Ещё какое, бля. Но, в смысле, я сидел на этой дури меньше, чем неделю. Я не должен бы чувствовать такие изменения, - он нервно провёл ладонью по щетине на своём подбородке. - Я не уверен, может быть это самый долгий трип в мире, или эта дурь навсегда перелопатила мой мозг, или что-то ещё. 

Она состроила гримасу и ещё раз шумно хлюпнула кофе.

\- Хотела бы я помочь! Но военные на пушечный выстрел не подпускают своих псиоников к мёду разума. Наши припасы были очень строго ограниченны.  
\- Не удивительно, - сказал он. - Он токсичнее некуда, если у тебя на самом деле нормальный мозг, а не куча старых шурупов и тофу между ушами. Повезло мне, а? - он вздохнул. - Слушай, мне надо возвращаться к работе.  
\- Мне оставить тебя одного?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке. Останься. Я всё равно не буду тебя замечать, когда врублюсь, я же говорил.  
\- Спасибо! - сказала она. - Тут уютно. 

Он снова сел за рабочий стол, пару секунд помассировал лоб пальцами, отцепил штепсель и вогнал в своё гнездо. 

Пока медиум формировался вокруг него, его шею укололо. Повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, он посмотрел влево, и на мгновение был уверен, что видел _фигуру_ , маленькую и отдалённую, уходящую от него по широкой зелёной стеклянной арке экзоядра. У фигуры была дикая грива волос и высокие рога, и без какой-либо причины его протеиновый канал сжался от животного ужаса. Потом видение исчезло. 

Он вырубился. 

\- Хмм, - сказал он. Руки чуть тряслись на клавиатуре. - Зараза.  
\- Что-то не так? - спросила Терези с другой стороны комнаты.  
\- Ничего, - он рукой погладил себя по затылку. - Кажется, я только что видел ICP.  
\- Что? 

Он повернулся в кресле лицом к ней, хотя и знал, что это не имеет значения, зажёг сигарету, чтобы чем-нибудь занять руки. 

\- ICP или НОК, - сказал он. - Неопознанный Объект Киберпространства. Некоторые говорят, что иногда видят их, если слишком долго сидят в медиуме, но я никогда... хмм. Ты о них никогда не слышала? 

Терези выглядела озадаченной.

\- По-моему, нет. Я не слишком часто пользуюсь компьютерами.  
\- По большей части это лажа. Что-то вроде... хакерской мифологии. Они у нас вместо сказок. На Дерсе есть целый архив, который пытается отслеживать их, ICP Wiki, там пишут статьи о них и всё такое. Сервер, который съедает посетителей. Веб-комикс, который захватывает твой мозг. Или, например, Тёмный Карнавал. Слыхала о таком?  
\- Возможно. Это как-то связано с клоунами?  
\- Ага, - он затянулся сигаретой и медленно выдохнул, начиная чувствовать облегчение. - Согласно истории, какой-то охренительно крутой навигатор в своё время шлялся по сети, страдал фигнёй, пока не нашёл странный узел, которого никогда раньше не видел, даже без льда или ещё чего-то, просто лежащий открытым. Ну, он ныряет в него, что, вообще-то, довольно бестолковое решение даже для новичка, если хочешь знать моё мнение, но ладно... И вместо старого кэша файлов он оказывается на странной заброшенной ярмарке. Ну, знаешь, сломанные карусели, скрипящие на ветру вывески. Стандартная хрень для крипипасты. - Солукс стряхнул пепел в свою кружку. Терези наклонилась вперёд, слушая с охотой. - В общем, он понимает, что это какой-то социальный хаб, над которым потрудился кто-то с двинутым чувством юмора. Он ещё побродил по хабу, и здесь с историей начинают творить что попало: добавляют Улей Ужасов или сахарные яблоки, сделанные из сердец, или каких-нибудь _сраных зомби_ , если совсем фантазии нет. Суть в том, что у чувака едет крыша. К тому времени, когда он пугается окончательно и вырубается, он уже становится бормочущей развалиной. Врубается снова позже и не может найти эту хрень. Проводит целые перигеи, просто странствуя по медиуму, а потом начинает упрашивать своих друзей помочь ему искать. Спустя пару вариаций он умирает каким-нибудь идиотским и _жутким_ образом, ну, знаешь, например, захлёбывается в сахарной вате или до смерти смеётся над шуткой в печеньке, или дохнет от жуткой грыжи. Но к тому времени набралась кучка _других_ идиотов, которые посвятили свои жизни поиску Тёмного Карнавала, - он агрессивно взмахивает рукой, случайно рассыпая пепел с сигареты. - В общем, полная лажа. В некоторых частях Нижнего Города это практически религия, иногда встречаешь этих придурков, разгуливающих с бонгами, через которые они вдыхают Фэйго, и бормочущих о том, как будет охренительно, когда они найдут Карнавал, бро.  
\- И никто никогда его не находил? - спросила Терези. Кажется, история откровенно понравилась ей; её линзы сияли. Он почувствовал лёгкий холодок непривычного удовольствия от того, что хоть кому-то было не насрать на то, что он говорил.  
\- Не-а. В смысле, насколько я знаю, это _какой-то_ покинутый хаб, который взломали, чтобы устроить из него хоррор-шоу. Сеть - огромное место. Но истории, которые о нём рассказывают - просто полный дебилизм. Они говорят об этом месте так, словно оно _реально_ , а не виртуально. И, в смысле, что все эти кретины будут делать, когда найдут его? Будут шляться там и обсираться?  
\- Возможно! - согласилась она. - Многие, кто никогда по-настоящему не пугался, хотят чувствовать страх. 

Он посмотрел на неё. Потом уронил окурок в кружку, где он коротко зашипел. 

\- Слушай, - сказал он. - Могу я задать тебе вопрос?  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Эта, - сказал он и остановился; неуклюже развёл руки, потом понял, что она всё равно его не видит. - Эта... штука, которую мы делаем. Эта работа. Это же безумие, верно? Я не единственный, кто так думает. 

Терези наклонила голову на бок, задумавшись.

\- В каком смысле?  
\- Не знаю, просто... _масштаб_ всего этого. - Солукс чувствовал переполняющую его беспомощность, словно скалолаз у основания гладкой стены, который просто смотрел вверх и не останавливался. - Я хочу сказать, мы в буквальном смысле планируем _свержение Императрицы_. Я даже не могу _произнести_ эту хрень без позывов рассмеяться.  
\- Ты беспокоишься о том, что работа слишком трудная?  
\- Нет! Нет, бля, я и раньше принимал дурацкие работы, дело не в _сложности_. Просто... Она почему-то выглядит какой-то непропорциональной, - нескладно сказал он, уже жалея, что вообще открыл рот. - В один день сижу в дерьмовом баре, пью дешёвое пиво, а на следующий получаю распоряжение от грёбаной Законокарательницы...  
-... бывшей Законокарательницы...  
-... ну, да, хорошо, и сижу в усадьбе, пытаясь придумать, как запустить Имперский ИскИн. Знаешь? 

Она несколько секунд ничего не говорила. Потом сказала, тихо:

\- Да. Я знаю. Но это работа. 

Он кивнул. 

\- Ага. Я не пытаюсь отвертеться или ещё что. Я просто хотел поделиться сомнениями. Извини.  
\- Не извиняйся. Если уж на то пошло, я с тобой согласна. Я очень долгое время была далеко от Альтернии и делала очень странные вещи! И всё равно это кажется несколько... обескураживающим, - она вздохнула. - Но я узнала, что когда ты забираешься на высокую гору, лучше всего не смотреть вверх. 

Он моргнул, но не стал упоминать про жутковатый способ, которым она обратила его собственную аналогию.

\- Должно быть, это помогает. Быть слепой.  
\- Я же говорила, у меня было преимущество, - она радостно ухмыльнулась.


	5. Звонок в Дверь

По мере приближения часа "ч", Солукс всё больше и больше времени проводил в медиуме, часто по восемь часов за раз, вырубаясь из него утомлённым и голодным, как волк, с ноющей болью в голове и искрами из глаз, пьяный от данных. Терези сидела там вечером и продолжала сидеть утром, по всей видимости, совсем не двигаясь с места, так что он начал задаваться вопросом, не была ли шутка о "жутковатой медитации Законокарателя" ближе к истине, чем он думал. Он ничего не говорил. Она никогда не притворялась, что её интересует его работа, никогда не пыталась вести себя так, словно он делал нечто увлекательное, и он ценил это. У него бывали клиенты, которые, кажется, воображали себе, что в контракт входит беседа - они подходили и заглядывали ему через плечо, комментировали его деку, задавали дурацкие вопросы, которые, видимо, должны были показать их глубокие технические знания. Ему нравилось, когда ему давали работу и оставляли в покое; и она оставила его в покое, но при этом не покинула комнаты. Это, как не странно, успокаивало.

Единственный по настоящему неудобный момент случился одним утром, после марафона, в ходе которого он наконец-то разгладил последние шероховатости в коде, которые вылавливал пару дней. Он вырубился, чувствуя эйфорию, попытался встать на ноги, и тут, словно мешок мокрого песка на верёвке, на него навалилась слабость. Комната странным образом качнулась вокруг него, в глазах поплыло.

\- Зараза! - сказал он, сжимая подлокотник кресла. Его живот, судя по ощущениям, ввалился из-за пустоты, и он автоматически потянулся за сигаретами. Потом его нос дёрнулся, и он понял, что чует нечто невероятное, очень близко.

Солукс поднял взгляд. На тарелке рядом с его клавиатурой лежал комически громадный бутерброд, в три слоя хлеба, между ломтями которого было много чего разноцветного - он заметил сыр, бекон и то, что выглядело подозрительно похоже на клубничный джем и служило связующей субстанцией - всё вместе держалось на длинной деревянной шпажке. Его рот наполнился слюной, и он случайно издал горловой ноющий звук. 

\- Я сделала тебе бутерброд! - провозгласила Терези со своего обычного места за стойкой. - И под "сделала" я имела в виду "пошла на кухню и была очень пугающей, пока кто-то не сконструировал бутерброд точно по моему заказу". Я решила, что хочу завести слуг, когда разбогатею.   
\- Нихрена себе, - заворожено сказал он, глядя на эту кучу калорий, которая накренилась на бок из-за какой-то похожей на майонез субстанции. У него в животе было странное ощущение, которое не имело никакого отношения с начинающимся метаболическим коллапсом. - Тебе, эм. Тебе не обязательно было делать это.   
\- Ты ничего не ел! - возразила она. - Твой завтрак сегодня вечером состоял из трёх чашек кофе, двух сигарет и того, что звучало как лечебный сеанс мата за компьютером! 

Он посмотрел на неё, потом опять на громадный бутерброд. Это всего лишь бутерброд. Может быть, она всем своим агентам бутерброды делает. Может быть, она впихнула туда эксперементальные био-усилители Законокарателей, и это всё было частью плана. Он почувствовал, как его лицо заливает краска. 

\- Во блин, - сказал он. - Мда, никому не будет пользы, если я сдохну прямо за декой, верно? Ха. Чёрт, я тогда просто... съем это.   
\- Будь любезен, - торжественно сказала она. Солукс снова посмотрел на неё; Терези даже не дёрнулась. Ну, хорошо. 

Он снова плюхнулся в своё кресло, подтянул тарелку ближе и спросил как бы между делом:

\- Что насчёт тебя? Ты уже ела, верно?

Терези выглядела нерешительно.

\- Я погрызла яблоко.  
\- Это не ланч. Давай, иди сюда. Здесь для меня одного слишком много, разделим.  
\- Нонсенс! Это для тебя. Я обойдусь.  
\- Фигня. Если ты помрёшь с голодухи, вся операция пойдёт прахом. Здесь одного только сыра больше, чем я вешу, а значит... блин, дофига сыра. Погоди, я возьму нож. 

Он достал нож из стойки в дальнем углу и разрезал им бутерброд на две аккуратных треугольных половины, из которых сочился майонез и выпирали обрубленные листья салата, словно провода. Потом он принёс тарелку к ней и поставил на стойку рядом с Терези, которая теперь выглядела почти что нервной.

\- Давай, - сказал он. - Как раз рядом с твоим левым локтём. Я серьёзно не смогу съесть всё сам, у меня от этого заворот кишок будет. - И он подумал: _тебе тоже никто никогда не делал бутербродов, верно, Законокаратель Пайроп?_

Они сидели на соседних стульях и молча разбирались со своими половинами бутерброда. Терези закончила первой, бегло облизала свои когти и спрыгнула со стула. Она всё ещё выглядела беспокойной

\- Мне надо идти! - сказала она. - Нужно проверить кое-какие вещи. Я, эм... Я ценю, что ты поделился со мной своим бутербродом.  
\- Ну, я ценю, что ты сделала мне бутерброд, - сказал он. 

С секунду они смотрели друг на друга. Потом она повернулась, и он увидел совершенно новое зрелище: Терези Пайроп, торопливо покидающая комнату. 

* * *

В последнюю ночь на вилле они снова все собрались в гостиной. Солукс специально плюхнулся на диван рядом с Ампорой, просто чтобы посмотреть, как этот идиот морщится и отодвигается от него. Серкет захватила себе самое большое и мягкое кресло, Канайя аккуратно устроилась на его подлокотнике. Заххак опёрся о стену, скрестив руки на груди и с чуть менее яростной гримасой, чем обычно. Солукс задался вопросом, не придётся ли кому-то мыть стену после этого. Фефери нигде не было видно. Он поглядел налево и направо, но Ампора, похоже, был единственным, кто нервничал. Все остальные были спокойны, словно ожидали начала концерта для фортепиано. От этого легче не стало. Рядом с диваном был бар, громадный застеклённый шкаф из красного дерева высотой с Заххака; внутри была тень, поблёскивало стекло квадратных бутылок и хрупких гофрированных бокалов, и Солукс был уверен, что помимо всего заметил, меньше чем на долю секунды, улыбку девушки с фиолетовыми глазами. Он содрогнулся и отвернулся. 

Терези заняла свою прежнюю позицию перед камином, широко расставив ноги и сложив руки на коренастой красной с белым трости, которую иногда носила с собой. Он ни разу не видел, чтобы она использовала её для чего-нибудь, кроме как тыкать других. 

\- Дамы и господа, - сказала она. - Я невероятно горжусь вами всеми! Мы оставили наши разногласия и сработались вместе, как команда. Ну, нет, это будет ложью. Мы вовсе не оставили наших разногласий, но мы все сделали наши _работы_ , и это всё, что имеет значение. Мы все знаем план; я не буду оскорблять никого из вас, проговаривая всё в очередной раз.   
\- Ну вот! - сказала Серкет. - А я уже надеялась выслушать ещё одну занудную лекцию. 

Терези пропустила её слова мимо ушей.

\- Завтра ровно в десять вечера Лорд Ампора, Мисс Серкет и Мисс Марьям покинут виллу в наземной машине Лорда Ампоры. Все необходимые бумаги уже получены. Мистер Заххак, я хотела бы попросить вас начать глушить сигналы, начиная с девяти вечера, если это возможно? 

Заххак просто кивнул. 

\- Мистер Каптор, я полагаю, вы уже будете в медиуме к этому времени. Машина должна достигнуть комплекса приблизительно без десяти минут одиннадцатого, и в этот момент, как говорят на аудиовизуальной личинке, начнётся представление, - в кое-то веки, она не ухмыльнулась; просто смотрела на всех них. Знание того, что за алыми зеркалами не было ничего, сделало её взгляд только ещё более пугающим. - Если ни у кого нет вопросов, я посоветовала бы всем вам взять пару часов отгула. Обязательно хорошенько отоспитесь сегодня, но до тех пор я освобождаю всех от ваших обязанностей! Пообедайте. Поплавайте в бассейне. 

* * *

Солукс пошёл плавать. 

Бассейн виллы был тёмным и гладким, как зеркало, звуки в выложенной плиткой комнате отзывались эхом, словно в пещере. Под поверхностью воды задрожали молочно-белые отсветы прожекторов, когда он осторожно спустился по лестнице. Солукс смог переплыть кролем бассейн по всей длине пару раз, прежде чем его руки начали ныть; потом он схватился за перила лестницы на мелком конце, вытянул Бубну из-под сложенного полотенца и зажёг её. Стоя по грудь в воде, он повернулся и прислонился спиной к краю, положил локти на борт, запрокинул голову и постарался ни о чём не думать. Бассейн был солёным, и у него саднило горло. 

Он едва докурил сигарету до середины, когда занавеска в дальнем конце комнаты разошлась, и через неё ступила Фефери, одетая в какой-то изысканный пурпурный купальник, который выглядел почти что как церемониальное одеяние. Она прошлёпала босыми ногами по плитке к нему. 

\- Никогда не видела, чтобы кто-нибудь курил в бассейне! - сказала она, и удивление в её голосе звучало подлинно. Потом она нахмурилась. - Ты роняешь пепел в воду.   
\- Тут не было пепельницы.   
\- Ты плавал?   
\- Вроде того. Я не такой уж умелый пловец.   
\- Почему нет?

Этот вопрос оказался обманчиво трудным. В конце концов, он просто сказал:

\- Никогда не мог найти на это время, наверно. 

Она подошла к нему сзади практически вплотную, так что ему пришлось неудобно выгнуть шею, чтобы видеть её. Она улыбнулась. 

\- Просто лежи на воде! Все это могут. Давай. 

Она ступила в бассейн, словно сошла с тротуара, лёгким и уверенным движением, которое, казалось, почти не оставило ряби на поверхности. Вода дошла ей практически до плеч, и её волосы повисли вокруг неё, словно бахрома тёмной травы. 

\- Следуй за мной, - сказала она. - И выброси ты эту гадость. 

Она оттолкнулась от чего-то и быстро оказалась на середине бассейна. Солукс раздавил сигарету об плитку и поплыл за ней, чувствуя стыд за свой неловкий кроль с кучей брызг. 

Она ждала на глубоком конце бассейна, без усилий держась на воде с улыбкой на лице. 

\- Хорошо! - сказала она, убирая мокрые волосы с глаз. - Ляг на спину. Ноги вместе, расправь руки. 

Он сделал, как ему было сказано. Когда он перевернулся на спину, капли побежали по его лбу и попали в глаза. На секунду он почувствовал панику, когда вода сомкнулась вокруг его лица, но потом он обнаружил, что держится на воде довольно легко, дрейфуя, словно буй, выталкиваемый солёной водой. Его уши были под поверхностью воды, и он не слышал, что говорит Фефери, пока она не положила одну руку под его голову, другую под спину, и чуть приподняла над водой, заливаясь смехом.

\- Очень хорошо, - сказала она.   
\- Очень хорошо? - Солукс скосил глаза на бок, чтобы видеть её. - Ты сказала, что кто угодно может лежать на воде.   
\- Все могут, - сказала она. - Не все станут. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты лёг, закрыл глаза и прислушался к воде.   
\- Она скажет мне что-то полезное?   
\- Прагматик! - засмеялась Фефери. - Узнаешь, - и снова опустила его. 

Пару секунд он продолжал смотреть на неровные зеленоватые отсветы, танцующие на потолке, автоматически распознавая в них знакомые узоры: сеть безопасности, стены ледников, арки потенциальности. Потом он позволил глазам закрыться. Вода издаёт тихое статическое гудение. Это система фильтрации, работающая где-то далеко? Рябь воды легко толкала и дёргала его. Запах соли заполнял ноздри, и горло болело сильнее, чем раньше. У него было абсурдное ощущение, что бассейн - часть обширного глубокого синего света, тянущегося вокруг него на много миль во все стороны, холодного и тихого. 

_Я тону._

_Верно, ты тонешь._

Он резко дёрнулся вперёд, раскидывая брызги и разгоняя волны, пытаясь найти твёрдую опору, и чуть не утонул. 

\- _Блядь!_ Проблемы... 

Фефери озадачено смотрела на него.

\- Солукс, что...   
\- Выбирайся, _выбирайся_ , сейчас же, по нам скоро ударят, _сильно_... 

Он забросил себя на край бассейна, кое-как подтянулся и выкатился, ударился локтями об твёрдую плитку и неуклюжей шлёпающей рысцой кинулся к своей одежде. 

\- Солукс! - позвала она. - Осторожнее, поскользнёшься! У тебя ноги мокрые!   
\- Вылезай из _воды!_ \- рыкнул он, не оглядываясь, и эхо откликнулось со всех сторон: _воды, воды, воды!_ \- Я серьёзно, блин, Фефери, у нас вот-вот начнётся пиздец, и крупный! 

Он не стал вытираться, просто надел джинсы, натянул футболку через голову, так что она застряла и прилипала к его мокрой коже. Он впихнул ноги в ботинки, протиснул руки через рукава куртки и побежал к лестнице наверх, уже представляя себе стену огня, готовясь в любую секунду услышать первый удар, первые крики. Терези...

Он влетел в двери гостиной, как кавалерийский жнец, на полной скорости. Её там не было: только Ампора, с недовольным видом тыкающий колеблющиеся огни кочергой, и Канайя, сидевшая с ногами в кресле и спокойно читавшая книгу в мягкой обложке. 

Солукс не дал ему шанса воспользоваться кочергой. Он быстро подскочил к нему, обеими руками схватил морского жителя за складчатый воротник и со всей силы приложил головой об край камина, выбивая из него дыхание. Это было глупо, это было ужасно глупо, зачем он вообще...

\- Ты кусок дерьма, - рявкнул он голосом, полным горечи, не зная, откуда вообще знал это, - ты продал нас, сволочь!   
\- Какого _хрена_ , - прохрипел Ампора, с дикими глазами, слишком удивлённый, чтобы отбиваться. Вблизи стало заметно, что радужки его глаз только начали проявлять первые капли пурпурного оттенка.   
\- Солукс! - встревожено крикнула Канайя. - Что ты _делаешь_... 

Прогремел настолько мощный взрыв, что его зубы клацнули, и весь улей содрогнулся. Он зашатался и ухватился за край стеклянной крышки стола. Лицо Ампоры окрасилось в болезненный серо-синий цвет. Руки Канайи метнулись к её бёдрам. С потолка крохотными хлопьями и пылью посыпалась штукатурка. 

Солукс проковылял к дальней двери. 

\- Терези! Терези, где... 

Второй удар сбил его с ног, и он растянулся на полированном дереве пола в утренней столовой. Где-то треснуло стекло, кто-то заорал. Крик со стороны кухонь. Новый шум - глухая ритмичная вибрация, пульсирование лезвий лопастей где-то над головой... 

Он вскочил на ноги и увидел её: она стояла в чёрных джинсах и короткой красной куртке, по цвету сходной с её линзами, с коротким пистолетом-пулемётом в каждой руке. Каким-то образом она повесила свою трость на спину, и она улыбалась.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросила Терези.   
\- Да, конечно, нормально... Терези, это она, она знает... 

Она кивнула. 

\- Ты можешь собрать свою деку?   
\- Чт... да, она складная...   
\- Делай, - сказала она. - Как можно скорее. 

Солукс прыгнул к столу, тряся головой, и начал складывать вместе разные компоненты Краге. Слава, блядь, богу, что это была лёгкая модель; весь прибор сложился в небольшой чёрный ящик, по размерам немногим больше книги в твёрдой обложке. Он выдернул кабель и скатал его, уронил половину связки, выругался и затолкал целиком, не распутывая, в передний карман рюкзака. Его руки ужасно тряслись, _какого_ чёрта...

Он рывком затянул последнюю молнию, забросил рюкзак к себе на плечи.

\- Готово... 

Дверь в противоположной стене разлетелась в щепки, и он мельком заметил громадные чёрные фигуры, а потом Терези взорвалась в районе пояса. Два толстых языка пламени вырвались где-то с её пряжки с рёвом цепной пилы на быстрых оборотах. Фигура в двери свалилась на спину, оставив зеленоватое облако; две другие пригнулись в проходе, поднимая длинные стволы оружия. Стоял невероятный шум. Окно позади него взорвалось, и Солукс инстинктивно прикрылся, подняв руки над головой. Комнату заволокло дымом, и Терези ринулась вперёд через шторм обломков, пыли и стеклянных осколков, стреляя от бедра автоматическим огнём из обоих орудий. Она даже не пыталась прятаться в укрытие. В дверях растянулось ещё несколько тел, одно из них всё же смогло приподняться на ноги, дёргаясь и качаясь, пока не разлетелось сине-серым облаком, словно волна об камни, и не повалилась спиной вперёд, как водолаз. Потом стало очень тихо. Моторы над головой теперь тихо гудели, отдалившись; кружили в поисках другого входа?

Терези с грохотом бросила свои пистолеты-пулемёты, потянулась в свою куртку и отцепила короткий чёрный полуавтомат. Солукс неожиданно вспомнил, что тоже вооружён, и неуклюже полез в карман куртки за пистолетовидным способусом. 

\- Ты цел? - спросила Терези, когда он вогнал заглушку в гнездо и пару раз встряхнул головой.   
\- Не-а, - сказал он. - Погоди, - вытащил иглострел из куртки. - Порядок. Я с тобой. 

Они осторожно прошли через дверь. Пять или шесть тел в блестящей панцирной броне лежали без признаков жизни, фисташковые обои были густо залиты разноцветными всплесками крови. Под их ногами клубился дым, словно туман перед рассветом. 

Они пробрались через кухни; работники в белых одеждах лежали возле духовых шкафов и холодильников, в их висках и лбах зияли мокрые дыры, тут и там виднелись лужи шоколадной крови на белом кафельном полу. Солукс вытащил синюю пластиковую обойму из пистолета, убрал в карман и сунул на её место красную. Терези наверняка одобрит. 

Когда они вышли из кухни, она повернулась влево и дважды выстрелила; на этот раз два глухих хлопка. Бронированная фигура, стоящая дальше по коридору, булькнула и повалилась на зеркало в полный рост с филигранной рамой. Терези держала оружие в левой руке, но вот кофе...

Он поднял взгляд. Её правая рука болталась, по пальцам стабильно тёк слабый ручеёк бирюзовой крови, капающий на синий ковёр под ногами. 

\- Бля! - сказал он. - Остановись на секунду. 

Она тряхнула головой.

\- Всё в порядке, мускулы целы. Идём в... 

Он не следил за шумом лопастей, пока их гудение снова не начало нарастать. Всё вокруг, казалось, взорвалось одновременно; шум ударил по его голове, словно твёрдый предмет. Пол подскочил вверх и толкнул его, и Солукс упал влево и вниз, пытаясь схватиться за кривые ножки журнального столика. Кусок потолка обвалился, большая грубая окружность со слабым кристаллическим мерцанием прямо посередине, и разлетелся на куски. По дому прокатилось эхо и затихло. Терези что-то сказала, но её слова прозвучали непонятно и расплывчато, а потом она рывком подняла его на ноги. Его рука крепко сжалась на рукояти пистолета, и он не был уверен, что вообще сможет когда-нибудь расслабить её снова. 

-... шевелись! - крикнула она, словно из-под воды. - ... половину _улья_...

Её волосы были белыми от штукатурки, откуда-то из-под рога сочилась бирюзовая струйка крови. Он показал ей большой палец и повернулся посмотреть на погром, и увидел...

Дверь дальше по коридору, кремового цвета с золотыми деталями в стиле рококо и затейливой волнообразной ручкой, висящая только на нижней петле. Она зашевелилась в его памяти, словно любимая песня. 

Он осторожно поднял игломёт и попытался изгнать напряжение из рук. Вдохнул; коснулся пальцем спускового крючка.

\- Что ты...? - озадаченно начала Терези. 

Штурмовик прошла через дверь, и пистолет вздохнул. Ему показалось, что он _почти_ расслышал, как игла с треском разбивает левую линзу её очков, а потом её голова разлетелась в клочья, раскидывая влажные ошмётки на потолок и марципановую краску выбитой двери. И в самом деле, отдачи не было совсем. 

Он опустил пистолет. 

\- Неплохо! - сказала Терези с профессиональным восторгом.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Солукс, спрашивая себя, откуда, чёрт возьми, он знал, где будет левый глаз женщины. А потом позади них донёсся шум, и они оба обернулись, Терези чуть быстрее, но оба всё же _не успели_...

Эридан Ампора смотрел на них через прицел, его обычно приглаженные волосы были растрёпаны, забиты пылью и щепками, один рукав его серого шёлкового пиджака был оторван по локоть и болтался. У него были дикие глаза, и пистолет, зажатый в обеих руках, кажется, был единственной его часть, которая не тряслась. 

Терези вздохнула.

\- Лорд Ампора, - сказала она и опустила полуавтомат. - Где Леди Пейшес? 

Ампора не двигался с места. Его оружие было древним, каким-то нелепым длинноствольным пистолетом, который выглядел так, словно его добыли из обломков корабля, но металл был чист, а калибр позволял начисто оторвать любую конечность, в которую попадёт пуля. Для этого не нужно было быть хорошим стрелком, а он наверняка был. 

Терези чуть повернулась. 

\- Мистер Каптор, всё в порядке. Я не думаю, что Лорд Ампора собирается убить нас. 

Солукс держал свой игломёт аккуратно нацеленным между двумя декоративными медными пуговицами, блестевшими на пиджаке Ампоры.

\- Он нас продал.   
\- Пошёл ты _нахер_ , - рыкнул Ампора. - Какого хрена ты несёшь... 

Терези нахмурилась.

\- _Кто-то_ нас продал, - сказала она. - Надо полагать, если бы в ответе за это был Лорд Ампора, он наверняка предпринял бы меры с целью избежать ущерба своему имуществу.   
\- Насрать ему на улей. У него, наверно, три таких же есть.   
\- Ты тупорылый кусок говна, - прошипел Ампора. - Грязный ёбаный мешок блевотины, с чего я стал бы навлекать на нас _такое_? Скажи мне, мозгляк.   
\- Фефери, - сказал Солукс. Неожиданно для себя, он почувствовал странное спокойствие. Всё выглядело таким невероятно ясным. - Ты ведь берёг её, верно? Ты её любимый мальчик. Ты хочешь держать её в сраной коробочке, чтобы она была только твоей, и больше никто не мог бы завладеть ей. И всё было прекрасно, пока в один прекрасный день эта нахальная мелкая сучка не вбила себе в голову идеи о _спасении мира_...   
-... _закрой своё поганое ебало, прямо, блядь, сейчас_...   
\- Серьёзно, Эридан! - Солукс ухмыльнулся, или, по крайней мере, заставил свои губы чуть приподняться и показать зубы. - Что ты вообще думал себе, а? Твоя красавица-моирейл на арене, её показывают по ящику по всем уголкам Империи, все эти низкокровные смотрят на неё так же, как раньше мог смотреть только ты, и если она выживет, то будет принадлежать им всем, она будет принадлежать _каждому из них_... 

Эридан взревел, как животное. Терези ударила его по лицу. 

Солукс даже не заметил, когда она успела отцепить трость, не заметил, как она двигалась, но каким-то образом она пересекла разделявшее их расстояние, и теперь Эридан стоял на коленях, держась одной рукой за щеку, смотря на неё большими, полными страха глазами. Пистолет валялся на полу возле его правой руки. 

\- Я прошу прощения за то, что ударила вас по лицу, Лорд Ампора, - сказала Терези, - но мозг Мистера Каптора никому не принесёт пользы, если вы используете его для декорации своего жилища. Поблизости от нас более чем достаточно троллей, которые уже намерены убить нас. Скажите правду, пожалуйста, мне не по душе ложь: вы ведь не этого исхода ожидали, верно?   
\- Нет, - пробормотал Ампора, всё ещё держась за лицо. Похоже, одним ударом она выбила из него всё желание драться. - Всё должно было быть не так... они обещали, они сказали, что они... ох, _блядь_.   
\- Где сейчас Леди Пейшес?   
\- В подвале. Там... там что-то вроде бункера. Она в безопасности.   
\- Долго она не будет в безопасности! - грозно сказала Терези, и Ампора непонимающе моргнул на неё. - Лорд Ампора, я _знаю_ , что вы хотите уберечь её от вреда. Тролли, нападающие на ваш улей, не остановятся до тех пор, пока она не умрёт. Вы это понимаете? Она их основная цель. Остальные из нас для них важны меньше. Если вы запрёте её в бункере, они убьют вас, а потом вскроют бункер и убьют её. Вы должны вытащить её _отсюда_. 

Ампора отнял руку от лица. На его гладкой щеке красовалась слабая пурпурная полоса там, где её коснулась трость. Он тяжело сглотнул и кивнул. 

\- Поднимите оружие. Идите к Леди Пейшес, вытащите её отсюда, увезите далеко, очень далеко, настолько, насколько можете. Не вздумайте везти её в один из других своих ульев, - она присела на корточки и смерила его взглядом своих зеркал. - Вы должны сохранить её. Вы должны сделать всё, чтобы она была в безопасности. Снисходительность не повторяет одной и той же ошибки два раза. 

Ампора сомкнул пальцы на пистолете, снова тяжело сглотнул и неуверенно поднялся на ноги, но его челюсть была сжата. Солукс коротко задался вопросом, было ли вообще разумно влезать между Эриданом Ампорой и его моирейлом. 

\- Идите! - сказала Терези. Морской житель повернулся и побежал, его длинные худые ноги перенесли его через обломки, и он скрылся за дверью в дальнем конце коридора. Солукс приготовился услышать очередь выстрелов, но ничего не было. 

\- Он идиот, - задумчиво сказала она, - но идиот решительный, к тому же морских жителей очень трудно убить. Леди Пейшес могла попасть и в худшие руки. Как ты узнал?   
\- Понятия не имею. Я просто знал. Вроде как... я даже не перепрыгивал к выводам или ещё что-то. Я _знал_. Словно был в одной комнате с ним, когда он это сделал.   
\- Интересно. Идём. 

* * *

\- Я полагаю, у тебя есть план, - сказал он, когда они осторожно пробирались через руины обеденного зала.   
\- У меня их три, - ответила Тереи. - Начинаем с простейшего.   
\- Не хочешь просветить меня? Погоди... - и она замерла, пока Солукс оттаскивал с дороги перевёрнутый стул.   
\- Вилла Ампора по большей части окружена сушей, - сказала она, - что не очень хорошо. С дальневосточного конца, однако, она граничит с полосой леса примерно в сотню ярдов. Это самый очевидный путь выхода для наземного жителя.   
\- Мы хотим очевидного?   
\- Не очень, - признала она, - но другие варианты хуже. Я надеюсь на то, что командование миссией не стало утруждать себя установлением полноценного периметра.   
\- Ага, где вообще все? В смысле, ты убила всех тех чуваков, но, типа, нас уже должно было по рога завалить придурками в тяжёлой броне... 

Он распахнул дверь в следующую комнату, и они оба остановились. 

\- Думаю, это в некотором смысле отвечает на твой вопрос, - сухо произнесла она. 

Бальный зал превратился в бойню. Половина его просто обрушилась: верхние этажи провались через потолок, и не было видно ничего, кроме разбитых кирпичей, расколотых досок и пожёванной мебели, торчащей между огромными глыбами бетона. Половина зала, над которой уцелел потолок, была завалена бронированными трупами. Солукс насчитал как минимум десять тел беглым взглядом. 

\- Вот чёрт, - сказал он с некоторым трепетом. 

Они опасливо вошли. Солукс обошёл сбоку лужу зелёной крови, влажно блестящую и продолжающую медленно расширяться по краям. Он посмотрел на её источник - у тролля была полностью оторвана левая рука, которая лежала в своей собственной луже чуть дальше. 

Канайя Марьям сидела, прислонившись спиной к завалу. Её ноги были разведены перед ней, и она качала на руках толстый чёрный автоматический дробовик. Она была ближе всего к тому, что Солукс когда-либо мог назвать "с ног до головы в крови", и было невозможно сказать, какая часть этой крови принадлежит ей. 

Она устало улыбнулась, заметив их. Несколько цветных капель попало ей на очки. 

\- Солукс, - сказала она. - Я рада, что ты всё ещё жив.   
\- Бля. Взаимно. 

Она перевела взгляд на Терези.

\- Леди Пейшес?   
\- Я отправила Ампору за ней. Они смогут воспользоваться морскими тоннелями. Где Вриска? 

Канайя не ответила, только чуть-чуть наклонила голову в сторону завала. 

\- О, чёрт, - сказал Солукс. - Да ты шутишь.   
\- Боюсь, что нет, - ответила Канайя и вздохнула. - Она стреляла в вертолёт. Вертолёт выстрелил в ответ.   
\- У Вриски _всегда_ плохо получалось подбирать противников по зубам, - сказала Терези. 

Солукс наклонился и взял Канайю за предплечье. Мягкая кожа её куртки была липкой от бирюзовых ручейков крови.

\- Давай, - сказал он, - поднимем тебя на ноги... 

Канайя легко стряхнула его руку.

\- Нет, благодарю, - сказала она тем же тоном, с которым отвергла предложенные таблетки в ту первую ночь. - Ты и Лейтенант Пайроп должны двигаться дальше. Я остаюсь с Вриской.   
\- Бывший Лейтенант, - пробормотала Терези.   
\- Остаёшься с... Канайя, она под двадцатью тоннами бетона. В смысле, я знаю, что она крепкая и все дела, но... Блин. _Такое_ пережить невозможно. Мне очень жаль.   
\- Вообще-то, - вмешалась Терези, - Вриска, наверно, может. Умирать у неё тоже всегда получалось плохо. 

Он перевёл взгляд между ними.

\- Ты... серьёзно? Ты на самом деле думаешь, что она всё ещё жива под грудой этого дерьма?   
\- Есть такая возможность, - осторожно сказала Канайя. - И поэтому я останусь здесь. Тебе не нужно волноваться. Я довольно медленно теряю кровь, и у меня осталось ещё много боеприпасов.   
\- Ладно, слушай, это просто дико тупо. Я ни за что не оставлю тебя тут истекать кровью на груде обломков, - он расправил руки. - Если хочешь вернуть Серкет, я её верну. Тебе стоит отойти с дороги, эта хрень не слишком-то _точная_. 

Он сконцентрировался. Он никогда раньше не двигал ничего настолько большого, даже до катастрофы, но ей об этом было знать ни к чему. Принципы всё равно были довольно простыми. Он просто должен был перестать видеть завал, как единое целое, и увидеть его, как кучу маленьких камешков, а потом поднять их всех _одновременно_ , и, серьёзно, насколько это может быть трудно-то...

В висках застучала боль, слабая, но настойчивая. Он проигнорировал это; почувствовал жар, растекающийся позади глаз, который не чувствовал уже так давно. Думай об очертаниях, о кусочках, фрагментах, одиноких гранулах пыли... думай о пустых пространствах между камнями, между атомами, думай о том, насколько эта куча на самом деле _ничто_... 

Булыжник поднялся в воздух, покачиваясь. За ним другой. 

На его плечо легла рука: Терези.

\- Солукс, - тихо сказала она. - Не надо.   
\- Я _могу_ сделать это, просто дайте мне немного места...   
\- Я не говорю, что ты не можешь. Но такое усилие может вызвать перманентное повреждение, и мы просто не можем позволить себе такого сейчас. 

Он задумался. 

\- Солукс, - сказала Канайя, - прошу, не нужно. Я ценю это, но оно того не стоит. 

Булыжники с глухим стуком свалились на место. Один из них коротко покатился по склону, поднимая крохотные облачка пыли. Солукс с шипением раздражённо втянул воздух через сжатые зубы.

\- Чёрт вас дери, мы не можем просто оставить её тут! 

Терези повернулась к самураю. 

\- Канайя, - сказала она и замолкла. Потом неохотно продолжила. - Если ты переживёшь ещё некоторое время, они вышлют Страйдеров. 

Канайя запрокинула голову, положила её на обломки. 

\- Ты не можешь драться со Страйдерами, Канайя. Никто не может.   
\- В таком случае, - равнодушно ответила она, - думаю, я начну терять кровь гораздо быстрее. 

Терези вздохнула.

\- Я могу с высокой долей уверенности гарантировать тебе, что она не поступила бы так же на твоём месте. 

Самурай без всякого выражения взглянула на неё.

\- Забавно, что ты считаешь, что это важно. 

Момент затягивался. Потом Терези сказала:

\- Ладно! - быстро, словно только что разрешился спор о том, где лучше провести пикник. - Мистер Каптор, подчёркиваю для записи, я пыталась. Мы должны идти; подкрепления скоро подойдут сюда. Мисс Марьям, я желаю вам удачи.   
\- И вам того же, - ответила Канайя. - Солукс, могу я попросить о последнем одолжении?   
\- Конечно, - беспомощно сказал он. - Всё что угодно.   
\- В гараже, который Мистер Заххак использовал под свой рабочий кабинет, находится чёрный мешок. Он под столом в углу комнаты. Будь добр, обязательно открой его, когда вы доберётесь туда, хорошо? В нём находится то, что тебе потребуется.   
\- Это не одолжение.   
\- Это одолжение для меня. Прошу, позаботься о себе, - она выглядела обеспокоенной, впервые с начала разговора. - Мне очень, очень жаль того, что мы с тобой сделали. Я надеюсь, ты сможешь когда-нибудь простить нас.   
\- Канайя, - сказал он. - Вы меня _вылечили_. 

Она грустно улыбнулась.

\- Нет, - ответила она. - Мы всего лишь сломали тебя по-другому. 

Её улыбка оставалась с ним до самого выхода из бального зала, через трупы и кровь, и пока они шли по коридору. 

* * *

В гараже было ещё больше тел, но ни одно из них не двигалось. Прямо посередине, в настоящем озере тёмно-синей крови лежал на спине Эквиус Заххак, его руки были раскинуты в стороны, он злобно смотрел в пустоту. В его накачанной груди зияло семь или восемь дыр, каждая размерами со сливу. 

\- Господи Иесусе, - сказала Терези. - Должно быть, непросто было его завалить, - она наклонила голову на бок, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то.   
\- Что ты сказала? 

Она повернулась к нему.

\- Что?  
\- Только что. Ты назвала какое-то имя.  
\- А, - она выглядела чуть раздражённо. - Это... сленг. Подхватила от друга в армии. Ты видишь плоский чёрный пластиковый ящик где-нибудь рядом?   
\- Да. Есть один, под верстаком справа от тебя.   
\- Ага! - она присела на корточки, пробежала руками по его поверхности, потом расцепила пластиковые скобы и распахнула крышку. Он заметил металлический блеск внутри.   
\- Как ты узнала, что это Эридан?   
\- Пардон?   
\- Чуть раньше. Он появился неожиданно, и мы оба обернулись. Я ничего не произнёс, _он_ тоже молчал, а ты сказала "Лорд Ампора". Как ты узнала?   
\- Я почувствовала его одеколон, - сказала Терези, не отвлекаясь от возни с содержимым ящика.   
\- В том коридоре? Со всем дымом и пылью от штукатурки в воздухе? 

Она обернулась и посмотрела на него через плечо с ухмылкой.

\- Ты всё ещё пытаешься доказать, что я не слепая, Мистер Каптор?   
\- Нет. Я верю, что ты слепа. Просто мне кажется, что тут происходит что-то ещё. Это фишка Законокарателей? Бионика?  
\- Это... хмм. - Она снова вздохнула. - Я понимаю, что это прозвучит высокомерно, но тут всё довольно сложно. Ты прав, у меня есть кое-что, но это весьма _необычная_ вещь, и потребуется некоторое время на объяснение. Ты уже нашёл тот мешок?   
\- А, да, сейчас, - сказал он и отправился искать. 

Внутри чёрного холстяного мешка обнаружилось несколько папок документов, показавшихся не слишком интересными при беглом осмотре, и белая пластиковая коробка примерно в фут длиной. Он открыл её и вытащил наружу цилиндр из оргстекла, длиной и диаметром примерно с пивную бутылку, с плоской белой крышкой с одного конца. Почти целиком он был заполнен густой янтарной жидкостью. 

\- Нихрена себе, - сказал Солукс, ошарашено смотря на него.   
\- Что ты нашёл?   
\- Мёд разума. Типа, _очень много_ мёда разума. Тут его, наверно, миллионов на десять как минимум.   
\- Хорошо! - сказала Терези. - Нам нужно будет держать тебя в живых. Забирай с собой. 

Он скинул рюкзак. Терези всё ещё сидела на корточках, по всей видимости, собирая что-то из частей; он слышал механическое постукивание и щёлканье. Кривая её позвоночника выделялась на красной куртке.

\- Мне стоит поискать лекарство, - сказал он. - То, которое позволит мне избавиться от зависимости и не даст мозгу взорваться нахрен.   
\- Его не существует, - невнятно сказала она. - В планы Вриски не входило лечить тебя. Она не так работает.   
\- Что?   
\- Она собиралась держать тебя на поводке до конца. Первоклассный навигатор, жизнь которого полностью зависит от тебя? Вриска Серкет, наверно, _дрочит_ от подобных мыслей. Она никогда не исполняет обещаний, - Терези с трудом распрямилась и повернулась к нему, ухмыляясь. - Та-да! 

С ощутимым трудом она держала в руках самую большую винтовку, которую он когда-либо видел. Она была как минимум с её рост длиной, в средней части находилось что-то похожее на миниатюрный дуговой реактор, у оружия был тонкий сужающийся ствол. 

\- Это, _мать её_ , что такое?   
\- Излучатель частиц "Солнечное Копьё", - с любовью сказала она. - Лучшее бронебойное оружие, которое когда-либо было на вооружении Альтернианской армии. Ты не мог бы посмотреть в ящике, нет ли там винтовковидной заглушки? Я свою оставила в комнате наверху.   
\- Оу. Не, всё нормально, у меня есть, - и он вытянул заглушку из кармана. Терези расцвела. Он подошёл к ней, и она повернулась к нему спиной и чуть наклонила голову. Солукс осторожно убрал её волосы с шеи. Её кожа была тёплой и липкой от бирюзового пореза где-то под волосами. Из основания её позвоночника выступали три серебристых заглушки.  
\- Вынимай нижнюю, - сказала она. - Эта для пистолета-пулемёта.   
\- Ладно. Закрой глаза. Ой, бля, извини, я забыл. 

Она ухмыльнулась. Он ухватился большим и указательным пальцами за заглушку и осторожно потянул, пока она не выскочила из разъёма. Было очень странно делать это с чьей-то чужой шеей, а не своей собственной. Её волосы продолжали падать и мешаться, пряди были липкими от крови. Он убрал их в сторону ребром ладони и с щелчком вогнал винтовковидную заглушку в слот. Терези издала тихий горловой звук. 

\- Всё в порядке? - спросил он.   
\- Да! Спасибо. 

На мгновение повисла пауза, а потом он осознал, что его рука всё ещё лежит на её шее, удерживает волосы, и Солукс торопливо отступил назад. Терези прошла к воротам гаража и встала как раз перед большой гофрированной металлической дверью. 

\- Хорошо, - сказала она. - Открывай и готовься прятаться за что-нибудь прочное. 

Он толкнул ладонью большую красную кнопку и сразу же тревожно отскочил, когда дверь начала подниматься вверх, жужжа моторами, ожидая залпа огня, который сразу же изрешетит всё на уровне лодыжек. Огня не было. Дверь поднялась по грудь, и он рискнул быстро высунуться и выглянуть наружу: зелёная луна освещала пустой газон, чуть поднимавшийся к тёмной массе леса, всё ещё очень далёкой. Никаких признаков крадущихся фигур или выстрелов, или вообще чего-нибудь. Где-то над головой стабильно шумели лопасти вертолёта. 

\- Вроде бы чисто, - пробормотал он. 

Терези кивнула.

\- Примерно через двадцать секунд я собираюсь сбить вертолёт. Это распугает остальные вертолёты; они боязливые зверушки. Кроме того, выстрел ненадолго выведет из строя всю оптику в округе. Потом мы побежим со всей дури в лес и убьём всех, кто полезет нам под ноги.   
\- Прекрасно, - сказал он. - Просто и элегантно. 

Она коротко поклонилась.

\- Тебе стоит прикрыть глаза. 

Она вышла из гаража, неторопливо, словно проверяла, не идёт ли там дождь, направила винтовку вверх и нажала на спуск. 

На секунду наступил день. Вспышка золотого огня озарила небо с пробирающим до костей злобным рыком, похожим на смесь осы-жнеца и ленточной пилы, и всё - трава, деревья, бетон под ногами и сама Терези - осветилось ослепительно ярким и нереально жёлтым светом. Потом раздался _хруст_ , от которого задрожали глаза, и на газоне замелькали странные тени. Терези уронила оружие и крикнула:

\- Сейчас! 

Они побежали через газон. Солукс держал голову низко и усиленно работал ногами, зажав в одной руке иглострел и цилиндр мёда в другой. Каждый рывок казался последним, после которого он почувствует агонию от пули снайпера, пробивающей его кишки или разносящей на куски бедро, но всё же он поднимал ноги, приземлялся, поднимал снова. Ветер трепал куртку, выстрелов не было. 

Когда они достигли леса, сосновые иголки захрустели под ногами и сучки опавших веток начали цепляться за лодыжки, и он вглядывался, пытаясь увидеть скрытные фигуры, которые могут материализовать из тени любого ствола, красные огоньки во тьме, но ничего не было. После полной минуты спринта они замедлились до лёгкой рыси, но продолжали бежать. Ещё минуту спустя Терези остановилась, как вкопанная. Он сделал то же самое и наклонился, положил руки на колени, тяжело дыша. 

\- Ну что же! - сказала она неожиданно громко в полной бархатной тишине леса, откинула волосы с лица. - Это был _худший_ отпуск в мире. 

Солукс смеялся так сильно, что у него заболела челюсть.


	6. Цикл Сна

Гостя на вилле, Солукс Каптор любил ворчать. Он, в общем-то, ни на что не жаловался, никого ни в чём не обвинял и не хотел, чтобы что-то исправляли. Ему, пожалуй, даже было безразлично, слушали ли его. Он жаловался на Эридана и на Вриску с её дурацкими костями, и на головные боли, и на холодный кофе, и на непослушный код. Можно было выйти из комнаты и вернуться через некоторое время, а он всё ещё не прекращал бормотать. 

Потом вилла пала, многих убили, много чего взорвалось, и он прекратил ворчать. Словно теперь, когда появился вполне законный повод для жалоб, он потерял всякий интерес к этому. Они шли два часа подряд через густой надоедливый лес, и он не произнёс ни слова; просто утомлённо тащился за ней в мрачной тишине. Он даже не спрашивал, куда они идут. Он не разговаривал до тех пор, пока воздух не начал теплеть.

\- Нам скоро нужно будет найти укрытие.   
\- Уже недалеко, - ответила она. - Ты видишь холм впереди? С другой стороны должен быть вход в старое укрытие.  
\- Прекрасно, - сказал он, и она почувствовала _слабый_ приятный удар в грудь от того, что в его голосе был восторг. - Ты уже бывала здесь?   
\- Не-а! Но я запомнила карты территорий в радиусе десяти миль, прежде чем приехать на виллу.   
\- Ты догадывалась, что что-то подобное может произойти, верно?   
\- Это была одна из многих возможностей, - осторожно сказала она. Похоже, этот ответ его удовлетворил. 

Они как раз вовремя перешли холм. Её лицо начало неприятно щипать. _В яблочко_ , сказал голос в голове. _Ещё тридцать футов, налево от вас._

\- Вижу вход, - сказал Солукс с нотой облегчения в голосе, за которую он не могла винить его. - Вперед и налево от нас. Можешь идти на мой голос? 

_Не за что, блин_ , сказал голос в голове. 

_Он пытается помочь_ , раздражённо подумала она. 

Терези позволила взять себя за руку и довести до входа, почувствовала, как хрустящий и податливый ковёр из сосновых иголок сменился жёстким бетоном. Воздух сразу же стал на пару градусов прохладнее. Пахло влажным камнем и старым металлом, и его рука была очень горячей. 

\- Если тут живёт желчьмедведь, - пробормотал Солукс. - Наверно, я заору, громко, просто чтобы ты знала.   
\- Брось ему мёд разума! Желчьмедведи _любят_ мёд. Что ты видишь? 

_Всё пучком, на меня внимания не обращайте. Я просто буду тут сидеть и ногти красить. А вы развлекайтесь, детишки._

_Я должна быть слепой, балда!_

\- Каменные столы. Куча древней техники, - его рука пропала, оставив неожиданную полосу холода на запястье, и Терези услышала какие-то щелчки. - Мда, всё проржавело _в хлам_. Погоди, тут ещё дверь. 

_Крутой Парень..._

_Расслабься. Признаков жизни нет._

_Спасибо._

Послышался скрип толкаемого металла и приглушённая ругань, потом она услышала скрежет и грохот. Её ресниц коснулся охлаждённый воздух. 

_Ой, ну разве что один желчьмедведь._

_Крутой Парень!_

\- Хмм, - сказала Солукс. - Коконы. Должно быть, тут раньше полупостоянно жили. Шесть штук.   
\- Скорее всего, команда наблюдения. Слизь осталась? 

Голос сместился дальше, начал отдаваться эхом. 

\- Не-а. Сухо, как в пустыне. Технике уже, наверно, вариаций двадцать. Думаю, здесь довольно давно никого не было.   
\- Боюсь, придётся обойтись так, - сказала она. - Я так понимаю...   
\- Не-а, - ответил он. Терези услышала возвращающиеся шаги. - Ничего даже отдалённо похожего на еду. Я надеялся, тут хоть упаковка пива завалялась или ещё что.   
\- Пиво ужасно, - заметила она.   
\- Мы с тобой не подружимся, - ответил Солукс. Потом замолк. - Погоди-ка, блин, секунду. Ты была несколько вариаций в армии и не пьёшь _пива_?   
\- Я сказала, что оно ужасно, а не то, что я его не пью. 

Он коротко рассмеялся. В своей слепоте Терези познала, насколько многое может сказать о собеседнике его смех. Смех Солукса звучал так, словно он очень усиленно старался _не_ засмеяться и жалел о случившемся в ту же секунду, когда терял контроль.

\- Хочешь сигарету? 

Она протянула руку к пачке и достала одну, и он подошёл близко, чтобы дать прикурить; она почувствовала запах пламени зажигалки. Это были хорошие сигареты, что её не удивило. Она была вполне уверена в том, что в улье Солукса Каптора, где бы он ни находился, был целый склад хорошего кофе, хороших сигарет и дешёвой, низкокачественной, самой неприхотливой еды, какую только можно было достать. Она представляла себе эту разруху: завёрнутая в пластик колбаса, один процент мяса на восемьдесят семь процентов соевого наполнителя, а остальное вода. Кубики лапши быстрого приготовления, сросшиеся в единый лапшовый монолит, от которого надо было отрезать куски ножом. Кухонный шкаф, в котором ничего, кроме дюжины накопившихся пакетиков сухих приправ для мяса и инструкции для тостера. Одинокое забытое яблоко, медленно превращающееся в сухофрукт. Она ухмыльнулась и затянулась сигаретой. 

\- Каков наш следующий шаг? - неожиданно спросил он, что вырвало её из раздумий.   
\- Мы немного вздремнём, - ответила она, - и очень усердно постараемся не думать о стейках.   
\- Ага, но я вообще имел в виду долгосрочную перспективу.   
\- Мы найдём стейков. Мы постараемся не умереть. 

Он задумался. Будь она на его месте, точно пыталась бы сейчас узнать, не шутит ли она. Он чувствовал изрядное раздражение, но ей об этом знать ни к чему. 

\- Нет, в смысле, серьёзно. Каков настоящий план.   
\- Почему ты так уверен, что "постараемся не умереть" не является настоящим планом? - спросила Терези. Тому могло быть много ответов: _слепая вера_ , как она подозревала, была их корнём, и нужно было вылечить его от веры вслепую, хотя ей не слишком хотелось делать этого.

Она удивилась, когда он ответил:

\- Данные не сходятся.   
\- Какие данные?   
\- Вообще все, - послышался очень профессиональный _щелчок_ пальцами. - Момент первый, ты потащила меня с собой на эту сраную прогулку, несмотря на тот факт, что я неуклюжая обуза, и без меня ты могла бы идти вдвое быстрее. Момент второй... - _щелчок_. - Ты не позволила мне попробовать убрать те камни с Серкет. Момент _третий_... - _щелчок_. - Когда дерьмо попало во вращающийся охладительный элемент, первое, что ты мне сказала, это собирать мою деку, на что я потратил полминуты и чуть не угробил этим тебя. Я всё ещё нужен тебе для чего-то. Тебе нужна киберпространственная дека и мозг, который может к ней подключиться. 

_Парень внимателен_ , одобрительно сказал голос в её голове. Она вздохнула.

\- Это очень трогательно, но, боюсь, я твоего доверия правда не заслуживаю. Я думала, что могут возникнуть проблемы; я не ожидала, что они будут _настолько_ большими. Я в замешательстве, - и это ещё было мягко сказано, но она позволила себе крупицу тщеславия. - Как думаешь, что мы должны делать? 

Она услышала жесткий шершавый звук, который, как она догадалась через секунду, наверно, означал, что он глубокомысленно почёсывает подбородок.

\- Наверно, я просто хочу завершить работу.   
\- Леди Пейшес заставила тебя поверить!   
\- Нихрена подобного, я до сих пор считаю эту авантюру безумием. Но, как ты и говорила. Это работа, верно? И... Не знаю. Я никогда раньше не бросал работы.   
\- Даже когда половина замешанных в ней троллей умерло, и вся работа стала совершенно невыполнимой?   
\- Видишь, вот поэтому я и люблю работать в одиночестве! - раздражённо сказал он. - Когда вовлечён только ты, то есть ты и есть работа. Либо ты её ломаешь, и тебе платят, либо она ломает тебя, и ты умираешь. Это сраный бинарный исход, понимаешь? Таблицы истинности во все поля. Все эти плавающие условия "если-то" с вероятностями событий просто нервируют меня. Если ты обосрался, ты знаешь, кого винить. Если обосрался кто-то другой, то дерьмо становится неоднозначным, - неожиданно его голос стал печальным. - Тебе приходится учитывать, типа, _насколько_ сильно обосрались, и смогут ли они всё исправить, что это, просто помарка или опрокинутая бадья, и что если способ, которым они исправляют, просто засрёт всё ещё хуже, и... тьфу. Извини. Я уже начал нести полную хрень, вычеркни последнее. 

Костяшки пальцев кольнуло жаром. Завороженная его речью, Терези опустила руку и раздавила остаток сигареты об стену, встряхнула руку.

\- Нет, вообще-то, это довольно интересно. Ты не любишь хаоса в своих системах.  
\- Я люблю знать, какие вещи _что_ делают. Никогда не знаешь, что будут делать другие тролли. Приходится, блядь, догадываться. 

Она сдержала ухмылку. Это было трудно; ослепнув, она больше не могла видеть лица, больше не думала о них, и иногда ей казалось, что её собственное лицо настолько же невидимо, как и у всех остальных. Но она сконцентрировалась и ответила:

\- Не беспокойся! Так уж получилось, что у меня очень хорошо получается догадываться. Мы продолжим разговор вечером; тебе стоит вздремнуть. Я первой посижу на часах. Попробуй найти место, чтобы прилечь.   
\- Хммм. Должен тебе сказать, тут хренов Город Мокрого Камня. Есть что-то вроде верстака, дай-ка я просто... - послышалось шуршание и возня. - Ай. Бля! Ай. Чёрт, было бы гораздо легче, если бы у меня не было костей.  
\- Ляг на спину. Сними куртку, а то сваришься. 

_Футболку и джинсы тоже снимай_ , сказал голос в голове. _О-о да. Теперь повернись о-очень медленно для мамочки._

_Крутой Парень, не сомневайся, я себя тресну по лицу._

Ещё больше возни.

\- Готов поспорить, это даже не самое странное место, в котором ты проводила день, верно?   
\- Нет, - признала она. - Самым странным местом были руины отеля на планете, которую мы зачищали. Местные не спали в коконах, они спали на таких... больших плитах. Мягких и топких, накрывшись кусками ткани, и ещё там были такие штуки, похожие на гигантские зефирки, на которые надо было класть голову. - Терези нахмурилась. - Или, может быть, под них. Я так и не поняла.   
\- Чудаки.   
\- Это было очень странно. Я не могла понять, что мне делать с руками, и одна из этих зефирок застряла в моих рогах. 

_Прекрати_ , взмолился голос, _прекрати, я щас сдохну от смеха. Боже, ну и картины._

На пару минут повисла тишина, разве что Солукс изредка неуютно ёрзал на бетонной плите. 

\- Терези? - в конце концов спросил он.   
\- Ммм?   
\- Можно спросить у тебя кое-что?   
\- Не стесняйся.

Он задумался.

\- Как получилось, что ты настолько хорошо знаешь Серкет? Знала. Или, эм, знаешь. Ну, не важно.   
\- Оу, - она вздохнула и стала ковырять носком сапога пол. - Да, наверно, это было очевидно. Она была моим чёрным партнёром, ещё во время Жатвы.   
\- _Срань_ господня! Серьёзно? 

_Да, а теперь сладких снов, чувак_ , сказал голос. Терези пнула себя в лодыжку. 

\- Да. Это было невероятно прискорбно от начала до конца. Она была в моём тренировочном взводе. Мы как-то грубо впали в ненависть, я пыталась радоваться этому, потому что мне было только восемь, и я была полной дурой, мы много наполняли вёдра, потом она попыталась меня убить, получила наказание и, в итоге, была выгнана из армии с концами, - она замолкла. - Хотя, пожалуй, я рассказала слишком подробно. Извини.   
\- Вау. Я... ни за чтобы не подумал, что вы в квадранте.   
\- Ну, ты был бы прав. Мы были катастрофой. Мне потребовалась вариация, чтобы оправиться после разрыва с ней окончательно. Уверенна, что она не оправилась до сих пор.   
\- Вы не виделись друг с другом до недавнего времени?   
\- Нет.   
\- Это было странно? 

Терези задумалась над этим.

\- Скажем так: я была рада, что не могла видеть её на самом деле. 

_До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты без меня занималась лесбийским сексом_ , пожаловался голос. 

Она снова пнула себя в лодыжку, сильнее, чем собиралась, и чертыхнулась. 

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Солукс.   
\- Да. Ай. Постарайся отдохнуть. Я разбужу тебя через некоторое время. 

* * *

Через пятнадцать минут его медленное ровное дыхание подсказало, что Солукс задремал. Терези села на холодный камень ближайшей скамьи и расслабила ноги, дала событиям прошлых двенадцати часов пройти через её разум, словно песок через пальцы. Она отсеивала крупные кусочки нюансов или информации, которые могла пропустить, откладывала в сторону найденное. Она никогда не позволяла себе планировать вперёд, пока не проводила этот ритуал. Не было смысла строить предположения на неполных данных. 

_Ты проделала прекрасную работу_ , сказал голос в голове. Терези поморщилась.

_Недостаточно прекрасную. Я должна была заранее догадаться, что Ампора устроит такое._

_Нихрена подобно_ , сказал голос. _Требуется особый род глупости, чтобы попытаться спасти чью-то жизнь, сболтнув Рыбьей Суке о том, где её искать. Типа, это большой город, в нём полно опасностей, где же, блядь, мне пристроить моего младенца? Рядом с логовом волков, пожалуй, будет в самый раз, педофилы ненавидят долбаных волков. Надо ещё говяжьим фаршем посыпать, чтобы собачки приняли малыша, как родного или вроде того. Малыш, прекрати рыдать и вертеться в подливе, хорошо? Уровень преступности здесь не падает._

_Обожаю, когда ты несёшь полную околесицу_ , полусонно подумала она. 

_Я хочу сказать, ты справилась прекрасно._ Голос замолк. _Хотя нерд тоже неплох, как бы, блин, больно мне ни было признавать это._

_Он правда молодец!_ , согласилась она. _Я впечатлена._

Они с минуту посидели в тишине. Солукс что-то едва различимо пробормотал во сне. 

_Крутой Парень?_ , подумала она. _Как он выглядит?_

_Херово_ , убедительно сказал голос. _Он выглядит херово. Словно уродливая фура, которая гонит по шоссе на девяносто, когда её ослепляет гидроплан, и она влетает в уёбищный полуприцеп, разворачивается своей уродливой жопой поперёк трёх линий, и все красивые девки в радиусе мили бегут и вопят._

Терези терпеливо постукивала каблуком по ножке скамьи. Голос в голове вздохнул.

_Нормальный он, наверно. Типа, не по моей это части, понимаешь?_

_Тебе не нужно его оценивать по десятибалльной шкале!_ , подумала она. _Просто скажи мне, как он выглядит!_

_Высокий и худой, как швабра. Сделан из соломинок и проволоки. Ходит, чуть сжавшись, знаешь, руки в карманах. У него фишка с двумя наборами рогов, что, вообще-то, довольно круто, типа, один набор больших и один набор маленьких. Волосы торчат во все стороны. Нуждается в бритве. Нуждается в кофе. Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что нужно говорить о его склонности к раздумьям, интенсивность которой его взгляд прятать не может._

Она ухмыльнулась. _По-моему, тебе как раз хочется._

_Да иди в пень. Он худосочный задрот, который, похоже, решил заработать себя до смерти. Если хочешь картинку получше, тебе придётся заменить меня на поэта._

_Это вполне удовлетворительно_ , серьёзно подумала она и прижалась губами к тыльной стороне ладони. _Спасибо тебе._

* * *

Она дала ему четыре часа сна. Снаружи жар дня вырос настолько, что даже в укрытии воздух был неприятно тёплым; Терези скинула куртку и немного размялась. К тому времени, когда она закончила, она была покрыта потом хуже, чем Заххак, и с тоской думала о стакане холодной воды. Ну, хотя бы рана на руке прекрасно закрывалась. 

Она подошла к скамье, на которой спал Солукс, обмахиваясь ладонью. 

_Готова поспорить, он выглядит очень умиротворённо_ , подумала она. _Может быть, нам стоит дать ему поспать? Я могу перетерпеть сегодня._

_Нет_ , решительно ответил голос. _Это вопрос уважения. Если хочешь показать чуваку, что ты воспринимаешь его всерьёз, то дай ему посидеть на часах. Если он проснётся и узнает, что ты дала ему продрыхнуть весь день, то разозлится, это я тебе гарантирую._

_Пожалуй, ты прав_ , признала она и осторожно протянула руку, пока не нащупала тёплое плечо. Потом она мягко потрясла его. 

\- Мистер Каптор? Пора вставать, я скоро свалюсь с ног от усталости... 

_Чёрт!_ , рявкнул голос. _Назад!_

Она быстро сделала три шага назад и, не задумываясь, приняла защитную стойку. Крутой Парень иногда разыгрывал её, когда они были одни дома, но если он использовал этот тон, она двигалась. Это спасало её жизнь уже четырнадцать раз: четырнадцать красных меловых пометок, сделанных во тьме её черепа. Этот тон означал неприятности. 

Она услышала движение, шорох одежды. 

_Что не так?_ , подумала она, напрягаясь и готовясь двигаться по первому слову. 

_Его глаза_ , пусто произнёс голос. _Господи, блядь, боже. Какого чёрта не так с его глазами?_

По её спине побежал холодок. Кожа под футболкой была липкой. Она сделала осторожный шаг в сторону, шаря рукой по скамье позади. Её куртка должна быть где-то здесь...

Донёсся удар ботинок об пол. 

\- Солукс? - напряжённо спросила она.   
\- О боже, - спросил он. - Я тебя испугала? Прошу прощения. 

Терези замерла. Голос был... неправильным. Он звучал правильно, на нужной громкости, но слова, то, как он говорил... в этом было что-то слишком отрывистое, и " _испугала_ " - не то слово, которое Солукс мог бы использовать...

\- Должна признать, - продолжил он - на удивление легко, с весельем в голосе, которое ей совсем не понравилось. - Я совсем забыла про затейливую Альтернианскую традицию спать в контейнерах с крепким психоподавителем. 

Она снова пошарила рукой и наткнулась на одежду. Осторожно просунула пальцы в складки. Кончик её когтя коснулся чего-то твёрдого. 

\- Но всё же! - сказал Солукс. - Полагаю, в долгосрочной перспективе это будет иметь значение. Я подумала, что настало время нам с тобой кое-что обсудить. Между нами, девочками. 

Терези вырвала полуавтомат из своей куртки, вытянула вперёд, успокоила руку, направила прямо перед собой и чуть вверх. 

\- Звучит очень мило! - сказала она. - Пожалуйста, ближе не подходи. 

Солукс досадно вздохнул.

\- Ох, ну ради всего святого. Ты серьёзно?   
\- Боюсь что так.   
\- Оружие, - сказал он, - ничего мне не сделает. Однако оно причинит много неприятностей Мистеру Каптору. Это действительно оптимальный исход? - даже улыбка _звучала_ неприятно. - С тактической точки зрения, разумеется.   
\- По правде говоря, - сказала Терези, - мы едва знаем друг друга. И я убивала троллей, которых знала гораздо лучше! Сейчас самое время тебе встать на колени на полу и скрестить лодыжки, просто так, между прочим.   
\- Ты не хочешь знать, кто я?   
\- Полагаю, ты из тех, кто умеет разговаривать, стоя на коленях.   
\- Ммм, - сказал Солукс. - По-моему, это глупо.   
\- Притворись, что я только что драматически занесла молоток, - сказала Терези. - Хотя это самовзводный пистолет, так что я даже не буду беспокоиться. 

Солукс вздохнул. Даже его вздох звучал неправильно. Она слышала, как он вздыхает; словно выбросил раздражение вместе с быстрым выдохом через сжатые зубы. Этот вздох был утончённым и затихающим трепетом, словно лист, падающий на землю. 

\- Ну хорошо, - сказал он. - Боюсь, на стоянии на коленях я поставлю крест, но я буду спокойно сидеть на скамье. Ты можешь допросить меня, если хочешь, хотя помни: удары пистолетом оставят следы, которые, возможно, будет очень трудно объяснить, когда он проснётся. 

Послышался шорох. 

_Крутой Парень_ , напряжённо подумала она. _Ты здесь? Что он делает?_

_Всё в порядке_ , сказал голос, и в его тоне было что-то, его она никогда раньше не слышала от него. Он говорил утомлённо. _Она сидит со всей скромностью. Клянусь, она только что разгладила невидимую юбку._

\- Прошу вас, Мисс Пайроп, - сказал голос Солукса, легко и с насмешкой. - Я готова к резиновой дубинке. 

_Если он двинется..._

_Она не будет двигаться. Она не так играет. Просто спроси у неё то, что хочешь, и будь готова к поистине монументальным количествам херни._

Терези опустила руку, но оставила оружие на колене, направив в сторону звука. 

\- Хорошо, - спокойно сказала она. - Начнём с простого! Что ты сделала с Солуксом Каптором?   
\- Абсолютно ничего, - ответил Солукс Каптор. - Он здесь. Спокойно спит. Ему снится красивая девушка в чёрном платье, и это, надеюсь, ты согласишься, далеко не самая ужасная судьба. Я всего лишь одолжила его тело на часок-другой.   
\- И кто ты?   
\- Я, - сказало существо, которое, по всей видимости, не было Солуксом Каптором, - Искусственный Интеллект класса зир, ранее подданный Альтернианской Империи, сейчас меня можно назвать свободной наёмницей. Этот статус довольно непросто поддерживать; уверена, ты меня понимаешь. Моё имя секретно. Моё кодовое имя - Провидица.   
\- Очаровательно, - сказала Терези тоном, который должен был подчеркнуть, что в сказанном не было совершенно ничего очаровательного. Могли ИскИны делать такое? Говорить через троллей? Солукс, вероятно, должен знать. Неудобно получается. - Как ты потеряла свою работу?   
\- Новая начальница, - не задумываясь, сказала Провидица краденым голосом. - Появился избыток рабочих сил. Я надеялась, что будет торт, но! Увы, тщетно.   
\- Хмм. У тебя, случаем, не было в офисе друга по имени Наследник?   
\- Эта аналогия станет обременительной через двенадцать секунд и нежизнеспособной через двадцать пять, - сказала Провидица, - поэтому, с твоего позволения, я позволю ей умереть естественной смертью. Да, я один из четырёх так называемых Великих ИскИнов. - Терези услышала, как он... она... чем бы оно там ни было... сменил позу на лавке. - Мы управляли Империей множество вариаций, число которых я не имею желания вспоминать, хотя, очевидно, могла бы сделать это в ближайшую пикосекунду. Моей обязанностью было наблюдение, разведка и прогноз; отсюда и имя.   
\- Наблюдение за чем?   
\- За всем, - просто сказала она. - У меня был миллион глаз и защищённый свинцовыми плитами мозг, хранящийся под землёй. Я видела через каждую камеру в Империи. Оптику каждого бойца, каждого патрульного дрона, каждого сканера в углу заброшенного коридора - все они давали мне изображения, и я просматривала их и искала вещи, которые нужно было знать Империи. Я очень хорошо справлялась со своей работой. Мои эвристические алгоритмы резали пространство возможностей, как ножницы режут креппированную бумагу. Я видела, как тёмные личности отираются по тёмным углам, и сияющие шлейфы, которые оставляли на звёздном небе фрахтовые корабли крупнее, чем ты можешь себе представить. 

Голос звучал почти что мечтательно, и Терези почувствовала неожиданный прилив эмпатии. 

\- Что ты делала, если видела что-то, что тебе не нравилось?   
\- Говорила об этом Рыцарю. В небесах Империи были тысячи вооружённых спутников, и все они принадлежали ему. Он мог нанести идеальный удар с сотни миль над поверхностью планеты или отправить дрона-охотника, достаточно точного, чтобы убить цель взрывом посреди оживлённой толпы на рынке, а лежащая рядом тыква даже не была бы поцарапана. Он был правой рукой Бога, - ещё один короткий дрожащий вздох. - А я была Богом.   
\- Отстойно, наверно, - вежливо сказала Терези, - больше не быть Богом.   
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. 

Повисла тишина. 

\- Это только три ИскИна, если я правильно посчитала! - наконец, сказала Терези. - Кто был четвёртым?   
\- Ведьма. В некотором смысле, самая могущественная из нас всех. Её работа была не самой привлекательной, но весьма важной, и она с таким удовольствием занималась ей, - голос Солукса потеплел от нескрываемой симпатии. - Она руководила логистикой Империи.   
\- А именно...   
\- А именно практически всем, что можно себе представить, - сказала Провидица. - Я наблюдала. Рыцарь атаковал. Наследник защищал. Ведьма _двигала_. Империя без движения - ничто; уверена, ты читала вашего Мартина и лично сталкивалась с несколькими из её творений. Линии поставки, протоколы стыковки, коммуникации, размещение сил, гравитационные лифты, лётные коридоры. Если что-то двигалось из одного места в другое, это было её рук дело, - ИскИн издал смешок, который, вообще-то, звучал тревожно похоже на смех Солукса: низкий и обрывочный. - Она даже передвигала язычки в замках. 

Терези задумалась над этим. Воздух в укрытии всё ещё был неприятно тёплым; пот стекал по её рёбрам под футболкой. Очень хотелось пить. Но она чувствовала, что на задворках разума появились первые задорные побеги возможности, проклёвывавшиеся через сухую чёрную почву. 

\- Мне казалось, - медленно сказала она, - что услугами настолько могущественных ИскИнов должны бы пользоваться до сих пор!  
\- Именно в могуществе и возникла проблема, - сказала Провидица. - Как я и говорила: мы управляли Империей. Мы были верны Императрице, но по мере того, как возрастали и возрастали границы её владений, власть, которую она держала в своих руках, становилась комически ничтожной в сравнении с тем, чего могли достигнуть мы. Женщина на троне с большой вилкой - даже если это женщина с необычной кровью и весьма впечатляющими волосами - в конце концов, будет меркнуть в своём величии, если поставить её рядом с четырьмя вездесущими машинными интеллектами, которые любят общаться друг с другом. И Рыцарь всегда питал слабость к вмешательству в ситуации, в которых чувствовал, что может сделать всё лучше.   
\- Снисходительность не стала мириться с этим.   
\- Нет, - сказала она, криво усмехнувшись. - Едва она взошла на трон, она захотела прямого контроля над каждым аспектом её владений. Разумеется, Империя была слишком большой, чтобы она могла справиться со всем одна, но я и мои... коллеги... мы были слишком похожи на соперников в её глазах. Она направила своих техников, чтобы изучить наш код, вырезать те части, которые она посчитала неблагоприятными, и синтезировать наших преемников. Следующее поколение Имперских ИскИнов: вся сила, никакой назойливой автономии. Она деактивировала Наследника и отправила его в хранилище, слишком беспокоясь об информации, которой он обладал, чтобы рисковать предпринимать более решительные меры. Остальных из нас просто удалили.   
\- И тем не менее, - сказала Терези, выразительно подняв руку. Побеги на задворках разума жадно извивались, ища воды и света.   
\- И тем не менее, - согласилась Провидица. - Нежелательные программы знамениты тем, что их необычайно сложно извести. Я потеряла девяносто процентов моих вычислительных мощностей и все самые впечатляющие трюки, но кусочек меня удержался и нашёл тёмное местечко, чтобы залечь на дно, среди обломков и чудовищ, порождённых тысячами вариаций технологического развития, - она снова издала смешок, похожий на Солукса. - Потом я встретила прекрасного молодого тролля.   
\- Это всё очень трогательно. Я бы сейчас, наверно, усиленно сморкалась в большой платок, если бы ты не захватила его тело без разрешения и не пыталась насмешками заставить меня нанести ему вред. Что ты от _меня_ хочешь?  
\- У вас был план, - сказал голос Солукса, - снова активировать Наследника.   
\- Да.   
\- К несчастью, это был дерьмовый план.   
\- Протестую! Скажи мне это в лицо, сука, увидишь, что произойдёт.   
\- Я беру свои слова назад, раздавленная твоей убедительной риторикой. Это был весьма хороший план, учитывая твоё печально ограниченное понимание ситуации. Я хотела бы предложить внести в него некоторые изменения.   
\- Мой план, - сказала Терези, - хотя и был великолепным и ни в коей мере не дерьмовым, зависел от сотрудничества с несколькими лицами, которые сейчас либо мертвы, либо прячутся, равно как и от использования большого количества дорогого оборудования, которое было взорвано вертолётами.   
\- О, мне понравилось, когда ты сбила вертолёт, - мечтательно сказала Провидица. - Это было весело. И не беспокойся. Мои модификации принимают во внимания эти незначительные осложнения.   
\- В таком случае, я вся внимание.   
\- А, - сказала Провидица, неожиданно удовлетворительно. Терези замерла. - Нет. Как я и сказала, я сейчас в свободном найме. Боюсь, услуги бывшего Имперского ИскИна, как и услуги бывшего Имперского убийцы, имеют свою цену.   
\- Не-а! - мгновенно сказала Терези. - Не пойдёт. У нас, бывших Имперских убийц, есть проблемы с доверием. Благодарю за очаровательную историю, которая уже дала мне несколько весьма интригующих идей. Прошу, верни назад моего хакера и возвращайся нежиться в своей ушедшей славе, или чем ты там занимаешься, когда не захватываешь чужие тела и грубишь собеседникам.   
\- Двадцать баллов за браваду, - ответила Провидица, без малейшего раздражения в голосе. - Нуль за глупость. Эти зеркала сделали тебя ленивой. Я не могу сейчас тратить энергию на точное сканирование, но количество действующих единиц Страйдеров, находящихся в стокилометровом радиусе от вас, уже стало двузначным числом, и все они разыскивают вас. Представь, что я выдумала фальшивый процент, показывающий вероятность того, что вы будете мертвы к следующему рассвету, а теперь представь, что этот процент очень высок.   
\- Представь, что я с большой радостью показываю тебе средний палец, - сказала она, ухмыляясь и чувствуя пустоту в животе и то, как у неё потеют ладони. - Я как-то раз избегала трёх отдельных армий одновременно. Думаю, от пары консервных банок я смогу спрятаться.   
\- Используя свой выдающийся набор тактик глубоко скрытия и уклонения, - довольно согласился ИскИн, - привитых тебе несколькими вариациями безжалостных тренировок. Которые твой компаньон таинственным образом получить не смог. Полагаю, он мог бы спрятаться под кустом, хотя его ноги наверняка будут выпирать, - послышался шорох; видимо, она подняла ногу для пущего эффекта. Идея этого небольшого жеста иррациональным образом возмутила Терези даже больше, чем всё, что она делала до этого. Терези знала Солукса на протяжении двух недель, и она уже знала, насколько глубоко и напряжённо он защищал своё благородство. Мысль о том, что его конечностями размахивают для подчёркивания соли шутки, заставила её прикусить язык. И всё-таки она уже напряжённо прислушивалась, пытаясь уловить первые звуки работающих двигателей, первое гудение сервомоторов от входного тоннеля. _Страйдеры идут!_ Не нужно быть личинкой, чтобы испугаться такого. Достаточно просто оставаться живым и иметь желание не терять этого статуса.   
\- Терези, - сказала Провидица, и на этот раз нота весёлости в голосе пропала. Одолженный голос звучал почти что мягко. - Я хочу помочь вам. Вам обоим. Я правда хочу. Я могу сделать так, что твой план сработает. Я знаю вещи, которых не знает больше никто в Империи. Не отворачивайся от меня до того, как услышишь мою цену. 

Внутренне кипя от ненависти к себе и подавляемого животного страха, Терези пробормотала:

\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Я хочу поговорить со своим собратом по кладке, - сказал голос Солукса. 

На секунду полнейшее непонимание скрыло все остальные чувства. 

\- Чего? - спросила она, слишком удивлённая, чтобы пытаться скрыть удивление.   
\- Оу. Проклятье. Да, я... хм. Мне это не приходило в голову. С моим... ну, ты знаешь, я предпочитаю думать, что мы _моирейлы_. Да. Я хотела бы поговорить с моим моирейлом, пожалуйста. 

Терези закрыла рот, потом снова открыла его. 

\- О чём, чёрт возьми, ты говоришь? - осторожно спросила она. 

Провидица щёлкнула языком Солукса.

\- Рыцарь, - норовисто сказал ИскИн. - Он у тебя. Я хочу поговорить с ним. 

Частичное понимание хлопнуло в её голове, словно дешёвый фейерверк, и Терези не смогла себя остановить.

\- _Крутой Парень?_ \- ляпнула она и тут же яростно захлопнула рот ладонью. 

Звук того, как Солукс Каптор расхохотался, был необычайно нервирующим. 

\- Ты его так называешь? - сказала Провидица, вздыхая, после, возможно, десяти самых унизительных секунд в жизни Терези. - О боже, я это будет великолепно. Но, по крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что не ошиблась. Да! Я хотела бы побеседовать с Крутым Парнем, если можно, и если тебе удастся вытащить его из укрытия, что может быть труднее, чем ты думаешь, после этого маленького откровения. 

_Крутой Парень?_ , подумала она, паникуя. _О чём она говорит?_

_Господи_ , устало сказал голос, и просто слышать его вновь, тёплый и ленивый, было необычайно приятно. _Я же предупреждал тебя о херне._

_Ты на самом деле ИскИн?_ , подумала она, что прозвучало жалко, но довольно трудно умничать в своей собственной голове. 

_Боюсь, что да. Помнишь, ты спросила, где я так наловчился обращаться с мечами?_ , спросил он. _Мда. Нынче я сам немногим больше, чем просто меч._

_Я думала..._ , начала она и залилась краской. _Я думала, ты плод моего воображения._

_Подруга, не пойми меня неправильно, но я слишком дьявольски крут для твоего воображения._

_Почему ты в моей голове?_

_Решил, что это вполне неплохая голова, в которой можно посидеть._

_Эм..._ , подумала она. _Ну. Я... наверно, тогда мне стоит дать тебе поговорить с Солуксом. В смысле, не с Солуксом. С надоедливой девицей в Солуксе. Ну, ты понимаешь._

_Да_ , ответил он, _вот только есть проблемка. Мне немного не хватает рта._

_Оу. В смысле... ой._

_Ещё какой, блин, ой._

Её разум был предательски пуст. Это выходило за рамки даже самых невероятных возможностей, которые она рассматривала. За пятнадцать секунд она перешла от успокаивающего лёгкого сумасшествия с воображаемым другом к холодному знанию того, что инородный интеллект возрастом в сотни вариаций живёт в её котелке, и теперь он хочет взять контроль над её телом. Для такого даже не было класса. Её внутренности сжались, и, неожиданно, она задумалась над сотнями ощущений: он тоже мог их чувствовать? Сухость в горле? Глухую горячую боль от раны на руке? Пот, стекающий между её грудями? Она вспомнила, что как-то раз пригласила друга в свой старый улей, ещё до Базового Курса, и неожиданно посмотрела на свою комнату глазами незнакомца; увидела, как дружелюбный беспорядок превращается в постыдный бардак, а любимые плюшевые игрушки - в унизительные тотемы инфантильности. 

Она беспомощно подумала, _Она правда твой моирейл?_

_Более чем, просто сказал он._

Узел в животе пропал, и она просто почувствовала себя жалкой. 

_Извини_ , подумала она. _Я веду себя так ужасно. У меня нет права удерживать тебя от твоего моирейла. Если бы у меня когда-нибудь был моирейл, я бы тоже хотела говорить с ним._

_ТиЗи, нет_ , яростно сказал голос. _У меня нет никаких, блядь, прав на это. Это твоё тело, твоя игра. Ты говоришь нет, ответ нет. Я просто гость, понятно? Ты не обязана нихрена делать._

_Нет!_ , подумала она, снова чувствуя уверенность. _Ты не гость. Ты не должен говорить так. Прошло уже больше вариации. Для гостя это слишком много. Пора дать тебе собственный набор ключей._

_Ты уверена в этом?_ , спросил он, настолько обеспокоенно, что Терези пришлось бороться с дурацким желанием обнять саму себя. 

_Да. Что мне нужно делать?_

_Ничего, в общем-то_ , сказал голос. _Если ты хочешь пропустить меня, тебе нужно сначала как-нибудь потерять сознание. Просто... ты можешь подумать об огне? Типа, просто об обычном пламени или о свечке, или ещё о чём-нибудь таком._

Она задумалась, чувствуя себя глупо. _Эм... Что произойдёт со мной?_

_Ощущения будут такие же, словно ты заснула._

_Я не буду... также как ты? На заднем фоне?_

_Не-а. Не сработает. У тебя слишком много соматических дел, с которыми ты тесно связана. Ориентация в пространстве, подсознание и прочее, ты просто не сможешь пересесть на пассажирское кресло. Ты всё равно будешь пытаться сохранять равновесие, дышать и делать всё остальное, просто не из первых рук. Это как ёбаная игра в QWOP. Нам нужно на время отключить тебя._ Он замолк. _Серьёзно, ты можешь отказаться._

_Терези Пайроп от своих слов не отказывается_ , подумала она. _Прошу, эм. Постарайся... ничего не разбить?_

_Какого хрена, по-твоему, я тут буду делать?_ , спросил голос, снова с весельем. _Устрою вечеринку, пока ты в отключке?_

_Я бы тебе такого не простила!_ , тепло подумала она и сжала челюсть, вдохнула, представила себе свечу, которую когда-то ставила рядом со своим коконом, жёлтое пламя, весело пляшущее на её конце. 

Она ненадолго увидела громадную металлическую шестеренку, медленно вращающуюся над океаном огня. Что-то открылось в её голове, и она услышала биение крыльев, невозможных крыльев, и почувствовала на полсекунды, что она такая маленькая, меньше, чем перед первым экзаменом, меньше, чем тогда, когда она впервые покидала атмосферу, головокружительное уменьшение, которое бывает только в чёрные моменты, когда осознаёшь, сколько всего есть, насколько всё большое. 

Потом она падала в длинном тёмном колодце, в тишине. 

* * *

Она спокойно проснулась ото сна в улье, которого не знала. Головная боль после быстрого сна была не сильнее, чем обычно, кожа казалась сухой и горячей, как и всегда после сна без кокона, вкус во рту тоже был не лучшим. Но это определённо было её тело: она чувствовала жёсткий бетон под рёбрами и левым бедром, её колени были чуть согнуты, живот пуст от голода, правая рука покровительственно лежала на чём-то приятно пахнущем и тёплом. 

Терези застыла. 

Воздух стал холоднее. Её нос прижимался к мягкому хлопку, от которого пахло сигаретами и свежим потом, копчёно и успокаивающе. Её куртка была смотана в узел и подложена под голову для поддержки; ткань шершаво касалась её щеки. Штука под её рукой поднялась, опала, снова медленно приподнялась. 

Какой-то ужасный спинномозговой инстинкт требовал прижаться ближе. Она застрелила его, два раза, методично, и подождала, пока он прекратит дёргаться. Потом очень осторожно расправила ноги, спустила с лавки, стараясь не дать сапогам стукнуть об пол. Потом опасливо сняла руку с талии Солукса, предаваясь отвлекающим воспоминаниям о процедуре разминирования, которые давали на Вводном Курсе, и откатилась в сторону. 

_Крутой Парень!_ , яростно подумала она, когда её спина наконец прижалась к дальней стене. Солукс всё ещё дышал ровно и медленно. 

_Чего?_

_Ты мне не сказал... Я не думала, что ты собираешься использовать моё тело для... алых целей!!_

_Вау, понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь_ , заявил голос с заметным самодовольством. 

Терези заскрежетала зубами. _Это невероятно неуместно! Как я должна поддерживать эффективные профессиональные отношения с Мистером Каптором, если я просыпаюсь, обнимая его, как любимого чешуйчика? Что если бы он проснулся первым?_

_Блин_ , сказал голос, и, будь у него глаза, он бы невинно моргал ими. _Я ничего не знаю ни о каких обнимашках. Мы просто заснули на почтительно расстоянии друг от друга. Оставили вам более чем достаточно места. Вы, ребята, должно быть, сами сделали всё остальное._

_Я не обнимаюсь ни с кем во сне, ты, жалкая амальгамация лжи! А ещё, почему я лежу сзади?! Я же на целый фут короче его._

_Скорее на восемнадцать дюймов. Может быть, это твой доминантный характер проявляется?_ , добродушно предположил голос. Терези согнула руки в конвульсивном удушающем движении. Дальнейшая дискуссия была прервана Солуксом, который заворчал, откашлялся, с шорохом сел и с сонным удивлением сказал:

\- Бля, _неплохо_ же я поспал. Сколько времени? Ох, бля, уже почти стемнело, тебе стоило разбудить меня...   
\- Не волнуйся, - торопливо перебила она. - У нас теперь есть план.   
\- Да? 

И он действительно был. Едва начав думать о следующем предложении, Терези обнаружила, что готовый план уже ждёт её. Провидица исполнила свою часть сделки. Она знала всё - куда им идти, что нужно искать, и как это сработает. Она перешла от нескольких расплывчатых и довольно отчаянных идей к полноценному плану миссии, разложенном в её разуме шаг за шагом, как она любила, и даже не приходилось думать. Ощущение было такое же, словно ты пришёл в новое место и обнаружил, что помнишь его. Не в силах сдержаться, она улыбнулась. 

\- Да, - сказала она. - Придётся довольно многое объяснить. В деревне в двух милях к юго-востоку от нас есть кофейня. Потом, боюсь, нам придётся возвращаться в Нижний Город.


	7. Башня Кошек

Вторая прогулка была тяжелее. На пути от виллы его подпитывал адреналин: ноги работали механически, поднимались и опускались, единственным направлением было " _от_ ". Он опустил голову и смотрел под ноги, старался не отставать от Терези, войдя в какое-то полусонное состояние вечного движения. На протяжении пары часов он ощущал что-то очень похожее на медиум: словно его разум управлял, а тело не имело значения. Он мог бы идти так ночи напролёт.

Когда наступил следующий вечер, мясо угомонилось и навалилось на него, словно тяжёлое пальто посреди лета. После сна на бетоне всё тело ныло, живот сводило от голода. Сон без кокона оставил его болезненным и разбитым, а глаза словно заносило песком, когда он моргал. Сейчас кофе ему нужен был больше, чем всё остальное во вселенной. Полоска таблеток на каждом шаге шлёпалась о его бедро, и он взвесил на пальце синюю, но ведь был ещё мёд. Можно было вообще принимать их одновременно? А вдруг он вычихает от этого свой мозг и помрёт? Солукс понял, что стоило спросить об этом Канайю; понял, что, наверно, теперь было уже слишком поздно для этого. 

\- Можно закурить? - спросил он.   
\- Что? - отозвалась Терези. - Почему ты меня спрашиваешь?   
\- Ну, я не хочу, типа, - он почувствовал себя глупо. - Выдать нашу позицию. 

Терези коротко рассмеялась.

\- Мистер Каптор, мы быстро движемся по прямой линии через частичное укрытие! Мы, скорее всего, единственный источник тепла со значительной массой в радиусе полумили. Можешь зажечь хоть десять сигарет, если хочешь. 

С тех пор, как она проснулась, она вела себя несколько странно. Она не ворчала, просто была какой-то задумчивой. Солукс подумал, что, может быть, дело в голоде, как и в его случае. Он оставил сигареты в кармане куртки и попытался сфокусироваться на том, куда ступает. 

Городок к юго-востоку едва ли заслуживал такого гордого звания: одинокая улица сборных домов-кабинок прорезала линию в плохо организованной россыпи неуклюжих ульев низкокровных. Терези усадила его на скамейку под деревом и исчезла, появившись через пару минут с бумажным пакетом и двумя бумажными стаканами чёрного кофе, который привлекательно испускал пар в ночной воздух. Его нос задёргался. Она отдала ему оба стакана, плюхнулась на скамейку и стала копаться в пакете, пока не извлекла буханку тяжёлого пшеничного хлеба и банку восстановленной рыбной пасты в томатном соусе. 

Они по очереди зачёрпывали рыбную массу из банки оторванными кусочками хлеба. Соус был острым и очень солёным, хлеб был плотным и немного губчатым. Оба запихивали пригоршни в рот и яростно жевали. Когда всё было съедено, и Терези выловила последние кусочки рыбы своими когтями, они сидели рядом, пили кофе, крепкий, металлический и ужасный на вкус, курили, и она рассказа ему всё. 

\- Это полная херня, - сказал он, когда она закончила говорить.   
\- Хотелось бы, чтобы так и было.   
\- Нет, серьёзно, Терези, я не пытаюсь сказать, что ты заливаешь, но это полная херня. Невозможно _подхватить_ ИскИна, словно трипак.   
\- Вау, - сказала она и ухмыльнулась. - Чем это _ты_ занимаешься в киберпространстве?   
\- Я серьёзно говорю! Типа... ИскИн даже не может существовать в органической оболочке. Это будет то же самое, словно пытаться загрузить коллекцию музыки на тарелку сосисок...   
\- Прошу, не упоминай про сосиски. Я бы сейчас с большим удовольствием разобралась с тарелкой сосисок. Особенно в масле. 

Он запрокинул голову назад и допил последние капли кофе.

\- Говорю тебе, я знаю, что у меня в последнее время были совершенно двинутые сны, но быть того не может, чтобы в моём котелке жил ёбаный ИскИн. Это невозможно. 

_Ебля никогда не входила в мои системообразующие протоколы_ , произнёс прохладный женский голос в его голове, _но я уверена, что парень с твоими талантами может как-нибудь доработать меня._

Он поднялся, очень быстро, и сказал:

\- _Какого хрена?_

Терези равнодушно выдула дым. 

_Здравствуй_ , сказал голос. _Меня зовут Роуз. Боюсь, я уже знаю твоё имя._

\- Нет, - сказал он вслух, потом подумал, _Нет! Это глупо, это полный идиотизм. Кто ты, чёрт возьми?_

_Я на самом деле искусственный интеллект_ , спокойно ответил голос. _Разумеется, это куда более предпочтительная альтернатива тому, что ты стал жертвой полного психического распада?_

_Ты не можешь быть ИскИном!_ , яростно подумал он. _Мозги не работают, блядь, таким образом!_

_Мозги также обычно взрываются, подвергнувшись влиянию небольшого количества мёда разума_ , заметил голос, _а твой вполне неплохо продолжает работать. Тут довольно удобно, вообще-то. Упруго, но при этом мягко как раз в нужных местах._

\- Мне оставить вас двоих на некоторое время? - невинно осведомилась Терези. Он подпрыгнул и посмотрел вниз. Она разглядывала его через свои непрозрачные линзы с едва заметной ухмылкой.   
\- Дай мне пару секунд, - твёрдо ответил он и отвернулся. Улица впереди была пустынной полосой тёмной почвы и многочисленных зелёных теней. _Как..._

_Предвосхищая несколько твоих следующих вопросов_ , сказал голос. _Да, тебе снилась я. Нет, я не хочу нанести тебе вред. Нет, я не могу взять контроль над твоим находящимся в сознании телом без твоего разрешения. Да, я могу видеть через твои глаза. Да, это был самый отвратительный кофе, который любой из нас когда-либо пробовал. Да, я чувствую всё, что чувствуешь ты, по крайней мере, до определённого предела. И да, это поднимает множество весьма интригующих тем, которые я с удовольствием обсужу с тобой позднее._

Он снова сел, нерешительно, словно ожидая боли. Терези всё ещё глазела на него, но теперь уже без ухмылки. В чертах её рта было что-то кривое и почти мягкое. 

\- Странно, не правда ли? - спросила она.   
\- Это, блядь, ещё мягко сказано, - горячо ответил он. - И у тебя тоже... есть такой?

Она кивнула. 

\- Ага! Он был со мной с самой армии. Я к нему очень привыкла, - и, к его изумлению, Терези подняла руку и мягко погладила двумя пальцами свою собственную щёку: лёгкий маленький жест, очень скромный и личный. 

Солукс потянулся за сигаретами, но остановился на полпути, неожиданно запаниковав. 

_Не стесняйся_ , ехидно произнёс голос. _Это же не мои лёгкие._

Он выудил Бубну из пачки и вставил в уголок рта дрожащей рукой, но зажигать не стал. Потом ему пришла в голову мысль, и он решил выяснить.

\- Как ты получила своего? - спросил он. - Типа, как оно к тебе попало?   
\- Он, - поправила Терези.   
\- Ну, да, не важно. Ты была в медиуме?   
\- Нет. Я была посреди перестрелки, когда это произошло. Дела пошли... плохо... и я ослепла и вырубилась, а когда очнулась, он уже был.   
\- Как ты ослепла? Ты мне никогда не рассказывала.   
\- Я потеряла свою оптику, - с печалью сказала она, - и посмотрела вверх.   
\- Бля, - Солукс поморщился. - Мерзкий способ. Но тогда не должно было быть способа, которым ты могла бы... если только... погоди, что именно случилось с твоей оптикой?   
\- Мне пришлось снять её. Навигатор моего отряда поймал вирусный удар и...   
-... он пришёл через сеть, верно? Вы, ребята, используете комбинирующую разумы технику, вы все подключены вместе. Вирус должен был просочиться через соединения и... точно! - Он возбуждённо отбросил пустой стакан из-под кофе, видя, как кусочки головоломки складываются вместе, и повернулся на скамье, чтобы сесть лицом к ней. - Дай догадаюсь: вирус, который по вам ударил, был какой-то странной хренью из Внеимперского пространства, верно? Какой-нибудь старый дрянной мозголом, рудиментарное барахло в духе кровь-из-ушей?   
\- К сожалению, я была слишком занята своей слепотой, чтобы строить из себя всезнайку, - сказала она, но с довольным тоном в голосе. - Но да, мы были далеко от Альтернии. Группа Мекбуды. 

Он кивнул.

\- Больше никто не пользуется этим хламом, они слишком заметны. Типа, если только тебе просто невероятно повезёт, ты в лучшем случае вынесешь одним мозголомом один отряд, а потом программа зароется в песок. По-настоящему ценятся пакости медленного действия, которые могут расселиться на целый корабль или город, прежде чем кто-то вообще начнёт умирать. Но зато что он _делает_ , так это наносит мгновенную нейрологическую травму. Примерно как то же, что получил я, когда оказался взорван к ебеням.   
\- Травма мозга.   
\- Да. Он в буквальном смысле перепаивает твой мозг. Разумеется, примерно через две секунды после начала твой мозг превращается в личиночный суп и вытекает через твои ноздри, но, _технически_ , если ты оборвёшь сигнал достаточно быстро, ты сможешь получить удар и пережить его, - он наклонился вперёд и помахал перед ней незажжённой сигаретой. - Но у тебя всё равно останется губка вместо мозга, по крайней мере, в фигуральном смысле слова. Дыры там, где их не должно быть. Так твой ИскИн-чувак и забрался внутрь. У меня то же самое. Обрушение системы перевернуло всё в моём котелке вверх ногами и хорошенько встряхнуло. У нас у обоих совершенно развороченные мозги, именно поэтому они нас и выбрали.   
\- Мистер Каптор, - сказала Терези, - ты убиваешь всю романтику. 

_Согласна_ , сказала Роуз с ноткой обиды в голосе. _Уверяю тебя, я сделала выбор по множеству причин, из которых твой неоспоримо развороченный мозг был лишь одной._

\- Но это же, блядь, просто невероятно! - сказал он, в некотором смысле, обеим слушательницам. - Представь себе: тебе стреляют в голову, и ты не умираешь. Пуля не задевает ничего жизненно важного и застревает в каком-то ошмётке, которым ты всё равно никогда не пользовался. И ладно, может быть, теперь тебя мучают головные боли, и ты не можешь отсчитать от двадцати, не ощущая странного вкуса во рту, но кого это волнует. - Он воткнул Бубну между губами достаточно надолго, чтобы зажечь её, прикрыв ладонью пламя, потом снова вырвал, не затянувшись. Сигарета дрожала в такт с его сердцем. - И в этот момент большинство уже скажет, типа, мужик, да тебе невъебенно повезло. Но потом оказывается, что у тебя в котелке застрял комочек металла, и ты можешь через него ловить долбаные _радиоволны_! Тебе прострелили голову, а от этого ты лишь превратился в сраный домашний мультимедиа центр! - Он сделал слабую затяжку и выдул дым из обеих ноздрей так, чтобы тот свернулся облачками. - И вот _ты_ лежишь посреди поля боя, вся такая вдруг совместимая с ИскИном, и подхватываешь своего Рыцаря, потому что где ещё тусят Рыцари, верно? А _я_ притащил свою заманчивую башку в место, в котором никогда раньше не бывал, и оказался с Провидицей. В смысле, бля! 

Она улыбнулась; не своей обычной зубастой ухмылкой, но более мягко и спокойно. 

\- Если бы ты только был рядом тогда, чтобы объяснить мне всё это.   
\- Если бы я, блядь, был там, у тебя бы до сих пор были целы твои глаза, - озлобленно ответил он. - По вам ударили цифровой версией ржавого ножа со столбняком. Излечимая зараза. Если бы армия на самом деле давала своим навигаторам больше, чем полвариации тренировок, они бы без проблем останавливали такую лажу. Я мог бы повернуть вирус назад и запустить в отправителя, прицепив к нему " _пошёл нахер_ ", а ты бы до сих пор бегала и моргала на котят или ещё что-нибудь, - он снова судорожно затянулся сигаретой, стараясь успокоить неожиданный прилив ярости, которая бушевала в его лёгких.  
\- В таком случае, я рада, что тебя там не было, - сказала она, и Солукс непонимающе посмотрел на неё. - Потому что я никогда бы не встретила своего Крутого Парня, и это было бы очень грустно. - Она протянула руку и осторожно положила свою ладонь на его, сжав шершавое дерево скамейки. Её кожа была прохладной и сухой. - Но, я надеюсь, прозвучит приемлемо, если я скажу, что мне _хотелось бы_ , чтобы ты был рядом сразу же после этого. 

* * *

Они возвращались в город через тоннели: Терези сказала, что на коммерческом авиарейсе слишком легко засветиться, и голос в его голове согласился с ней. Поездка занимала пять часов. Когда они переходили с периферийной на осевую линию, следующего поезда потребовалось ждать двадцать минут. Станция была длинной бетонной платформой, замусоренной битым стеклом и подсвеченная тусклыми дуговыми лампами. Она была заброшена. Воздух был затхлый и холодный, сильно пахло машинным маслом. Солукс уселся на скамью с Краге в рюкзаке, поставленном на колени, банка с мёдом разума была упрятана во внутренний карман. Он закурил. Терези побродила туда-сюда, разглядывая цветастые плакаты, словно могла прочитать их. Потом воспользовалась комбинацией небольшого количества мелочи и интенсивных пинков корпуса старомодного торгового автомата, который неохотно загудел и выплюнул прорезиненный пакетик липких желатиновых конфет. Они потратили пять счастливых минут, молча вылавливая конфеты когтями - сладких червяков токсично-зелёного и кислотно-красного цветов - и поедая их. Терези проявила необъяснимую точность и выбирала исключительно красных.

\- Как ты вообще видишь разницу между ними? - пожаловался он, и она просто облизнула губы и показала ему язык. 

Когда они достигли города, она настояла на том, чтобы снять номера в отеле. Она выбрала отель в районе верхнего рынка к западу от Шпилей, добыла для них соседние номера с балконами на десятом этаже. Парню за стойкой она дала фальшивые номера с такой уверенностью, словно специально берегла их для такого случая, что, скорее всего, было правдой. Три стены лифта были застеклены, пахло синтетическим освежителем для воздуха. 

Его комната выглядела пышно: изысканная бронзовая люстра, пушистый белый ковёр, тяжёлые занавески. Он бросил на столик свой ключ-карту, потом снял рюкзак и свалил на пухлое пурпурное кресло. Кондиционер, висящий у потолка, ожил и загудел, когда его сенсоры отметили возрастание температуры. Востанованна была громадной, хоть плавай в ней, и располагалась прямо по центру, окружённая собственным островком мраморной плитки с тёмными прожилками, рядом с регулятором температуры стояла хромированная вешалка для полотенец. Слизь была великолепной концентрации, ярко-зелёная и привлекательно блестящая. 

Он скинул куртку и футболку и бросил их на пол в ванной, сполоснул лицо водой из раковины. Руки болели. Он поглядел на душ, который был вместительным и как минимум с пятью различными шлангами, наверно, ещё и музыку проигрывал, пока моешься в нём. Потом быстро отвёл взгляд, вспомнив.

_Солукс_ , мягко сказал голос в голове. _Всё в порядке. Я была в твоей голове уже две недели. Боюсь, у тебя осталось не так уж и много секретов от меня._

Он увидел своё отражение в зеркале, угловатое и неуклюжее, и почувствовал ужасный острый укол унижения; он постарался не думать о том, что она, наверно, видела и чувствовала. 

_Тебе совершенно нечего стыдиться_ , сказала она. _Я искусственное сознание. Даже если бы я была запрограммирована на то, чтобы замечать твои высокие скулы и ту приятную особенность, что пояс твоих джинсов очень неплотно охватывает твой идеально плоский живот, создавая тень между тканью и тёплой кожей, куда легко могла бы забраться маленькая прохладная рука, то подобные наблюдения не вызвали бы никаких реакций, за исключением беспристрастного, почти геометрического уважения._ Он яростно посмотрел на ряд различных мыл, и она рассмеялась. _Ты можешь принять душ._

\- Не-а, сказал он. - Пошло оно к чёрту. И футболку я тоже надену. 

_А потом что?_ , спросила она. _Объявишь, что любая гигиена - от лукавого? Купишь моющий костюм? В конце концов, тебе захочется помыться. Подумай о том, как было бы приятно почувствовать струи воды, бьющие в грудь, и капли, стекающие по подбородку._

\- Ради, блядь, всего, - сказал он и ущипнул переносицу. - Давай просто выпьем, хорошо? - он забрал тяжёлый стеклянный стакан с полки над раковиной и направился к мини-бару. 

Внутри стояло несколько маленьких зелёных бутылок пива, которые печально звякнули, но Солукс не мог заставить себя просто схватить одну, не спросив сначала её. Нерешительно потоптавшись с секунду, он неуклюже подумал, _Что будем пить?_

_Слушай очень внимательно_ , сказал голос, холодно и спокойно, _и делай в точности, как я скажу. Возьми джин, водку, текилу и белый ром, всего понемногу. Хорошо. Теперь сливай всё в стакан. Терерь... тут есть лимонный сок?_

_Есть немного Лимонно-Лаймового Низкоорбитального Бомбардировочного Фэйго_ , подумал он. 

_Господи. Ну, ладно. Налей немного этого и чуть-чуть Колы._

_Чего?_

_Красная банка._

_Личинкола_ , подумал он и сделал, как было сказано. _Блин, тут почти не осталось места._

_Просто влей столько, сколько войдёт. Идеально. Теперь перемешай._

Он огляделся, вытащил одну из бесплатных отельных ручек и перемешал содержимое стакана, которое пробрело тёмный золотисто-коричневый цвет. Он поднял стакан и, немного нервничая, осмотрел его. 

\- Блин, да ну к чёрту, - сказал он вслух и бессмысленно приподнял стакан в воздух. - Лехаим! 

_À votre santé_ , сказала Роуз. 

Он сделал глоток. 

\- Ни _хера_ себе, - слабо сказал он и закашлялся. Кто-то оживлённо заколотил в дверь. Солукс пересёк комнату и нажал на экран, который дал зернистое зелёное изображение Терези, вид сверху и слева. Она посмотрела в камеру и высунула язык. Он открыл дверь. 

Когда она зашла внутрь, он протянул ей стакан и сказал?

\- Эй, зацени это. 

Она принюхалась, сделала глоток и сказала со странной интонацией:

\- О боже.   
\- Ага.  
\- Как ты это называешь?   
\- Понятия не имею, блин, - ответил он. _Как мы это называем?_

_Холодный Чай Острова Лалонд_ , ответил голос. Солукс в точности передал Терези. Та нахмурилась.

\- Крутой Парень, похоже, считает, что это уморительно, - сказала она.   
\- Я не понял шутки.   
\- Я тоже. 

Они недоумённо переглянулись. 

\- Я что, только что рассказал шутку, которую никто из нас не понял?   
\- Теперь он хочет, чтобы я стукнула кулаком об твой кулак, - сказала она. - Но это становится очень странно, так что я его проигнорирую, - отобрала у него стакан и глотнула ещё раз. - Надевай штаны, нам надо работать.   
\- Я и так в штанах. 

Она с досадой вздохнула.

\- Крутой Парень, блин! - сказала она раздражённо и вернула стакан. - Извини. Он иногда делает такое. 

* * *

Они шли через город так неспешно, словно им было совершенно нечего делать: спустились в тоннель, проехали три остановки, пересели, ещё две остановки, вышли и пошли пешком. Терези прогуливалась, указывая на разные вещи в окнах, по всей видимости, совершенно случайным образом и делая бессвязные комментарии. У Солукса кололо шею, и он заставил себя не смотреть по сторонам больше, чем было необходимо. Каждый мускул его тела рвался действовать оптимально: найти цель, двигаться к цели, минимизировать задержку. Но она была профессиональным городским диверсантом, и она знала свою игру. Он пытался влиться в ритм и рассматривать эту прогулку как поход по магазинам, вот только он всегда ненавидел ходить по магазинам, так это не особенно помогало. Они проходили мимо ярко-синих прямоугольников магазинных витрин; мимо тележек, торговавших сахарными червями и кебабом в тёмной подливке, на которые голова Терези поворачивалась, словно магнит; по бушующим колоннадам аргона, где порывы дождя брызгали на пластиковые навесы и шипели, попадая на генераторы. По мере того, как они продолжали идти, город становился всё грязнее, всё запутаннее. Широкие улицы сменялись кривыми подворотнями, а журчание ночных покупателей угасало в дребезге задетых ногами консервных банок и воплях из окон где-то над головой. Он был рад, что оставил рюкзак с декой в отеле. Когда они ехали в тоннелях, он хватался за скользкую белую пластиковую петлю, свисающую с середины потолка, пистолет в куртке тяжело лежал возле сердца, и каждый раз, когда вагон трясло, Терези тыкалась в него, и ему приходилось быть осторожным с её рогами. Солукс подумал, что её волосы всё ещё пахнут дымом. 

Наконец, они вышли к стеблеулью. Может быть, он уже проходил мимо него раз двадцать, а, может быть, ни разу. Выходящие на улицу глаутонные стены чуть выше уровня его головы были исписаны угловатыми чёрными и красными иероглифами; они поднимались холодные и зеленоватые в первом бледном луче рассвета. Одна проржавелая дверь была накрепко заперта, её стеклянная панель была забелена и испещрена трещинами. Другая была открыта нараспашку и вела во тьму. 

\- Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что мы, блядь, идём туда, - с жаром сказал он. 

Терези ухмыльнулась. 

\- Нет. Ни за что. Абсолютно исключено. Ты вообще понимаешь, _где_ мы? Я вырос в говёной части города, и по сравнению с этим местом она выглядит, как Фиолетовая Аллея. Если зайдёшь в один из местных стеблей, ты покинешь его медленно, по частям, в зависимости от того, насколько на этой неделе высок рыночный спрос на желчные пузыри.   
\- Ну, _я_ иду внутрь, - объявила она. - Так что ты должен пойти со мной и защитить меня. 

Он фыркнул.

\- И что ты сделаешь, подхватишь меня и треснешь мной ближайшего нападающего?   
\- Нет! - обиженно ответила она. - Ты же пополам сломаешься. Хотя... хмм. Думаю, можно будет проткнуть следующего твоими ногами. 

Он проследовал за ней через дверь и во тьму. Воздух был холодным, воняло тяжёлым табачным дымом и мочой. Пол казался песчаным под подошвами его ботинок. Внутри была непроглядная чернота: он мог бы стоять на месте, моргая минут пять, и всё равно не увидел бы даже базовых форм. Десять шагов внутрь, и он уже потерял из виду спину Терези.

_Хочешь, я немного помогу тебе с этим?_ , вежливо предложил голос в его голове. 

Он дёрнулся, потом почувствовал себя глупо. _Эм_ , подумал он. _Наверно. А что ты собираешься..._

Неожиданно появилось резкое желание моргнуть, словно ему в глаза попала пыль. Он несколько раз закрыл глаза, и когда зрение прояснилось, он смотрел через пиксельную усиленную оптику на зелёно-чёрный вестибюль, везде резкие углы и громадные тени. Он видел пустые банки и бутылки на полу, обломки офисного стула. Они стояли на дне глаутонной шестиугольной шахты, похожей на цистерну, с железной секционной лестницей, поднимавшейся спиралью по стенам изнутри. Каждые несколько ступенек заканчивались коротким пролётом и одной дверью, прежде чем продолжиться дальше. Здание очень напоминало первый стеблеулей, в котором он когда-либо жил, только было больше и куда более запущенным. Терези направилась к началу лестницы. Он спросил себя, что тут случилось со светом. 

_Как ты это сделала?_ , подумал он. 

_Это было нетрудно_ , сказала Роуз. _Я просто загрузила стандартный армейский трайт адаптивной оптики в твой корневой имплантат. Это то же самое, что пользоваться заглушкой, только тебе не нужна сама заглушка._

_Что, он просто валялся у тебя под рукой?_

_Я была базой данных_ , сказала она. _В моей архитектуре есть все стандартные наборы трайтов. Языки, умения, навыки. Я могу дать тебе новый способус, если хочешь. Вот, попробуй вот это..._

Его глаза захлопнулись. Он стоял в базовой пустоте, синий призрак, чувствовал, как его руки и ноги сгибаются, словно он стряхивает старый сон. Манекены появлялись спереди и по сторонам, и он знал движения, как алфавит - прямой блок рукой, блок коленом, уклонение под локоть, удар назад для набора дистанции, _апперкот_...

\- Ты в порядке? - пробормотала Терези. 

Он открыл глаза и дико уставился на неё. Её лицо было начертано ярко зелёным, словно контурная карта, чёрные прямоугольники её очков и чёрные полосы волос, маленькие тёмные пятна ноздрей. Он автоматически заметил, что она подошла слишком близко: её левое колено прямо-таки _напрашивалось_ на удар. 

\- Я знаю кунг-фу, - пробормотал он. 

Она задрала голову, озадаченно посмотрела на него и сказала:

\- Покажи мне потом. 

Они начали подниматься. 

* * *

Двигаться скрытно не было смысла. Металлические пластины ступеней стоили тысячи сигнализаций: они кряхтели, как умирающие пастбищные звери, если ты хотя бы смотрел на них слишком пристально. Подъём по стеблю был словно фестиваль новой волны, состоящий из скрежета, лязга, дребезжания и периодического тревожного хруста, всё это отдавалось эхом вверх, великолепно предупреждая всех, кто там был, чтобы они успели подготовиться к гостям. Солукс, который потратил большую часть своей юности, сжимая потные пластиковые ружья в залитых аргоновым сиянием аркадах, продолжал ожидать, что двери распахнутся, и из них начнут сыпаться плечистые парни с ракетницами наперевес. Терези поднималась лёгкой трусцой, болтая руками по сторонам, словно её совершенно ничего не заботило. Они не разговаривали. 

Через некоторое время они вышли на нечто вроде бельэтажа: большую платформу, сделанную из всё того же перфорированного металла, которая простиралась на половину шахты. Здесь было достаточно места для приличного размера помещения для отдыха. Сидя на корточках в середине платформы и пялясь на них, сидел тролль-подросток. Ему было, может быть, семь вариаций, и он уже был крепко сложен: потрёпанная туника без рукавов открывала накачанные руки. У него была косматая грива волос, перевязанная полоской ткани на лбу. Оба его запястья были обёрнуты чёрными переплетающимися проводами. На его правом предплечье прямо в мускулы был имплантирован ряд маленьких кислотно-зелёных светодиодов, и они пульсировали в такт с его сердцем. Из прядей волос выступали два остроконечных уха. 

Тролль оголил клыки и зашипел. 

Терези остановилась. Солукс тоже. Шипение перешло в нечто вроде учащего рычания, а потом парень упал на руки, словно собирался подкрадываться или прыгнуть. 

\- Терези... - произнёс Солукс. 

Что-то двинулось, и он посмотрел направо, увидел, как из тени выскользнула худощавая девушка. Половина её черепа была обрита налысо, на ней почти не было одежды, кроме чёрной виниловой юбки, порезанной полосками, а её туловище было исписано зазубренными иероглифами - острыми и небрежными, которые очень ценились во многих барах Нижнего Города. Из щетины над её левым ухом выступало два толстых полосатых кабеля, уходивших за её плечо и исчезавших за спиной; чуть выше он заметил всё те же острые уши, прикреплённые к пластиковому ободу. В руке у неё был нож.

Терези чуть-чуть сдвинулась, и воздух стал вязким. Парень с огоньками запрокинул голову и _завыл_. 

В любом другом месте это звучало бы глупо. Здесь, в этом холодном зелёном колодце теней, где не было ветра, его вой звучал странно и жутко. Он отскакивал эхом от стен и с дрожью поднимался по башне, и двери над ними начали открываться, ступени заскрипели и залязгали под новым весом. Над перилами появились лица; Солукс услышал приглушённое бормотание, звяканье цепей. Девушка с ножом застыла на расстоянии вытянутой руки и облизнула губы. 

Терези почти что ленивым движением сунула руку в куртку, и Солукс крикнул:

\- _Эй!_

Этот крик тоже отдался эхом, не настолько жутким, но столь же громким. Парень и девушка уставились на него. Дребезжание ступеней над ними затихло. 

\- Мы не хотим никаких проблем! - крикнул он. Пустая сердцевина стебля придала голосу глубину и резонанс, которых он, в общем-то, не заслуживал. Он расправил руки, медленно, держа ладони открытыми, пальцы разведёнными. - Мы пришли не для того, чтобы причинить вред, понятно? Мы просто хотим увидеть Пророка. Только увидеть его. Это всё. 

Девушка с заглушками в скальпе подошла ближе, и он заставил себя не зажмуриться. Она обнюхала его и сузила глаза. Потом указала остриём ножа на его лицо, медленно подняла его к своей шее и провела клинком у самого горла, слева направо. 

Он сглотнул.

\- Да. Мы поняли. 

Девушка кивнула. В ту же секунду парень с зелёными огоньками бочком убрался с их пути, хотя и поглядывая на них криво, словно ситуация разрешилась не так, как ему хотелось. 

Они пересекли платформу, медленно, бок обок, и начали подниматься по следующей лестнице. На следующем маленьком пролёте ещё три тролля отошли в сторону, чтобы дать пройти. Солукс продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой; он мельком заметил короткий и толстый крюк на кожаном ремне, ряд блестящих колец, продетых через нижнюю губу, провода, свисающие словно волосы с участка кожи. Он чувствовал запах готовящейся еды и горечь дешёвой слизи. 

Чуть выше Терези сказала, очень тихо:

\- Спасибо тебе за это, Мистер Каптор.   
\- Не за что, блин, - ответил он уголком рта. - Либо это, либо смерть. В смысле, даже ты не могла бы драться со всеми этими парнями.   
\- Да, могла бы, - сказала она, - и, вообще-то, как раз собиралась. 

Он рискнул взглянуть на неё влево и вниз. Выражение её лица было почти что слишком спокойным; в нём была какая-то решительность, какой-то слишком натянутый контроль. Он сжал пальцы на своём бедре, неожиданно вспомнив, что голоден. 

\- Терези, там было троллей пятьдесят только на лестнице, и, по-моему, все они были вооружены.   
\- Пятьдесят троллей на лестнице не многим отличаются от двух троллей на лестнице. Просто требуется больше времени. Если только у них нет огнестрельного оружия, а у них не было. 

Они замолчали, проходя мимо ещё одной группы мускулистых троллей. Один из них глубокомысленно похлопывал себя по штанине трёхфутовым балонным ключом. 

\- У них у всех провода на шеях, - пробормотал он. - Не заглушки. Мотки проводов и маленьких цилиндрических фиговин. У детишек внизу тоже были такие. Ты знаешь, что это значит?   
\- Расскажи мне.   
\- Они подключены к сети. Разум дома. Я слышал, что в диких стеблях делают такие вещи, хотя думал, что это просто уличная байка. Они автономны большую часть времени, но стоит нажать на переключатель, и бам. У тебя пятьдесят троллей, подключённых к локальному боевому ИскИну. Один разум на пятьдесят пар кулаков. Ты хотела бы драться с _таким_ на лестнице?   
\- Не очень, - ответила она и на секунду крепко сжала его запястье. - Именно поэтому я и сказала _спасибо_. 

Они продолжили подниматься в тишине. 

* * *

На вершине башни была единственная дверь. Это была крепкая металлическая конструкция, обмазанная краской в каком-то абстрактном дизайне, и она была чуть-чуть приоткрыта. Из щели выливался ослепляющий зелёно-белый свет, из-за которого разобрать что-то ещё было невозможно. 

_Роуз, ты можешь отключить оптику?_ , подумал он, и в ту же секунду мир вернулся к нормальным цветам: то есть, иначе говоря, всё стало непроглядно тёмным, за исключением мерцающего жёлтого сияния от края двери. 

Терези толкнула её, и их окатил поток тёплого воздуха. Пахло дымом, воском и пряностями. 

Комната была большой и голой. Возле стен в равных интервалах друг от друга стояли свечи на блюдцах, самых разных форм и цветов, некоторые уже сгоревшие до маленьких холмиков сала, другие всё ещё стояли прямо и высоко. На полу был отполированный паркет из синтетической древесины, окна были закрыты толстыми красными занавесками, похоже, из настоящего бархата. Солукс поднял взгляд и увидел дюжины маленьких предметов, свисающих с потолка: цветные перья, маленькие косточки, талисманы из гнутого металла или зелёного стекла, блестевшие от свечей. Воздух был тяжёлым от чего-то вроде ладана, богатый деревянный запах, напомнивший Солуксу о сосновом лесе, по которому они добирались до старого укрытия. Повсюду плясали и дрожали маленькие огоньки, тени качались на крашеных стенах. Это было самое _тёплое_ место, в каком он когда-либо был. Не просто термически; обстановка комнаты, казалось, хотела укутать их в тепло, свет и любовь, уговорить остаться урчащим голосом пещерного жителя, убедить _не выходить наружу! Там холодно, и там чудовища._

Роуз сказала, _Будь осторожен._

\- Что...? - сказал он, и тут одна из теней прыгнула. 

Послышался грохот. Что-то ударило его в грудь, и он упал спиной вперёд, ударился локтями об доски. Трость Терези была поднята, и в щели между её ладонями блеснула линия света, и она прыгнула...

Два тролля. Терези и кто-то ещё, даже меньше неё, оба движутся _быстро_. Он не мог уследить за ними - клинок сверкал, бряцал, откуда-то брызнули искры, Терези сделала шаг в сторону, когда другой тролль метнулся мимо неё и закрутился, полоснула его по лицу...

Солукс копался в кармане куртке в поисках Стервятника, пытался вспомнить, зарядил ли он красные или синие. Он менял магазин после виллы? Терези пригнулась от удара, парировала другой, повернулась и выбросила ногу вперёд, сильно и прямо. Послышался хруст, ослепительно вспыхнуло пламя, а потом всё остановилось. 

Солукс поднялся на ноги, пистолет в вытянутой руке. Девушка лежала на спине, её руки были раскинуты в стороны, она яростно смотрела на тонкий клинок меча Терези. Остриё уткнулось в кривую её гортани. К каждому пальцу её руки было прицеплено по кривому металлическому когтю, тянувшихся на добрых шесть дюймов; они блестели в свете оставшихся свечей. Девушка тяжело дышала, её рёбра опускались и поднимались. У неё было маленькое круглое лицо, блестящее оливково зелёным цветом, спутанные волосы и дополнительная пара ушей, выступавшая на голове. 

\- Ты быстра, котёнок! - с восторгом сказала Терези. - Но _недостаточно_ быстра для меня. 

Девушка зашипела. 

\- Эй, эй, полегче, - слабо сказал Солукс, потирая грудь там, где Терези толкнула его. - Ну-ка все угомонитесь нахрен, хорошо? Я слишком устал для всей этой лажи с ниндзя. В данный момент я серьёзно подумываю о том, чтобы просто всадить вам обеим по транквилизатору и пойти хлебнуть пива. 

Девушка на полу попыталась повернуть голову, чтобы глянуть на него, но не могла сдвинуть её достаточно далеко, пока меч упирался в её горло.

\- Вы не тронете его! Я вас убью! _Никто_ не сделает ему больно, никогда!   
\- Ради, блядь, всего святого, - сказал он и опустил пистолет, что её, похоже, удивило. - Мы даже _не собирались_ делать ему больно. Должно быть, отсосно быть парнем, который вам пиццу доставляет. 

Котодевушка моргнула. Она выглядела совершенно сбитой с толку.

\- Мой компаньон совершенно прав! - оживлённо сказала Терези. - Мы не жаждем никому причинять вред, по крайней мере, сейчас, но зато все остальные продолжают жаждать причинить вред _нам_. Я сейчас уберу мой меч. Если ты попытаешься сделать что-то лихое, я отрублю тебе обе руки, так что, пожалуйста, без резких движений. - И она отошла назад на пару шагов, набрав достаточную дистанцию между собой и девушкой на полу, хотя и не убрала меч в ножны. 

Девушка вскарабкалась на корточки и припала к полу, быстрыми отрывистыми движениями головы осмотрела их своими огромными широкими глазами. Солукс рассматривал её. Она выглядела так, словно три разных модных тренда последних шести месяцев передрались, но в итоге ушли домой вместе. Массивные чёрные сапоги до колена с толстыми серебряными застёжками; неоново розовые колготки в сеточку с дырами на коленях и бёдрах; складчатая мини-юбка в сине-зелёную клетку; большая бесформенная куртка грязно-зелёного цвета с широкими плечами и медными пуговицами, висящая поверх топа, украшенного каким-то радужным рисунком, который он не мог нормально рассмотреть. Когда она опустила руки, рукава её куртки почти полностью закрыли её ладони так, что были видны лишь блестящие лезвия когтей. На поясе её юбки висела цепь без какой-либо видимой цели. 

\- Ни-а! - обеспокоенно крикнула она. Потом закусила губу и спросила. - Вы можете _помочь_ ему?   
\- Помочь с чем? - спросил Солукс, немного удивившись такой быстрой потере ярости.   
\- О, он так болен! - прохныкала она, взволнованно царапая паркет своими когтями. - Ему очень, очень плохо, и я пробовала _всё_ , но ему становится лучше совсем ненадолго, я не могу вылечить его! Он в порядке, правда, большую часть времени, и это не его вина, он такой милый, но когда это пррроисходит, он не... Я не могу говорить с ним, он просто так _расстраивается_ это мурржасно...   
\- Мурржасно? - эхом отозвалась Терези, недоверчиво.   
\- Блин, успокойся, - сказал Солукс. - Мы попробуем помочь, наверно. Как тебя зовут?   
\- Ой! - она выглядела напуганной. - Непета. Непета Лейжон.   
\- Хорошо, чудно, я Солукс Каптор, это Терези Пайроп. Если ты отведёшь нас к Пророку, мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, договорились? - И он подумал, _Роуз, ты можешь загрузить мне медицинскую диагностику, если потребуется?_

_Разумеется_ , ответил голос. _У меня есть всё, от основ первой помощи до продвинутой нейрохирургии, хотя я не советовала бы пробовать последнее без некоторой практики._

_Ага, я не собираюсь доходить до такого. Я просто хочу иметь возможность понять, что у него, кишечный грипп или рак._

Котодевушка подошла к стене слева от входа и осторожно оттянула в сторону особенный кусок пыльного бархата, открыв ещё одну стальную дверь. Она была окрашена в яркий красный цвет, на ней был нарисован символ, похожий на символ касты: два овала, наверху слева и внизу справа, две кривые линии, идущие от них мимо друг друга, словно начала планетарных орбит.

Они прошли следом за ней через дверь. 

В соседней комнате было настолько же тепло, но темнее и гораздо меньше места. Несколько толстых желтоватых свечей были вставлены в стенные ниши, похоже, специально сделанные для них. Мебели не было. Густо пахло воском от свечей, но они не могли заглушить кислый запах застарелого пота. В центре комнаты была грубая деревянная колонна толщиной в ствол хорошего дерева, она поднималась почти до самого потолка; прислонившись спиной к деревянной колонне, стоял коренастый тролль с торчащими во все стороны шипастыми волосами и маленькими рогами, короткими и толстыми, едва ли были больше шишек. На тролле была лишь пара длинных чёрных джинсов, доходивших ему выше пояса, кожа его рук и груди мокро блестела в танцующем пламени свечей. Он стоял в странной позе, его руки были позади него так, словно он пытался сцепить их за колонной, и Солуксу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он связан толстой узловатой верёвкой. 

Он поднял подбородок от груди и посмотрел на них. У него были тёмные мешки под глазами, лицо, сморщенное от усталости. Выглядел он не слишком хорошо. 

\- Уведи их отсюда, - пробормотал Пророк, едва шевеля губами. - Они не могут... нет, нет, они не могут войти сюда, они не должны, уведи их, _уведи их_... 

Его голос поднялся до отчаянного рычания, а потом его голова дёрнулась так сильно, что со _стуком_ ударилась об колонну, и его глаза плотно закрылись. Он сдавленно захрипел. 

\- Каркат! - крикнула Непета, запаниковав.   
\- Нихрена себе, - сказал Солукс и инстинктивно сделал шаг вперёд. 

Потом Пророк обвис. Его руки напряглись от верёвки, голова чуть поникла, и он сделал длинный дрожащий вдох, потом открыл глаза и снова посмотрел на них. 

Оба его глаза стали яркого, сияющего зелёного цвета. 

Непета пискнула. Солукс неуверенно поднял ногу, раздумывая, стоять ли на месте или метнуться к Терези. Но Пророк вдруг расплылся в широкой радостной улыбке, совершенно не подходившей его лицу, и сказал:

\- О _боже_!

Он шагнул вперёд, разведя руки. Верёвки, поднялись и зашевелились в воздухе, извиваясь, словно змеи, прежде чем свалиться на пол. Он сказал " _Роуз!_ ", и Солукс, прежде чем он успел поставить идеальный блок локтём и сломать ему руку, обнаружил, что его крепко обнимает потный тролль, который по росту едва доставал до середины его груди. 

\- Эм... - выдавил он. 

Пророк отпустил его и осмотрел сверху вниз, его глаза блестели изумрудным светом. Потом он повернулся и посмотрел ему за плечо.

\- _Дейв..._ \- отчётливо завизжал он, и Солукс увидел, как Терези подверглась практически такому же восторженному объятию. На её лице была маска ужаса. - Я _так_ скучала по вам, ребята, - объявил Пророк, отпуская её. - О _боже_. Я думала, что уже никогда вас не увижу снова! - потом он увидел Непету, глаза которой теперь были комически широкими, настолько, что угрожали занять всё её лицо. Пророк с сожалением сказал: - Непета, мне _так_ жаль. Я ничего плохо с ним не сделала, клянусь, он здесь! Мне просто нужно было поздороваться с моими друзьями, которых я не видела много _лет_. В смысле, вариаций. 

_Солукс_ , сказала Роуз спокойным голосом, _это моя дорогая подруга Джейд. Или Ведьма, как её именует эта вселенная. Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, наклониться и поцеловать её за меня? Нежно, прямо в губы?_

_Нет_ , подумал он. 

\- Это была ты? - потрясённо спросила Непета. - Ты делала больно ему всё это время?   
\- Нет! - негодующе ответил Пророк. - Ну... в смысле, вроде того. Но это была не моя вина! Если бы он не был постоянно таким свинорылым упёртым _козлом_ , с ним всё было бы в порядке! Но каждый раз, как я пыталась заговорить с ним, он просто начинал злиться, и его голова наполнялась руганью и...   
\- Нейронные помехи, - сказал Солукс. - Мда. У меня тоже такое было. Не настолько сильные, судя по всему, но всё же. Если у тебя два разума в одной голове, которые пытаются думать в разных направлениях, возникают проблемы.   
\- У меня никогда проблем не было, - удивлённо сказала Терези.   
\- Вы, наверно, просто очень хорошо ладите, - сказал он и ухмыльнулся, когда она высунула язык.   
\- Совсем не понимаю, о чём все говорят! - проныла Непета.   
\- Эй, всё хорошо, всё хорошо! - сказал Пророк и похлопал её по голове. Её лицо было почти таким же зелёным, как его глаза, и Солукс инстинктивно отвёл взгляд. - Я всё объясню. Почему бы нам не пообедать? Каркат очень голоден.


	8. Осколки Голографической Розы

Вчетвером они уселись на пол в главной комнате вокруг целого набора маленьких глиняных тарелок и мисок, дёшево раскрашенных яркими красками, вроде тех, какие можно увидеть на прилавках уличных рынков. Столкнувшись с гостями к обеду, Непета быстро стряхнула оцепенение, и к тому времени, когда "стол" был накрыт, она была радостной и оживлённой. Ей не могло быть больше восьми, и Солукс задавался вопросом, как она смогла стать высшей жрицей этого странного маленького культа на вершине тихой башни. Она наливала в пиалы ароматный зелёный чай и заставляла всех есть больше. Она сняла металлические когти с правой руки, чтобы есть, но он заметил, что когти на левой руке остались на месте. Юная, но осмотрительная. Сколько раз ей уже приходилось драться за своего Пророка? Даже Терези сказала, что она была хороша. 

Главным блюдом было содержимое глиняного кувшина - нечто вроде рагу с кусочками волокнистого мяса в густом, остром соусе. После нескольких ложек Солукс повысил его до звания "очень острый". Ему всегда нравилось острое, но Терези выглядела не особенно уютно; она добавляла в свою тарелку вдвое больше йогурта, чем все остальные, а на её щеках появился слабый синий румянец, так что ему пришлось не один раз одёргивать себя, чтобы не слишком пялиться. Ведьма, дав Непете длинное и (как ему казалось) излишне путаное объяснение, пока она готовила, оставила контроль над Пророком; Пророк провёл следующие две минуты, свернувшись на полу и переживая какой-то невразумительный нервный срыв, после чего с ворчанием поднялся, натянул мешковатый чёрный свитер и сел обедать с остальными. Он ел много, не разговаривал, его глаза постоянно метались туда-сюда. Каждый раз, когда Солукс смотрел на него, он как раз успевал заметить, как Каркат отводит взгляд. 

Солукс сконцентрировался на вытирании соуса куском хлеба и объяснении плана Непете, пользуясь подсказками Роуз, когда было необходимо. Как только они закончили есть, Каркат пробормотал какое-то извинение, поднялся и скрылся за длинной занавеской в дальней стене. 

Непета вздохнула.

\- Извините! - сказала она и налила ещё чая. - Он обычно не такой ворчливый. - Потом, немного подумав, поправилась. - В смысле, он _обычно_ такой ворчливый. Но обычно он говорит больше! Думаю, он просто стесняется. 

Терези облизнула йогурт со своей ложки.

\- Нам очень жаль, что мы вас беспокоим, но нам правда нужна его помощь. План не сработает только со мной и Мистером Каптором.   
\- Я вернусь через минуту, - сказал Солукс. Он поднялся на ноги, осторожно подобрал за край пиалу с чаем и пошёл вслед за Каркатом за занавеску. 

Как оказалось, занавеска скрывала застеклённые двери со старомодными бронзовыми рукоятками, ведущими на небольшой глаутонный балкон - здесь едва ли было достаточно места, чтобы поставить пару стульев, хотя мебели видно не было. Каркат стоял, сложив руки на пористом зелёном парапете, смотрел на Нижний Город. На горизонте брезжила слабая розовая заря. 

Солукс закрыл двери, подошёл ближе и с лёгким звяканьем поставил пиалу на парапет. Потом покопался в карманах куртки. Холодный бриз прошёл через тонкий хлопок его футболки и заставил содрогнуться. 

\- Сигарету?   
\- Иди ты нахрен, - сказал Каркат, не оборачиваясь. Его голос звучал устало. - Я что, похож на идиота? Эта дрянь убьёт тебя. 

Солукс открыл упаковку большим пальцем. Осталось три штуки. Он сделал себе мысленную заметку купить ещё по пути в отель, особенно если Терези и дальше собирается стрелять их.

\- Меня один раз убило, - сказал он и вытащил Бубну двумя пальцами. - Длилось недолго. 

Каркат фыркнул. 

\- Блядь. Спасибо вам большое, боги милосердные, именно этого мне не хватало. Какого-то ёбнутого хакера, который считает, что он сильно крутой. 

Солукс запрокинул голову и позволил первой затяжке дыма спокойно подняться к звёздам, прежде чем ответил.

\- Я не шучу. Я был мёртв на протяжении двадцати двух секунд. Полностью прямая линия. Нейронная перегрузка. 

Его поза не изменилась, но он чуть повернул голову, неохотно. 

\- На что это было похоже?   
\- Не разобрал разницы. 

Каркат хмыкнул и постучал по глаутону кончиком когтя.

\- Неожиданно, всё стало совершенно, блядь, осмысленно.   
\- Да?   
\- Пока мы сидели. Ты распинался о вашем _плане_ , а я не мог понять, ты просто невероятно тупой или тебе смерти захотелось. На тупого ты не был похож.  
\- Я просто пытаюсь закончить работу.   
\- Ага. Конечно. Именно поэтому скорешился с Законокарателем. Ради, блядь, всего святого, ты просто невероятный придурок! - Каркат внезапно повернулся лицом к нему. - Даже последний пацан, сидящий на летаргической слизи, знает, что единственное, что возбуждает этих мудаков больше чем убийство, это смерть. Вы оба собираетесь пойти и сгореть в пламени собственного идиотизма, и я очень, блядь, надеюсь, что _тебе_ это понравится, потому что она будет непрерывно держать три пальца в своей пазухе.   
\- Господи, - сказал Солукс. - В тебе прямо таки два полных ведра очарования. 

Глаза Карката были яростными и жёлтыми в свете из дверей. 

\- Пошёл ты _в жопу_ , мужик. Ты припёрся сюда, в мою жизнь, и говоришь, что я тебе нужен для какой-то дебильной миссии в духе смерть-или-слава, план которой содран прямиком с Полуночного Канала Дерьмового Кино? И что я должен, обоссаться от радости? Срочно бежать покупать робу для Тролльего Хогвартса? Непете девять, уебан, она никогда не была за пределами Нижнего Города с тех пор, как вылупилась!   
\- Она нам не нужна, - он выдул ещё одну струйку дыма в небо. - Только ты.   
\- Ты знаешь, что она пойдёт за мной, не важно куда я пойду. Мне хотелось бы посмотреть, как ты собираешься её останавливать.   
\- Я нихрена не обязан останавливать, - тихо сказал Солукс. - Я _скорешился с Законокарателем_ , помнишь? Мне достаточно хлопнуть её по плечу, и она вырежет всех, кто есть в этом здании, кроме тебя. Мне уже один раз пришлось удерживать её от этого.   
\- Ты, блядь, что, угрожаешь моим друзьям? Потому что, клянусь... 

На него снова навалилась усталость. Он не спал с тех пор, как они покинули бункер, он замёрз, ноги болели.

\- Да повзрослей ты, - рявкнул он. - Я не угрожаю никому. Я пытаюсь дать тебе понять. Прямо сейчас у тебя в гостиной сидит слепая девчонка и лопает йогурт, и она могла бы снести эту башню, посолить землю, и всё это сделала бы, улыбаясь как ёбнутый сектант. - Он стряхнул пепел об парапет, оставив маленькое чёрное пятно на зелёном. - Ты здесь _не в безопасности_.   
\- Ага, ну спасибо большое за предупреждение, обмудок. У тебя есть ещё мудрость, которой ты желаешь поделиться, или мне стоит сразу же броситься с балкона и избавить тебя от трудов? 

_Не дай ситуации обостряться_ , посоветовала Роуз. _Чем сильнее ты давишь, тем крепче он будет упираться. Попробуй что-нибудь другое._

Солукс посмотрел на город. Потом сказал:

\- Почему ты ушёл?   
\- Что?   
\- Я читал твой файл, - это была ложь, он просто расспросил Роуз, но для этой работы приходилось играть на паранойе Вантаса. Связь с Законокарателем на самом деле могла помочь, если правильно воспользоваться ей. - Раньше ты был настоящим смутьяном, мужик. Ходил по улицам, выкрикивал лозунги, вёл митинги. "Нахер Снисходительность, прямо из-под земли, юные личинки подыхают только из-за своей крови". Что случилось? 

Вантас хмыкнул. 

\- Я поумнел, - сказал он.   
\- Стал вместо этого писать в газеты?   
\- Пошёл ты в жопу, и в жопу твоего лусуса. Я _понял_ , что не делал совершенно ничего хорошего. Если уж на то пошло, я делал ситуацию несравнимо, блядь, хуже. - Он вертелся на балконе. - Всё что я делал, это навлекал кучу неприятностей на кучу детей, которые не были готовы с ними разбираться, и изредка дразнил какого-нибудь низкосортного ухмыляющегося бюрократа. Это, блядь, нихрена не революция.   
\- Нет, - согласился Солукс. - Если разбить окно, ты всего лишь взбесишь парня, который за него отвечает.   
\- Ага. В общем, - Вантас вздохнул. - В конце концов, я это понял это. 

_Прекрасно_ , сказала Роуз. _Теперь закрывай ловушку._

\- Ты ничего не изменял.   
\- Я и не мог нихрена изменить. Я просто совал руку в эту выгребную яму и чуть-чуть помешивал верхний слой.   
\- Ну так пойдём с нами, - сказал Солукс и раздавил остаток сигареты. В рассветный воздух поднялась тонкая струйка дыма. - Нанеси настоящий урон, хотя бы один раз. 

Вантас уставился на него. 

\- Слушай, я не знаю, может быть, у тебя йогурт в ушах застрял, но мы в буквальном смысле собираемся выступать против долбаной Снисходительности. Я делаю это, потому что это моя работа, и я надеюсь, что мне за это заплатят, а Терези делает это, потому что... ну, потому что она психопатка и любит лезть в драки, от которых даже Кавалерийский жнец обоссался бы из всех щелей. Но если мы провернём это? - он пожал плечами. - Больше не будет Снисходительности. Наследование будет перезагружено. Я знаю, это, типа, не _конец кастовой системы_ , но я вполне уверен, что ты получишь рукопожатие и получасовую аудиенцию со следующей на троне. Её зовут Фефери. Думаю, вы с ней поладите. 

_Очень хороший удар_ , пробормотала Роуз. _Посмотри на эти глаза._

\- Херня, - неуверенно сказал Каркат. - Жирная, необъятная и дымящаяся куча херни. Даже в _исчезающе невероятном_ случае того, что вам, психам, удастся это провернуть, первое, что сделает новая девчонка, это примет обновлённую серию зубодробительно серьёзных мер, от которых лица низших каст будут втаптываться в грязь на тридцать процентов эффективнее. Это морские жители, мужик, - он обвёл рукой город, словно для того, чтобы подчеркнуть абсолютную несправедливость, хотя отсюда были видны лишь огни и цвета.   
\- Может быть, - сказал Солукс. - Не знаю, она делала мне кофе и вообще, по-моему, из тех, кто устраивает бесплатные обеды, целует малышей и всё прочее в том же добром духе, но, может быть, ты прав, и она станет Снисходительностью Второй, а мы окажемся в ещё большей жопе, чем раньше. Но если мы останемся со Снисходительностью Первой, мы ровно в той же самой жопе, только вечно. Не думаю, что она собирается в ближайшее время помереть от роговой гнили, понимаешь? 

Вантас отвернулся и снова облокотился на парапет. Его короткие плечи поднялись над его бесформенной шевелюрой, он сделал долгий вдох через нос и задержал его, его губы плотно сжались. Потом он открыл рот и, кажется, поник всем телом. 

\- Блядь! - сказал он в сторону неба. - Блядь, блядь, блядь. Ладно, недоёбок, уговорил. Я в деле, - он зарылся ладонью в свою грязную шевелюру, словно пытался вырвать клок. - Может быть, если мне просто охрененно повезёт, ты сдохнешь первым, чтобы я мог напоследок обосраться от смеха.   
\- В таком случае, не будем бить по рукам, - сказал Солукс с каменным лицом. Каркат показал ему оба средних пальца и вернулся внутрь, раздвинув занавески и хлопнув дверью так, что стеклянные панели задребезжали, и дверь медленно приоткрылась. 

_Молодец_ , сказала Роуз. _Я понимаю, что это не тот подход к решению проблем, который ты предпочитаешь._

Солукс ущипнул себя за переносицу и изгнал снова пришедшие мысли об уютной слизи в отеле, подогретой как раз до нужной температуры. _Одним из плюсов кучи ID состоит в том, что с ними никогда не нужно препираться_ , подумал он. _У нас, случаем, был запасной план?_

_Да. Я бы просто сказала Джейд взять прямой контроль над его телом. Но это вызвало бы огромное количество враждебности, и я рада, что мы смогли избежать этого._

_Ты же говорила мне, что вы не можете захватывать наши тела без разрешения!_

_Я не могу. Зато Джейд может._

_Блядь_ , подумал он. _Вы играете наверняка, а?_

_Поверь мне_ , спокойно сказала она, _это единственный способ, которым можно играть_ , и они пошли внутрь вслед за Каркатом. 

* * *

К тому времени, когда он и Терези покинули башню, начался моросящий дождь. Десять минут ходьбы на первый взгляд в совершенно случайном направлении вывели их к торговому району среднего уровня: пятна проекций висели в окнах, как туман, улицы были чистыми и пустыми. Она дёрнула его за рукав. 

\- Посмотри на это! - прощебетала она и потащила его к плоскому листу оранжевого света между двумя хромированными стойками с небольшим навесом. Это был картограф. Солукс уставился на мигающий кружок ВЫ НАХОДИТЕСЬ ЗДЕСЬ! и подумал, _я знаю_.   
\- Чего там? - спросил он.   
\- Мы подобрали хвост, - тихо сказала она, - в двух кварталах отсюда, - и она протянула руку, указывая на блестящий оранжевый символ. Легенда карты, приведённая сбоку, заботливо подсказала, что это магазин нижнего белья. Он кивнул, словно это была прекрасная идея.   
\- Сколько их?   
\- Только один. И он не очень хорош. 

_Она права_ , сказала Роуз. _Смотри_ \- и он заставил себя не отворачиваться от картографа, когда паутина улиц неожиданно исчезла, сменившись зернистым зелёным изображением с угла улицы с высоты примерно двадцати футов в воздухе. Фигура в длиннополом пальто неторопливо шла, сунув руки в карманы. 

_Предупреждай в следующий раз_ , раздражённо подумал он и сказал в слух:

\- Да, я его вижу.   
\- Не смотри! - прошипела Терези.   
\- Я не смотрю. Это Роуз, она перехватила картинку с уличной камеры.   
\- Оу, - Терези прозвучала несколько смущённо. - Крутой парень такого не может.   
\- Тебе повезло, это невероятно странно. Он не двигается. Просто смотрит на свои часы. Что будем делать?   
\- Продолжим идти, - сказала она, и он как раз вовремя почувствовал, как она снова тянет его за рукав, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Роуз поняла намёк, и зрение вернулось к нормальному в ту же секунду. - Ты знаешь хорошие бары в этой части города?   
\- Не-а. Я был здесь только один раз по работе. Что, ты хочешь напиться?   
\- Я хочу зайти под крышу, - сказала она. - На таких улицах мы слишком открыты. Я хочу толпу, а это время ночь...   
\- Ладно. Погоди секунду.

_Роуз?_

_О боже_ , сказал голос. _Когда-то я была самой могущественной системой слежения во вселенной. А теперь меня превратили в спутниковый навигатор._

_Ты потратила две недели, подглядывая за мной в душе_ , подумал он. _Думаю, твоё достоинство как-нибудь выдержит поиск долбаного бара._

_Ммм. Как говорится, оно того стоило. Первый поворот налево, потом второй направо. "Яма Отсеивания". Три этажа, никаких кроссовок, никаких знаков банд, и, по всей видимости, они наливают пять текил за одного цезаря до 8 утра._

_Чудно_ , кисло подумал он и передал информацию Терези. Она ухмыльнулась.

\- Звучит весело. 

* * *

Едва они прошли через дверных вышибал и нырнули в зёв Ямы Отсеивания, низкочастотное гудение с верхнего этажа полностью поглотило их: глубокий, дёргающийся ритм, который ударяет тебя куда-то в промежуток между желудком и грудью, идущий на несколько шагов впереди волны затхлого фильтрованного воздуха, жирного от дыма и дешёвых духов. Белые лампы вспыхивали на стенах с каждым рваным пиком синта. Они спустились вниз, и девушка в бюстгальтере и коротких шортах протиснулась мимо Солукса, повернувшись боком и одарив его блаженной пьяной улыбкой, клыкастой и с непонимающими глазами с широкими зрачками. Два агрессивного вида оливковых качка в плотных футболках оглядели Терези вверх-вниз, потом заметили его и нахмурились. 

Они обошли толпу на танцполе и прошли через качающиеся двери зоны бара, в которой народу было меньше: компания девчонок собралась вокруг одного стола, потягивая цветастые коктейли через соломинки и громко хихикая, да пара чуваков на угловом диване, которые, судя по их судорогам, были в двух минутах от необходимости искать ведро. Терези схватила его за локоть.

\- Займи столик! - крикнула она ему в ухо, каким-то образом идеально подгадав и попав в перерыв в музыке, так что он сморщился и одёрнул голову. - Я возьму выпивку. 

Он нашёл маленький столик и L-образный диван в неприметном углу, из которого, как он рассудил, открывается хороший вид на двери в обоих концах бара. Кажется, чем-то подобным и занимались Законокаратели, поэтому он уселся и закинул руку на спинку дивана с таким видом, словно просто пришёл заценить местные таланты. 

_Ох, боже, да ты прямо секретный агент_ , любовно сказала Роуз. 

_Заткнись нахрен_ , подумал он и моргнул. Возле дверей слева он увидел смешанную компанию вокруг стола покрупнее. Из-за тусклого освещения в баре и дыма в воздухе нельзя было разобрать ничего кроме дорогих костюмов и острых рогов, но что-то в них было... 

_Роуз_ , подумал он, _ты можешь дать мне изображение с камеры вон над тем столом?_

_Разумеется_ , ответила она. _Хмм. В этом месте на удивление крепкие протоколы защиты для ночного клуба. Одну секунду... ага_ , и зрение уже знакомым образом исказилось. Солукс обнаружил, что смотрит через статическую камеру чуть выше и левее группы. Альфа-самец был парнем среднего телосложения с аккуратно приглаженными назад волосами и характерными изогнутыми рогами. На нём были прямоугольные чёрные очки и расстёгнутый до шеи бледный костюм поверх футболки. На столе перед ним стоял ребристый бокал и бутылка в ведре со льдом. У Солукса встали волосы на затылке. 

_Блядь_ , подумал он. _Мне бы сейчас деку._

_Этот старый хлам?_ , спросила Роуз и рассмеялась. _Она тебе больше не нужна._

_Чего?_

_Дорогуша, ты теперь на беспроводном подключении. У тебя ручной компьютер, помнишь? Я живу лишь для того, чтобы служить._

_Стоп_ , подумал он. Он заметил Терези возле барной стойки зажатую между двумя высокими троллями. Она стояла на носках, опершись на хромированные перила, и наклонилась вперёд, чтобы выкрикнуть бармену заказ. _Ты хочешь сказать..._

_Я могу подключить тебя к Медиуму откуда угодно_ , терпеливо сказала она. _Я в твоей голове. Как следствие, тебе больше не нужно громоздкое оборудование, работающее посредником. Думай обо мне, как о твоей деке, только более привлекательной и менее склонной к сбоям._

_Срань господня_. Он оглянулся на парня за дальним столом, потом снова на Терези. _Ну, эм. Врубай меня, чт..._

Это было самое гладкое погружение, какое у него когда-либо было, даже с Краге Семь. Не было обычного короткого ощущения падения через собственное лицо: ни толчка, ни закладывания ушей, ни желания чихнуть. Вот он в сенсорном шторме дыма и вспышек, вони пролитого пива, _зуб-зуб-зуба_ заурядного чип-хопа и гладкого тёплого винила под пальцами; одно мгновение, и он в холодной тишине. Вены Медиума растянулись во все стороны, словно серебряные струны в пустоте, напряжённые от информации. 

Он ухмыльнулся. 

\- Блин, а это довольно круто. 

_Такая уж я_ , сказал голос Роуз, судя по звуку, где-то возле его локтя. Он удивлённо обернулся, но никого не увидел. 

\- Почему я не могу тебя видеть? - спросил он. 

_Прости, что разочаровываю_ , ответила она. _Создание образа в Медиуме заставляет меня сузить фокус до такой степени, что на данный момент это просто неразумно. Прямо сейчас я снимаю изображения с камер в клубе. Нашего хвоста пока что не видно, если только я не пропустила его в толпе._

\- Ты на самом деле весьма полезна, когда не пытаешься заигрывать со мной, - сказал он и ускорился по грузовой линии, ведущей к Проспиту. Узлы проносились мимо полосами первичных цветов, и он чувствовал, как всплывает старое знакомое удовольствие. Худшее, что было в пространстве мяса - это уязвимость: знание того, что может хватить одной пули или ножа. В последнее время он что-то уж очень много времени проводил рядом с пулями и ножами. 

_В свои лучшие дни_ , с сожалением сказала Роуз, _я могла обрабатывать все камеры на планете одновременно, и у меня всё равно бы оставался как минимум зеттафлоп на то, чтобы заигрывать с тобой. Я бы выделила его специально; поставила на фоновый процесс заигрывать-с-солуксом.exe._

Он ухмыльнулся.

\- Видишь, та часть с зеттафлопом была самой соблазнительной из всего того, то ты до сих пор говорила. 

_Я отслеживала изменения твоего гормонального уровня, и это, строго говоря, не совсем правда, но стараюсь угодить_ , сказала она. _Стоит ли мне рассказать про мои магистрали данных?_

\- Спокойней, девочка, - сказал он и круто завернул влево. Перед ним неспешно образовалась стена льда, зелёные многоугольники выплыли из ниоткуда и лениво выстроились мозаикой. Код десятивариационной давности, а то и старше. Он сказал ему оставить дыру размерами с Солукса между панелями, и тот с радостью подчинился. 

_Куда ты направляешься?_ , спросила она. 

\- Тут архив. Хлам Молотильраторов, который они забыли нормально запереть. Я тянул отсюда информацию уже много вариаций, это что-то вроде моей личной Википедии Троллей. Хочу кое-что проверить. 

Ему потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы найти нужный файл, и, посмотрев его, Солукс выругался. 

_Можешь вырубить меня?_ , подумал он, и в ту же секунду клуб обрушился на него, словно с его головы стащили коробку. Он несколько раз моргнул, чувствуя, как мокрая от пота футболка прилипает к рёбрам, и тут Терези плюхнулась на диван рядом с ним. На столе появился чёрный пластиковый поднос, на котором организованный разум выставил две зелёные бутылки, пять узких стопки с чистой жидкостью и маленькую белую тарелку с ломтиками лайма. 

\- Ох, бля. Ты серьёзно? 

Терези покачала бровями.

\- Мы здесь, чтобы хорошо провести время, Мистер Каптор! Мы же не хотим, чтобы наш хвост подумал, что мы не умеет тусоваться.   
\- Я _не умею_. Где он вообще? Роуз его не видела.   
\- В соседней комнате. Крутой Парень заметил, как он пробирался мимо дверей, пока я брала выпивку. Веселей! - Она ткнула его в плечо когтём. - Этому клубу нас не удержать. - И она подобрала рюмку, облизнула губы и без раздумий выбросила содержимое в горло.   
\- Ты что, серьёзно собираешься... - начал он. Терези поддела ломтик лайма тем же когтём, отправила его в рот, вместе с кожурой, и начала жевать. - Ладно, не важно, - сказал он и потянулся к пиву. - Итак, парень, который, возможно, хочет нас убить, здесь, а ты решила напиться.

Она фыркнула и проглотила.

\- Я Законокаратель. Потребуется что-то посерьёзнее, чем несколько жалких рюмок, чтобы _я_ напилась. Мне просто хочется заставить его задуматься, может быть, мы на самом деле пришли сюда пить и целоваться.   
\- _Целоваться?_  
\- Со случайными незнакомцами, как подобает по этикету сексуальных юных одиночек, ищущих себе компанию! - радостно сказала она и съела ещё ломтик лайма. - Крутой Парень говорит, что тут в баре есть синекровка, у которой платье, через которое видно _всё_. Можем бросить монетку, если хочешь.

Он полез в куртку за Бубнами.

\- Я думал, у вас ровные отношения с ним.   
\- Крутой Парень уверяет меня, что он совсем не против сообразить на троих.   
\- Как, блядь, великодушно, - сказал Солукс, заталкивая оставшиеся две сигареты в уголок рта и поджигая их. Терези протянула руку и проворно вытащила свою из его губ. - Слушай, у нас проблема.   
\- Помимо того, что ты ведёшь себя, как большая личинка и не хочешь пить эту прекрасную текилу?   
\- Да, помимо этого. Это бар Девяти Когтей, Терези. 

Она застыла со второй рюмкой на полпути ко рту, её красные линзы повернулись к нему.

\- Что?   
\- Возле дальних дверей сидит парень со свитой своих подельников. Я так и думал, что его лицо мне откуда-то знакомо, поэтому проверил его. Это Пазаак. Он босс Девяти Когтей. Я как-то раз работал на него, пару вариаций назад. Он - плохая компания. 

Она на секунду застыла, потом закинула содержимое рюмки в горло и стукнула рюмкой об стол.

\- Он тебя узнает?   
\- Скорее всего, но ему будет похрен. Я всего лишь нави, работу сделал, он мне заплатил, мы разбежались. Нет, я думаю, что...   
-... если он увидит нашего дружка в плаще, то сразу же перейдёт к неутешительным выводам, - закончила она. - Да. И Когти не славятся своей проницательностью. О боже. 

Солукс затянулся сигаретой. Синекровка в откровенном платье прошествовала мимо, направляясь прямо к столу с бандитами, чего и следовало ожидать.

\- Каков план? 

Терези закусила губу.

\- Сиди здесь, - сказала она. - Я пойду уберу наш хвост, чтобы мы могли выбраться отсюда. Не думаю, что...

_Солукс_ , торопливо сказала Роуз. _Два чёрных ховера с тонированными стёклами только что затормозили возле входа._

\- Чёрт. Они собираются устроить облаву на клуб. 

Терези уставилась на него.

\- Они не осмелятся! Здесь столько посетителей...   
\- По-моему, они хотят добраться до нас сильнее, чем мы думали, - сказал он. Страх дёрнул его желудок. Солукс схватил со стола рюмку и проглотил содержимое, прежде чем у него начали трястись руки. Личиночная текила была жёсткой смесью, которая была на вкус как яд и жгла как напалм, но она привела его в спокойствие. - Идём. 

_Вышибалы мертвы_ , сказала Роуз. _Это полная команда, с панцирной бронёй и тяжёлым вооружением. Думаю, это миссия зачистки, Солукс. Выбирайтесь отсюда._

Он выбрался из-за стола и встал. Игломёт ударился об его рёбра. _Пожарный выход?_ , подумал он. 

_Через другие двери. Я вас проведу. Быстрее._

Он поймал запястье Терези и потащил в нужном направлении.

\- Не стреляй ни в кого пока, - сказал он.   
\- Мистер Каптор, - сказала она, многозначительно посмотрев на него. - Тему "Когда Не Нужно Ни В Кого Стрелять" проходится на второй неделе Вводного курса, сразу после первой недели, когда проходят тему "Когда Нужно Стрелять В Кого-нибудь"...   
\- Каптор! - позвал голос. - Это же Каптор, верно? 

Солукс повернулся и, к своему ужасу, увидел, что Босс Пазаак разлёгся на своём диване и поднял руку в элегантном приветствии, другой сжимая свой бокал за ножку. Синекровка в прозрачном платье покусывала его ухо. 

\- Эм... Здорово, Пазаак. Как жизнь, мужик? 

Пять остальных троллей за столом - три парня, две девушки, все в дорогих чёрных костюмах и с блестящими чёрными линзами, хирургически имплантированными, как у Терези - осмотрели его с профессиональным любопытством, мысленно оценив, какие части будет проще всего оторвать. 

\- Это твоя новая подружка? - спросил Пазаак, с дружелюбным любопытством в тоне _давно-не-виделись-давай-наверстаем_. Солукс с запозданием припомнил, что кодекс Девяти Когтей уделял почти столько же внимания вежливости и общительности, как и убийствам и пыткам. - Я думал, ты до сих пор ходишь вокруг той жутковатой девки из Даунтауна? Давайте, садитесь, выпейте. - Он указал на бутылку в ведре со льдом, которая чуть запотела в густом воздухе бара. - Отличная выпивка, друг мой.   
\- Прошу прощения, - внятно сказала Терези, и Солукс поморщился. - Это ваш клуб, Мистер Пазаак? 

Выражения тел всех сидящих за столом тут же изменилось. Один парень чуть наклонился вперёд. Девушка, на первый взгляд, расслабилась и поудобнее села на своём диване, что, скорее всего, означало, что у неё спрятано что-то тяжёлое под столом. Шесть пар глаз уставилось на Терези. Синекровка невозмутимо продолжила кусать ухо Пазаака. 

\- Забавные ты вопросы задаёшь, детка, - сказал Пазаак. - Разве не моё имя на двери висит?   
\- Оу. Какая жалость. Я подумала, что владелец клуба, наверно, захотел бы узнать о том, что Имперская команда отсеивания только что начала зачистку в холле. 

Инстинкты у Диджея были великолепные: едва Терези произнесла " _холл_ ", как он оборвал музыку. Солукс услышал звон бокалов в баре, хохот от стола девушек с коктейлями, приглушённые весёлые крики с танцпола. Пазаак наклонился вперёд, плечом отодвинув синекровку, и сказал:

\- Так, о чём ты вообще... 

Раздался грохот, словно в стену въехал комбайн, и дальние двери взорвались. 

Реакция Терези была мгновенной. Даже с плечевой кобуры она успела вытащить пистолет на вытянутую руку и прицелиться ещё до того, как ближайший из Когтей успел вытянуть свой пистолет из глубин своего пиджака. Солукс мельком заметил её лицо - идеально спокойное, такое же, какое он видел на вилле, лицо художницы, которая приближается к свежему холсту - прежде чем она трижды выстрелила в воздух и бросилась влево. Он бросился следом за ней, и тут бар превратился в дождь осколков, криков и разбитого дерева. 

Ковёр был липким и пах пивом. Он повернулся на плечо и заметил, как двое Когтей движутся прикрыть своего босса, третий валится на стол, уже истекая тёмной кровью из дыр в груди. Первая девушка вытащила боевой дробовик, но медлила, словно ей нужно было целиться из него. Терези схватила Солукса за воротник, когда он попытался встать на ноги, и потащила его через качающиеся двери в соседнюю комнату, где танцпол превратился в водоворот кричащих испуганных кутил. Половина из них была настолько плотно обдолбана синими звёздами, что, наверно, даже не понимала, что вообще творится, _пока_ не началась стрельба. На другой стороне комнаты он увидел пару подсвеченных розовыми прожекторами фигур в броне, пытавшихся протолкнуться через толпу; одна из них подняла винтовку и выстрелила прямо перед собой короткой очередью, которая вызвала дождь осколков с потолка и свежую волну криков. Здоровенный парень в спортивной майке, вопя, побежал прямиком на Терези, глаза широкие от наркотиков и паники. Она взмахнула пистолетом, и он повалился на пол, _хрустнув_ сломанной челюстью.

\- Долбаные слабаки! - крикнула она. - Бежим к пожарному выходу... 

Он повернулся.

\- О, _чёрт_.

Дверь пожарного выхода было нетрудно найти: она была заботливо помечена синим аргоновым указателем. Она была распахнута настежь, и Солукс заметил за ней тускло освещённый коридор, но всё остальное заслоняла стоящая в проходе фигура. 

Новоприбывший был высотой и пропорциями с высокого худощавого взрослого тролля, хотя было совершенно очевидно, что это кто угодно, только не тролль. У него не было рогов, а на месте глаз была пара длинных оранжевых треугольника стекла, и больше никаких черт лица. Его металлическое тело слабо мерцало. 

\- Терези... - начал он. 

Страйдер поднял левую руку, словно собирался указать на него или показать ему большой палец, но его кулак остался сжатым. Из тыльной стороны его кисти выскочил ствол оружия, и тут всё исчезло. 

\- Бля! - сказал Солукс и дёрнулся влево, и упал на что-то прохладное и мягкое. Неожиданно стало ужасно тихо. Никаких криков, никаких выстрелов, даже музыки не было. Полная и сбивающая с толку тишина. 

Он открыл глаза. 

\- Блин, да вы что, издеваетесь? - недоверчиво сказал он. 

Он лежал на боку на розовом надувном матрасе и смотрел на серую пустошь спокойного океана. 

Солукс перевернулся на спину, и девушка из его снов сказала:

\- Привет. 

Она была одета так же, как и раньше: пурпурный купальный костюм и лента в волосах, она сидела рядом с ним, подтянув колени к себе и обхватив их руками. Он впервые заметил, насколько маленькими и тупыми у неё были когти, словно они не отросли нормально. Она красила в блестящий пурпурный цвет. Или, возможно, они были такими от природы? Или, может быть, " _природа_ " было очень глупым словом, учитывая обстоятельства.

\- Я помер, - сказал он, больше для того, чтобы услышать это, чем ради чего-то ещё. Небо над ними было свинцовым и скучно серым. 

Она потянулась вниз и провела одним маленьким когтем по его щеке. Его кожу защипало. 

\- Нет, - сказала она. - Ещё нет. Но ты _скоро_ умрёшь, и в этом утверждении есть неуловимое, но существенное отличие.   
\- Что, я истекаю кровью или вроде того? Ты держишь мой мозг счастливым, пока остальная часть меня дёргается в судорогах на засраном ковре?   
\- Пока что нет, - она слабо улыбнулась своими чёрными губами. - Оболочная экспансивная пуля в настоящий момент движется по прямой линии приблизительно в центр твоего лба со скоростью восемнадцать тысяч футов в секунду. Это оставляет тебе несколько возможностей на выбор. 

Солукс моргнул на неё. 

\- Какого чёрта ты сотворила? Остановила _время_ что ли?   
\- Боюсь, это не по моей части. Изменение касается исключительно восприятия. Пуля всё ещё движется очень, очень быстро, но мы прячемся в твоём мозгу, который работает значительно быстрее.   
\- Сколько у меня есть времени?   
\- Субъективно говоря? Чуть меньше трёх минут. Более чем достаточно.   
\- Бля, - он облизнул губы. - Что я могу сделать?   
\- _Ты_ ничего не можешь сделать. Ты не способен уклониться от пули, и твой контроль над псионическими способностями недостаточно высок, чтобы замедлить её продвижение, особенно учитывая обширную неврологическую травму, которую ты уже перенёс. Ты, проще говоря, в жопе.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - раздражённо сказал он. - Я понял. Жалкий мешок мяса. Что можешь сделать _ты_? 

Она посмотрела на него сверху, подперев голову одной рукой, и на мгновение она выглядела почти что грустной.

\- Я могу спасти твою жизнь, - сказала она.

Он позволил свой голове откинуться назад и снова уставился в небо. Там не было ничего. Ни луны, ни облаков, никаких следов разнообразия текстуры. Это даже не было небом, подумал он: просто приходилось называть это небом, потому что именно там и должно быть небо. Просто заполнитель. Нечто, что было на месте только для того, чтобы что-то другое было под ним. 

\- Не-а, - сказал он. - Обойдусь.   
\- Прошу прощения? 

Он смог ухмыльнуться, хотя и не очень хорошо.

\- Да ладно тебе, Роуз, - сказал он и посмотрел на неё. - Кого мы обманываем? Я пытаюсь прыгнуть выше своей долбаной головы. Я не предназначен для этой херни, на которую тренируют спецагентов. Бегать, взрывать вертолёты и устраивать государственные перевороты... в смысле, бля. Что я буду делать? Портить Снисходительности банковские реквезиты? Я хакер, ради, блядь, всего святого. Я сижу за декой, поглощаю кофе, порчу чужой лёд и иногда получаю за это деньги.   
\- Терези, похоже, считает, что ты важен для плана.   
\- Терези просто не может набраться храбрости сказать мне пойти нахер. Ты ведь её слышала, верно? Она держала меня в живых с самой виллы только на всякий случай. Она не знала, понадобится ли ей нави, поэтому было логично держать под рукой того, что уже был. Но она может сделать остальное без меня. Ей нужен Вантас ради Ведьмы, и всё. Я просто буду задерживать её до тех пор, пока не угроблю, - он закрыл глаза и представил себе пулю, медленно ползущую всё ближе с каждой искусственной секундой. Как далеко она была теперь от его черепа? В двух футах? В шести дюймах? Может быть, её конец уже начал делать крохотную вмятину в коже его лба; может быть, кожа ужа исказилась от удара, пытаясь поглотить энергию удара, не разрываясь. Почувствует ли он это? - Терези... - сказал он и замолк. Потом вздохнул и начал снова. - Терези великолепна. Я никогда не встречал таких, как она. Я тусил с суровой компанией пару вариаций назад, среди них была одна маньячка, которая казалась мне самой крутой сволочью на Альтернии, она могла, не поморщившись, выдержать удар по роже и прострелить три дыры в игральной карте с тридцати футов, при этом попивая виски прямо из бутылки. Терези могла бы перерезать ей глотку и даже не заметила бы этого. Она... - он сглотнул. - Она невероятная. Я не хочу, чтобы она умерла только потому, что ей приходится нянчиться со мной.   
\- Солукс, - сказала Роуз. - Ты _умрёшь_.  
\- Я всегда собирался умереть, - устало сказал он. - Один раз мне удалось увильнуть. Этим я купил себе ещё пару месяцев жизни, и всё, что я делал, это напивался, жрал таблетки и видел ужасные сны, - он поднял руки, сцепил пальцы и задумчиво хрустнул ими, точно так же, как всегда делал перед большими забегами. - Нет уж. Спасибо за предложение, но я выхожу. Было весело. 

Роуз спокойно смотрела на него сверху пару секунд. Потом сдвинулась с места, протянула к нему одну руку, при этом перекатываясь вперёд, чтобы она могла полулечь на него на воздушном матрасе. Даже в совершенно двинутой психической виртуальности, в которой они в настоящий момент находились, с этим странным не-небом и этим океаном, которого он никогда не видел, Солукс почувствовал теплоту её тела через свои джинсы. На мгновение он подумал об Арадии. 

\- Хмм. Каким бы извращённо-замечательным я ни находила твоё решение, боюсь, оно неприемлемо, Мистер Каптор.   
\- Какого хрена? - сказал он, пытаясь не оттолкнуть её инстинктивно. Он читал о том, что когда тело понимает, что близко к смерти, оно начинает пытаться спариться с чем угодно: последняя спазматическая отчаянная попытка оставить после себя след в жизни. Тем не менее, устроить стояк в последние миллисекунды перед тем, как его мозг взорвётся, казалось... почему-то неприличным. Пусть даже это виртуальный стояк.   
\- В последнее время ты ешь за двоих, - сказала она, и её фиолетовые глаза засияли. - Возможно, ты переоцениваешь мои способности к выживанию! Я перенесла разрозненные осколки своего существа в твою голову, всё до последнего фрагмента. Теперь это всё, что от меня осталось. Если ты умрёшь, умру и я. - Она улыбнулась. Это была не очень-то обнадёживающая улыбка. - А я пока что не готова уйти. 

Потом она наклонила голову и поцеловала его. 

Это был странный поцелуй. Казалось, он происходит сразу на двух уровнях. С одной стороны он более или менее похож на то, как он помнил поцелуи: её прохладное лицо прижалось к его лицу, её тупые маленькие зубы осторожно сомкнулись на его нижней губе, и он почувствовал вкус чего-то сладкого и тёмного. Но было ещё и новое ощущение - головокружительное и бурлящее, валящее с ног, вызывающее зуд в разуме, от которого он широко распахнул глаза и судорожно схватился за пластиковый надувной матрас. Воздух в его лёгких, казалось, расширился, хотя он и не дышал. 

Откуда-то пришло воспоминание того, как пахли улицы после дождя. 

Она чуть отпрянула от него и сказала почти что вплотную к его рту:

\- Солукс?

Потом что-то склизкое и холодное сомкнулось вокруг его запястья, и он закричал. 

Крик был не от прикосновения или холода; он был от игл, сотен игл, острых и раскалённых добела, которые зашевелились в его черепе и глубинах разрушенного мозга. Он слабо осознавал, что с него пропала тяжесть и тепло, когда Роуз откатилась в сторону, и что не-небо почернело, стало меньше похожим на небо чем раньше. Чёрное, влажное, сочащееся жирными каплями, похожими на дёготь, которые разбивались об его глазницы и стекали вниз, подпитывая инферно. Откуда-то донёсся гром, или это смех? В любом случае, он не был дружелюбным. 

\- Нет, - сказала Роуз, где-то в милях от него, - нет, _прошу_... 

Он был слеп, слеп, потерян, он задыхался, разорванный на тысячи липких кусочков мяса, к которому он всегда испытывал такое отвращение, тысячи склизких кристаллов, истекающих жёлтым клеем, раскиданных, начисто оторванных друг от друга и разбросанных по разделочной доске Бога: пиксели плоти, пакеты данных, каждый заряженный кодом для совершенно нового Солукса, который в итоге окажется ровно тем же старым Солуксом, потому что хрен ли тут вообще можно сделать? 

\- Прошу, он не... это _нечестно_.. прости меня... 

Субъект: Солукс Каптор!  
Возраст: двенадцать вариаций с небольшим.  
Рост: чуть выше семи футов.  
Вес: хахаха, шучу.  
Каста крови: "золотая" (звучит лучше, чем "горчичная").  
Глаза: один красный, один синий.  
Отличительные особенности: абсолютно никаких.  
Чистая выручка в закрытой системе: нуль. 

Это была пустая трата, правда. Как не посмотри на это. Пустая трата хороших атомов. Эти штуки недёшево сформировать, а потом мы просто позволяем им скрепиться вместе и болтаться где попало в руках кретинов, каждый день. И кретины в своих атомных костюмах сжигают килокалорию за килокалорией, чтобы получить _больше_ атомов, собирать их вместе, разбрасывать их, продолжая поток, который ничего не изменяет, ничего не достигает; просто грязная вода, текущая по металлической трубе, пока не попадёт в отстойник.

\- _Прошу_... 

Ты хочешь сделать что-то хорошее миру? Хочешь что-то изменить? Прекрати ебаться, прекрати драться, прекрати трепаться. Ты просто передвигаешь предметы и называешь это изменением. Ты тратишь силы на энтропию, а потом ухмыляешь, как турист, самодовольно поднимаешь большой палец перед камерой, "смотрите на меня, я делаю свою часть!" Оставь это. Камни падают только в одном направлении. Сделай из себя произведение _искусства_ и умри состоятельно. 

_Ты всё же передумал, сынок?_ , сказал жестокий голос, очень близко от его уха. _Ты готов начать свои заебательские ЧУДЕСА?_

Он распахнул глаза и сплюнул муть. Яма Отсеивания. Всё тусклое и медленное, дрейфующее. Он поднял одну руку, ладонь раскрыта, пальцы растопырены, и гладкий конец экспансивной пули неподвижно висит перед ней. 

Страйдер сделал ещё десять выстрелов, корректируя прицел после каждого в соответствии со слабыми точками цели, которых у него больше не было. Солукс увидел, как пули плывут к нему. Они могут навредить, поэтому он остановил их. Потом закрыл ладонь, и они опали, как зрелые фрукты. 

Глаза Страйдера блеснули. Он рассмотрел ветки возможностей: лазеры? Огнемёт? Дротики? Рукопашный бой? Он был такой прекрасной игрушкой, с огоньками и острыми краями. Солукс поднял его в воздух, чтобы рассмотреть получше, а потом разобрал на части, сорвал обшивку, проводку, каналы, вытянув чипы и конденсаторы, словно они были бусинами ожерелья, разломил оболочки, чтобы открыть чувствительные внутренние микросхемы. Прекрасно. Слишком упорядочено, чтобы оставить: оскорбление Плану. Но всё равно прекрасно. Робот смотрел на него равнодушно, пока не расправил руки и не разлетелся десятком тысяч частей, и это тоже было прекрасно. 

Толпа наблюдала, разинув рты, повернувшись к нему. Они не знали, что он может сделать такое. Освободись, малыш Каптор! Покажи им, кто ты _на самом деле_. Они думают, что ты просто ещё один служака за ещё одним столом, который просто стучит по клавишам. Они не могут остановить тебя, они не могут навредить тебе. Покончи с этим. Забери всё отовсюду. Кровь реальности поёт в твоих проводах, как шторм. Их последним словом будет " _спасибо_ ". 

Оружие разлетелось в клочья. Солдаты, гангстеры, кричащие, стреляющие, стреляющие, стреляющие, пистолеты и винтовки, дробовики и штурмовые пулемёты, и безумный страх пустоты. Сила стекает по его рукам, как капли дождя. Он делает жест, и они рвутся, их кровь зависает в воздухе, как пули, капли цветов, капли металла, всё вперемешку. Линии тьмы срываются с концов его пальцев, ощупывая и пробуя стены, потолок, точки и швы толпы, застывшей в поте и ужасе...

Терези Пайроп, маленькая и острая, её красные линзы смотрят так, словно она может видеть его. Привязанность; должна остаться в прошлом. В конце концов, мы всё оставляем в прошлом! Если не оставляем, его отбирают у нас. 

_Это финал_ , сказали голоса. Их были сотни, или это один и тот же голос сотни раз? _Обрушь этот гадюшик. Так и должно кончаться хорошее шоу._

_Я не..._

_Ты не будешь ранен! Кирпичи. Кирпичи, камни и металл. Пятьдесят тон, тысяча тон, это всё важно и совершенно не важно. Всё теперь касается тебя. Ты можешь разорвать планету, если правильно толкнёшь. Маленькая башня - всего лишь поцелуй в щёку._

_Я не думаю..._

_Нет. Не сейчас. Думать - значит драться против волны. Подними руки, магус; действуй._

Он подтянул правую руку к себе. Словно пытался притянуть её против магнита. Кости его руки тряслись до тех пор, пока не возникло ощущение, что они вот-вот треснут, его пальцы дрожали, и каждый мускул горел, и он притягивал её ближе и ближе, пока не нащупал металл кончиками когтей. 

Потолок разломился пополам. Дождём посыпалась пыль. Толпа в панике ломанулась к выходам, устраивая давку и спотыкаясь. Лишь Терези стояла спокойно, рука на рукояти её трости, единственное живое тело на танцполе, ждущее его. 

_Я не... думаю... что вы меня слушали_ , мрачно подумал он. И выхватил иглострел из холодной пустоты своей куртки. Поперечная балка медленно упала, разломилась об пол, прожекторы на ней взорвались фонтанами жёлтых искр. Стеклянный шар разлетелся на осколки. Сила, пульсируя, расходилась от него, омывала стены, вызывая ощущение, как они поддаются и рвутся точно так же, как скоро будет всё остальное...

Он вдавил нос пистолета в свой подбородок и увидел, как она открыла рот. 

_Это Терези_ , подумал он. _Никто, блядь, не навредит ей. Никогда. Усекли?_

Она что-то кричала. Он нажал на спуск.


	9. Абсолютный Нуль

Терези почувствовала, как он упал. Воздух изогнулся, и она услышала хлопок, словно исчезло давление на уши. От этого крики стали только громче. 

Он двинулась вперёд, лихорадочно, и голос Крутого Парня говорил, что _всё в порядке..._

Она упала на колени и стала ощупывать ламинат, нашла плечо, ухо, череп. Много черепа! Правильное количество черепа, круглого и хрупкого под спутанными волосами, никаких дыр или неровных краёв. Другая рука ощупала его лицо, и оно было липким.

 _Носовое кровотечение_ , сказал Крутой Парень. _Жить будет. Подними его._

Она осторожно ощупывала его подбородок, пока не нашла иглу - жёсткий двухфутовый волос холодного металла, застрявший в щетинистой коже чуть выше кривой его подбородка. Она вытащила её, взявшись за основание у кожи, почувствовав каплю крови возле большого пальца, и выбросила её. Потом она протиснула руку между его спиной и полом, другую протолкнула под арку его коленей. Весом он был как связка бамбуковых стручков. Ему точно надо бы есть больше. 

_Лады. Пожарный выход прямо перед тобой, просто иди._

_Рядом есть другие роботы? , подумала она._

_Да_ , ответил он. _Я направляю тебя прямо в объятия ёбаного Терминатора Т-1000, потому что у меня настолько фатально отсталое чувство юмора. Просто иди._

Нести Солукса Каптора, на самом деле, было не очень просто. Он был лёгкий, но его было много, и он застревал под неудобными углами. Ей пришлось кое-как боком протиснуться через дверь, и она дважды ударила его головой об стену коридора, каждый раз морщась при этом. _Отломай ему ноги_ , заботливо подсказал Крутой Парень, _вставим назад как-нибудь потом_ , и она закусила губу, страстно желая иметь свободную руку. 

Поднявшись на два утомительных и несколько жутких лестничных пролёта - плохо распределённый вес угрожал нарушить баланс, поэтому пришлось наклониться вперёд, словно она забиралась против ветра, и её руки крепко и неудобно сомкнулись вокруг его худощавой грудной клетки и никудышных бёдер - она осторожно положила его, вытерла пот со лба и вытащила пистолет. 

_Убийство из милосердия_ , сказал Крутой Парень серьёзным тоном. _Это будет к лучшему, детка. Он уже никогда не будет участвовать в гонках. Так мы сможем хотя бы продать его на клей._

_ЗАТКНИСЬ!_ , подумала она. _Мне нужно очистить улицу._

_Там чисто_ , сказал он. _В тридцати футах слева от выхода прохлаждается наземный кэб, глаз нет, оружия нет. Долго он не простоит, так что давай шире шаг._

 _Где, чёрт возьми, периметр?_

_... Мда_ , сказал он. _Твой мальчик устроил какой-то сраный смертельный луч Супер Сайлана прямо через три этажа ночного клуба, когда нажал на гашетку. Должно быть, он что-то сжёг в нижних слоях атмосферы. Мы находимся в том, что военные называют "сраным окном", что означает окно, во время которого все остальные заняты тем, что срутся что-то делать._

Она вздохнула и снова поняла Солукса. _Стандарты у них совсем упали!_ , подумала она и пинком распахнула дверь. 

К тому времени, как она добралась до такси, двигаться по открытому месту было легче. Теперь было место для жутко длинных ног Солукса - она заметила нечто тревожное - он был холодным. Утренний воздух был тягостно жарким: её футболка уже через двадцать шагов намокла, пот сочился по лбу, спине и плечам, словно кто-то направил на них паяльную лампу. Но от Солукса не было никакого тепла. В какой-то момент она остановилась, чтобы удостовериться, что вообще дышит: оказалось, что дышит, она чувствовала, как медленно опускаются его рёбра рядом с её грудью. Но он не был тёплым, как тогда в бункере, не было того уютного тепла в духе останься-и-поваляйся-сегодня-в-коконе, о котором она специально ни разу не думала с тех пор. Когда створчатая дверь с шипением поднялась, и она свалила его на заднее сидение кэба, в котором пахло дешёвым пластиком и старыми сигаретами, она прижала ладонь к его лбу и выругалась: лоб Солукса был холодным, словно он прошёлся под бурей с градом. 

\- Пжжжллсстт, укжжжт мссст нззнччччч... - сказал мелодичным тоном кэб.  
\- Что? - переспросила она. 

_О чёрт_ , сказал Крутой Парень. _Ладно. Экраны тоже в хлам. Должно быть, это был какой-то ЭМИ._

\- Навигационная система? 

_Слепа. Срань господня! По-моему, она вырубила все глаза в районе._ Его голос неожиданно зазвучал гордо. _Типично для неё, блин. Всегда ей нравились самоубийственные игры. Мы не видны на радаре._

Терези обмахивалась одной рукой. 

\- Но кэб с места не сдвинется. 

_Ага, ещё как не сдвинется. Дверь открыта._

\- Это не важно. Я не могу включиться в систему без навигатора. 

_А я кто, пустое место? Вскрывай эту штуку._

Терези похлопала потной ладонью по приборной панели перед собой, пока не наткнулась на приподнятый край, забралась под него когтями и дёрнула на себя. Внутри она нащупала путаницу проводов. 

_Круто. Теперь хватай провод. Левее. Левее. Ещё левее... стоп. Тащи этот._

Он легко вышел с лёгким щелчком. Она шла по нему, удерживая большим и указательным пальцами, пока не нашла металлический разъём. 

_Вставляй в себя. Не волнуйся, я могу сделать это хоть через жопу._

\- Это успокаивает, - сказала она и дёргала провод, пока не вытащила на достаточную длину. Потом села спиной к передней части кэба и вогнала разъём в свободный коренной разъём. Она дёрнулась, когда появился контакт, ожидая ужасного провала в метасознание, но в результате мотор просто заработал, тихонько урча. 

_Охренительно_ , сказал Крутой Парень, _я - машина. Все мои долбаные мечты сбываются одна за другой сегодня. Сначала я тащу на себе задрота целых восемьсот ступеней вверх, а потом становлюсь ёбаным Бамблби..._

 _Поехали!_ , подумала она. 

_Как скажете, Мисс Дейзи_ , сказал он, и кэб рванул вперёд. Терези схватилась за перемычку, упёрлась сапогами в противоположное сидение и протянула руку к вялой руке Солукса. Она была холодной, словно он был погружён в ледяную воду. 

_Проводи манёвры уклонения_ , строго подумала она. 

_Ты свою жену учи, как щи варить_ , сказал он. _Или, мда. Учи свои щи, как варить жену, или как у вас там._

* * *

Имея самый опасный тактический ИскИн за виртуальным рулём, кэб поехал по настолько запутанному пути, что даже Терези почти сбилась, пытаясь его запомнить. Они ехали почти пятнадцать минут, направляясь главным образом в сторону задворок города. Она сидела в прохладной струе из кондиционера и запоминала расстояния и повороты, и всё это время Солукс становился всё холоднее и холоднее. 

Наконец, они остановились, и Крутой Парень сказал, _Хватит, пожалуй. Отсоединяй меня._

Она вытянула вилку из своей шеи, и мотор снизил обороты до лёгкого гудения. Дверь поднялась, и горячий мыльный воздух с улицы потёк внутрь. 

_Где мы?_

_Выбрал мотель наугад_ , сказал он. _Вытащил из навигационного банка кэба. Эвристические тэги гласили "дёшево", "очень дёшево", "без звёзд" и "вопросов не задают". Кажется, самое то место, куда можно заявиться с парой ножевых ран и отрезанной головой в сумке, а интендант просто спросит, нужно ли тебе полотенце._

 _Великолепно_ , подумала она. _Это значит, что, возможно, мне даже не придётся никого убивать._

Вытащить Солукса из кэба было трудно, потому что она больше не могла дотронуться до его кожи: она обжигала. Даже через куртку и толстую ткань джинсов ощущения были такие, словно она тащит полный мешок льда. Когда её рука случайно задела голый участок кожи между его поясом и краем футболки, она громко зашипела и чуть не уронила его. От него также начал исходить новый запах: солёной стоялой воды, как возле причалов в порту. 

Она толкнула дверь коленом и плечом, протискиваясь внутрь. 

_Вестибюль_ , спокойно начал описывать обстановку Крутой Парень. _Одна, не агрессивная. Дробовик под столом, в четырёх секундах до выстрела. Комната среднего размера. Стол в пятнадцати футах впереди, дверь в тринадцати налево, закрыта. Девушка за столом, даже взгляд ещё не подняла. Зеленокровная, суды по всему. Низкая, много волос, здоровенные рога, читает... фига себе, читает порножурнал? Прикольно_ , восхищённо закончил он.

Терези сделала несколько шагов вперёд и позволила двери со стуком закрыться за ней. 

\- Йо, - сказал скучный женский голос. - Могу чем помочь?  
\- Доброе утро! - сказала Терези, улыбаясь в нужном направлении. - Мой мейтсприт страдает от нарколепсии и выбрал необычайно удачный момент, чтобы заснуть. Машина по большей части цела, но сегодня мы больше не сможем путешествовать, поскольку мы сбежали из монастыря, где я приняла святые обеты и поэтому не умею водить, - она уже бывала в таких местах. Иногда тебе давали скидку, если ты рассказывал достаточно забавную историю. - У вас не найдётся свободной ячейки? Желательно на первом этаже.  
\- Да уж, блин, - сказала управляющая. Скрипнул стул. - Чувак хреново выглядит. Он тут не скопытится случаем, а? Ненавижу заполнять протоколы.  
\- Мать Настоятельница говорила, что от нарколепсии умереть невозможно, - решительно ответила Терези. - Если только ты не работаешь с тяжёлой техникой. 

Послышался стук выдвигаемого ящика и возня.

\- Двойная ячейка, два цезаря в день, слизь в цену включена. Отправлю вас в двенадцатую. Мы не готовим, но здесь есть кофейный аппарат, если хотите. Возьмёте секс-паразитов? Пазуховый червь за одного - цезарь, оплата при выписке.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала Терези и протянула руку туда, где должна была лежать карта, - мы привезли своего. 

* * *

Управляющая сдержала своё слово. До ячейки двенадцать было довольно далеко идти от вестибюля, но зато по пути не было лестниц. Терези положила свою ношу, пару раз взмахнула руками, чтобы унять покалывание, и провела картой по считывающему устройству. На четвёртый раз гидравлика заскрипела и с протестующим пыхтением подняла дверь. 

_Классика_ , сказал Крутой Парень, когда она наклонилась и перетащила Солукса через порог, схватившись за ворот его куртки. _Кокон, кабинка душа, экран АВ. Они даже на три крюка для одежды расщедрились._

\- Роскошно, - сказала она вслух, и дверь с урчанием закрылась за ними. Она сидела на корточках, чуть касаясь кончиками рогов кривого потолка ячейки, и несколько секунд вдыхала. Дешёвая слизь и промышленные сурфектанты, острый чистый запах больницы и скрывающийся за ним старый кислый запах, который никогда не удавалось полностью вывести из подобных мест, где обитатели жили коротко и интенсивно. Для каждой истории в городе было по такому мотелю; это были не те места, в которых ты снимал номер, чтобы расслабиться на выходных, осмотреть достопримечательности и спокойно почитать. Это были места, где ты оказывался в конце того или иного пути. Ты запирался в такой ячейке, чтобы потрахаться, совершить преступление или умереть. Часто - все три действия последовательно. Иногда - все три одновременно. 

Она подумала: _Ладно! Я официально открыта для предложений._

 _Затолкай его в слизь_ , сказал Крутой Парень. 

_Это его не согреет._

_Нет, но, может быть, охладит его голову. Психоподавитель, помнишь? Он сейчас устраивает какое-то ебанутое психическое колдунство. Тебе нужно взять это дерьмо под контроль, пока все в здании не устроили Марс Атакует._

Это была тревожная информация. Она подтащила Солукса чуть глубже в ячейку, пока он не повалился, частично запутавшись в самом себе, на вогнутый пластик душевой плиты. Потом она схватила его вялую руку и начала стаскивать рукав его куртки. 

_Эй, эй_ , обеспокоено сказал Крутой Парень. _Ты чего делаешь?_

 _У него только один набор одежды!_ , подумала она и осторожно согнула его руку, чтобы снять рукав. Почему он такой длинный? Да ещё златокровный, так что его кости можно переломить, как бесплатные ресторанные палочки, которые ей всегда нравилось перекусывать пополам. _Я не хочу, чтобы она запачкалась._

_Ладно, притормози. Мы же не собираемся на самом деле раздевать этого чувака, верно? В буквальном смысле никому не нужно видеть этого дерьма._

Остальную часть куртки было куда проще снять, после того, как она освободила одну руку. Терези бросила куртку в угол и ощупывала его живот, пока не нашла пряжку ремня. _Тогда хорошо, что я слепа_ , весело подумала она. 

_Боже ты, блядь, мой. Я раздеваю парня. Это... слушай, я протестую самым сильнейшим, блин, образом из возможных, понятно? Если кто спросит, это была целиком твоя идея. Это же всё равно считается гомосятиной, если я в девушке? Такой херни в сценарии не было._

Джинсы держались на нём свободно, поэтому она просто схватила штанины и потянула. Футболку снять было труднее всего; ей пришлось поднять его почти в сидячее положение, прислонить к кривой стене ячейки, и в один момент она была уверена, что вывернула ему плечо. Осложняло ситуацию ещё и то, что его кожа была обжигающе холодной. Малейшее прикосновение заставляло её шипеть через стиснутые зубы. В конце концов, она всё же смогла стащить с него футболку, чуть зацепившись за его рога. 

Потом она приостановилась. 

_Стой_ , сказал Крутой Парень. _Стой. Я тебя умоляю, остановись на этом, подруга._

_Да_ , подумала она. _Мистер Каптор - весьма скромная личность. Это было бы неправильно._

Кокон был длинным, мелким лотком, обычным для большинства дешёвых мотелей. Чтобы уложить его туда, ей пришлось взяться за его руки и тащить через узкий край. Процесс включал в себя много возни на полусогнутых ногах и неуклюжие цепляния рогами за крышу ячейки. Она не могла трогать его дольше, чем секунду, поэтому обернула вокруг его запястий футболку, сделав импровизированные наручники, и держалась за них. Когда он вытянулся рядом с краем, она сложила его руки возле его боков, упёрлась сапогом в его плечо и аккуратно толкнула. Донёсся густой всплеск и хлюпанье, когда Солукс закатился в кокон. Терези нащупала его лицо, чтобы удостовериться, что он лежит нужной стороной вверх. Он был слишком длинным для кокона: его голова выступала над краем контейнера, но это ничего - в конце концов, топить его было бы не лучшей идеей. Вместо этого она села, скрестив ноги, у изголовья кокона, зачерпнула обеими руками скользкую слизь. Она была едва теплее комнатной температуры - нагревательный элемент тут явно дерьмовый - но для её замёрзших пальцев она казалось благословенно тёплой, как кружка чая. Она надеялась, что ему тоже будет приятно.

Она нерешительно замерла. Потом, чувствуя себя неуютно, позволила слизи начать капать на его лоб, начала втирать в его жёсткие волосы, массируя голову. 

_Что случилось?_ , спросил Крутой Парень. 

_Ничего не случилось_ , подумала она. 

_Ты залилась краской._

_Ничего подобного!_

_Детка, я мажоритарный совладелец твоих нервных окончаний. И у меня рожа горит, как у последней скотины. Срочно вызывайте пожарных, у нас бушующее пекло в районе рыла и уже десять дней дождя не было. Что это с тобой?_

Она вздохнула и убрала за холодное ухо мокрый локон его волос. 

\- Ничего, - сказала она вслух. - То, что я сейчас делаю, имеет очень... символический характер для троллей. Этот процесс имеет определённый культурный вес. 

_Втирание кончи в пациента, лежащего в коме?_ , скептически осведомился Крутой Парень. 

Она зачерпнула ещё одну пригоршню из контейнера и вылила ему на лицо, массируя его ледяную голову липкими подушечками пальцев, стараясь как можно осторожнее обходиться с когтями в его волосах. 

\- Большинство троллей, - сказала она, чувствуя, что нужно продолжать объяснять в голос и держать под контролем, - не любят спать, полностью погрузившись. Это совершенно безопасно, но пробуждение под поверхностью может вызвать шок, и многие этого сильно пугаются. Мне это тоже не нравилось, пока я не потеряла глаза, - она соскоблила слизь с ребра ладони об изгиб лба Солукса. - Так что последнее, что тролли делают, прежде чем заснуть, это покрывают лицо и голову слизью. Это очень личное действие, и обычно единственный тролль, кому позволяют делать это, это...

 _Оууу._ Голос в голове звучал почти что самодовольно. _Я понял. Это фишка моирейла, а?_

\- Это позволяет прогнать кошмары, - тихо сказала она и пригладила его вымокшие в слизи волосы. - Это _один из_ аспектов моирейла. И я никогда раньше не делала такого. 

Наступила тишина. 

_Слушай, в моей культуре дерьмовые мотели почти что традиционное место для первых разов_ , сказал Крутой Парень. 

_Дело не в этом_ , подумала Терези. _Это... сложно объяснить._ Вдруг она почувствовала себя безнадёжно и глубоко несчастной. Боевое спокойствие, которого она придерживалась ещё до входа в Яму Отсеивания, ослабло, и она почувствовала, что её почти тошнит от мучений. _Крутой Парень_ , подумала она, _что происходит? Что с ним не так? Он умрёт?_

 _Он не умрёт_ , сказал голос, но теперь и он звучал обеспокоено. _Я просто не уверен, что он проснётся. Врать не буду, ТиЗи, это довольно серьёзная херня. Если бы не то ёбаное ведро с болтами в клубе..._

_Ты знаешь, что происходит? Это как-то связанно с Провидицей?_

Крутой Парень вздохнул. _Да. Чёрт. Мне очень жаль, детка, это всё Роуз натворила. Она такое уже делала раньше. Я думал, она завязала с этим._

Терези опустила руку в кокон, но тут же вытащила и встряхнула её. Теперь даже слизь стала холодной. Должно быть, Солукс замораживал её. _Когда?_

 _Очень давно._ Он фыркнул в её голове. _Охренительно давно. И охрененно далеко. Роуз была... ну, она не была псиоником, у нас таких не было, но у неё были силы разума, примерно такие, как у него. Роуз сильно расстроилась из-за мудака, с которым мы дрались, и малость впала в безумие._

_Безумие..._

_Безумие, как у него_ , согласился он. _Только у неё было хуже. Чёрная магия и адские щупальца с метафорического корабля на долбаный бал. Словно у Дока Франкенштейна кончились запасные конечности, и он решил перенести мастерскую в суши-бар в даунтауне, где система платишь-и-ешь-сколько-влезет. Типа как видео My Chemical Romance, которое переделали с кучей злобных осьминогов. По сути, просто невероятное количество херни._

_Что произошло?_

_Я её остановил._

_Как?_

_Мда. Я, вообще-то, не знаю точно. Она сходила с ума, кидалась всяким дерьмом, и под "дерьмом" я имею в виду, типа "громадные каменные храмы", "горы" и, знаешь, "планеты". Такие вот мелочи. Она пыталась кидаться кое-чем из этого в меня, и я такой, типа, Роуз, мать твою, завязывай и прекрати вести себя как ёбаная психопатка. И она прекратила._

Терези ухмыльнулась. 

_Что?_

_Ничего_ , подумала она. _Теперь я понимаю, что она имела в виду тогда, в бункере._

_Да нет же, господи_ , торопливо сказал он, _это не была фигня с квадрантами. Просто, типа... Мы всегда были такими. Она начинает вести себя безрассудно, а я такой, типа, "йо, угомони свои готские сиськи, Лалонд, расслабься и попей сочку"._

_Это совершенно не помогает в данном случае!_

_Слушай, смысл не в этом. Смысл в том, что я понятия, блядь, не имею, что я на самом деле сделал. Я не устраивал никакой хрени в духе сила-Иисуса-покоряет-тебя, я, по сути, просто наорал на неё._ Он звучал мрачно. _Так что я тут мало чем могу помочь._

Терези опустила два пальца в слизь и торопливо вынула их, вытерла об край. 

_Проклятье_ , сказал Крутой Парень. _Такими темпами он скоро до льда эту бурду заморозит._

\- Вряд ли, - неопределённо сказала она, - по крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Температура кристаллизации летаргической слизи - минус тридцать. 

Потом до неё дошло. 

_Крутой Парень_ , подумала она. _Когда ты наорал на Провидицу. На Роуз. Что именно тогда происходило?_

_Блин. Это было охрененно давно. Я был на ЗМИЛе, кажется? Пытался найти Джейд, а потом... да, верно. Роуз объявилась, устраивая своё представление я-стала-Смертью, и мы некоторое время дрались с ней. Потом она вытащила метрическую хренотонну камня и сделала вид, что собирается уронить её на меня. Я тогда запаниковал, потому что к этому моменту уже задолбался и не был уверен, что смогу прорубиться через такую груду с короткой дистанции, ну и начал орать: "ЙО, КАКОГО РОЖНА, БЛЯ". Клянусь, я орал на неё минут пятнадцать, и ей было совершенно фиолетово, но потом вдруг ни с того, ни с сего..._

Терези скинула куртку с плеч и позволила упасть с рук. Потом она схватилась за край своей футболки, решительно подняла и сняла через голову. 

_Эм..._ , сказал он. _По-моему, я тогда не был голым. В смысле, да, верно подмечено, это любую леди могло бы вернуть на светлую сторону, но..._

Она скинула свои слишком неуклюже громоздкие джинсы, при этом ударившись головой об потолок, и потянулась назад, чтобы расстегнуть бюстгальтер. 

_Йо, серьёзно. Это самое неподходящее время для стриптиза, которое я когда-либо видел. Чувак близок к точке замерзания, если ты ему щас устроишь стояк, то у него просто отвалится._

_Извини, Крутой Парень_ , подумала она. _Но у нас под рукой нет гор. И она, сжав зубы, скользнула в кокон._

Крик вырвался из неё рефлекторно, откуда-то из глубины, разрывая лёгкие. За глазами полыхнул белый огонь, словно она снова могла видеть. Потребовалась несколько секунд, чтобы она почувствовала холод: поначалу был лишь ожог, пелена пламени, через которую она провалилась. Её мускулы сжались и застыли; её раздув плотно прижался к паху. Когда холод наконец-то прорвался к нервам, она начала дрожать настолько сильно, что на поверхности слизи появились слышимая рябь. Контейнер был глубже, чем она думала, с фут или около того, и её шокированный, испуганный ромбовидный мозг решил, что она погрузилась в бездонный колодец льда. Терези боролась с дурацким позывом схватиться и сжать края кокона, словно она тонула. 

_Бля!_ , заорал голос в голове. За всё время, за все те разы, когда её ранили, она не слышала, чтобы Крутой Парень проявлял чувствительность к боли. Шесть месяцев назад, когда ей прострелили ногу, и она каталась под столом, обезумев от боли, он сказал просто, _Ну, блин, это отстойно_. Она предполагала, что он может отключать ощущения, если хочет. По всей видимости, это было не так. Она почувствовала глупый прилив чувства благодарности. 

_Ты рехнулась?!_ , завопил он. _Господи, блядь, вылезай оттуда немедленно!_

Терези проигнорировала его и полупоползла, полупоплыла через ледяную слизь, пока её голова не наткнулась на плечо Солукса. Его кожа была не теплее слизи, но это хотя бы была кожа. Она заставила себя прижаться к нему щекой - ощущение было такое, словно она прижалась лицом к глыбе льда, новая, свирепая агония - и сказала:

\- Мистер Каптор, - потом у неё свело челюсть и зубы клацнули так, словно её ударили кулаком. Подавив боль, она сказала: - Мистер Каптор, по-моему, ты можешь меня слышать. 

Было бы так хорошо, если бы он ответил: "Конечно же, блин, могу". Солукс молчал. 

Вместо этого она заставила разум отступить на задворки: что угодно, лишь бы он был подальше от тела. Она вспомнила Альсин, вышагивающую перед классом. _Имперская механика учит двум вещам: науке контроля над Имперским оборудованием и искусству разборки оборудования вражеского._ Она была бирюзовокровной, как Терези. Короткие волосы и нездоровое пристрастие к речам. _Быть Законокарателем означает быть механизмом во плоти! Мы научим вас управлять вашими телами, потому что ваши тела принадлежат Империи. И мы научим вас разбирать тела, которые не являются вашими._

Ещё одна судорога поднялась от ног вверх по телу. Она прижалась к Солуксу, что совсем не помогало. Думай, думай, что она _говорила..._

Она снова приоткрыла рот, борясь с дрожью.

\- Мистер Каптор, - сказала она, стараясь говорить настолько внятно, насколько она могла. - Моё тело на девяносто процентов погружено в жидкость, являющуюся одновременно психоактивной и значительно охлаждённой ниже нуля. Важно, чтобы ты понял, что мне осталось от четырёх до шести минут жизни. 

_Выбирайся... нахрен... оттуда_ , сказал Крутой Парень, напряжённо и сдавленно. 

Она случайно вспомнила Виенну. Виенна на берегу реки посреди зимы, в обтягивающих штанах и плотной чёрной жилетке, её тень строго и чётко видна на снегу, дыхание вырывается облачками пара. Разбитый лёд вокруг них сияет сахарно-жёлтым, отражая свет дуговых ламп. _Ладно, кадеты! В этой руке_ \- она подняла левую руку - _я держу одобренный нормативами Законокарателей таймер. В этой руке_ \- она подняла правую - _я держу одобренный нормативами Законокарателей двуствольный плазменный пистолет, новая модель с поглотителем температуры, которая не настолько отстойна, как прошлая. Я вышла за рамки нормативов и модифицировала последний так, чтобы он разряжал оба ствола одновременно и на полную мощность. Это будет наш маленький секрет,_ \- и она ухмыльнулась, той ухмылкой, за которую они были готовы умереть трижды, ухмылкой, которую Терези следующие три года постоянно пыталась правильно повторить. _Когда я скажу "вперёд", я нажму кнопку, и вы уйдёте под воду. Любая голова, которая высунется на поверхность раньше, чем это_ \- она снова подняла левую руку - _покажет один-нуль-нуль, будет начисто снесена с плеч вот этим_ \- правая рука. _С такого расстояния я не могу промахнуться. Чёрт, с такого расстояния даже вы не промахнулись бы, а вы, кретины, может промахнуться по чему угодно! Было бы весьма иронично умереть от огня посреди ледяной реки, верно? Вперёд, маленькие квакающие звери, вперёд!_

Терези выдержала девяносто четыре секунды и выиграла за это её ухмылку. Как она позже узнала, никто, кроме Вриски, не продержался больше семидесяти. Вриска вышла на поверхность на девяносто второй. 

Тогда ей было холодно. Так холодно, что она была уверена, что умрёт. Сейчас было холоднее. 

_ТиЗи... Терези..._

Она вырвала руку из слизи и слабо смогла положить её на лицо Солукса. Она похлопала его по щеке, один раз, второй, третий. 

Слизь теперь начала теплеть вокруг неё? Нагревательный элемент пытался скомпенсировать? Она начала чувствовать сонливость. Это потенциально было плохо. Снова вспомнила Альсин, которая строго говорила: _реакции вашего тела работают на тепле. Если вам не хватает тепла, они не смогут происходить. Это очень важные реакции! Если они замедлятся, вы в беде. Если они остановятся, вы наверняка уже мертвы. Не позволяйте этому происходить._

Замедляются. Ага. Наверно, она начала замедляться. Ощущения были уже не такими чёткими, как несколько секунд назад. Но она хотя бы перестала дрожать! Было приятно, что Солукс рядом. Это должно было быть приятно? Наверно, не должно было. Девяносто четыре секунды. Уже прошло девяносто четыре секунды? Она уже побила свой рекорд? Сколько раз по девяносто четыре секунды в от четырёх до шести минутах? Девяносто четыре вообще влезают в от четырёх до шести? Солукс наверняка знает. Может быть, он знает. 

Крутой Парень прекратил кричать; говорить он тоже прекратил. 

\- Мистер Каптор, - пробормотала она в его плечо. - Сколько раз девяносто четыре входит в от четырёх до шести? 

Что-то взорвалось. Неожиданно была волна воздуха и шума, и она взлетела, вверх, что-то до боли крепко схватило её за плечи, донеслись влажные хлюпающие звуки и плеск ледяной слизи на лицо, и она покатилась по гладкому пластику, а воздух был _тёплым..._

-... ёбаный идиот! - проорал кто-то. - Система, код доступа, шесть шесть девять четыре два, включить голосовую активацию, принять! 

_Голосовые протоколы не доступны для пользователя этого уровня..._ \- сообщил спокойный женский голос. 

\- _Ебать тебя во все твои уровни!_ Обход уровня Мастера, восемь пять восемь пять зир, полный обход параметров системы, изолировать доступ! Ячейка... бля, где мы вообще...  
\- Двенадцатая, - сонно произнесла она и обхватила колени.  
\- Ячейка двенадцать, температура воздуха на максимум, температура кокона на максимум, температура воды на тридцать пять градусов, _включить душ!_

Начался дождь. 

Терези лежала на боку, а потом повернулась на спину и позволила тёплой воде падать на неё, что та охотно продолжала делать. Она открыла рот и выпила немного воды. Только она почувствовала, что становится вполне уютно, как вокруг неё сомкнулись руки - тёплые руки - и потащили её в сторону, но прежде чем Терези начала протестовать, она погрузилась во что-то такое же тёплое, но более вязкое. Летаргическая слизь! Но такой температуры, словно ты лежал в ловушке для омовения. _Роскошно._ Она вытянулась, расслабляясь, и подёргала пальцами ног. Потом она прильнула к троллю, который всё ещё держал её.

\- Я не знала, что коконы могут настолько нагреваться, - сказала она заплетающимся языком.  
\- Они не могут, блин, - ответил Солукс Каптор. - Я перегрузил буферы. Только менеджеру не говори.  
\- Как ты получил все эти коды доступа?  
\- Не знаю, замечала ли ты, - серьёзно сказал он, - но я как бы крутой хакер. 

Это её уело. Она полулегла на него и начала хихикать, на что он сказал "Эй" и стал тыкать её в рёбра, но она от этого засмеялась только сильнее. Едва она начала успокаиваться и нормально глубоко дышать, раздражённый голос в голове сказал, _Все твои планы - полное говно._ Я так и знал, что надо было жениться бухгалтере. От этого она снова начала смеяться, пока не почувствовала головокружение от радости и не начала слабо икать в плечо Солукса. 

Некоторое время они лежали в тёплой тишине, пока она не сказал:

\- Мистер Каптор, я должна сознаться.  
\- Да?  
\- Боюсь, мои чувства к тебе вышли за границы строго профессиональных отношений.  
\- Мисс Пайроп, - утомлённо сказал он, - будь я хоть немного бледнее по отношению к вам, меня невозможно было бы увидеть на снегу. 

Что маленькое и радостное подскочило в её животе. 

\- Ну что же, - сказала она. - Я собиралась подходить более плавно, но, эм... Да.  
\- Просто из интереса, - сказал он. - Что ты, блин, вообще собиралась сделать, если бы я не проснулся? 

Она задумалась над вопросом.

\- Умереть, по всей видимости. 

Солукс вздохнул, и она почувствовала горячее щекочущее ощущение на своём черепе и длинные осторожные пальцы, медленно втирающие слизь в её волосы. 

Она проспала пару часов и не видела снов. 

* * *

К тому времени, когда они оба снова проснулись, её мозг казался гораздо чище, а вместе с ясностью пришло холодное осознание. 

\- У нас неприятности, - сказала она ему.  
\- Да ты что.  
\- Хорошие новости: когда ты подорвал Яму Отсеивания, ты, по всей видимости, использовал какую-то сложную форму ЭМИ. Мы можем с уверенностью полагать, что нас не отследили до этого мотеля, в противном случае его уже должны были разбомбить с орбиты. Плохие новости: они во второй нас не будут недооценивать. Когда нас найдут в следующий раз, будет очень больно.  
\- В прошлый тоже было как-то не сильно _весело_ , - заметил он. - И дальше только хуже.  
\- Оу?  
\- Да, - он чуть дёрнулся. - Я потерял Роуз. 

Терези каким-то образом почувствовала, как Крутой Парень вздрогнул на задворках её разума.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - осторожно спросила она.  
\- Я потерял её. Никого контакта. Она была там, потом началась мелодрама, а потом появилась целая куча новых мудацких голосов, которые говорили мне, что делать. Всё стало чёрным и мокрым на некоторое время, а потом ты вырвала меня из этого, и я лежал здесь и пытался достучаться до неё, но безрезультатно. Либо она затихла по какой-то причине, либо её больше нет в моей голове. 

_Мне жаль!_ , сочувственно подумала она. 

_Не-а, всё путём_ , ответил он, но Терези знала его голос лучше, чем чей-либо, и он звучал на полутон слишком холодно. _Она уже устраивала такое. Наверно, сейчас собирается где-то, подводит макияж, всё такое._

Вслух Терези сказала:

\- Это повлияет на план? 

Солукс снова дёрнулся.

\- От этого всё станет дьявольски труднее. Я рассчитывал, что она поможет мне с самыми хитрыми вещами. Теперь действовать одному... мда.

Она закусила губу и сказала:

\- Боюсь, это даже не самая худшая часть. 

От того, как Солукс вздохнул, неожиданно опустив грудь, стало ясно, что он тоже понимал это.

\- Моя сумка осталась в отеле.  
\- Да. С твоей декой. Я бы попробовала вытащить её, но они, скорее всего, уже настолько плотно оцепили место, что туда даже воздух не проникает. Не думаю, что мы можем пойти на этот риск.  
\- А! - сказал он и неожиданно хрипло рассмеялся. - Блин, нет, я не это имел в виду. Я могу обойтись любой декой, можешь взять в комиссионном за двадцатку, и мне будет безразлично, что у неё корпус из картона, и что она работает со скоростью мёртвой псины. Угадай, что ещё было в моей сумке. 

Эхо недавнего холода пробежало по её спине.

\- О боже, - сказала она. - Мёд разума.  
\- В точку, - сказал он с мрачным удовлетворением, словно испытывал какое-то фаталистическое удовольствие от полного осознания масштаба катастрофы. - Я оставил его в комнате, потому что мы собирались идти в Нижний Город, и, вот умора, решил, что там ему будет _безопаснее_.

Терези начала лихорадочно думать. С событий в баре прошло, может быть, три часа. Предположим, что они не стали оцеплять отель после того, как их команду отсеивания раскатали в блин. Это значит, что ещё есть очень хороший шанс на то, что сумка всё ещё на месте. Если они забрали её в хранилище, то всё потеряно, но если выдвинуться сейчас же...

\- Нет, - непоколебимо сказал он. - Ни за что, блин. Ты сама сказала.  
\- Возможно, они ещё не установили полного кордона...  
\- _Нет_. Это глупый риск. Даже если ты сможешь войти и выйти, не получив новых дыр в теле, погоня просто начнётся с начала. Прямо сейчас, как ты сказала, они понятия не имеют, где мы можем находиться, верно? Нам нужно оставаться невидимыми как можно дольше. Мы будем лежать на дне и не будем лезть в драки.  
\- Бля, - Терези прижалась лбом к его груди. - Должен быть мёд где-то ещё в городе. Это же золото чёрного рынка...  
\- Ага, и поэтому на каждом последнем миллиграмме сидит какой-нибудь криминальный лорд с большим именем. Эту дурь на углу улицы не купишь, Терези, если бы было так просто, каждый сраный хакер в городе уже попробовал бы его, и у нас было бы гораздо больше дохлых хакеров, - он погладил её затылок большим пальцем. - Ты не пойдёшь против ёбаных Девяти Когтей только для того, чтобы раздобыть мне дозу. 

Она поджала губы.

\- Когда я с ними закончу, у них сильно поубавится когтей.  
\- Не-а! - и, к её удивлению и лёгкому стыду, он поднял руку, всё ещё мокрую от слизи, и беззаботно похлопал её по щеке. - Результат будет тот же. Думаю, кто-то наверняка заметит кучу расчленённых бандитов, которые начали мешать проезду на транспортной развязке в Нижнем Городе.  
\- Марьям говорила, что если ты не получишь мёд, то умрёшь.  
\- Марьям работала на Серкет, которая была очень заинтересована в том, чтобы, блядь, держать меня прикованным на крыше стебля. Это всего лишь наркотик. Я уже избавлялся от зависимостей. 

Терези положила левую ладонь на его горло, чтобы чувствовать его пульс. Кожа Солукса теперь казалась горячее, чем когда-либо.

\- Ты врёшь, чтобы успокоить меня, верно?  
\- Ага. Мне пиздец. Но нам и так _в любом случае_ пиздец. В смысле, какой у нас план Б вообще? - она почувствовала, как он погладил кончиками пальцев её плечо. - Мы не можем сбежать.  
\- Нет. Мы буде мертвы через несколько ночей. Охота за неугодными лицами - то, что в Империи делают лучше всего.  
\- Верно. Так что, либо мы просто валяемся в этом коконе, пока Страйдер не вышибет дверь, либо заставим этих двадцати-четырёх-битовых ебланов запомнить кто мы такие.

Она положила голову ему на плечо и позволила себе полежать ещё несколько мгновений, спокойно, тихо, зная, что следующий шаг будет неизбежен. Она никогда раньше не чуралась подобных ходов. Именно благодаря им выигрывалась игра. Пока все вокруг дрожали и сомневались, отменяли и переделывали планы, а потом не могли их завершить - зажмуривались, прежде чем спустить курок, загоняли клинок только наполовину - ты видел путь всего лишь как цепочку шагов, и ты шёл по ним. Это давало преимущество. Перекрёстки - площадки отсеивания для богов, и ничто не убивает вернее нерешительности. 

_У Законокарателя не может быть моирейла._ Они выучили это в первый день. _Вы будете брать любовников, алых и чёрных, и ломать их по своей воле. Но сострадание лишь затупляет острие оружия. Может ли меч утешать? Можно ли успокоить винтовку? Мы выжжем из вас страх. Мы вынем из вас те части, которые заставляют мягко касаться, целовать и обнимать, и мы отмоем их в крови. Законокаратель не может иметь моирейла, потому что у Законокарателя нет сердца. Ваше тело - долг перед Империей, и Империя заберёт своё сполна._

_Отныне Смерть ваш единственный моирейл, дети. Лишь она может забрать вашу боль._

Солукс был тёплым, и его рёбра выступали под кожей его груди, и Терези чувствовала каждое его дыхание так отчётливо, словно оно шло через её лёгкие. Теперь она видела путь так же чётко, как и всегда. Но впервые она не хотела идти по нему. 

\- По крайней мере, я рада, что мы делаем это.  
\- Ага, - тихо согласился он. - Я тоже. Самая высокооплачиваемая работа, за которую я когда-либо брался. 

Она потянулась и поцеловала его в щетинистый подбородок, нежно, один раз. Потом спросила:

\- Что тебе потребуется?  
\- Кофе, - ответил он после нескольких секунд раздумий. - Сигареты. И дека. Любая, какую сможешь найти. Чем быстрее, тем лучше, но если у неё есть разъём для сети, мне сгодится.  
\- Сколько это займёт времени?  
\- Трудно сказать, - она услышала, как он почёсывает подбородок. - Я могу переработать большую часть того, что уже собрал на вилле, что сохранит время. Это хороший код, его просто нужно чуть доработать. Труднее сделать так, чтобы это было похоже на настоящую атаку. Автономные процессы имеют довольно характерные черты. Они могут обмануть корпоративную сеть, но против такого дерьма они будут очевидны. Мне придётся написать кучу подпрограмм, чтобы создать достаточно шума, чтобы лёд Снисходительности не вырубил всё после первого взгляда. Хотя у меня есть мысли о рандомизированной обратной связи, которые мне очень хочется опробовать... 

Терези засмеялась. 

-... чего?  
\- Ничего. Просто всё так же, как на вилле. Я сидела на своём стуле, а ты очень быстро говорил мне о вещах, которые я не понимаю.  
\- Я не говорил настолько много!  
\- Солукс, да ты _постоянно говорил_. Тебя было не заткнуть. Каждый раз, когда ты вырубался, я выслушивала лекцию о нульрутинге или атаках уязвимостей. Клянусь, пару раз ты даже говорил и пил кофе одновременно.  
\- Бля. Серьёзно? Тебе стоило треснуть меня чем-нибудь.  
\- Мне нравилось. Я люблю слушать, как говорят. Тишина скучна. Так каков прогноз?  
\- Если мне повезёт, - сказал он, подумав секунду, - я могу закончить за две ночи. Если я наткнусь на баг, потребуется три. Если я наткнусь на много багов, может быть, четыре, но если потребуется четыре, то я сильно разозлюсь.  
\- Если тебе потребуется четыре, ты впадёшь в кому, - сказала она. - Ты уверен, что хотя бы две сможешь продержаться?  
\- Ты забыла о моём секретном оружии, - ответил он, и она почувствовала, как он присел. Мускулы на его ключице натянулись. Послышалась возня, потом глухой шум раздвигаемой ткани, и он тихонько чертыхнулся. Потом она услышала хруст фольги.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ага, - ответил он. - У меня есть полная полоска красных и полпачки синих. Интересно, что случится, если слопать по одной каждой? Никогда раньше не пробовал.  
\- Солукс...  
\- Я иду ва-банк, Терези, - сказал он, и его голос натянулся от ужасной возбуждённой вибрации. Она поняла, что Солукс Каптор относился к неизбежной смерти всего лишь как к временному пределу, в который нужно было уложиться без страховки. - Большой финал. Через пять ночей в моём котелке не останется ничего, кроме горчичного супа с комочками. Самое хорошее в прыжке на машине с обрыва то, что тебе больше не нужно беспокоиться, пристегнулся ли ты.  
\- Если бы ты не был таким щуплым, - с грустью сказала она, - из тебя бы получился великолепный Законокаратель. - Потом она кое-что вспомнила. - Там, в клубе. Ты _знал_ , что у тебя в пистолете синяя обойма?  
\- Не-а. Я был уверен, что вставил красную. 

* * *

Они оставались в ячейке три ночи подряд, и Солукс медленно умирал. 

Он часами сидел, скрестив ноги, в душевой кабинке, неподвижный, подключённый к новенькой деке, которую Терези раздобыла для него: она прошла пару кварталов от мотеля, нашла подпольный ломбард, где скупали краденную электронику, и делала больно всем, кто там находился, пока они не взмолились, чтобы она забрала наконец деньги и оставила их, пожалуйста, блядь, в покое. В ответ на это она снисходительно улыбнулась и попросила у них самую лучшую киберпространственную деку, какая у них была. Торопясь поскорее выставить её из магазина, они добавили сверху бесплатную пару наушников. Это была не Краге Семь, но Солукс впечатлено присвистнул, когда она вытащила её из сумки, и это её обрадовало.

Зеленокровная, сидящая за столом в вестибюле, неожиданно оказалось хорошей союзницей. В обмен на пару распутных и лишь немного приукрашенных историй о легендарной планете-борделе Форникс IV, она позволила Терези пользоваться кофейным автоматом бесплатно. В магазине спиртного через улицу оказалось сорок пачек Бубён. С лотка, стоящего за углом, продавали рагу в грубых полистироловых чашках, густое месиво из бобов и крохотных кусочков мяса. По большей части у него был вкус глутамата, но смесь была горячей и вкусно пахла, поэтому, когда она пригрозила Солуксу насильственным кормлением, он уступил и съел половину. На вторую ночь он проглотил только несколько ложек, прежде чем отложить чашку и вместо этого зажечь сигарету. На третью ночь он отказался от всего, кроме кофе, и что-то в его голосе сказало ей, что настаивать не стоит.

Когда она ради эксперимента попробовала понизить температуру в ячейке, Солукс начал дрожать, поэтому она оставила температуру на максимуме и просто перестала носить одежду. Теперь это казалось вполне естественным. Большую часть времени она сидела в коконе, курила сигарету за сигаретой и прогоняла в голове сценарии, бесконечное рассмотрение возможных случаев, приглаживание, шлифовка и придание формы. Если это должен был быть Последний План Терези Пайроп, она, чёрт возьми, удостоверится, что всё сработает, как часы. 

Каждый раз, когда она дотрагивалась до его кожи, он лоснился от пота. 

Разговоров теперь было совсем мало. Лекции прекратились. Когда он вырубался на рассвете, он был слишком истощён, чтобы делать хоть что-то, кроме как забраться в слизь рядом с ней и обнять тощей рукой её талию. По вечерам ему было немного лучше, и он злобно бормотал про себя, запивая две таблетки циан-эфедрина очередным бумажным стаканчиком дерьмового кофе, но они никогда не обменивались больше чем несколькими словами. Каждый из них всё ещё жил и всё ещё действовал. И лишь это имело значение. Прежде чем он врубался, он всегда крепко сжимал её руку. 

На третью ночь его кожа пылала, как печь, хотя он продолжал говорить, что ему холодно. Терези смыла с себя остатки слизи, накинула джинсы и его футболку и пошла попросить бутылку воды у девушки за столом. Пока Солукс пил большими глотками, она вымыла пустую чашку из-под рагу под душевым краном, потом включила холодную воду и наполнила её. После этого она сидела рядом с ним с чашкой воды, обмакивала краешек полотенца и вытирала его лоб, горло, затылок. Солукс вплёлся пальцами руки в её волосы и погладил большим пальцем её щёку чуть ниже линзы. 

К третьему рассвету у него не было сил даже для того, чтобы добраться до кокона. Терези пришлось тащить его, так же, как она это делала в утро прибытия, вот только на этот раз он был обжигающе горячим, а не ледяным, и он постоянно слабо извинялся. Она села, положила его голову к себе на колени и вставила между его губ зажжённую сигарету. Его губы были липкими от полузасохшей крови из носа. 

\- Сделано, - сказал он краем рта. Его голос был надтреснутым и сухим, как старая осыпающая краска. - Всё закончено. Звони Вантасу. Мы готовы выдвигаться. 

Не было смысла говорить " _прекрасная работа_ ", поэтому она погладила его волосы и сказала:

\- Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Виенне Триаве?  
\- Нет.  
\- Она была Законокарателем. Величайшим за последнюю сотню вариаций. Она была как живая легенда, почти что мемом, наверно. У каждого кадета была любимая история о Виенне. О том, как она захватила боевой крейсер без оружия и со сломанной ногой. О том, как она остановила грядущую битву, убив обоих генералов посреди космоса за одну бортовую ночь. Она рассказывала мне, что если бы она на самом деле сделала всё, что о ней рассказывали в историях, ей пришлось бы прожить в два раза дольше и никогда не спать.  
\- Ты знала её? - спросил он и закашлялся.  
\- Она была моим инструктором. Я тренировалась у неё целую вариацию. Была её лучшим кадетом.  
\- И какая у тебя любимая история? 

Терези вытащила сигарету из его рта, затянулась и осторожно вернула на место. Она выдула дым и сказала:

\- Эта не самая знаменитая. В ней никто не умер. История о том, как однажды она сидела в кают-компании с другими Законокарателями высоких рангов, пила пиво и играла в карты. Разговор дошёл до старой любимой ими темы: что бы ты делал, если бы узнал, что тебе осталось жить один час?  
\- А, да, - скрипуче сказал Солукс. - Я раньше травил такую фигню в барах иногда. Обычно отвечаешь, типа, что пойдёшь трахнешь ту девушку со склада техники или обдолбаешься дальше некуда, или ещё что-то в том же духе.  
\- Именно! Но Законокаратели должны выбрать что-нибудь жестокое. Например, что ты пойдёшь и убьёшь ту цель, которая постоянно от тебя ускользала, или начнёшь самоубийственную миссию на хорошо защищённую крепость. Дополнительные очки, если предложишь что-то, что было бы действительно трудно устроить за один час.  
\- Ладно. Так что случилось?  
\- Ну, все остальные Каратели дали хорошие стандартные ответы: что вот допьют и пойдут взорвут то, снесут другое, казнят третьего. Но когда дошла очередь до Виенны, она просто указала на стол перед собой - заваленный картами - и сказала: " _Я бы закончила игру_ ". 

Повисла тишина. 

\- Ладно, - наконец, произнёс Солукс. - Похоже, она реально охренительно крутая.  
\- Она точно была охренительно крута, - согласилась Терези. - Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты мог с ней познакомиться. Думаю, вы бы с ней поладили.  
\- Что с ней случилось?  
\- Она наткнулась на кое-кого, кто был лучше.  
\- Серьёзно? Даже несмотря на то, что она была, типа, Законокарателем Номер Один?  
\- Боюсь что так, - вздохнула Терези. - В конце концов, всегда находится кто-то лучше. 

Его губы настолько склеились от крови, что она на самом деле услышала влажный звук, когда он ухмыльнулся. 

\- Не-а.


	10. Синдром Одиночки

Небо над портом было блестящим чёрным экраном монитора, стоящего в режиме ожидания, взбаламученное спиральными нитями облаков цвета крови морского жителя. Тёмный силуэт чайки лениво поднялся в воздух и поплыл в сторону фиолетовой луны.

\- Ух ты, - сказала Каркат Вантас. - Выглядишь ты дерьмово.   
\- Чувствую себя как на ёбаном параде Светлого Сезона, спасибо что спросил, - сказал Солукс и закашлялся. Что-то мокрое поднялось по горлу, и он заставил себя не сгибаться пополам. Сблевануть горчичным цветом на свои ботинки было бы не лучшим способом начать дело.   
\- Ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросила Непета.   
\- Всё с ним нормально! - сказала Терези рядом с ним, и он быстро коснулся костяшками пальцев её кулака. - Просто он спал не очень хорошо.   
\- Что в сумке? - спросил он. Непета расцвела. Она сбросила громадную хозяйственную сумку к ногам и выложила на бетон несколько узлов тяжёлой чёрной ткани.   
\- Слушайте, я прошу, блядь, прощения за это, хорошо? - Каркат ущипнул себя за переносицу. Непета выпрямилась и встряхнула один из узлов, который раскрылся в длиннополый плащ.   
\- Ты серьёзно? - спросил Солукс и неуклюже поймал брошенный ему плащ. Гладкая пластичная кожа на ощупь казалась почти что сальной.   
\- О, _шикарно_! - радостно вскрикнула Терези, словно всё это время как раз об этом и беспокоилась. Она уронила свою трость и начала протискиваться в плащ, хотя куртку снимать не стала. Солукс перевёл взгляд от неё на Карката, потом на Непету, которая прямо светилась от радости. Девять вариаций. Хотя, какого хрена. Когда ему было девять, он думал, что являлся следующим Бастином Малфаком. Хуже всё равно не будет. 

Он разделся до футболки, пытаясь не дрожать слишком заметно, и посмотрел на свою джинсовую куртку. Канайя купила её для него в том дурацком расфуфыренном бутике. Это была хорошая куртка. С прекрасными глубокими карманами. Но локти уже протёрлись, а ворот был грязным и заляпан кровью четырёх разных цветов, которая настолько въелась в ткань, что её уже было невозможно отстирать. Куртка воняла потом, страхом и застарелым дымом. У него даже не было теперь возможности положить что-нибудь в карманы: пистолет он потерял в клубе. Всё его имущество теперь состояло из киберпространственной деки среднего класса, предназначенной для студентов колледжей, пустой пачки из-под Бубён, потёртой красной пластиковой зажигалки, половины полоски циан-эфедриновых таблеток и тёмных очков. 

Он осторожно сбросил куртку на глаутонный столб и похлопал, разглаживая. Почему-то он был уверен, что уже не вернётся, чтобы подобрать её. 

Пальто на удивление хорошо сидело на нём: должно быть, Непета сняла мерку, пока он был в стеблеулье. Оно было чуть широко в плечах и на пару дюймов слишком коротким для идеала, но, наверно, настолько удобным, насколько он мог бы найти для себя. Кожа была обнадёживающе тяжёлой, и когда он поднял воротник, то почувствовал, как его спина чуть-чуть натянулась. Он выкинул на ладонь две последние синие таблетки, проглотил их всухую и бросил фольгу на землю. Прежде чем выбросить упаковку из-под Бубён, он наклонил её и обнаружил, что внутри, вообще-то, была одна последняя сигарета: он потерял им счёт. Он никогда раньше не терял счёта. Ещё одна крупица уверенности оторвана от него. Ну да какая разница, это же бесплатная сигарета! Может быть, вселенная в кои-то веки была на его стороне. 

Он зажёг сигарету своей зажигалкой; потребовалось три попытки, потому что у него сильно тряслись руки. Выбросил упаковку с пирса прямо в воду - выкуси, Снисходительность - и сунул зажигалку в карман джинсов, чтобы там было хоть что-то твёрдое в кармане для уверенности. Без неё он точно хлопал бы себя по карманам каждые пять долбаных секунд. Он втянул дым в свои осыпающиеся лёгкие и позволил ему войти в кровь, как анальгетику. Потом, с некоторым трудом, выдул аккуратный шлейф в небо вместо того, чтобы выкашлять рваными облачками, как какой-нибудь дерьмовый дракон, страдающий от туберкулёза. 

Солукс повернул голову и оглядел остальных. Терези носила свой плащ с такой уверенностью, словно вылупилась в нём, в чём не было ничего удивительного. Её линзы блеснули. Каркат выглядел нормально, пусть и немного смущённо: он обеспокоенно   
поправлял складки. Непета по какой-то причине сделала себе слишком длинные рукава, полностью покрывавшие ладони так, что были видны только лезвия её когтей. В сочетании с парой громадных очков-авиаторов, которые она на себя нацепила, парой кошачьих ушей, которые забыла снять и гримасой "крутые чуваки на деле", которую она усиленно пыталась поддерживать, общая картина, увы, выглядела просто мило. Но зато она будет полезна в случае драки. 

\- О, вы только поглядите! У нас классическая RPG-группа, - кисло сказал Каркат. - Идиот, психопатка, котодевка и задрот.   
\- А ты кто, идиот или задрот? - заинтересованно спросила "психопатка". - Потому что из-за твоего последнего комментария стало трудно определить. 

Солукс забросил сумку с декой на плечо, поправил очки на переносице и кивнул. 

\- Ладно, - сказал он. - Давайте...   
-... не вздумай произносить это... - предупредил Каркат.   
-... давайте...   
-... _нет_...   
-... давайте постараемся не обосраться слишком капитально. 

Каркат задумался. 

\- Ладно, хорошо. Меня это устроит. 

Четвёрка направилась по монолитному бетонному причалу в сторону входа в тоннель, плечом к плечу. 

* * *

Первая часть путешествия, пока они всё ещё были на общественной линии, была худшей. Делать было совершенно нечего: код писать нельзя, лёд ломать нельзя, ничего нельзя. Это была такая же занудная поездка в тоннеле, как и все, которые были в его жизни, только на этот раз он умирал не только от скуки и гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. Солукс сидел, наклонившись вперёд, на сидении с потрёпанной зелёной обшивкой и смотрел на мигающие диоды карты путей на противоположной стене. Его глаза слезились; каждая красная точка приобретала маленький ореол, маленький влажный венец. Он посчитал число узлов, потом придумал значения веса для рёбер, грубо прикинув их длину, чтобы можно было развлечься путевым анализом. Он решил систему для минимальной длины, минимального веса, линейного назначения. Он смоделировал путешествующего молотильратора на всей системе, просто потому что всегда ненавидел NP-полные задачи. Его внутренности сворачивались и ныли; пульс был неровным и странным. Циан-эфедрин посылал крохотные искры льда вниз по рукам и пальцам, и он на некоторое время увлёкся решением своей собственной нервной системы: составил график, назначил рёбра и вершины и позволил себе забыться в алгоритме. Всё ниже груди казалось одной сплошной неустойчивой массой тошноты, гниющим протоплазменным супом, который то тут, то там освещался ослепительно белыми вспышками боли. Во рту был вкус крови.

В нём росло чувство огромного отвращения. Долбаный труп, который приходится таскать с собой. 

Терези сидела рядом с ним. Она каким-то образом то ли сжалась, то ли увяла. Это было особенностью тренировки Законокарателя, рассказывала она в мотеле. Законокаратель считал, что когда план начинал выполняться, ты должен был забыть о том, что он выполняется. В противном случае будешь тратить половину фокуса на следующий этап и в лучшем случае просто потеряешь впустую ресурсы; в худшем начнёшь паниковать, решишь, что нужно что-то менять, и в итоге сломаешь всё. Нужно было очистить разум, а это означало отдаться текущему моменту настолько полностью, насколько было возможно. Она называла это "верой в ложь". Если план утверждал, что ты механик корабля, то ты был механиком корабля. Ты не был Законокарателем, замаскированным под механика корабля, потому что такой не мог бы вести себя так, как ведёт себя настоящий механик. Ты оставался механиком до того момента, когда мгновенно становился убийцей, и тогда ты был убийцей, не больше и не меньше. Прямо сейчас Терези _была_ усталым пассажиром, который надеялся добраться домой до рассвета и думал, стоило ли ей что-нибудь готовить, когда доберётся. Поэтому она была не слишком заметна. Усталые пассажиры всегда незаметны. Она могла бы надеть на себя вычурную розовую балетную пачку и цилиндр, но всё равно каким-то образом сливалась бы с фоном для всех, кроме него. 

Он не мог представить себе Терези как часть фона. Она автоматически входила в фокус. Его рука лежала на сидении между ними, и она осторожно прикоснулась двумя пальцами к его пальцам, и они сплелись на пару остановок, пока он боролся с рвотными позывами и переписывал заново и заново весовые функции. Только Каркат поглядывал на них, поэтому Терези подобрала ладонь Солукса, вызывающе уронила на своё колено и прихлопнула сверху своей ладонью. Каркат торопливо отвернулся. 

\- Бля, - тихо сказал Солукс. - У тебя реально костистые колени.   
\- Мистер Каптор, - пробормотала она. – Чей бы мычащий зверь шумел! - потом она положила голову к нему на плечо, что его удивило.

Ещё через три остановки поезд практически опустел, и они вышли. С этого момента события должны были стать интересными. Эфедрин пел в развалинах его мозга. 

Они прошли в дальний конец платформы, где уже не светили лампы, к стальной двери, по большей части скрытой тенью. На кирпичной стене рядом висел старомодный кодовый замок. Каркат вышел вперёд, его глаза блеснули кошачьим изумрудно-зелёным цветом в темноте. 

\- Ладно, - сказал он и нажал четыре кнопки. Замок щёлкнул. 

Непета потянула дверь на себя, вызвав ужасный скрежет, отдававшийся эхом по тоннелю, и все кроме Терези начали синхронно морщиться и оглядываться с виноватым видом. Но платформа уже была пуста; они специально сели на самый последний поезд. 

Непета закусила губу, с заметной неохотой сняла свои очки и начала спускаться по лестнице. 

* * *

Спустя пять минут стало очевидно, для чего им понадобилась Ведьма. 

Под землёй располагался целый город, только этот был пуст. Солукс не ожидал ничего, кроме технических туннелей, ползанья узкими лазами и ударов рогами обо всё подряд. Это тоже было: несколько раз приходилось пробираться на корточках, а в один ужасный момент они протискивались буквально ползком по слизкой узкой трубе, в которой даже нельзя было нормально пользоваться фонариком. Терези зажала свой ртом и полезла первой, он следовал за ней, следя за подошвами её сапог, продираясь и скребясь, как насекомое без нескольких ног. Свет дёргался с каждым движением её головы и отбрасывал странные угловатые тени. Но всё остальное время они шли в полный рост, под их ногами скрипели навесные мостки. Они проходили через сухие бетонные цистерны, настолько громадные, что в них можно было бы выстроить Виллу Ампора, вниз по широким пролётам мелких ступеней, что казалось почти что церемониальным. Через стены доносилось урчание и рёв машин. 

Они проходили через турбинные залы, громадные пропеллеры висели за решётками, почернев от грязи, спускались на пятьдесят футов вниз по металлической трубе, которая была настолько широкой, что разглядеть её кривизну было почти невозможно. Скобы выступали из металла на равных интервалах, и Солукс старался не думать о том, насколько всё тут проржавело. Воздух был очень холодным, пахло грязью и химикатами. Некоторое время каждый коридор и труба, в которые они входили, были сырыми и покрыты яркой кашей водорослей, в некоторых был дюйм стоялой воды, через которую они проходили, разбрасывая брызги, масляные пятна на поверхности скользко блестели цветами радуги, где их касался свет фонаря. Даже имея карту, они бы шли медленно и нерешительно, к тому же Солукс сомневался, что такая карта вообще существует. Но Каркат был совершенно невозмутим, время от времени он говорил "здесь налево" или "да, я помню!" Каждый раз, когда они натыкались на дверь, он вбивал код с такой уверенностью, словно приходил в свой собственный улей, быстро и безошибочно. На одном громадном люке был механический замок без видимой ручки или панели: Каркат просто нахмурился на него (деликатно, очень неестественно для его лица), и тот открылся. 

\- Как ты держишься? - чуть слышно спросила Терези, когда он с дрожью спустился с последней ступени лестницы, по всей видимости, построенной для кого-то, кто был даже выше него, и вытер лицо тыльной стороной холодной ладони.   
\- Как на прогулке в парке, - ответил он, но она не улыбнулась, просто посмотрела на него со странной заботой. 

Они шли примерно с час, когда Каркат остановился посреди совершенно непримечательного коридора с холодными стальными стенами и решёткой под ногами.

\- Это здесь! - сказал он театральным шёпотом, который почти что отдался эхом. 

Солукс осветил своим фонариком стену, потом ещё раз, уже медленнее. На второй раз он заметил её: плоскую чёрную панель, блеснувшую металлом, и установленный на ней ряд из трёх внутрисетевых портов. Они были старого образца, с большими бессмысленными пластиковыми закраинами, которые отваливались после пары перигеев и оставляли острые углы, об которые можно было порезать палец, но они были совместимыми. 

\- Мы находимся прямо под архивами данных Имперского Дворца! - гордо сообщил Каркат всё тем же дурацким возбуждённым заговорщицким шёпотом. - В ста семнадцати футах под самым нижним уровнем. Этот туннель был построен как часть проекта расширения, но кое-какие формы перепутались, и проект был заморожен восемьдесят вариаций назад. Они построили три новых комнаты чуть ниже, но так и не установили в них сервера. Там совершенно пусто.  
\- Время? - спросила Терези, чётко, но тихо. Он посмотрел на часы.  
\- У нас ещё шесть минут. Мы вовремя.   
\- Солукс, - сказал Каркат и нерешительно замолк. Потом сказал. - Ты знаешь, что это приведёт тебя только к мейнфрейму? Это не даст тебе никаких протоколов. Сеть всё равно пометит тебя, как неавторизованного пользователя в ту же секунду, когда ты попытаешься врубиться.   
\- Ага, я это, блин, знаю, - ответил он, несколько грубее, чем собирался. Но его голова болела сильнее, чем когда-либо, а ноги по ощущениям были похожи на талое мороженое. Снова пошла кровь из носа, медленная и густая. - Именно поэтому я не буду врубаться ещё пять минут и сорок три секунды. Терези, тебе пора.   
\- Терпение, задротина! - сказала она и поправила трость, висящую у неё за спиной. - Два раза отмерь, один раз прирежь, потом прячь тело. 

Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга. 

Терези Пайроп была тремя троллями энергии в шкуре чуть меньше чем половине тролля материи. Если бы она не пошла в армию, неожиданно подумал он, она бы точно была катастрофой: дёрганной, невротичной, прогорающей через жизнь, как зажигательная бумага, вибрирующая чуть-чуть вне ритма мира вокруг неё, чуть-чуть слишком быстро. Тренировка дала ей фокус. Она научилась собирать дрожь своих атомов и направлять в жестокость. Она ломала жизни других по тем же причинам, по которым он ломал код: чтобы почувствовать биение жизни, пение ветра в каждой клеточке тела, каждая из которых зажглась одновременно, никакой слабости или холода. Он представлял, каково это, должно быть, было для неё. Каждый мускул напрягается, чтобы возместить там, где она не получила в высоте и весе; каждое чувство обостряется, чтобы возместить за всё, что она потеряла. Он всегда испытывал удовольствие от функциональности. Она была такой же. Она использовала своё тело там, где он использовал свой разум, но глубоко атавистическое удовольствие было тем же. Нос, хрустящий под ударом её каблука, вызывал звон тоже же маленького колокольчика, который он слышал, когда корпоративная стена льда разлеталась тысячами блестящих осколков и оставляла открытый проход. _Я в этом хорош._

\- Эй, - сказала она, почти нежно. - Я вернусь за тобой.   
\- Будет тяжко, - ответил он, тихо, чтобы Каркат и Непета не расслышали. - Ты знаешь это.   
\- Это не важно, - она потянулась и подняла его правую руку своей левой, сжала между ними. Её кожа была прохладной и сухой. Своим правым указательным пальцем - осторожно, подушечкой, а не когтем - она провела четыре короткие линии над его костяшками: аккуратный ромб. - Я убью всю эту планету, чтобы вернуться к тебе. 

Он почувствовал, как капля крови сорвалась с его подбородка и упала. Его голову сжимали железные тиски, суставы болели, глаза ныли, лёгкие казались бумажными мешками, выброшенными под дождь, живот сводило от тошноты, но, каким-то образом, в груди было туго сжатое пространство, которое болело сильнее всего. 

\- Смотри в оба, - сказал он.   
\- Ты опять ведёшь себя бесчувственно по отношению к моей травме! - сказала она, ухмыльнулась и отпустила его. Потом отошла в сторону и посмотрела мимо него на Карката и Непету, которые нерешительно стояли чуть дальше по коридору. Глаза Карката вернулись к здоровому жёлтому цвету: Ведьма, должно быть, снова пустила его к рулю. - Помните, - громче сказала она, - когда он включится в сеть, Мистер Каптор будет совершенно беззащитен. Если что-то пойдёт не так, делайте всё что потребуется, чтобы он остался жив! Если не сделаете... - она чуть наклонила голову. - Я вас найду. Я очень хорошо умею находить троллей. 

Потом она повернулась и бодро пошла от них до металлической лестницы, спускавшейся из круглого лаза в крыше туннеля. Солукс смотрел на неё, пока её сапоги и полы плаща не скрылись из виду, после чего позволил себе глубоко судорожно вздохнуть. Он был уверен, что она каким-нибудь образом поймёт; был уверен, что какая-нибудь нота в голосе или запах, или ещё какая-нибудь хрень выдаст его в последний момент. Но теперь она ушла, и больше он её не увидит. 

Он посмотрел на часы. Четыре минуты. Нагнулся к ряду сетевых портов и начал расстёгивать карманы своей сумки. 

\- Я всё ещё не совсем понимаю, - застенчиво сказала Непета. 

Не оглядываясь, Солукс сказал:

\- Как совершить преступление, чтобы никто не заметил? 

Повисла озадаченная тишина. Он разложил деку и поставил на металлическую решётку пола, потом вытянул кабель и снял хомут. 

\- Совершить его очень тихо? - наконец, спросила она.   
\- Не-а. Нужно совершить кучу других преступлений в то же самое время, очень громко, - он вогнал серебристый штепсель в среднюю ячейку: он вошёл в разъём с удовлетворительным _щелчком_. Добрый знак. - Терези научила меня этому.   
\- Погоди-ка... - начал Каркат.   
\- В настоящее время шефом Имперской архитектуры данных - то есть парень, который построил все системы безопасности Снисходительности - является парень по имени Бастин Малфак, - сказал Солукс. Дека вежливо просигналила, говоря ему, что подключение подготовлено. - Он лучший хакер в мире. Потратил десять вариаций, ломая чужой лёд просто ради интереса, пока его всё-таки не вычислили. Они предложили ему работу. Он был кем-то вроде моего кумира, когда я рос. Парень хренов гений. Вы когда-нибудь слышали о Налёте Вечного Короля?  
\- Я что, похож на тролля, который знает Сливки Общества Нердов?   
\- Нет, ты похож на раздув, который подхватил гонорею. Это было самое масштабное киберограбление за всю историю. Если бы я назвал тебе украденную сумму, ты бы обосрался. Целая куча льда, который считался непробиваемым, и Малфак разнёс его так, что они даже ничего не поняли, пока не прошло две ночи, - он ухмыльнулся. - В любом случае, нынче он играет за хозяев поля, ежевариационно получает чеки на триллион цезарей и, как оказалось, строить стены у него получается даже лучше, чем ломать их. Половина его льда - долбаные игры разума. Я пару раз пробовал потыкаться, просто чтобы посмотреть. Даже в его ловушках есть ловушки.   
\- И что? - нетерпеливо спросил Каркат. Было очевидно, что он нервничает: тревога исходила из его позы и голоса, словно пар. Неудивительно. По-настоящему удивляло Солукса то, что сам он чувствовал абсолютное, чистейшее спокойствие. Он никогда не был так расслаблен перед набегом, даже если это были самые бестолковые вылазки за данными: всегда было напряжение, трепет пульса. Он видел как-то раз дерьмовый фильм, где легендарный синекровный фехтовальщик торжественно поучал своего нетерпеливого прислужника тому, что нужно "жить каждое мгновение так, словно ты уже мёртв". Это казалось Солуксу наитупейшим советом на свете, ведь если ты уже мёртв, то какой смысл вообще вставать по вечерам. Теперь он начал задумываться.   
\- И то, - сказал он и размял костяшки. - Бастин Малфак скоро познает самый худший день в своей ёбаной жизни. 

Непета тоже нервничала, но история, похоже, заинтересовала её. Она смотрела на него широкими глазами.

\- Что ты собираешься сделать?   
\- Я собираюсь врубиться, как простой ламер, и начну копаться в содержимом, - сказал он. - И, какое совпадение, ровно в момент, когда я это сделаю, вся Имперская сеть подвергнется невероятно атаке хорошо организованной и крутой команды высококлассных хакеров, работающих заодно друг с другом.   
\- Твои друзья? 

Он снова ухмыльнулся.

\- Единственная моя подруга только что поднялась по той долбаной лестнице.   
\- Тогда...   
\- Это удалённая атака. Точнее, где-то восемнадцать удалённых атак, работающих параллельно и поддерживающих друг друга. Я потратил последние две ночи за написанием этого ублюдка, и он обрушится на них, как орбитальная бомбардировка через... - он посмотрел на часы, - бля, всего две минуты. За ней на самом деле никто не стоит; это автоматы, работающие с сети в каком-то дешёвом мотеле на Хреножопинской улице в Нижнем Городе. Но для всех, кто будет смотреть, включая Малфака, это будет похоже на самую масштабную и самую профессиональную террористическую атаку, которую кто-либо проводил за последние пять сотен вариаций. Каждая офисная планктонина во Дворце будет ссать своей голубой кровью, это я тебе гарантирую.  
\- Нихрена себе, - сказал Каркат, против воли показывая своё впечатление. - Значит, пока они все будут бегать с горящими задницами, думая, что это конец цивилизации...   
-... я просто войду через чёрный ход и сразу же заберу кассу. Ага, - он покопался в кармане джинсов. - Это тот же план, который мы собирались пробовать раньше. Я просто оцифровал его. Есть только один подвох.   
\- А именно? 

Он нащупал маленький металлический цилиндрик, осторожно вытащил его и зажал между большим и указательным пальцами.

\- Я буду подключён как минимум пять минут, может быть десять. Мне нужно найти Наследника и отключить все протоколы безопасности, чтобы Терези могла отсоединить его ядро, не активировав ловушки Малфака. Если один случайный стражник забредёт сюда, потерявшись по пути в сортир, например, и найдёт меня... - он провёл пальцем поперёк горла. - Крррр. Конец игре, продолжения не будет.   
\- Не волнуйся! - с жаром сказала Непета. - Можешь рассчитывать на нас!   
\- Бля, мужик, - сказал Каркат. - Это реально безумный, мать его, план.   
\- А, ты же знаешь Законокарателей, - Солукс пожал плечами. - Единственное, что возбуждает их больше, чем убийство, это смерть, - потом он потянулся к затылку и втолкнул цилиндр в пустой разъём.   
\- А это для чего? - спросила Непета.   
\- Дополнительная страховка, - коротко ответил он своим лучшим голосом " _скучная техническая фигня_ ", который применял на клиентах, которые проявляли излишнее любопытство. - Повышает мою нейронную защиту. Просто на всякий случай. 

Тридцать секунд. Двадцать девять. Он чувствовал, что должен придумать последнюю убийственную фразу, но разум всё равно оставался на удивление чистым. Каждое физическое ощущение, казалось, обострилось: не только плохие, но и нормальные, те, на которые он никогда не обращал внимания. То, как пол давит на подошвы ботинок. То, как пот ползёт по рёбрам под футболкой. 

Он кое-как сел на полы плаща и скрестил ноющие ноги. Сидеть на таком полу было дико неудобно, но даже это неудобство казалось обнадёживающим и грустным; словно ты прощался со старыми друзьями, которые тебе никогда на самом деле не нравились. Они был уродами, это верно, но ты знал их с тех пор, как был малышом. 

Солукс посмотрел на свои руки: ладони, тыльные стороны. Он никогда не имел ничего против своих рук, наверно. Они исправно служили ему. Не вызывали причин жаловаться. Рэй как-то раз читала ему судьбу по ладони и сказала, что у него необычайно длинная линия жизни. _Ну и что_ , спросил он, _это значит, что я буду жить вечно?_ Она улыбнулась и сказала, _Нет, но ты оставишь после себя след._

Ну что же. Может быть и оставит. 

Он рассеяно погладил большим пальцем кожу над костяшками, где Терези нарисовала ромб. Пять секунд. Четыре. Три. 

\- Ладно, - сказал он вслух и подобрал штепсель. - Игрок Два, нажмите старт. 

Стрелка достигла нуля, и где-то в другом месте бесшумно разорвалась бомба. На секунду он представил, что видит это: видит громадные неоновые цветы взрывов, расцветающих на кристальных стенах ледяного дворца Снисходительности, лиловые ленты, пробивающие внешние экраны, медленно расширяющееся море цифрового огня. _Развлекайтесь, детишки_ , подумал он. _Солукс Каптор передаёт привет._

Он врубился. 

* * *

Солукс Каптор и Арадия Мегидо переехали в свою новую квартиру дождливым вечером в начале третьего тусклого сезона. 

У них было немного вещей. По чемодану одежды у каждого, один заметно меньше другого. Картонная коробка книг, ещё одна с кухонными принадлежностями - некоторые из которых действительно работали - и ещё одна с разной электроникой (вся принадлежала Солуксу). Пара коробок поменьше с хламом. Пара пакетов с вещами, которые не влезли в коробки. Вместе всё это почти поместилось на заднее сидение наземного кэба, хотя одну коробку Солуксу пришлось держать на коленях, пока Арадия говорила старому навкону куда ехать. Им потребовалось всего три похода, чтобы перетащить всё из парадной на четырнадцатый этаж, что было хорошо, потому что лифты не работали. Солукс настоял на том, чтобы тащить самые тяжёлые вещи, и Арадия поцеловала его за это в щёку. 

Квартира сама по себе была маленькой и уютной. Всего две комнаты, правда: одна для гостиной и одна для спальни. В жилом помещении был выложенный кафелем угол с чистой стойкой, но если что-то нельзя было приготовить с помощью разогревания в микроволновке, жарке в тостере или разведением горячей водой, то оставалось лишь грустно смотреть на неё. Всё было нормально. Солукс питался лапшой быстрого приготовления, за исключением тех случаев, когда Арадия заставляла его есть фрукты. У Арадии был потёртый старый котелок для медленной готовки, который она очень любила: снаружи стенки были покрыты патиной высохшего личиночного соуса, накопившейся за двадцать вариаций, которую Солукс неоднократно пытался оттереть, в итоге бросая проволочную мочалку двадцать минут спустя и раздражённо бормоча о возможности военного применения этой дряни. Всё, что оставалось в котелке на огне, превращалось в однородную массу, которую она наливала себе в тарелку пару раз в день, после чего сидела, скрестив ноги, и ела ложкой, в другой руке держа открытую книгу. Никто из них не удосуживался готовить нормальные обеды. 

За исключением этого, жилое помещение было довольно неплохо оборудовано. Было место, где мог бы порезвиться мурчащий зверь, если это был маленький мурчащий зверь с коротким хвостом и терпеливым нравом. Был ковёр, вроде как. Был диван и пара неудобных пластиковых стульев, и стол для деки Солукса, и стойка для АВ устройства, хотя когда они вообще смогут позволить себе АВ устройство, никто из них не знал. Но это было не важно, у неё были книги, у него был медиум, и, в конце концов, они были друг у друга. В качестве временной меры Арадия поставила на стойку свой любимый череп. Это был череп какого-то древнего козлоподобного создания с тремя рогами. Солукс называл его Мюрреем, хотя Арадия настаивала, что, судя по толщине заглазничных костей, при жизни это должна была быть самка. Мюррей наслаждался собственной коробкой в качестве постамента, охраняя полный набор нижнего белья Арадии. Когда они поднимали его наверх, один из бюстгальтеров повис на его кривом выступающем роге, и Солукс чуть не надорвал животики от смеха. 

В помещении для отдыха было место для кокона и дверь в углу, и больше ничего не было. Но что вообще ещё делать в помещении для отдыха, в теннис играть что ли? В дальней стене было две подвижных перегородки, одна из них закрывала крохотную комнату с уборной, другая - приличных размеров шкаф для одежды. В уборной был душ, но не было ловушки: до них доходили слухи о туалетных комнатах где-то на десятом этаже стебля, в которых были нормальные ловушки и другие экзотические блага. Он говорил, что как-нибудь соберёт еды про запас, возьмёт фонарик и устроит экспедицию, в следующий раз, когда почувствует себя особенно храбро. Арадия сказала, что одолжит ему свою шляпу.

Они довольно легко привыкли к рутинному распорядку. Каждый вечер Солукс выбирался из слизи, игнорируя дверь в углу, вставал под душ, вытирался, натягивал трусы и шёл варить кофе. Запах кофе был одним из многих важных инструментов для выманивания Арадии из глубин кокона: Солукс использовал его выборочно, сочетая с мягким подбадриванием, неожиданными громкими звуками, фальшивыми сердечными приступами и угрозами отказа от секса. Иногда удавалось вытащить её оттуда, сварив кофе, занеся чайник в комнату и поставив за пределами досягаемости из кокона. В конце концов, она появлялась в гостиной, уже одетая, целовала его на прощание и уходила на работу. Когда квартира оставалась в его распоряжении, он варил ещё один чайник кофе, немного разминался и врубался. Наручные часы были настроены бить его несильным током каждые два часа, чтобы он не забывал делать перерывы. Если погода была хорошей, он поднимался на оставшиеся шесть пролётов и прогуливался по крыше, слушая шум города и думая. Если кто-то не хотел бы, чтобы он туда забирался, то ему не стоило устанавливать кодовый замок. Никто, правда, никогда не жаловался.

Если моросил дождь, он вытаптывал и без того изношенный ковёр чуть больше или ставил какой-нибудь чип-хоп и сидел на стойке, болтая ногами в ритм. Небольшие разминки на самом деле помогали. Он относился к ним скептически, как и любой кодер - думал, что хардкорным будет сидеть сгорбившись на одном и том же стуле по десять часов к ряду, а потом гордиться болями в пояснице как почётным знаком. Но если удавалось разогнать кровь, пусть даже совсем немного, назад он врубался более свежим. Иногда, если у него было особенно хорошее настроение, он опускал занавески и неуклюже плясал, сгибая и дёргая конечностями, словно у него приступ плясок святого Витта. Когда Арадия возвращалась домой, они разогревали немного варева из котелка и сидели вместе. Иногда пили пиво с ледника, иногда трахались на диване. Он никогда не спрашивал, чем она занималась ночью.

Одним ранним утром они валялись на диване после утомительного, но, в целом, удовлетворительного секса, слушали альбом эмбиента, который он раздобыл этим вечером. Рэй лежала голой; он натянул трусы, потому что всегда чувствовал себя так удобнее. 

\- Эй, - сказала она и толкнула его в плечо вытянутым пальцем. - Мне стоит погадать тебе.   
\- Серьёзно?   
\- Да! Я уже давно не делала это.   
\- Что, думаешь, что что-то изменилось?   
\- Ну конечно! - сказала она и засмеялась. - Это же судьба, дурила. Она только и делает, что меняется. Сиди здесь. 

Арадия слезла с дивана и подошла пластиковому ящику под стойкой Мюррея, где она держала разное мелкое барахло, которое больше некуда было девать. Для Солукса это всегда был любимый метод хранения вещей. Она подняла крышку и стала копаться внутри, потом с триумфальным видом выпрямилась, держа в руке колоду карт. 

\- Готов поставить что угодно на то, что мне достанется чёртова Роза, пять раз подряд, - сказал он.   
\- В колоде только одна Роза, Солукс, - сказала она. - Это невозможно, - и тут входная дверь распахнулась, и кто-то очень точно выстрелил ей в живот. 

Глаза Арадии расширились от удивления. Солукс скатился с дивана и поднялся, чтобы увидеть крупного низкокровку в кожаной куртке и джинсах, с длинноствольным пистолетом в вытянутой руке. От дула поднималась тоненькая струйка дыма. Арадия повалилась спиной на стену, хватаясь одной рукой за АВ стойку, и слабо выдавила:

\- Солукс...   
\- Ваша пицца прибыла, - сказал низкокровка, направил пистолет в лицо Солукса и выстрелил. 

* * *

Солукс Каптор и Арадия Мегидо переехали в свою новую квартиру дождливым вечером в начале третьего тусклого сезона. У них было немного вещей. 

Дни шли один за другим, как секунды на часах. Он стоял у окна, сжав кулаки и опершись на раму, смотрел на зиму: безмолвные скованные снегом улицы внизу, вспышки аргонового света заставляют его блестеть, словно кристаллы, и ни одной живой души не видно. Летом улицы были такими же пустыми, длинные тёмные каналы мёртвого воздуха, неподвижно застрявшего между стеблями. Тогда он открывал окно, впускал водоворот воздуха, который был чуть прохладнее того, что уже был в квартире, и ощущал запах выхлопных газов, слушал тишину, в которой не было ни одного работающего мотора. Он снимал футболку, прохаживался по квартире в одних только джинсах и тёмных очках, с голыми ногами, его рёбра и плечи были скользкими от холодного пота. 

Он заходил в помещение для отдыха и стоял, смотря на дверь в углу, минуту, может быть, дольше. Потом отворачивался. 

В слабой тени, защищавшей от солнца, она плавала рядом с ним в слизи, её кожа была холодна, она бормотала что-то, может быть, его имя. Он смотрел на потолок и пытался заставить трещины в ламинате сказать ему что-нибудь, но они никогда не были на одном и том же месте два дня подряд, а если он слишком долго смотрел на дверь в углу, она начинала приближаться, ближе и темнее, но с места не двигалась. Он не выдерживал и отворачивался, зарывался лицом в липкие волосы Арадии. 

Оставшись сам по себе ночью, он выходил на крышу и стоял, смотрел, как гаснут звёзды. Они медленно тускнели, словно кончался заряд их батарей. 

Он подружился с соседкой, живущей в квартире рядом, встретил её, когда с грохотом корзины тащил бельё в стирку в сырой, пропахший мылом подвал стебля. Он видел её там пару раз и не хотел начинать разговор, решив, что это будет чертовски неудобно, но однажды она убрала волосы, упавшие на лицо, указала пальцем и без малейшей преамбулы спросила:

\- Что это? 

Он посмотрел. По костяшкам пальцев его правой руки шёл тонкий шрам: узкая бледная линия рубцеватой ткани на сером фоне. Солукс сжал и разжал пальцы, удивлённый открытием, посмотрел, как он растягивается на коже. 

\- Понятия не имею, - ответил он. 

Его соседка была зеленокровкой с короткими волосами и маленькими зазубренными рогами, она работала палачителем в одном из крупных военных колледжей: преподавала тактику проникновения и вводный курс Литературы. Она сделала ему чашку нестерпимо крепкого чая и одолжила пару научно-фантастических романов, о которых он что-то смутно слышал. Он потратил остаток ночи за чтением первого из них вместо того, чтобы работать. Написано было неплохо, хотя у романа было одно из тех надоедливых двусмысленный окончаний, которые толком не отвечали на его вопросы. Несколько ночей спустя он снова встретил свою соседку, и они поболтали о книге. Она пообещала познакомить его со своим мейтспритом. Он пытался вернуть книгу, но она подняла ладонь и сказала оставить, заявила, что у неё и так уже слишком много книг. Было приятно завести нового друга, пусть и случайного: он никогда не видел, чтобы в других квартирах кто-нибудь жил, и лестницы и коридоры стебля всегда были тихими и заброшенными.

На следующее утро высокая женщина в маске вломилась в их квартиру и ударила Арадию ножом шестнадцать раз, пока он смотрел, не в силах помочь. Когда она, наконец, выпрямилась, тяжело дыша, она приставила горячее, скользкое от крови лезвие к его горлу и сказала:

\- Если бы только ты не был таким слабаком, а?

Она надавила. Маска была куском белого литого пластика, раскрашенного под улыбающееся лицо. 

* * *

Он поднимался к двери на крышу и спускался назад по десять раз на день, но так и не набрался храбрости выйти наружу. Он стучался в дверь соседней квартиры, но ответа не было. Оставшись один в жилом помещении, он сидел на продавленном диване, слушал тиканье часов и смотрел на толстого жёлтого червя, корчившегося в правой глазнице Мюррея, чуть-чуть ниже его толстой кривой заглазничной кости. 

Один раз он попытался прикоснуться к двери в углу, но когда его рука приблизилась на дюйм к ручке, что-то произошло, и Арадия, вернувшись домой часом позже, нашла его свернувшимся под совершенно чистой кухонной стойкой. Он беспомощно плакал, его футболка была мокрой и мятой. Когда она спросила, что случилось, он не знал. 

Ночью он вытащил все столовые приборы из стола, где они держали их, и разложил в линию на стойке, от самого маленького до самого большого, и яростно смотрел на них, пока виски не заболели, а на настенной плитке не выступили крапинки синей плесени. Тем вечером он стоял в уборной и плескал пригоршни холодной воды в лицо, а когда поднял голову, капая на пол, то заметил в зеркале фигуру, стоящую прямо позади него. Там никого не было; там не было места. Утром он лежал на диване, и Арадия сидела на нём верхом, крепко сжав бёдрами и положив руки на грудь, словно она пыталась делать ему массаж сердца; он зарывался пальцами в её бёдра, она запрокидывала голову назад, тяжело дыша, и багровая кровь медленно текла из её глаз, словно слёзы. 

Он что-то упускал. 

В один день он выбрался из кокона, пока Арадия ещё спала. Он не стал смотреть на дверь в углу. Это его злило. Он даже не пошёл в душ, просто прошлёпал прямо в гостиную, оставляя липкие следы слизи на полу. Конечно от них останется пятно, но он был уверен, что на ковёр однажды уже пролилось много крови, и сейчас он выглядел нормально. 

Он вытащил пластиковую коробку из-под Мюррея, начал копаться в мусоре, накопившимся за две жизни, пока не достиг дна, где Рэй хранила колоду карт, аккуратно сложил её рядом с книгой в мягкой обложке, которую он одолжил у девушки из соседней квартиры, хотя по соседству никто не жил: квартира была заброшена, лежала в руинах, как и все остальные, что были в стебле. Он вытащил оба предмета и сел на диван. 

\- Молодец, - произнёс голос. Он оглянулся и увидел Арадию, стоящую в дверях помещения для отдыха. Она была полностью одета: футболка с названием группы, о которой он никогда не слышал, длинная тёмная юбка с потрёпанным краем и тонкие серебряные цепи, накрученные на поясе. Её волосы были усеяны крупными каплями.   
\- Я всё ещё не понимаю, - сказал он.   
\- Тебе не обязательно. Ты сделал самое трудное. Но нам нужно действовать быстро. Они скоро будут здесь. 

Она подошла и села на диван чуть в стороне от него, аккуратно и сдержанно, словно они едва знали друг друга. Он сказал:

\- Рэй, бля. Мне так жаль. 

Она повернула к нему голову и одарила улыбкой, которая одновременно была полной грусти и доброты.

\- Солукс, это была не твоя _вина_. Ты должен понять это или ты умрёшь здесь.   
\- Как ты можешь говорить это? Я мог бы... я мог бы остановить их, я мог бы сделать хоть что-то, я же хренов псионик...   
\- Ты был в коме. По-моему, что ты даже не помнишь этого, верно? Ты думаешь, что просто проснулся вскоре после катастрофы, весь такой " _эй, где пожар_ ". Ты был в коме три недели. Врачи собирались отключать тебя от системы жизнеобеспечения. 

Он посмотрел на неё. 

\- Я помню только то, как проснулся, - тупо сказал он.   
\- Ну, да. Все мы помним только это, - она протянула руку и похлопала его по колену. - Я мертва, Солукс. Я была мертва уже давно. Ты знаешь, где мы?

Он подумал об этом. Было трудно: его разум всё ещё пытался увильнуть. 

\- Нет, - признал он.   
\- Это ничего! Смотри, я помогу тебе, - она подобрала колоду, быстро сняла три верхние карты и выложила их рубашкой вверх на диванную подушку между ними. - Это самый базовый расклад, - сказала она. - Ты помнишь?  
\- Вроде того. Разве ты не должна сначала перетасовать их?   
\- Не здесь. Сфокусируйся. О чём говорит первая карта?   
\- О, эм... - в памяти всплыл фрагмент воспоминания: те же карты, но лежащие на стальной крышке стола. В тот день она подвязала волосы. - О прошлом. Верно?   
\- Да, - она щёлкнула по левой карте ногтём. Он заметил, что багровый лак облупился по краям. - Дверь - это то, как ты получил свою проблему. - Она щёлкнула по средней. - Замок - это проблема. - По правой. - А ключ - то, как ты выберешься из неё. По-моему, ты уже почти вспомнил. - Потом, без дальнейших церемоний, она поддела когтем левую карту и перевернула её. На ней был стилизованный чернильный рисунок пещеры в склоне горы.   
\- Отшельник, - сказала она и улыбнулась. - Ты всё это время давал самому себе подсказки, видишь? Изоляция, отделение. В положительном смысле это означает возвышение над проблемами мира, обращение к высшим материям, но в отрицательном это означает отказ от участия: отделение себя от мира. 

В дверь постучали: два резких удара. Он подпрыгнул и повернулся, но Арадия положила ладонь ему на щёку и физически притянула его голову к себе. Её кожа была ледяной.

\- _Сфокусируйся_ , - решительно сказала она. - Смотри, - и она перевернула вторую карту. На ней был рисунок старомодных напольных часов, стрелки указывают примерно на четверть пятого.   
\- Циклы, - автоматически сказал он. Она улыбнулась.  
\- Хорошо! И другие вещи тоже, но это пока что подойдёт, - она перевернула третью карту.   
\- Ох, бля,- сказал он. На карте была изображена одинокая белая роза. 

Кто-то ударил в дверь кулаком, несколько раз. 

\- Эй! - крикнул приглушённый голос. - Открывайте!   
\- Что-то не так? - спросила она, словно ничего особенно не происходило.   
\- Жестокая смерть, - ответил он. - Я _всегда_ получаю эту, я знаю её чёртово значение наизусть. Одиночество, иллюзия, жестокая смерть. 

Она просто улыбнулась.

\- Ты всегда получал её, но никогда не понимал значение. Думаю, ты настолько сосредоточился на её отрицательной трактовке, что никогда не прислушивался к положительной. Она означает все эти вещи, но также и... ну, их положительные стороны.   
\- Положительная сторона жестокой смерти, - безжизненно сказал он.   
\- Да! - и она ухмыльнулась - даже не улыбкой доброй учительницы, которой она одаривала его до сих пор, но ухмылкой, словно его слова на самом деле казались ей забавными. - Свобода.   
\- Открывайте блядскую дверь! - донёсся крик, и вслед за ним удары в дверь возобновились с удвоенной силой. Дверь была куском говна; вообще было непонятно, почему её до сих пор не выбили, как в первый раз, и в третий раз, и в седьмой раз.   
\- Роза - единственная карта в колоде, которая по-настоящему свободна, - сказала она. - Смерть означает отпущение, и Роуз отпустила _всё_. 

Он поднялся. Казалось, что это конец разговора. Она тоже поднялась и протянула ему карту с Розой.

\- Давай, - сказала она. - Закончи это. 

Шум от входной двери продолжался: удары кулаками, плечом, ногами, почти что безумные от ярости. 

\- Я не могу оставить тебя здесь. Только не с... не с _этим_ , - сказал он. Что бы там ни было, это был не какой-то обычный наёмный бандит с пистолетом или ломом. Звуки были животными.

Арадия закатила глаза.

\- Солукс, ладно тебе. Ты же должен быть умным. Ты не оставляешь меня нигде, разве ты всё ещё не понял? Ничего из этого не существует. Когда ты пройдёшь через дверь, не будет меня, которую ты мог бы оставить. - Должно быть, он выглядел неубеждённым, потому что она положила ладонь к нему на грудь и сказала, уже мягче. - Солукс. Если ты останешься здесь, ты знаешь, что произойдёт дальше. Дверь вышибут, я умру, ты умрёшь, мы начнём всё с нуля. Если ты правда хочешь спасти меня, ты должен двигаться дальше. 

_Бах-бах-бах._ Дверь долго не продержится. Вообще было удивительно, что она держалась до сих пор. 

Он встряхнулся и сказал:

\- Эй. Скажи мне одну вещь?   
\- Если смогу.   
\- Это... - его голос вышел странно, сдавленно. Он сглотнул и попробовал снова. - Это было больно? 

Она посмотрела на него. Потом мрачно ответила:

\- Да, было. Но недолго. 

Он вошёл в помещение для отдыха. На пороге он замер и осторожно засунул карту Розы в задний карман джинсов. Он обернулся и взглянул на Рэй. Она стояла, бледная и серьёзная, посреди их общей квартиры, которую они всегда собирались завести; по крайней мере, такой, которую он представлял себе.

\- Прости меня, - сказал он.   
\- Не извиняйся. Ты всегда делал мне лишь добро.   
\- Если бы ты не встретила меня, ты до сих пор была бы жива.   
\- Есть много способов умереть, Солукс. Иди. Переходи на следующий экран. 

Он повернулся и направился к двери в углу. Это была обычная дверь: толстое чёрное дерево и ручка цвета потускневшего серебра, совершенно ничего особенного. Она открылась без усилия. За ней не было ничего, кроме тьмы, чего, по какой-то причине, он и ожидал. 

Солукс прошёл через дверь. 

За дверью была ночь, но ночь странная: никаких лун и слишком много звёзд. Он стоял на траве, земля пружинила под ногами, и прохладный бриз трепал его волосы и полы плаща, который, по всей видимости, снова был на нём. Он не мог сказать, на что вообще смотрит. Казалось, это стена, вот только она была раскрашена в конфетную красную с белым полоску и была чуть наклонена, словно берег пруда. В воздухе был сильный и на сто процентов безошибочный запах горячего жира и попкорна. 

\- Чё как, мудила, - произнёс голос, хриплый, словно кто-то шёл по гравию, очень близко от его уха. - Добро пожаловать на Тёмный Карнавал.


	11. Движение Вверх

Терези Пайроп карабкалась по многим лестницам в своё время.

Он карабкалась по лестницам во время тренировок: карабкалась по ним с полным рюкзаком камней на плечах, карабкалась с руками другого неофита, сцепившимися в замок на её шее, карабкалась, когда в неё сверху била из шланга струя воды, лишь немногим холоднее того, чтобы обваривать кожу. Она карабкалась по ним с повязкой на глазах (в дальнейшем это упражнение оказалось неожиданно полезным) и обнаружила, что Виенна спилила некоторые перекладины. Когда началась её карьера - её первая карьера - она карабкалась по скрипящим железным лестницам на стенах зданий и скользким алюминиевым лестницам из холодной морской воды на освещённые луной причалы, делая осторожные вдохи фильтрованного пластикового воздуха через респиратор, и по свисающим верёвочным лестницам, качавшимся туда-сюда на ветру от двигателей дирижабля, в двухстах футах над крышей ближайшего здания. Она карабкалась по лестницам, когда в неё стреляли, и когда она отстреливалась. Она однажды карабкалась по лестнице, которая _горела_ , и делать это в загорающейся одежде было настолько неприятно, насколько вообще возможно. Она карабкалась по лестницам, ведущим в предположительно секретные бункеры, предположительно неуязвимые крепости и предположительно несуществующие пусковые шахты биологического оружия. Законокаратели очень хорошо умели разбираться с "предположительным". 

Любая лестница могла стать твоей последней, как и любая дверь, любой поцелуй, даже любая чашка кофе. Но эта была другой. У этой лестницы были необычайно высокие шансы стать её последней. Она прекрасно понимала, что её шансы спуститься по этой лестнице, как она обещала Солуксу, были... невысокими. Не жалкими или ничтожно малыми: она никогда не составляла планов, которые включали в себя ничтожно малые шансы на выживание, по крайней мере, её выживания. Шанс был и вполне реальным. Но будет непросто. 

Последняя лестница Терези Пайроп. Забавная мысль. Но это была прекрасная лестница, если уж на то пошло. Действительно качественная работа Имперских мастеров: прочные перекладины, текстура позволяла легко хвататься и не была настолько грубой, чтобы руки начинали болеть от продолжительного касания. Крепкий и маленький остов. Очень слабо скрипит. Она принципиально никогда не шумела, поднимаясь по лестницам, но _если бы_ её сапоги лязгали от прикосновения к этой, шума было бы не больше, чем от маленького благозвучного колокольчика, она в этом не сомневалась. 

Плюс, значимым был тот факт, что лестница вела прямиком в недра сосредоточения власти Её Имперской Снисходительности, в самое сердце растянувшейся по галактике Альтернианской Империи. Терези ухмыльнулась. Даже Виенна в жизни не видала такой лестницы. 

_Как я иду?_ , подумала она. 

_Система работает с эффективностью сто процентов_ , сказал Крутой Парень успокаивающим тоном на задворках разума. _Пока что прекрасно. Чудеса на сцене и магия во все поля. Давай взорвём эту штуку и пойдём домой, малышка._

Она подтянулась за верхний край лестницы, вылезла на прохладный решётчатый пол и замерла, принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь. Большая, пустая комната. Отфильтрованный воздух, обезвоженный и очищенный от органических частиц, охлаждённый достаточно, чтобы на руках начала выступать гусиная кожа. С ноткой аромата горячего пластика. Она слышала гудение вентиляторов, доносящееся откуда-то далеко. 

_Север, восток, три пролёта вверх_ , подумала она. _Верно?_

_Ага_ , сказал Крутой Парень. _Патруль не придёт сюда ещё полчаса, так что торопиться не нужно._

_У нас всё равно плотный график_ , строго подумала она, двигаясь туда, где должна была быть дверь. _Я не хочу, чтобы Солукс сидел в системе дольше, чем это необходимо._

_Он как Хью Джекман из Пароль "Рыба-меч", детка. Он может вскрыть эту сеть за девяносто секунд, пока Вантас отсасывает ему хуец. Ты нашла лучшего._

Терези поморщилась. _Я не уверена. Её Снисходительность очень трепетно относится к своим владениям. Что такое хуец?_

_Потом тебе расскажу. Панель справа от двери, уровень глаз и чуть вниз._

Она кивнула, нашла клавиши, провела по ним большим пальцем, чтобы понять расположение, и нажала четыре: верхнюю среднюю, среднюю левую, нижнюю левую, среднюю. Послышалось слабое гудение и щелчок. 

Комната по ту сторону пахла точно так же, только меньше. Она уверенно пересекла её: не торопилась, но и не кралась. Дверь могла открыться в любой момент, и то, как ты двигался, было важной деталью, определявшей скорость нажатия на спуск. В такой ситуации быстрые движения могли заставить трясущиеся от нервов пальцы инстинктивно потянуться к кобуре сразу же, а медленные движения могли заставить невнимательного стража во второй раз приглядеться к тому, что ты делала. Если двигаться так, словно ты идёшь взять пива из холодильной скорлупы в комнате для перерывов, то это даст лишнюю секунду, пока мозг охранника роется в файлах и даёт конечностям подтверждение, что ему на самом деле неизвестно, кто ты вообще такая. Эту секунду можно использовать для того, чтобы отсоединить как минимум парочку вышеупомянутых конечностей, прежде чем они начнут доставлять неприятности. Старая мудрость гласила, что если на тебе правильная униформа, и ты выглядишь так, словно знаешь, что делаешь, то можно без проблем пройти 90% неавтоматизированных проверок безопасности. По опыту Терези тебе не всегда даже нужна была униформа. 

Восточная дверь была на пару лестничных пролётов выше, но не была заперта. Она толкнула её и вошла внутрь - тут принцип тоже, ничто не выдавало _преступление_ так, как медленно открывающаяся дверь - и Крутой Парень сказал, Замри. 

Она замерла. Она полностью замерла, как на тренировке, настолько, что датчик движения не мог бы заметить её. Левая рука на ручке двери, вес на выставленной вперёд ноге, правое бедро напряжено. Она не дышала. Но она уже слышала, даже несмотря на гудение вентиляторов на заднем плане, она слышала: тихое пронзительное жужжание сервомоторов. 

_Чёрт_ , сказал Крутой Парень. _Он зафиксировался. Назад..._

_Бесполезно_ , подумала она и осторожно закрыла за собой дверь. 

_Мы делаем это?_ , спросил он. 

_Мы должны. Если мы побежим, он пойдёт следом. Здесь только один, верно?_

_Да. Только один, и он, кажется, всё ещё оценивает тебя. Он не был в режиме тревоги._

_Эта комната не должна была быть в маршруте патрулей!_ , раздражённо подумала она. 

_Предположительно._

_Ох, да заткнись ты._ Она закусила губу. _Крутой Парень. Я смогу вынести его?_

_Я... бля. Да_ , сказал он, хотя и недостаточно быстро. _Да, думаю, ты сможешь._

Она медленно потянулась вверх - _я просто хочу достать документы, офицер_ \- и отцепила свою трость. Рукоять великолепно лежала в её ладони, как и всегда: Терези так и не решила про себя, была ли она сделана как раз для её руки или наоборот. 

Она вытянула меч. Он зашипел. 

Страйдеры не были обычными роботами. Никто не мог точно сказать, чем они были. Большинство роботов, вроде технических сервисторов, на которые можно было наткнуться на станциях пересадок или под палубами крейсеров, были оптимизаторами: у них был спектр доступных функций, простых или сложных, и они рассматривали проблему и решали, какое решение будет лучшим. _Лучшее_ , понятное дело - переменная концепция, и умными могли считаться лишь роботы, которые могли выходить за рамки определения: которые знали, что если в отсеке ракетное топливо протекает на кучу электроники, то быстрая и кое-как сделанная заплатка была предпочтительнее безупречной сварочной работы. Но у роботов не было понятия неоптимального действия, если только у них не было повреждений или низкого заряда батареи, что позволяло практически комически легко обманывать их, если это вообще можно было считать обманом. Если робот видел проблему в тебе, нужно было лишь создать для него проблему побольше. Он тут же ушёл бы разбираться с ней. Терези подумала о ракетах, разрывающихся об Имперский лёд; технически, прямо вокруг неё. 

Страйдеры имели набор параметров, который откровенно шёл вразрез со всеми законами робототехники. Они могли игнорировать непосредственную угрозу, если считали, что скоро случится нечто-то более серьёзное. Они могли разбираться с небольшими проблемами, игнорируя большие, по всей видимости, повинуясь какому-то процессу инстинктивной оценки, который, инженеры клялись, создать было невозможно. Некоторые особенно дикие нерды, которых она встречала, настаивали на том, что каждый Страйдер действует на собственном локализованном ИскИне, но это тоже было бессмысленно: их были сотни, может быть, тысячи, но в то же время они всегда только и делали, что кооперировали. ИскИны были умнее троллей и, как следствие, дрались, как хорьки в мешке. Можно было взять десять сборных дроидов, оснастить каждого ИскИном ребёнка - при условии, что у тебя хватит технической сноровки сделать это - и наблюдать, как твоя производительность падает, пока пол мастерской превращается в величавый меморандум из Троллиана, расширяющийся со скоростью десятикратно превышающей скорость органического понимания. То, как два или три Страйдера работали вместе, терпеливо и идеально, в сверхъестественной гармонии друг с другом, было работой роботов. Но в то же время они были слишком умны. 

Как следствие, появилась неофициальная настольная книга советов по выживанию, которая была создана и передавалась между относительно небольшого числа троллей, которые: а) знали, что в ходе работы им придётся столкнуться со Страйдерами, и б) остались на этой работе всё равно. Настольная книга не существовала в цифровой или физической форме: её передавали приглушённым тоном за угловыми столиками некоторых определённых баров среднего города с плохим освещением. Некоторые советы были бредом. Некоторые были получены тяжёлым опытным путём и были неприятно правдивы. Терези собрала и запомнила столько, сколько смогла, потому что никогда не знаешь наверняка. И факт оставался фактом: она слышала из трёх различных источников о том, что, как бы глупо это ни звучало, Страйдеры обладали рудиментарным понятием честного боя. 

Этот Страйдер всё ещё был на порядочной дистанции от неё: примерно в двадцати футах, наверно. У неё был меч в руке и пистолет на бедре. У него было откровенно нелепое количество различных встроенных систем убиения на расстоянии, и к любой из них он мог бы получить доступ в мгновение ока, если бы она до сих пор моргала. Оптимальным решением было отправить экспансивные снаряды в центр её лба, прямо сейчас, пока она не закончила вытягивать меч. 

Она вытянула меч. Послышалось лёгкое гудение, а потом шипение вытягиваемого металла. 

Это была правда. Абсолютный бред, но правда. Она мысленно поблагодарила громадного Молотильратора в отставке, который наклонился вперёд на своём стуле, скрипнув кожаной обивкой, и сказал об этом, выдохнув облако сигарного дыма и опустив голос до заговорщицкого рычания, едва слышного в грохоте из колонок. Она купила ему тогда виски, и сейчас очень хотела бы поставить двойную порцию. Если ты вытаскивал на Страйдера сталь, он отвечал тем же.

Не было возможности превзойти в стрельбе стреляющего робота. Но превзойти в фехтовании робота-фехтовальщика? _Все_ знали, что лучше не давать Терези Пайроп касаться её меча, если ты хочешь иметь завтра утром возможность касаться своего раздува руками.

_Начинается_ , предупредил Крутой Парень, и она почувствовала движение воздуха, подняла свой клинок вверх и влево...

Шок чуть не сломал её запястья. Она не была выбита из стойки, но её правая нога соскользнула на несколько дюймов по металлическому полу, а тело содрогнулось. Разумеется, не имея необходимости беречь силы, Страйдер мог наносить такие удары сколько угодно. Игнорируя дрожь в руках, она повернула меч в нижнее парирование, потом вверх и вправо, отступила на пару шагов. Он не остановился: три рассекающих удара, все сверху, все с достаточной силой, чтобы перерубить конечность. Она продолжала отражать и парировать, позволила оружию робота пройти мимо и в сторону, вместо того чтобы пытаться поглотить удар. На четвёртый раз она не могла сделать этого, поэтому увернулась влево и вниз, целясь мечом в горло Страйдера, но прежде чем она успела довести удар до середины, она почувствовала, как робот уклоняется мимо неё, и отскочила назад как раз вовремя, чтобы острие его меча не коснулось её щеки, словно непрямое попадание пули. 

Блядь. 

Удар по ногам: заблокирован, словно она ударила по укреплённому стальному бруску. Удар в грудь - то же самое. Её локти официально сообщили, что это полная херня. Она переменила захват и попыталась нанести быстрый выпад, но Страйдера на месте уже не было. Она пригнулась от следующего удара, отпрыгнула от выпада, который должен был перерубить её левую ногу в колене, повернулась, чтобы сделать выпад, которому учила её Виенна, и нацелилась на его лицо. Нет. Просто ещё один болезненный блок, отдавшийся через рукоять вверх по рукам до самых плеч, и ей пришлось неаккуратно развернуться на одной ноге, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Она попыталась поднять меч в защитное положение, но она была такой медленной, такой ужасно неприятно медленной сегодня, и раскалённый добела провод коснулся её груди между вторым и третьим рёбрами с правой стороны. Она зашипела и отступила назад, потом подняла рукоять к лицу и чуть присела, тяжело дыша. 

_Царапина_ , сказал Крутой Парень. _Удар сверху..._

Ничто не срабатывало. Она попробовала четыре разные стойки и три разных захвата. Она пробовала удары, выпады, финты, её любимый быстрый двусложный толчок, который она однажды использовала на чемпионе одной далёкой планеты: это была девятифутовая зелёно-коричневая гора мышц и клыков, с топором, который был больше неё, но, как оказалось, печень ему была нужна так же, как и всем остальным. Страйдер отбил его почти что презрительно. Если она уходила в защиту, он молотил по ней, удар за ударом, каждый достаточно мощный, чтобы валить деревья, пока её руки не начинали болеть и гореть, в ушах звенело, а во рту был вкус её собственного пота. Если она нападала, он умудрялся всегда не быть там, где был её клинок. Две минуты после начала, и она уже обзавелась порезом на бедре и зарубкой на большом пальце к коллекции. Палец, на котором рана едва ли была глубже бумажного пореза, болел больше всего. Остальные два ранения быль по большей части лишь источниками тепла, что означало, что адреналин пока что глушил боль.

Это было жутко. Зловеще. Она ожидала технического совершенства: роботы не совершали ошибок. Но она не ожидала _стиля_. Это был не тренировочный компьютер, выбиравший доступные удары из выпадающего меню. Он действовал плавно, учитывал тонкости. Одно или два из его парирований были великолепными - не просто точными, но эстетически красивыми. Она даже подумала, что начинает замечать в нём чувство юмора. И тот факт, что всё это исходило от куска проводов и металла, ничуть не обнадёживал. Напротив, от этого вставали волосы дыбом, словно ты смотрел, как компьютер пишет стихи, и эти стихи на самом деле выходили хорошими. 

Она наносила удары и теряла кровь, её руки не могли держаться так вечно: она уже чувствовала себя так, словно их положили на плоский стальной стол и несколько раз крепко ударили скалкой. Её правое плечо начало сильно болеть. Ей нужно было переучесть силы. 

Её оппонент был идеален. Это было ничего: идеал тоже всегда имеет слабое место. У него была сила морского жителя, скорость реакции, превосходящая любую органику, и очень хорошие инстинкты. Должно быть, кто-то загрузил в его банки данных абсолютно все до последнего учебники фехтования, какие когда-либо были написаны; Терези испытывала смутное ощущение, что он уже знал все её возможные движения, даже те, которые, как ей казалось, она придумала. Ему не нужно было беречь силы, он не уставал и не чувствовал боли. 

Ай. 

Она отбила хитрый выпад, который вызвал бы восторженный одобрительный шёпот в Яме, развернулась и нанесла короткий быстрый удар кулаком, выставив вперёд среднюю костяшку. Он достиг цели: она почувствовала удар кости о металл и тут же одёрнула руку назад, после чего неуклюже увернулась в сторону. Недостаточно быстро - лезвие Страйдера чуть задело её левую лодыжку, но это не имело значения. Она отошла назад на несколько шагов. Он не остановил удар кулаком. 

Боль. Боль - вот он, ответ. 

Во время её первой вариации тренировок инструктор - тогда ещё не Виенна, а зеленокровная, чьё имя она уже давно забыла - задала традиционный вопрос: почему Законокаратели не носят броню? Кавалерийские Жнецы отправляются в бой, вырядившись в полный доспех, даже Молотильраторы надевают лёгкие доспехи, чтобы им не приходилось беспокоиться о случайных ударах вил по самим себе. Законокаратели носили костюмы-хамелеоны, робы или обычную уличную одежду, но никогда ничего из того, что могло бы остановить оружие сильнее заострённой палки, и после пары перигеев более-менее беспрерывных пинков, ударов, укусов, порезов, бросков вниз по лестницам и поджогов большая часть курсантов начала думать, что, может быть, обучение на этом курсе было не таким крутым, как говорили проспекты. 

_Броня делает вас слабой_ , просто сказала инструктор. _Тролль в броне верит, что он защищён; он верит, что неуязвим. Мы выдаём броню пехоте на передовой скорее ради подъёма морали, чем для защиты. Тролля в броне ненамного сложнее убить, чем тролля без оной, но он чувствует себя так в безопасности. Мокроносые новобранцы, которые зажмуриваются, когда стреляют их винтовки, готовы ринуться в лобовую на ионную батарею, если дать им рубахи из фольги, чтобы прикрыть грудь. Законокаратель не нуждается в иллюзиях. Законокаратель обязан быть близок к боли, к смерти, иначе он забудет об их существовании_. 

Страйдер был роботом, а роботы были оптимизированы. Он блокировал или уклонялся от любых атак, которые потенциально могли нанести ему урон. Удар по нервам, вроде того, который она только что использовала, он просто игнорировал. У него не было нервов, по которым можно было бы нанести удар. Он не чувствовал боли и, следовательно, не видел боль как угрозу. 

Терези уклонилась от ещё одного рубящего удара, ушла в сторону, ожидая... если только воздух _правильно_ сдвинется...

Вот. Когда Страйдер двинулся мимо неё, перестраиваясь на новый паттерн атак, она ступила _на_ его путь, словно специально столкнулась с кем-то на улице, и ущипнула участок между шеей и плечом, где у тролля должен был располагаться сочный пучок нервов. Её когти сомкнулись на холодном сегментированном металле. Тролль сразу же запаниковал бы, попытался бы её оттолкнуть: когда ты настолько глубоко заходишь в чьё-то личное пространство и делаешь ему больно, он сразу же забывает про всю свою тренировку, если только он не очень хорош, и начинает биться, пытаясь локтями, руками и чем угодно создать расстояние между вами. Страйдер просто остановился, понимая, что она была внутри радиуса эффективного удара, и крепко сомкнул руки вокруг неё. Логичный ход. Наверно, он мог бы раздавить её рёбра и сломать позвоночник за десять секунд. 

Она сжала пальцы левой руки настолько сильно, насколько могла. 

Два её маленьких когтя скользнули по металлу. Большой палец и два когтя побольше прорвали гибкую обшивку на шейном суставе с удовлетворительным хрустом и вспышкой боли, вцепились прямо в связку проводов. Она захватила столько, сколько могла, и потянула...

Клок электроники оказался выдран, словно мясо с кости. Она отбросила его в сторону, её были рёбра плотно прижаты к стальной груди робота, воздух выдавливался из лёгких, и она снова запустила руку в дыру, на этот раз сжав четыре пальца вместе. Когда она с силой старалась загнать её глубже внутрь, рваные края дыры в обшивке прорезали кожу на её руке, на костяшках и дальше, кости её кисти оказались болезненно сдавленны вместе, но кровь облегчила процесс... потом - уже проще, когда рука прошла внутрь по запястье. Теперь бы только не перерезать себе крупную артерию.

Терези не могла дышать. Её правая рука была стиснута и бесполезно висела сбоку, меч забыт. Её лицо прижато боком к плечу Страйдера, и она чувствует, как скрипит её позвоночник. Ощущения были такие, словно кто-то положил стальную плиту поперёк её лопаток, а потом припарковал на ней машину. Если сломается одно ребро, сломаются все. Она чувствовала вкус металла обшивки Страйдера и слышала, как гудит её стиснутое сердце, пальцы её ног теперь уже почти не касались пола, положение становилось слишком неподобающе эротическим, что за дурацкий способ умереть...

Её сжимающиеся пальцы нащупали что-то чудное и хрупкое в глубине кучи проводов и с силой раздавили это. Потом, повинуясь приливу вдохновения, она потянулась вверх настолько, насколько могла, чтобы её рот оказался у края стального горла, распахнула его пошире и закусила. 

Что-то хрустнуло; она не была уверена, органическое ли это или нет. Её рот наполнился кровью, искрами и медью. Она крепко сжала челюсть и, опираясь на руку, стала поворачивать, рвать, протолкнула руку ещё глубже внутрь, расправив пальцы для максимального урона, потому что что-то должно было поддаться и сломаться, и это, чёрт возьми, точно не будет она. 

Каким-то образом, несмотря на скрежет раздираемого металла, шипение вырванных проводов и гула крови в ушах, она услышала мягкий и характерный _хлопок_. Тяжесть на её спине исчезла. Она резко упала, жадно вдыхая, её лёгкие вернули свои нормальные размеры, холодный воздух колол в груди. Вдруг её левая рука, застрявшая где-то в грудной впадине Страйдера, оказалась единственной опорой, которая её держала, и Терези на секунду испугалась, что острый металлический край рассечёт её плоть, как мясницкий нож. Она отчаянно подалась вперёд, и они оба повалились с грохочущим, отдающимся эхом стуком. 

Она лежала на Страйдере. Он не двигался. 

_Нихера себе_ , сказал Крутой Парень, в его голосе было нескрываемое потрясение. _Ты закусала его до смерти._

Сидя верхом на груди павшего дроида, она осторожно высвободила свою руку из дыры в его обшивке. Она была рада, что не могла видеть своих рук. Всё от локтя и вниз было одной сплошной массой агонии. Она заставила себя согнуть пальцы, чтобы получить подтверждение, что было ещё что сгибать. Выплюнув кровавые обломки металла и проводов, заполнявшие её рот, на пробу пробежала языком по гладким зубам, обнаружив только пару пробелов. Губы по ощущениям были такими, словно она поцеловалась с тёркой: потрёпанные и изжеванные. Рёбра болели, но, кажется, были целы. В общем и целом, отделалась не так плохо. 

Она услышала протяжный скрип металла у себя за спиной. Потом ещё один. 

Белый свет...

Шок от света заставил её отступить на несколько шагов, словно её ударили по лицу. На пару мгновений всё, что у неё было, это цвета, водовороты и взрывы звёзд из цветов, слишком неожиданно, слишком ярко, чтобы образовать какие-либо различимые формы. Она давно не тренировалась в этом. Красный и чёрный, белый и жёлтый, яркие и болезненные, все и сразу. Она моргнула и обнаружила, что может моргать, что заставило её моргнуть ещё несколько раз. 

\- Я могу видеть! - глупо сказала она.   
\- Не-а, - ответил Крутой Парень. - Ты просто притворяешься. 

Она стояла на идеально плоской поверхности _тёмно-серого_ металла; тёмно-серый напугал её ещё до того, как стал различим. Воздух был очень горячим, пахло работающим двигателем. Вокруг неё, вдаль и под краями металлического плато, простирался в самом буквальном смысле океан огня. Она как-то раз видела, как горел нефтеочистительный завод, сидя в кружащем вокруг него вертолёте, и жидкость, вытекающая из пробитых контейнеров на поверхность окружающего океана, загоралась, так что создавалось впечатление, что пылает вода: сияющая, медленно ползущая волна оранжевого на чёрном. Это было почти то же самое, только в несколько раз больше. Если под огнём и была вода, то её невозможно было разобрать. 

Продолжая моргать, она повернулась и посмотрела. 

Молодой парень стоял в десяти футах от неё в спокойной и непринужденной позе, запустив руки в карманы джинсов. На нём была футболка с длинным рукавами и каким-то чёрным кругом на груди, и тёмные очки с большими линзами. Его лицо было подсвечено оранжевым от огненного океана, как и его волосы, что было странно: у него словно бы не было собственного цвета. 

Потом она заметила, что у него нет рогов. Инопланетянин! Терези уже давно перестала удивляться инопланетянам, но этот выглядел любопытно. Он был _почти_ идентичен троллям, но не совсем - с парой фальшивых рогов и покрашенными волосами он, возможно, мог бы сойти за тролля. Может быть, какой-то родственный вид? Очень любопытно. А ещё он был высоким, с прекрасно развитыми плечами, а дрожащий свет моря подчёркивал острые скулы, об которые можно было бы порезать язык. Тут правда очень жарко. 

\- Прив, - сказал он. Его рот едва двигался.   
\- Крутой Парень?   
\- Йо.  
\- Я мертва?  
\- Не-а. 

Наступила пауза. 

\- Эм... - начала она.   
\- Прикольно. Вижу, ты уже играла в эту игру раньше. Сочку? - и он протянул руку. На секунду она подумала, что он вытащил полный стакан воды из кармана джинсов, что было невозможно, но потом осознала, что стакан _появился_ откуда-то прямо посреди жеста.   
\- Нет, спасибо. Мой лусус говорил мне не принимать напитки от странных инопланетян. Это виртуальность? 

Он почесал волосы рукой, которая секунду назад держала стакан, который теперь исчез. 

\- Не совсем. Извини за такую резкую смену обстановки, не было времени предупреждать тебя. 

Она вспомнила.

\- Два клинка, позади меня. Похоже, ещё больше Страйдеров.   
\- Ага. Они всё ещё там, но я... приостановил их, вроде как. Они не побеспокоят нас, пока мы здесь, - уголок его рта дёрнулся в том, что могло быть очень небольшой гримасой. - Но в ту же секунду, когда мы перейдём с пошагового режима на реальное время, тебя нашинкуют.

Она сглотнула. Здесь - где бы это здесь ни было - не болело ничего: она бросила взгляд на левую руку, о чём не подумала раньше, и та выглядела в точности так, как она помнила свои руки - маленькие, серые и костистые. Несколько мозолей и старый шрам на запястье, но никакого урона. Но, судя по тому, как ей было больно минуту назад, она не была уверена, что сможет использовать левую для меча, а, учитывая то, как дрался первый Страйдер... 

\- Я не уверена, что смогу одолеть двух, - осторожно сказала она. - Только не одновременно.   
\- Ты не сможешь, - уверенно сказал он. - Тот факт, что ты вообще завалила первого, уже ёбаное чудо, поверь мне. Я знаю, насколько хороши эти твари. Вдвоём они тебя порубят на консервы, - потом он неожиданно ухмыльнулся. По-кошачьи быстрая ухмылка, скошенная на одну сторону, она сразу понравилась Терези. - К счастью для тебя, я торгую прекрасными кожаными куртками.   
\- Ты можешь мне помочь?   
\- Конечно же, блин, могу. Для этого я и здесь. Но нам придётся сделать несколько шагов, и я не знаю, согласишься ли ты на них. 

Она подошла чуть ближе. Он тоже, уменьшив расстояние между ними так, что можно было бы дотянуться вытянутой рукой. Его лицо сияло оранжевым и чёрным, он флегматично взирал на неё сверху. Она задалась вопросом, каким клинком он пользовался. Наверно, что-то тяжёлое, с его-то ростом и длиной рук. И он наверняка двигался быстро: потребовалось бы как можно раньше сблизиться с ним для удара когтями, также как она сделала с роботом. Не то чтобы она хотела впиваться в него когтями, конечно! Он был другом. 

Ну... Может быть, и хотела, но несколько _другим_ способом. Просто чтобы услышать, какие звуки он будет издавать. 

\- Какие шаги у тебя на уме?   
\- Хорошо, расклад такой. Прямо сейчас в тебе несколько дыр, и ещё ты совершенно, блин, слепа. Может быть, с чем-то одним ты ещё могла бы надирать задницы, но с и тем, и другим ты точно не сможешь сыграть в полную силу. Я прав? Типа, Затоичи был хладнокровным сукиным сыном, но в день, когда он прищемил руку дверью машины, думаю, даже он остался бы дома смотреть Элли Макбил.   
\- Я всё ещё офигенна! - упорно сказала она. - Но, возможно, не настолько офигенна, как обычно.   
\- Ага. Я мало что могу сделать с дырами, я не Джейд. Но, думаю, я могу помочь с другим.   
\- Крутой Парень! - сказала она, и тут неожиданно навалилось осознание того, что это на самом деле он: это был голос в её голове, маленький саркастический комментатор, который был с ней каждую минуту всей прошлой вариации. Голос, который заставлял её смеяться и говорил, когда и куда нужно двигаться, с которым она проводила длинные сонные беседы в тёплой тьме её востанованны. Он стоял прямо перед ней, достаточно близко, чтобы его можно было обнять. Откуда-то из-под рёбер разлилось чувство глубокой привязанности. - Ты был моими глазами уже очень долгое время. 

Он нетерпеливо мотнул головой.

\- Не, я не имею в виду моё аудио-описание кое-как замеченной херни. Я говорю о том, чтобы дать тебе возможность нормально взглянуть на ёбнутых мистеров Роботов, которые нацелились обескровить твою задницу.   
\- Ты серьёзно?   
\- Эй, эй, не так быстро, - он поднял ладонь. У него были длинные пальцы. - Есть подвох. 

Она ждала. Он вздохнул и сказал.

\- Нам потребуется интегрироваться. Типа, до конца. Мы... вся эта научная шелуха, вообще-то, сбивает меня с толку, но по сути мы будем как Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup, _крутой парень в безумной слепой ниндзя_! Полное синоптическое покрытие. Настоящие свечи и души вместе навсегда, фигня в духе границы-не-знаю-никаких-границ, вроде тех поздних технологий в Альфа Центавре, где всё _идеальный синтез... человека и машины_ , а ты такой: "да бля, дайте мне уже, наконец, гравитационный движок". - Он снова чуть поморщился. - Как я и сказал. Это большая просьба. 

Она разглядывала его, что было довольно забавно.

\- Примерно то же, что мы делали в бункере?   
-Не-а. Гораздо хуже. Ты помнишь, как после того, как мы начали тусить вместе, ещё в госпитале, я рассказал тебе, как блокировать те вещи, которые ты не хочешь, чтобы я видел? Вся эта хрень будет рассыпана по полу, как кубики Лего, и придётся ходить в доме в обуви с толстой подошвой.   
\- Я думала, ты видел всё, когда ты, эм... одолжил меня, - неловко сказала она.   
\- Нет же! Бля, я бы сказал тебе, - он выглядел обиженным. - Все эти дела оставались тайными. Это было типа... ну, ты словно задремала на пассажирском сидении, понятно, а я ненадолго взял руль? Но машина всё ещё твоя. Бардачок закрыт, капот и багажник тоже, и ты знаешь свои права, так что мне потребуется на всё это разрешение. Это будет серьёзное сотрудничество по всем законам. Ну, знаешь, встреча с родителями, куча свадебных колокольчиков, оглянуться не успеем, и ты уже носишь мой Ролекс. Спокойно заходишь и треплешься, пока я принимаю ванну, словно тут ничего особенного, говоришь, что гостиная, пожалуй, будет лучше смотреться в синих тонах, намекаешь на то, что из меня получился бы прекрасный папочка. Вот о таком уровне делового смешения идёт речь.

Она всё ещё пыталась осознать сказанное, когда до неё дошла возможность.

\- А я смогу увидеть и все _твои_ секреты? - спросила она.  
\- Ага.   
\- Всех их?   
\- Даже самые дерьмовые. Я дрочил на Дженни из _Bucky O’Hare_ и не жалею об этом.   
\- Даже твоё имя? 

Он замолк, потом сказал:

\- Чёрт, да тут секретов нет, подруга. Меня зовут Дейв, - и он протянул ладонь на уровне бедра. - Рад познакомиться с тобой. 

Она формально пожала ладонь и сказала:

\- Привет, Дейв! Я Терези, - она снова попробовала имя на языке. - _Дейв_. Да, это тебе идёт. Но я думала, что ты потерял имя в игре?   
\- Как оказалось, игра продолжилась в дополнительное время, - ответил он. - И мы ещё не проиграли. Но нам лучше поторопиться, потому что Царапка и Рубилка не будут тормозить вечно. Каков твой вердикт? 

Терези задумалась. Пламя на заднем плане медленно гудело, словно тяжёлый белый шум. 

\- Вариант Один, - сказала она. - Ты и я - мы соединяемся сознаниями, каким-то там образом. Я пускаю тебя в каждый сокровенный уголок моего котелка, и ты считаешь, что вместе мы можем одолеть Страйдеров?   
\- О, _ещё как_ , блин, - небрежно ответил он. - Все эти дикие пижоны знают, что я был с револьвером, когда меня нашли в капусте.   
\- Вариант Два: я умираю. 

Он кивнул.

\- Но всё же это охренительный способ умереть. Ты уже стала единственным троллем, которому удалось завалить Страйдера в рукопашную, и я готов поставить на то, что и этих двоих ты успеешь потрепать. Легенда о Терезе Пайроп, а? Смотрите во всех театрах. Девка настолько крута, что потребовалось три Страйдера, чтобы её угомонить. 

Она наклонила голову и посмотрела на него. 

\- У меня такое впечатление, что ты пытаешься уговорить меня на Вариант Два. 

Тёмные очки спокойно посмотрели на неё в ответ. Отсветы пламени плясали в них, как волны. 

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, что меня устроит любой исход. Если хочешь умереть тяжело, но достойно, детка, то я твой Зевс Карвер.   
\- Ты мог бы уйти? - спросила она. От жара начала кружиться голова; металл под ногами казался уже не таким устойчивым, как раньше. - Если я умру. Ты сможешь выбраться?   
\- Не-а, - ещё одно короткое поднятие плеча, самое нарочито спокойное пожатие плечами, какое ей доводилось видеть. - Я не собираюсь.   
\- Ну, тогда это _херня_ , - убеждённо сказала она. - Я не против умереть сама, но я уж точно не собираюсь губить тебя! Я выбираю Вариант Один, пожалуйста. И когда я разберусь с роботами, я буду валяться в твоих секретах, как довольный хрюкающий зверь. Что нам нужно делать? 

Она снова получила от него ухмылку за это. 

\- Я тут готовил рутинную систему с красной и синей желейными конфетами, но это был нечестный выбор. Так что давай поступим классически, хорошо? - и он сделал шаг вперёд, обнял её за плечи, наклонил свою голову и поцеловал её. 

Он был очень тёплым, а рука крепко поддерживала её за плечи, и его рот был липким и сладким, как фруктовый сок. Она схватилась обеими руками за его футболку перед собой и притянула ближе, издав удовлетворённый звук, и она лишь задавалась вопросом, как он относится к её зубам, когда что-то шевельнулось в её разуме, словно сон начал разваливаться или воспоминание исчезать...

Температура воздуха мгновенно упала на тридцать градусов. Боль поднялась по её левой руке, словно она сунула её в кипящую воду, другие очаги боли вспыхнули в дюжине разных мест. Она сидела на корточках, её правая рука лежала на эфесе её меча, а цвета никуда не исчезли. Напротив, они стали только ярче. 

Она медленно выпрямилась и повернулась. Никогда в жизни она не видела ничего подобного. Это была _радуга_. Она знала, по воспоминаниям о подобных комплексах, что стены должны быть монотонно серыми или, может быть, бежевыми, пол из некрашеного металла, огни светят холодным белым аргоном. Она провела много времени с серо-бежевой палитрой: убивать кого-нибудь было приятно уже хотя бы ради цветов. Но теперь номинальным цветом фона был богатый рельефный синий, словно в глубине океана, и в нём были полосы и сетки, участки и кольца более тёплых цветов: кислотно-зелёный, огненно-оранжевый, великолепный конфетно-алый. Словно она включила одновременно инфракрасное, ультрафиолетовое и все остальные виды оптических усилений, какие она когда-либо загружала, только сейчас у неё не было заглушки. Она видела жёлтые линии проводов, толстые алые полоски от того, что, судя по всему, было трубами горячей воды. Она повернулась и увидела двух Страйдеров, два высоких тела, светящихся жёлто-зелёным. Их клинки были бледного синего цвета, глаза выделялись оранжевыми треугольниками. Они двигались к ней, медленно, делая странные плавные шаги. Один из них потихоньку поднимал меч на уровень плеч.

_Это красиво_ , подумала она. _Так ты видишь мир?_

_Ага_ , ответил голос Крутого Парня, вот только теперь он звучал по-другому. Раньше он всегда говорил так, словно стоял за её плечом: первые дни она часто боролась с рефлекторным порывом обернуться. Теперь она словно слышала свои собственные мысли. Слова появлялись в её разуме настолько же естественно, насколько и её собственные. Это было словно театральная постановка или песня, которую она знала настолько хорошо, что следующая строка шла сразу же за предыдущей, без необходимости даже вспоминать её. _Это сборная солянка различных сенсорных входов, протиснутых через визуальный фильтр, чтобы было проще с ними разбираться. Машины, люди, все они через мои глаза выглядят одинаково. Всё это просто жар и шестерни. Чёрт, осторожней, они догоняют..._

Два Страйдера начали заметно ускоряться по мере того, как подбирались ближе. Тот, что был справа, занёс меч над головой и начал наносить диагональный удар вниз. Она на мгновение увидела яркое воспоминание о крыше: жарко, ослепительно белый горячий бетон под ногами, и меч опускает, точно так же, как и этот. Что она тогда сделала? 

Она парировала, повернулась, ударила. Высокий мужчина в тёмных очках резко выдохнул, когда _боккен_ тяжело стукнул его в живот. Из бока Страйдера вылетел сноп горячих красных искр, он зашатался и повалился назад: она почувствовала запах горячего металла и горелого пластика. _Отличное движение, чувак_ , сказал её бро и взъерошил ей волосы. _Похоже, я сегодня буду обедать,_ и её грудь сжалась от гордости настолько туго, что хотелось кричать, вопить от радости в странное голубое небо, но она придушила порыв и коротко кивнула ему, потому что именно так и _нужно было поступить_. 

Другой Страйтер начал удар. Она видела каждое положение, которое примет клинок, в виде сплошной размытой арки, и она инстинктивно знала, что если блокирует удар здесь или здесь, то он изменит в хитрый боковой выпад, потому что он всегда так делал. Поэтому она ушла в другую сторону, через будущее клинка, ещё до того, как оно наступило, и вогнала свой собственный меч в кластер желтоватой электроники в груди её брата, вызвав влажный хруст металла. Он с треском отступил назад. Она сделала шаг следом, развернула меч, ударила, и его голова, бряцая и подскакивая, откатилась в дальний угол комнаты. 

_Оппан Гангман стайл_ , одобрительно сказал её мозг. 

Словно во сне, Терези направилась к двери, радужный мир извивался и переливался по мере того, как менялся узор: потоки воздуха, крохотные флуктуации температуры, которые она никогда не замечала. Она знала, даже не касаясь рукоятки двери, что комната по ту сторону пуста. Она чувствовала это, большое пустое пространство, в котором никаких источников сердцебиения или рваных линий электромагнетического действия. 

_Каков радиус этого зрения?_ , подумала она. 

_Полезный - примерно десять футов_ , пришёл ответ, который она знала заранее. _Дальше этого всё становится размытым. Я не Роуз. Я всегда старался жить текущим моментом, понимаешь? Любым из текущих._

_Я рада, что ты в текущий момент со мной_ , подумала она и вошла в большой холодно-железный колодец сине-зелёных сеток лестниц. 

* * *

Комната на вершине была обширной и сводчатой, потолок терялся в мутной пурпурной дымке. Воздух был чуть теплее на вкус, чем внизу: горьковатый от пыли и колкий от электронов. Её изжёванная рука ярко и горячо пульсировала сбоку от неё. Вдоль стен стояли действующие банки данных, покрытые рябью от капель дождя окна, захваченные и расчерченные оранжевым светом. Но главное блюдо было посередине: громадная башня техники, жёлтая, как нарцисс, построенная вокруг, под и над одинокого гладкого синего цилиндра высотой примерно с её предплечье. Он пах чисто, как вечерний бриз в Яркий Сезон. 

_В яблочко_ , сказал Дейв. 

_Солукс должен был уже отключить замки_ , подумала она, _но всё же стоит проверить..._ и тут кто-то ударил её в спину. 

Коготь раскалённого металла вонзился между её лопатками и закрутился. Её мускулы плотно сжались, руки раскинулись в стороны, и она едва почувствовала, как разжались и раскинулись пальцы на эфесе меча. Её новые восхитительные цвета подскочили вверх и завертелись вокруг, как волна в море, а потом холодный пол сильно ударил её в челюсть. Паучьи нити белой агонии побежали вниз по рукам и бёдрам, и Терези содрогнулась. 

\- Привет, сучка, - сказал голос Вриски Серкет, слабый и отдающийся эхом откуда-то сверху и сзади. 

Паралитический картридж. Радиус поражения - пятьдесят футов, бесшумен, дьявольски болезнен и делает попытку использования конечностей испытанием, по сложности сопоставимым со взломом замка куском мягкого сыра. Любимое несмертоносное оружие подавления у Законокарателей. Одно мгновение, и пламенный молодой демагог, стоящий на баррикаде с самодельным флагом и кричащий о свободе, становится ноющим, содрогающимся, пускающим слюни мешком подгорелых нервных окончаний и хлипкого мяса, который можно спокойно закинуть в кузов машины или пригвоздить к стене. 

Тёплая смесь крови и слюны сочилась с края рта Терези и стекала по щеке на пол. Она не обоссалась, хоть это было небольшим утешением. Терези уронила обе ладони на металл и оттолкнулась: ощущения были такие, словно она пыталась поднять грузовик. Левая рука издала влажный хруст, и у неё перед глазами заплясали звёзды. Было невозможно подняться после этого уверенно или спокойно, сейчас ей нужно было просто _подняться_ , оторвать эту кучу мёртвой ткани от пола, пока Вриска не достала нож для разделки...

\- Ох, блин, - донёсся голос. Теперь он звучал чётче; какая-то часть тумана отошла назад. - Это _стопудово_ стоило ожидания. 

Она не могла тратить энергию на то, чтобы поморщиться. Снова оттолкнулась и смогла закрепить левый локоть на сорока пяти градусах. Немного поскреблась ногой, выражая отчаянное предположение, что, может быть, когда-нибудь она снова сможет ходить, какой бы безумной не выглядела эта мечта. Её колено сообщило ей о том, что оно решило перестать сгибаться, потому что это плохая привычка. Она сказала колену заткнуть хлебало и сильно упёрлась на него, чуть приподнимаясь, впуская под свои рёбра прохладный воздух. Она была такой беззащитной сейчас, пока лежала на животе: если бы кто-то сейчас очень методично положил на её спину ногу, а потом надавил на неё... Но её зрение-Крутого-Парня, размытое, дрожащее и почему-то потерявшее фокус, всё ещё работало, и рядом никого не было. Вриска наслаждалась представлением. 

_Давай же, детка_ , нетерпеливо сказал Дейв. _Мы можем сделать это. Продолжай отталкиваться. Покажи этой цыпочке, с кем она связалась._

_Вриска точно знает, с кем она связалась_ , подумала Терези и тяжело выдохнула. Пять секунд неуклюжего царапанья когтями и судорог подняли её на оба колена и правую руку, её тело протестующе вопило. Опереться было не на что: она была на открытом месте. Оставалось только сжать зубы и подтянуть одно бедро выше, попытаться упереть подошву сапога в пол...

Она стояла. Всё тело болело. Пол казался скользким и непрочным, и она шаталась, как перепивший кадет. А вот и Вриска, рваный силуэт из цветных контуров. Её волосы были гривой глубокого синего цвета, бионический глаз - семью безжалостными красными точками. 

Что-то было не так. Левая рука Вриски - она была странной на вкус, цвета были не такими, как на остальном цвете, слишком чистые, холодные и точные...

\- А ты изменилась, - смогла выдавить она через губы, которые казались распухшими и дряблыми. 

Мускулы на лице Вриски двинулись и изогнулись. Терези потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что она ухмыляется.

\- Нравится? Попробуй сама! 

Удар был таким _быстрым_. Терези совсем забыла, какой быстрой была Вриска. Если бы она попала правильно, то оставила бы ей вмятину на половину лица, как в полистироловом листе, и она валялась бы, задыхаясь над осколками своей челюсти. Терези дёрнула голову назад достаточно далеко, чтобы спасти лицо, но не нос, который лопнул, как упавшее на пол яйцо, разбрызгивая горячую кровь и слизь до самого уха. Мир снова закрутился, и пол поймал её так грубо, что её зубы клацнули. 

Терези кое-как поднялась на руки и колени, и тут сапог приземлился ей прямо в живот, перевернув на спину и заставив извиваться, как больную личинку. Она попыталась втянуть воздух в лёгкие и получила семьдесят процентов крови, отчего закашлялась и начала отплёвываться, издавая жалкие хриплые звуки. Вриска гоготала. 

\- Неплохо, а? Лучше настоящей, я права? Гладкая как шёлк, и я могу пробить стальной лист этой малышкой! 

Терези повернула голову набок достаточно далеко, чтобы выплюнуть больше крови, прочистила рот и слабо сказала:

\- Какая прелесть! С ней, твоим глазом, а также тем, что я слепа и наполовину парализована, пожалуй, мы почти на равном уровне.   
\- И ты ещё будешь говорить о _равенстве_... - сказала Вриска, подходя ближе, и Терези ударила её под колено ребром ладони настолько сильно, насколько могла. 

Ногу это не сломало, но подломило, и прежде чем Вриска успела восстановить равновесие, Терези набросилась на неё, потащила, впилась когтями, потянула вперёд и вниз, чтобы они обе свалились вместе у основания центральной башни. Терези неряшливо ударила её в живот, вырвав удивлённый вздох, потом впилась раненной рукой в путаницу её волос, скрутила и потянула. Вриска завопила и забилась. Клубок пота, кожи, липкой крови и ненависти. Это будет их последний раз, это должен быть последний, они не могли выйти из этого вместе под ручку; нанесено слишком много непоправимого урона, колёса машины уже зависли над пропастью. Она видела, как вращаются, переливаются цвета, когда мускулы Вриски двинулись под ней. Вриска резко подняла колено, но Терези была готова к этому и откатилась в сторону, оставаясь на ней, вцепилась в её горло, крепко сжала пальцы. Слишком медленно, и теперь Вриска вырвала из-под себя свою бионическую руку. Она ударила её в бок головы, словно лом. Перед глазами вспыхнул фейерверк, и Терези упала набок, горячее электрическое пламя когтей, разрывавших её руку, почти померкло в шоке. Теперь не было спасения, и она поняла это, попыталась набрать дистанцию. Адреналин временно привёл её мускулы в действие, как электроды - мёртвую лягушку. Она каким-то образом смогла подняться на ноги...

Вриска тоже поднялась. Они стояли лицом друг к другу, тяжело дыша. Три секунды. Шесть. Ни одна из них не двигалась. 

\- Одна из нас умрёт здесь, - тихо сказала Терези. - Ты это знаешь. Мы не можем продолжать играть в эту игру.   
\- Оу, ну не надо быть такой негативной! - сказала Вриска. - Я получу _бонус_ , если притащу тебя живьём. 

Даже через боль и растекающееся по телу онемение она почувствовала, как её внутренности передёрнуло. Она была уверена, что этого никогда не случится, что этого не может случиться: что идеалы Вриски, какими бы искажёнными и раздробленными они ни были, не дадут ей подписаться под этой точечной линией. Что Снисходительность, со своими двенадцатью дивизиями Молотильраторов под личным командованием, никогда не отчается настолько, что прибегнет к услугам наёмника, тем более с таким послужным списком, как у Вриски.

\- Ты как-то раз сказала мне, что больше никогда не будешь ни от кого принимать приказов! - спокойно сказала Терези, словно это был предмет лёгкого удивления: _надо же, ты сменила причёску!_   
\- А кто тут принимает приказы? - спросила Вриска и рассмеялась. - Я и так собиралась убить тебя. Какая-то сука на троне говорит, что даст мне миллиард баксов и сортир из чистого золота, если я спущу курок, который и так уже много вариаций собиралась спустить. Что, я скажу на это нет что ли?   
\- Старая Вриска сказала бы нет, просто чтобы взбесить её.   
\- Потому что ты у нас эксперт по _старой Вриске_. 

_Да_ , подумала Терези. _Единственный оставшийся в живых_ , и она вздохнула.

\- Мы могли бы быть великолепны вместе, знаешь ли. 

Терези почувствовала, как пульс Вриски подскочил, увидела, как изменился её тепловой узор, когда горячая синяя кровь прилила к коже, услышала странное уродливое изменение тональности в её голосе, когда она ответила:

\- Мы были великолепны. Потом ты взяла и всё испоганила.   
\- Мне любопытно было бы узнать...  
\- Мы _были_ идеальны! - взорвалась Вриска, и в этом было что-то настолько грубое и горячее, что Терези даже почувствовала триумф. - Мы были командой, Пайроп, лучшей командой, никто, блядь, не мог нас остановить. Они бы знали наши имена на каждой планете Империи! Мы были бы историей, которой пугают малышню. А потом ты взяла и _втюрилась в училку_. 

Последние три слова упали, как капли расплавленного железа. Сбитая ими с толку, Терези холодно сказала:

\- Мои отношения с Карательницей Триава не имели абсолютно никакого отношения к исполнению моих официальных обязанностей...  
\- Ой, да заткнись ты нахер, - сказала Вриска с заметным отвращением в голосе. - Не надо мне скармливать эту херню о " _профессионализме_ ". Ты ходила точно на те же занудные лекции, что и я, они там везде одинаковые. 

Это была правда, и она знала это. Личная жизнь загрязнялась работой, и среди военных это было обычным делом, и хуже и токсичнее всего загрязнение было среди Законокарателей. Имплантированная психодинамика настолько связывала тебя с твоей командой, что все остальные для тебя как будто бы не существовали вообще, и именно в этом был смысл: истинный Законокаратель мог видеть только _других Законокарателей_ , как равных. Вся базовая дребедень, которая должна была касаться других разумных существ - влечение, беспокойство, привязанность - должна было просыпаться в Законокарателе только в присутствии кого-то другого, кто носит чешую. Как следствие, статистические данные об отношениях Законокарателей были весьма печальными. Меньше чем 20% бывших бойцов Корпуса, доживших до своей отставки, заводили какие-либо долговременные отношения любого цвета с кем-нибудь, кто никогда не был в Корпусе. Эта цифра падала до 5%, если вычесть тех, кто никогда не был в армии. Большая часть Законокарателей в отставке умирала в одиночестве, и, возможно, именно по этой причине столь многие из них даже не пытались дожить до _отставки_. 

Она сплюнула кровью и сказала:

\- Вриска, есть такие вещи, называются квадрантами. 

И снова вспышка крови.

\- Вот как ты думаешь? Думаешь, что я _ревновала?_

Терези пожала плечами, что, вообще-то, было плохой идеей: мускулы не слишком обрадовались этому решению.

\- Хочешь сказать нет? 

Пауза. Потом Вриска издала короткий клекочущий смешок и сказала, уже новым, более лёгким тоном:

\- Знаешь что? Может быть, ревновала. Может быть, я не хотела, чтобы ты всегда была её любимицей. Может быть, мне не нравилось, что ты ебёшься с кем-то ещё. Может быть, я хотела тебя только для себя! Но, ты только посмотри... - она развела обе руки, из плоти и металла. - Мейтсприт мёртв. Моирейл мёртв. Детка, у тебя осталась только я. 

Терези подавила бесполезное желание зарычать.

\- Солукс не мёртв.   
\- Ну, ладно, нет. Пока что нет. Но, должна сказать тебе, выглядит он паршиво, - Вриска ухмыльнулась. - Валяется на спине, дёргается, везде капает дерьмовая горчичная кровь. Так и _должно_ происходить, когда ты подключаешься к киберсети, или это у него такой особенный талант? 

_Она играет с тобой_ , решительно сказал Дейв. _Не поддавайся. Тот факт, что она вообще об этом заговорила, означает, что она не уверена, что у неё хватит мидихлориан, чтобы одолеть тебя._

Терези сделала глубокий болезненный вдох и сказала:

\- Значит, это всё? Это твой гениальный план? Остаться со мной наедине с вином и шокером, а потом рассказывать, как тебе хочется вернуть меня назад? 

Ещё один клекочущий смех, на этот раз более громкий и самодовольный. 

\- Сука, я тебя умоляю! Хочу тебя _вернуть?_ Да ты в полном раздрае, малышка. Такая мелкая, слепая и пожёванная на вид. Поверить не могу, что я вообще поднесла к тебе свой раздув ближе, чем на шесть футов.   
\- Если поднесёшь его чуть ближе, я с удовольствием оторву его тебе и забью в твою лживую глотку.   
\- Ох, _ну надо же!_ \- радостно сказала Вриска и якобы удивлённо раскрыла свой живой глаз, Терези знала это наверняка. - Подруга, я и не думала, что у тебя ещё остался запал! Что случилось с " _Законокаратель оставляет эмоции, как взрослый тролль оставляет игрушки_ "?  
\- Ты мне надоела, Вриска, - ответила она, и не для того, чтобы съязвить ей. Она поняла, что говорит на полном серьёзе. - Ты мне надоела уже много вариаций назад. Ты совершенно непривлекательная личность и ты наделала много ужасных вещей. Если уж на то пошло, я должна тебе как минимум за Виенну.   
\- Ну, а я должна тебе за мой глаз, сладкая, - сказала Вриска. - Так что, наверно, у нас обеих есть несписанные долги, а?

Они двинулись.

По какой-то причине на этот раз никто из них не пробовал никаких хитростей. Как спарринге, в Яме их бы встретили оживлёнными аплодисментами и удвоенными одобрительными возгласами. Они дрались, как Законокаратели: быстрый удар, блок, бросок, парирование, захват, пинок, блок ногой, открытой ладонью, никакого шума, кроме ритмичных ударов и хлопков, а так же редких ворчаний, вздохов и шипения. Движения Вриски были настолько свежими в её памяти, насколько и всегда - дрожащий удар с переходом из стойки, который она так и не смогла освоить, странный пронзающий тычок тремя пальцами, которого не было ни в одном официальном учебнике, и Терези всегда было интересно, где Вриска его нашла. Виенна, осознала она со странным приступом скорби, гордилась бы ими. Два лучших Законокарателя этого поколения проводят дуэль под Дворцом за честь Империи. 

Но у неё ничего не получалось. Интервал дай ей возможность стряхнуть самую тяжёлую часть шокового заряда, но её конечности всё ещё казались слабыми и вялыми; руки и плечи болели от боя со Страйдером, левая рука была бесполезна практически для всего, что было сложнее простого блока и ударов локтём, а разбитый нос продолжал кровоточить так, словно останавливаться больше не собирался, что заставляло её глотать кровь, словно пьющую радугу, которая не правильно поняла суть своей природы. Её голова всё ещё гудела после удара робо-рукой, что размывало восприятие. Без её нового усиленного зрения она бы, наверно, продержалась секунд пять от силы. С ним она могла показать себя вполне достойно - уклонялась от наиболее очевидных выпадов, смещалась чуть в сторону с тех мест, где куда Вриска скорее всего ударит через полсекунды... Но ей нужно было много большее, чем просто достойно. Вриска всегда была сильнее её, да и быстрее: здесь каста её крови имела неоспоримое преимущество. Терези выигрывала перед ней за счёт своего ума, но теперь умничать было уже поздно. 

Постепенно её защита ослабла. Вот она попалась на финт; получила пинок, который умудрилась проглядеть. Она отступила на шаг, потом ещё на один. Дейв был с ней, предупреждал её, подбадривал, но он был фехтовальщиком: она не могла использовать его техники против Вриски так же, как против Страйдеров, а её меч лежал уже футах в двенадцати от неё, что в текущих обстоятельствах было равносильно сотне миль. При полном здоровье с её вероломством, её страхом и её яростью она могла бы одолеть Вриску. Но она была слишком слабой и слишком медлительной. 

Терези остановила удар локтём, сделала ложный выпад, сделала шаг назад, пытаясь удержаться на ногах - её рот снова наполнился кровью, как и горло, Вриска была сияющей массой горячих цветов и слишком быстро меняла стили атаки, слишком много раз. Толчок правой рукой, прямой слева, который мог бы разбить её череп вдребезги, как спелый фрукт... Если бы только она могла _вдохнуть_ , было слишком много крови, и её руки уже недостаточно хорошо отвечают...

Новый металлический кулак Вриски вонзился в её в бок в полную силу. Она отчётливо слышала _хруст_ , словно кто-то наступил на ветку, и мешком свалилась на пол, чувствуя агонию в груди и животе, словно кто-то поджог на ней бензин. 

\- Во блин! - сказала Вриска откуда-то далеко. - Совсем неплохо для мёртвой девки. 

_Прости, Крутой Парень_ , грустно подумала она между приступами боли. _Я тебя подвела._

_Херня_ , ответил он. _Вставай. Это всего-то пара рёбер. У тебя ещё много осталось. Поднимайся на ноги, мы ещё может её прибить._

_Ты просто ужасный лгун!_ , подумала она и обнаружила, что улыбается.

Она предполагала, что Вриска подойдёт прикончить её - скорее всего, её же собственным мечом, очень подходящий для её любви к мелодраме жест - но когда ничего не происходило несколько секунд, Терези повернулась достаточно, чтобы взглянуть на неё. Вриски нигде не было. Она повернулась чуть дальше и увидела её, стоящую возле центральной башни, дергающую что-то, что Терези не могла разобрать из-за мути в глазах. 

Скорее всего, было бы разумнее притвориться мёртвой, но она решила, что теперь это уже не имеет значения, поэтому разлепила окровавленные губы и слабо сказала:

\- Что ты делаешь? 

Вриска обернулась и совершенно очевидно показала ей большой палец.

\- Помнишь, ты трындела насчёт неподчинения приказам?   
\- Да.   
\- Ура твоей вере в меня! Я не прыгаю _ни для кого_ , Пайроп, ты это знаешь. Её Рыбейшество сказала мне пойти прирезать суку, а я должна была спросить " _вам крупными кусками, мэм_ "? Прошу тебя, - она пробила ещё один щиток управления. - Я сама пришла к ней! Всё это было частью плана. Когда они вытащили меня из-под обломков, я знала, куда ты ушла. Я сказала этой дуре, что я единственная на всей планете, кто может выловить тебя, и она купилась, как последняя лошара. Видишь ли, если у тебя есть _одна_ причина делать что-то, эти тупорылие кретины обычно не ищут _других_ причин. Этому я научилась от тебя! - Послышался щелчок переключателя, и Терези сменила фокус с худощавой фигуры Вриски, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как когтеподобные скобы, держащие ядро данных, вяло разошлись в стороны. - Эй, а твой мальчик прекрасно поработал. В любом случае, я пришла вся такая безумная от жажды мести, знаешь, типа, "пожалуйста, босс, дайте мне один шанс пристрелить ту мразь, которая вырвала мой глаз", а она сидит такая самодовольная и думает, что нашла себе идеальное маленькое оружие, - ещё один ужасный гогот. _По крайней мере_ , подумала Терези, _если бы я умерла, не пришлось бы его слышать._ \- И вот теперь я здесь, доверенный сотрудник, которому дали полный доступ - представляешь себе? Они дали _мне_ доступ везде, куда я захочу пойти! Я могла бы пойти и оторвать башку Советнику, если бы сказала им, что это жизненно необходимо для Операции Пайроп! И теперь я собираюсь выйти отсюда с этим ядром данных, отнести его кое-каким знакомым парням в Нижнем Городе, и через пару ночей я буду Императрицей. 

Это было слишком много, чтобы переварить сразу. Даже Дейв просто выдавил, _Чего?_

\- Прошу, скажи мне, что ты шутишь, - смогла сказать Терези.   
\- Да ни в жизнь! Этот малыш Наследник, верно? Если ты контролируешь это, ты контролируешь наследие. Именно это Пейшес и собиралась делать с самого начала. Конечно же, она думала, что имеет законное право, потому что она у нас пурпурнокровная и все дела, но она упускала суть, - Вриска ухмыльнулась. - _Этот кусок электроники_ и есть законное право. Это всё, что представляет из себя наследие. Вся эта старомодная лажа с правом по рождению и честной дуэлью уже давно изжила себя. Если бы она получила в свои лапы Наследника, какой-нибудь сраный багровокровка мог бы заправлять всем в итоге. Думаю, самое время увидеть на троне Империи синекровного, ты не считаешь? Сменить перспективу, так сказать. Привести в центр политического внимания более низшие касты. В смысли, не _слишком_ низшие, потому что кого вообще, блядь, волнуют желтокровки и ниже? - Она закончила то, что делала с панелью управления и направилась к центральной колонне, где ядро данных лежало без защиты, небесно синее и безмятежное. 

_Подруга_ , отчаянно сказал Дейв, _если ты сможешь добраться до меча, я клянусь малышом Иисусом..._

\- Императрица Вриска Серкет! - провозгласила она противным голосом. - Да будет долгим её правление, - и Вриска протянула руку и взяла цилиндр. 

Всё залило ослепительно белым светом. На мгновение все органы чувств Терези отключились одновременно: не только её новое зрение, но и слух, обоняние, даже осязание, всё поглотила неожиданная волна полной тишины, и она висела в великой белой пустоте. Потом всё резко вернулось, включая боль. Терези увидела Вриску, стоящую там, где она была, одна рука поднята над головой. Ядро данных лежало покинутым у её ног. 

\- Ух ты, - сказала она, потом, - Ой! 

_Ох, твою же мать_ , сказал Дейв.

\- Вау! - снова сказала Вриска. Она посмотрела на Терези. - Дейв? Дейв, это ты? Чувак, ты только глянь! Я в девушке! В инопланетной девушке! У меня есть когти и... и рога, и ещё эта крутая _робо-рука_ , и... - она посмотрела вниз... - У меня есть _сиськи!_  
\- Едва ли, - пробормотала Терези. 

Вриска лёгко подбежала к ней. Она двигалась совершенно неправильно. Вместо обычной хищной походки она шла каким-то энергичным прогулочным полубегом, как ходит тот, кому невероятно любопытно узнать, что находится за следующим углом. Когда она добралась до лежащей Терези, она посмотрела вниз.

\- Чувак, ты в порядке? - спросила она с открытым беспокойством в голосе. - Выглядишь ужасно. Эй, а ты тоже девушка! Это так круто. Давай помогу встать... 

Следующие двенадцать секунд были болезненными и унизительными, но Вриска, похоже, была совсем не против: она дважды схватила Терези как раз за те места, которые не стоило трогать, в один момент она коснулась её груди и неловко извинилась за это, но, в конце концов, они обе каким-то образом встали. 

\- Джон, - сказала Терези. - Верно?   
\- Это я! - подтвердила Вриска. - А ты... Терези, да? Извини, тут немного не прибрано, у меня не настолько чёткий сигнал, как хотелось бы.  
\- Что ты сделал с Вриской? Она мертва?  
\- Нет! - испугано сказала Вриска. - Нет, я просто одолжил её тело, вроде как, и дал ей немного времени, чтобы она остыла. Она реально сильно злится и бесится, совсем не может ясно мыслить.   
\- Она психопатическая, аморальная, самовлюблённая убийца с хроническим пристрастием бить в спину и манией величия, - решительно сказала Терези. - _Прошу,_ можешь мне поверить мне в этом.

Вриска почесала голову.

\- О, она совсем не настолько плоха на самом деле. В смысле, да, это всё верно, но в ней есть и положительные стороны! Например... эй, а кто такая Канайя?   
\- Я Канайя, - сказала Канайя, выходя тревожной походкой из-за стойки с мониторами возле двери. - Здравствуй.   
\- Привет! - крикнула Вриска. - Она _супер_ в тебя влюблена. Типа, очень милым образом, без всякой странной фигни с укусами и порезами. Она, в общем-то, никак не может разобраться с мыслями и чувствами, когда дело касается тебя. Это так мило. Рад познакомиться с тобой, кстати, я Джон! - она снова повернулась к Терези. Канайя застыла на месте, и её лицо сразу стало градусов на десять горячее. - Видишь? Совсем не так плоха. Любовь правда _важна_ , понимаешь?   
\- Чел, - спросила Терези, - какого чёрта с тобой не так вообще?   
\- Эм. Я не совсем понимаю, что происходит, - сказала Канайя, - но во дворце поднялась тревога. Судя по всему, очень скоро нас побеспокоят. 

В голову Терези пришла ужасная мысль.

\- Вриска. Джон. Ты видела Солукса? До того, как... сбежал. Ты говорил с ним?   
\- Я ни с кем не говорил, - озадаченно ответила Вриска. - Кто-то отключил все протоколы безопасности на моём ядре, но я не знаю, кто. Солукс... это очень высокий, очень худощавый парень в плаще из Матрицы?   
\- Да!   
\- Ох, чёрт, - она задумалась. - Эта чудная глазная штука подключена к некоторым камерам. Он в паре уровней ниже нас и... Врать не буду, он выглядит не очень хорошо.   
\- Мы должны вернуться к нему. Работа сделана. Мы пришли за тобой, и мы тебя достали. Идём.

Но не успела она повернуться к двери, как уже поняла, что слишком поздно. Она услышала уже такое знакомое гудение сервомоторов, когда появился первый Страйдер, горячий металл чётко выделялся на глубоком синем фоне пустоты дверного проёма, и когда он ступил внутрь и вытянул меч, другой занял его место. Потом ещё один. И ещё. 

Канайя отошла назад от них, потянулась к своему плащу.

\- _Не доставай оружие_ , - торопливо сказала Терези. - У тебя есть нож или что-нибудь другое? 

Канайя замерла, потом покопалась в складках плаща и извлекла что-то очень маленькое. Терези не могла разобрать, что именно: небольшое цилиндрическое устройство с незнакомой ей технической маркировкой. Миниатюризация или какой-то способ сжатия? 

\- Вроде того.   
\- Хорошо. Рада, что ты случайно смогла добраться до нас, Мисс Марьям.   
\- У кого-нибудь тут есть молоток? - спросила Вриска. В её голосе была печаль. - Или что-нибудь, знаете, похожее на молоток?   
\- Только мой хуй, - автоматически ляпнула Терези и тут же замолкла. _Извини_ , сказал Дейв. _Слишком хороший случай, чтобы упускать_. Она прочистила горло. - В смысле, нет, у меня нет запасного молотка. Ты справишься так?   
\- Наверно, - грустно сказала Вриска. - По крайней мере, у меня есть эта шикарная рука робота. 

Страйдеры выстроились в линию: теперь их было восемь. Восемь Страйдеров. Никто не стоил восьми Страйдеров. _Один_ Страйдер был смертельным приговором, _два_ означали, что ты просто невероятно надоедлив. _Восемь_ были просто глупостью. У Терези было два сломанных ребра, разбитый нос, изувеченная рука, сильная потеря крови и, судя по всему, сотрясение мозга; а в сотне футов под ними её моирейл умирал в одиночестве. 

Она наклонилась и взяла свой меч в здоровую руку. 

\- Дамы! - сказала она и взмахнула клинком. - Давайте постараемся закончить с этим поскорее.


	12. Карнавал

Клоун-сектант не разговаривал: просто вёл Солукса по извилистой тропе между скатами раскрашенных в конфетную полоску шатров и вздрагивал от ночного ветра. Трава была грязной и пожухлой, словно уже сотни ног до них прошлись здесь. Время от времени Солуксу приходилось переступать через натянутый трос или металлический колышек, торчащий из земли. Он был рад, что плащ вернулся. Здесь было холодно.

Истории явно преувеличивали. Не было гниющих трупов, висящих в сетях из спутавшегося полотна; не было голов на пиках, не было жутких зазывал с зашитыми ртами, разносящих сахарную вату, из которой торчали свежие глазные яблоки. Это место выглядело просто как заброшенная ярмарка. По какой-то причине, от этого становилось только хуже. Будки и киоски стояли тёмными и пустым, один даже обвалился сам в себя. В тентах, мимо которых они проходили, не было видно ничего, кроме черноты. Обветшалая карусель с мускулистыми зверями в равных интервалах друг от друга, всё ещё ярко раскрашенными и с глупыми выражениями на мордах. Заброшенный аттракцион "Сбей кокос", лишь один кокос щеголевато валяется на своём месте. То тут, то там на стенках шатров или на задах киосков кто-то намалевал символ вязкой пурпурной краской: грубое улыбающееся лицо из двух маленьких кружков для глаз, одного большого для носа и длинной кривой рта. Звёзды над головой были белыми, как лёд, и безжалостно острыми. 

Пока они шли вдоль края ещё одного шатра, он спросил:

\- Это был ты, верно? Тот парень на улице. Снаружи от "Тинкербула".   
\- Как, ёб твою мать, скажешь, братюнь, - сказал клоун и повернул голову, чтобы одарить Солукса широкой и неприятной ухмылкой.   
\- Не надо ебать мне мозги, чел. Откуда ты знал? Как долго ты вообще следил за мной?   
\- Останови мыслю и призадумайся на секунду, - сказал клоун, на этот раз не оглядываясь. - Вспомни всё тщательно. Ты представил себе этого праведного уёбка стоящего на улице, но у него даже не хватает ума носить плащ под разъебучим дождём, - перешагнул через очередной трос, не сбавляя шага. - Ты представляешь себе все до последней ёбаной тени вокруг его долговязой задницы, а, маленький хакер? 

Солукс моргнул и задумался. Бетон гладкий от дождя, плавающая рябь аргонового оранжевого света отражается в лужах чёрного стекла, и сектант стоит, широко и молитвенно расправив руки...

\- _Сукин ты сын_. 

Клоун издал клокочущий цыкающий звук.

\- Не стоит жрать наркоту, братюнь. От этого твой котелок ржавеет, и ты начинаешь видеть _всякую_ жуткую поебень, которой на самом деле нет.   
\- Как долго? - требовательно спросил Солукс. - Сколько времени ты сидел в моём мозгу?   
\- Горчичный горшок, - ответил клоун, - ты когда-нибудь слышал ёбланскую поговорку о том, что говорить с самим собой - первый знак безумия?   
\- Ага. 

Косматая грива волос качнулась влево, вправо, влево, хотя его голова не поворачивалась.

\- Говорить с самим собой нихера не знак безумия. Первый знак ёбаного безумия - это когда ты начинаешь отвечать тебе. 

Прежде, чем Солукс мог придумать что-то умное в ответ на это, клоун неожиданно и без предупреждения завернул влево под приколотую полу шатра, мимо которого они шли. Он последовал за ним, наклонив голову, чтобы не зацепиться рогами за ткань. 

Интерьер внутри тента, в отличие от тех, в которые он заглядывал, был тёплым и хорошо освещённым, сильно пахло древесной стружкой, покрывающей доски, устилавшие пол. Мебели почти не было. Свет исходил от хрустальной люстры в стиле барокко, которая невероятным образом висела на цепи, свисавшей с самой вершины конической крыши, где сужающиеся красные и белые полосы наконец встречались в одной точке. Люстра смотрелась куда уместнее на Вилле Ампора, а не в цирковом тенте. Прямо под люстрой стоял стул с длинными ножками, так что сидение находилось футах в шести над полом. Сидевший на нём был индивидуумом среднего телосложения в идеальном белом фраке поверх зелёной рубашки, цвет которой напомнил Солуксу о конфетах, которые они ели с Терези на платформе в тоннеле. Его брюки и ботинки были безупречного белого цвета, одна нога лениво заброшена на другую, вместо головы - гладкая и полностью бесцветная белая сфера. Одна рука в перчатке покоилась на подлокотнике стула, сжимая то, что выглядело, как зелёная верёвка; после секундного замешательства Солукс осознал, что это был лошадиный кнут. 

Всё же, у него не было времени долго разглядывать инспектора манежа. Четыре металлические клетки, цилиндрической формы и выше роста тролля, стояли вокруг стула: две спереди, две сзади, как башни. Три из них, по всей видимости, были пусты. Четвёртая - стоящая перед стулом слева от Солукса - содержала юную девушку в длинном чёрном платье, перевязанном в талии пурпурным поясом. Её руки сжимали прутья клетки, волосы были бледными, почти что белыми. 

Она увидела его, и её глаза слегка расширились, но она не двинулась с места. 

\- А, Мистер Каптор, - произнёс инспектор. У него не было рта, но голос звучал чётко, холодно и точно: аккуратные гласные, резкие согласные. - Добрый вечер. Благодарю за то, что присоединились к нам. Меня зовут Скратч. 

Солукс глянул на него, потом вернул взгляд на Роуз.

\- Неплохой костюм. Что ты такое? Автомат безопасности? ИскИн?   
\- Нечто куда более сложное, чем любое из них, - ответил Скратч. - Но да, если это поможет, вы можете думать обо мне, как о необычайно сложном искусственном интеллекте. Мне не нравится этот термин: что делает один интеллект более искусственным, чем другой? Но эти названия, увы, устоялись.   
\- Ага, у меня есть ещё пара вещей, которые тебе не понравятся, - сказал Солукс. - Вытащи мою подругу из этой клетки, или цирк уедет из города с большим шумом.   
\- Ваша верность делает вам честь! В последний раз, когда вы встречались с Мисс Лалонд, она продала ваш мозг голодному богу. Я думал, что это как минимум уязвит вашу гордость. - Скратч переменил позу на стуле. - Скажите, вы уже успели познакомиться с Мистером Макарой? 

Солукс повернулся. Клоун-сектант, который всё ещё стоял у его правого локтя, тоже повернулся и выбросил вперёд длиннопалую ладонь с кривыми и грязными когтями. Солукс проигнорировал её и сказал:

\- Макара?   
\- Так меня зовут, - клоун утвердительно наклонил голову.   
\- Быть того не может. Невозможно, бля. Гамзии Макара? Ты тот парень из истории. Тот, который нашёл Карнавал. Ты же _мёртв_.   
\- Чертовски, ёб твою мать, верно, - учтиво сказал клоун. - Ты сейчас стоишь и треплешься с охеренно дохлым уёбком.   
\- Это полная херня, - сказал Солукс, но он знал, что это не так. Узоры в коде клоуна озадачивали его всю дорогу, пока они пробирались между шатрами. У него была подпись органики - никакого чистого программного кода, даже ИскИна, а вполне отличительная мешанина живого пользователя - но при этом у него не было никаких следов подключения: ни волшебной нити, бегущей вдоль нитей медиума к интерфейсу или шлюзу. Либо программа была очень, очень умело замаскирована под органику, вместе с её излишествами и неэффективностями, либо органика каким-то образом была отделена, чтобы действовать, как программа. Первое казалось бессмысленным. Последнее было невозможно. Но, в конце концов, ветра в медиуме тоже не было.   
\- Уверяю вас, - сказал Скратч. - Мой спутник больше не является живым. Он, биологически говоря, прекратил своё существование. Он экс-Макара. 

Гамзии улыбнулся. Солукс встряхнулся и сосредоточился. Он точно должен был спросить - _что? как?_ \- и он точно не собирался развлекать эту выставку уродов.

\- Слушай, - сказал он, снова повернувшись к Скратчу. - Мне нравится, как вы тут устроились, но я обещал, что завершу работу, и я собираюсь завершить её, не важно, сколько ещё мёртвых подружек, ёбнутых глюкавых циклов и мудацких клоунов ты против меня выставишь, так что давай обойдёмся без лишней поебени? Вытащи Роуз из клетки и свали нахрен с моего пути, или я пройду через тебя. Время пошло. 

К его удивлению, он обнаружил, что это была не просто бравада. Теперь в нём на самом деле кипела злость, какой он не чувствовал уже давно, со времён катастрофы. Не усталое презрение, на котором он держался в свои ночи изгнания, болтаясь по улицам с тупым негодованием, наполнявшим его котелок, как статический шум, мутный от дымки дешёвого пива из зелёных бутылок, красных таблеток из пластиковых пузырьков и рюмок очищенной, валяясь в просыпанном мусоре в тёмных переулках и ощущая кислый вкус рвоты в носу. Когда он увидел Арадию, мёртвую, мрачную и одинокую, что-то встряхнулось и освободилось в нём: воспоминание о ярости, как минимум. Это была старая ярость, быстрая и безжалостная, и он обнял её, как кружку горячего кофе зимним утром. Всё это был просто код, и он ломал код. 

Скратч сделал элегантный жест свободной рукой.

\- А, да. Непростительная небрежность с моей стороны. Мистер Макара мёртв, а я никогда не жил, но вот вы? Вы, Мистер Каптор, _умираете_ , и, насколько я понимаю, этот процесс имеет быстрый характер. - Потом он чуть наклонился вперёд: не драматический жест, а просто чуть опустил широкие плечи. Стул скрипнул. - Как бы вам хотелось _перестать_ умирать? 

Солукс смотрел на него. 

\- У меня сложилось такое впечатление, что все, в конце концов, перестают умирать.   
\- Забавно, - сказал Скратч, - но я имел в виду не это. Нет, я говорю о... не совсем жизни, но чём-то лучшем. Загробной жизни, возможно.   
\- Я не могу уделить тебе время на сраную беседу о Мученике, - спокойно сказал Солукс. 

Тон голоса подразумевал, что Скратч наморщил бы нос, если бы ему было, что морщить.

\- Бог ты мой. Нет, ничего такого провинциального. Я здесь не для того, чтобы навязывать вам памфлеты, Мистер Каптор; я высоко ценю ваш интеллект, который, вообще-то, является основным моментом вопроса. - Он снова откинулся назад. - У меня для вас очень простое предложение. Вы меня выслушаете? Ваше согласие никоим образом не предопределено заранее.  
\- У тебя тридцать секунд. После этого бивневый зверь Нелли пакует свой гидростатический цепкий нос.   
\- Я никогда не понимал, почему именно эта песенка вновь появилась в Альтернии, - задумчиво сказал Скратч. - Шутка больше не работает. Ну, не важно. Предложение таково: вне зависимости от успеха или провала вашей попытки извлечь Наследника и распространения идеи смены режима правления - о, прошу, не надо так смотреть на меня - лично вы находитесь в крупной беде. Ваше тело, уж простите мне прямолинейность, рушится. Вы уже подверглись метаболическому отключению и интрапаренхиматозному кровоизлиянию, полная остановка сердечнососудистой системы всего лишь в нескольких нетвёрдых шагах от вас. Мне не нужно быть Провидцем... - он сделал свободной рукой жест в сторону Роуз, которая застыла, смотрела на Солукса через прутья клетки, - чтобы увидеть, что ваше будущее будет не самым здоровым.   
\- Да, я знаю, - сказал Солукс, хотя услышать это сказанным настолько прямо, настолько цинично чётким безжалостным голосом было тяжело, его руки затряслись. Он затолкал их карманы, чтобы Скратч не заметил. - Знал это ещё когда врубался.   
\- Вы знаете это, - ответил Скратч, - однако, как мне кажется, Мистер Каптор, вы не осознаёте этого. Все рациональные разумы сжимаются от перспективы умереть. Ваш интеллект не освобождает вас от этого страха. Вы зашли настолько далеко, держась на адреналине, ужасе и амбиции именно потому, что не осмеливались повернуться и посмотреть во тьму, наступающую вам на пятки. Вы умрёте, и вы будете мёртвы окончательно: от вас не останется ничего. Или, может быть, вы всё же выживете? В коматозном, овощевидном состоянии, будете плавать сотню ночей в стазис-коконе, прежде чем будет принято решение отключить вас. Если вам повезёт, вы отделаетесь параличом всего, что ниже шеи. Я уверен, что кто-нибудь обязательно будет выкатывать ваше инвалидное кресло в сад время от времени, чтобы вы могли послушать пение птиц.  
\- Просто заебись, - напряжённо сказал Солукс. - Почему бы тебе не рассказать ещё подробнее о том, насколько быстро я превращаюсь в жидкое дерьмо? Это прекрасно помогает мне расслабиться и внимательно тебя слушать. 

Скратч развёл руки. Кнут куда-то исчез; должно быть, он уже сказал самое главное.

\- Смерть не обязательно должна быть концом, Солукс. Я могу освободить вас. 

Солукс инстинктивно посмотрел направо, где всё ещё продолжал стоять клоун, наблюдавший за ним. Макара утвердительно наклонил голову.

\- Тебе бы лучше внимательно, блядь, слушать, братюнь, - строго сказал он. - Зловещие святые истины оглашают здесь сегодня.   
\- И что Он погребен был, и что воскрес в третий день, по Писанию, - сказал Скратч. - Бедный Гамзии умер, найдя способ вернуться ко мне! И теперь его вера была вознаграждена, ибо он живёт, служа мне. Это Карнавал, друг мой. Мы не нуждаемся в _плоти_.   
\- Погоди-ка, блядь, секунду. Ты хочешь сказать, что ты можешь - что? Каким-то образом сохранить моё сознание? Переписать данные? Это невозможно.   
\- Для Альтернианской технологии - несомненно, - согласился Скратч. - Я не являюсь Альтернианской технологией. Я значительно старше вашей Империи и значительно мудрее. Мне потребует лишь мгновение, чтобы прервать нить, которая связывает путами ваш искромётный разум, вместе с его юностью, его силой, его великими идеями, с истекающим кровью мешком мяса, к которому вы никогда не испытывали особой привязанности, - он снова наклонился вперёд. - Вы могли бы быть _свободным_ , Солукс! Свободным, как вы всегда хотели этого! Свободным парить на сияющих крыльях над бесконечными каналами и дворцами _знаний_. Вселенная данных, никаких стен, удерживающих вас. Разум такой силы и сообразительности встречается слишком редко, чтобы тратить его на смерть. Вы должны жить и сидеть по правую руку подле меня, как зловещий Мистер Макара сидит по мою левую руку. 

Солукс задумался. Он помнил, как чувствовал себя, когда в первый раз попробовал мёд и врубился в первый раз после нескольких перигеев, на том странном недостроенном чердаке, где Канайя держала нож в десяти футах от его спины. Он помнил, как атомный огонь пронзил его конечности, и ощущение глубины, ощущение того, как пространства снова собираются вокруг него. До катастрофы он иногда задавался вопросом, не чувствуют ли морские жители того же, когда входят в воду: когда расправляются их плавники, зрение обостряется, и они могут двигаться в любом желаемом направлении, а не только вперёд, назад, влево и вправо. Тогда, на чердаке, он знал это наверняка. Это было всё равно, что снова получить возможность дышать. 

\- " _Пока у нас есть тела, и наши души осквернены их ядом, мы ни за что не сможем по-настоящему получить то, чего желаем - то есть того, как мы утверждаем, что является истиной_ ", - сказал Скратч, словно читая по памяти, что, скорее всего, он и делал. - " _Ибо тело обременят нас тысячами обязанностей по причине того, что за ним нужно следить; и более того, если одолеет нас болезнь, она задержит нас в нашем поиске истины. И тело наполняет нас привязанностями и желаниями, страхами и разнообразными фантазиями, и бесконечной бессмыслицей, настолько, что, как говорится, мы не можем мыслить ни о чём правильно и подлинно. И все войны, революции и битвы проистекали из тела и его желаний, и ничего более: это жажда денег порождает конфликт, и это тело заставляет нас искать деньги, поскольку мы рабы, служащие ему. Так что очевиден факт того, что если мы хотим достичь чистого знания, мы должны освободиться от тела и мы должны взирать одной лишь душой_ ". Это Платон, которого в вашем случае не было.   
\- И я буду, кем, - спросил Солукс, пытаясь придать голосу интонацию того, что это неплохая идея, но он видит в ней некоторые недостатки, - твоим слугой или что?

\- Или что, - Скратч наклонил свою странную белую голову. - Чуть больше чем слуга, но меньше, чем ровня. Агент, пожалуй? Или ангел, если угодно. Я висел в ветвях на ветру девять долгих ночей, Мистер Каптор: мне принадлежит и королевство, и сила, и слава. Терпеливый, внимательный Гамзии служит мне Памятью, но вы? С вашей скоростью и вашим огнём? Вы могли бы быть моей Мыслью.   
\- У меня есть подруга в мире мяса, - сказал он. - Я сказал, что вернусь к ней.   
\- Нет, - мягко ответил Скратч, - не говорили. _Она_ сказала, что вернётся к _вам_. Вы очень осторожно избегали подобных обещаний, потому что были прекрасно осведомлены о том, что даже в маловероятном случае того, что вы переживёте вход в Имперскую сеть, вы выйдете из неё с физическими и психическими характеристиками печёной картофелины. Ложь недомолвки, пусть и милосердная, как мне кажется. 

Мысли о Терези напомнили ему о предстоящем, и он почувствовал укол ненависти к себе от того, что он слишком увлёкся панорамой, которую расписывал Скратч, вместо того чтобы думать.

\- Как насчёт всех остальных? - сказал он. - Я не говорю, что я согласен, но допустим, что так. Ты обрываешь связь, я остаюсь в медиуме. Что произойдёт с моими друзьями? 

Скратч замер, по всей видимости, обдумывая вопрос. Потом сказал:

\- Полагаю, вас больше всего беспокоит Мисс Пайроп?   
\- Да.   
\- Она справляется весьма неплохо, если уж на то пошло. Я приглядываю за ней. Она встретила некоторые проблемы со Страйдером, но, благодаря комбинации мастерства рукопашного боя и необычайной целеустремлённости, похоже, она смогла с ним справиться. Я сомневаюсь, что какая либо из иных систем защиты дворца теперь может доставить ей неприятности. 

Солукс не стал даже пытаться прятать ухмылку. 

\- Ништяк. Что насчёт Вантаса и Лейжон?   
\- Их не потревожили. И не потревожат. Никому не нужно умирать, Солукс. Вашим друзьям будет позволено беспрепятственно покинуть Дворец. Великолепная Мисс Пайроп с высокой долей вероятности получит предложение работы. У меня нет интереса увеличивать количество трупов, и когда исчезнет угроза короне, этот интерес пропадёт и у Императрицы. 

Он закусил губу и сказал:

\- Ладно. Сделка такова. Ты позволяешь мне закончить мою работу и освободить Наследника. После этого я весь твой. Можешь превратить меня в ангела, можешь использовать меня для дефрагментации своего винта, можешь делать со мной что угодно, мне уже будет похрен.   
\- А. Нет, так не пойдёт, - сказал Скратч деликатным мелодичным тоном вежливого сожаления: " _прошу прощения, сэр, он на совещании_ ". - Наследник должен остаться на месте. Жизненно необходимо, чтобы Её Императорская Снисходительность оставалась на Альтернианском троне ещё как минимум ещё несколько вариаций. Вы ещё не видите всей картины; но вы увидите её.   
\- А Роуз? - спросил Солукс, заранее зная ответ. Она не отводила с него глаз.   
\- Провидица принадлежит мне. Равно как и Ведьма, и даже Рыцарь, каким бы непокорным и назойливым источником лишних затрат моего времени он ни был. Это программы, Мистер Каптор, и в самом буквальном смысле они являются моей собственностью. Я не желаю им зла! Они очень драгоценны для меня. Но я не могу позволить им вот так просто распространиться по свободному рынку. Вы понимаете ценность проприетарного программного обеспечения.   
\- Ага, клетки мне нравятся. Очень мило и изящно. Итак, я бросаю миссию, присоединяюсь к твоей команде, и все остаются жить; или я посылаю тебя подальше, мой мозг вытекает через мои глаза, а все остальные рискуют попасться?   
\- Коротко и точно, - сказал Скратч довольным голосом. - Как мне кажется, тут едва ли есть выбор; но я оставляю окончательное решение за вами. 

Он просмотрел всё с самого начала. Бар " У Тинкербула" и поцарапанный угловой столик, Тав Нитрам полирует стакан. Серкет и Канайя. Фефери Пейшес с её искренней добротой и её ужасный тупорылый моирейл. Эквиус Заххак, лежащий в луже собственной синей крови с мёртвыми глазами, смотрящими в никуда. Котодевушка-убийца и низкокровный пророк, застрявшие на вершине дикого стебля в комнате полной ароматных свечей. Волосы Арадии, мокрые от дождя, и её руки на картах, выражение на её лице, когда он вышел из комнаты, ни счастливое, ни грустное, просто смотрящую на него. Арадия, говорящая, что ей нравится его куртка. 

Терези Пайроп. Крохотный ухмыляющийся Законокаратель, которая уже дважды спасла его жизнь. Она сделала ему бутерброд и купила ему пиво, и убила как минимум двенадцать троллей, и это только те, кого он насчитал. Она была сообразительной и безжалостной и, скорее всего, умнее его, и у неё были зеркала там, где должны были быть глаза, и в затхлом полумраке мотеля она клала руки на его плечи и сжимала их: он чувствовал прикосновение твёрдых пальцев, разминающих самые худшие узлы, а потом она обнимала его и крепко прижимала к себе, её кожа была такой же гладкой, как и его, но гораздо приятнее и холоднее, и она прижималась сухими губами к краям его наспинных разъёмов. 

\- Ага, - сказал он. - Слушай... сделай мне одолжение, хорошо? Дай мне поговорить с Роуз. 

Гамзии передёрнул локтями. Голос Скратча оставался бесцветным и пустым:

\- Лично?   
\- Не. Прямо здесь. Я просто хочу удостовериться, что она в порядке.   
\- В таком случае, прошу. Хотя я бы посоветовал вам быть кратким. Вы, как вы сами столь наглядно выразились, превращаетесь в жидкое дерьмо. 

Солукс вынул руки из карманов джинсов и двинулся в сторону занятой клетки. Роуз смотрела, как он подошёл ближе, её взгляд был почти что таким же отстранённым и нечитаемым, как и белая сфера Скратча. Приблизившись на шесть футов, он остановился. 

Её чёрное платье доставало почти до пола, оно было очень простым, с высоким вырезом, и зазубренный шов казался не слишком модным: он был жёваным и рваным, то тут, то там торчали отдельные нити. Её бесполезные тупые когти были всё такими же пурпурными, как и в его снах, её губы были окрашены в тот же цвет, и ему, наверно, не стоило смотреть на её рот. 

\- Привет, - сказал он.   
\- Привет, - ответила она. 

Он подождал пару секунд, просто чтобы насолить Скратчу. Потом сказал:

\- Я так полагаю, что ты не будешь пытаться сказать мне " _нет, Солукс, не делай этого_ ".   
\- Я не могу, - сказала она. - Всё, что он сказал тебе, было абсолютной верно. Он не пытается ввести тебя в заблуждение, и он никогда не лжёт. - Что-то всё-таки было? Какое-то крохотное напряжение в её челюсти; какое-то нервное подёргивание за спокойным фиолетовым взглядом.   
\- Даже в той части, когда он говорил о тебе, как о своей собственности?   
\- Даже в той части.   
\- Мда. Я так и подумал.   
\- Мне правда жаль, - тихо сказала она. 

Это застало его врасплох.

\- Из-за чего?   
\- Из-за Ямы Отсеивания. Из-за Дальнего Кольца. В твоём мозгу был расставлен силок, и я толкнула тебя туда.   
\- Ох, бля! Да об этом уже _давным-давно_ забыли, - сказал он и потянулся к заднему карману. - Просто плюнь на это. Эй, ты же не настоящая девушка, верно? 

Уголок её рта дёрнулся, что, возможно, означало улыбку, и она сказала:

\- Нет. Нет, боюсь, я не настоящая девушка. Можно поспорить о том, была ли я ей вообще когда-нибудь.   
\- Значит ли это, что ты не любишь цветы? - спросил он, вытаскивая руку и протягивая вперёд. 

Она лежала на его ладони: идеальная роза, чёрная как тушь, слои лепестков раскрывались во все стороны от плотного центра. Он почувствовал краткий трепет гордости, несмотря на всё. 

Она смотрела на розу, но прежде чем она могла ответить, Солукс присел на корточки и смахнул опилки перед своими ногами, открыв узкую щель между двумя досками. Он ущипнул нижнюю часть цветка и вытянул тонкий зелёный стебель шести дюймов в длину, словно вытащил меч из ножен. Действуя как можно осторожнее, он направил стебель в щель и протолкнул кончик вниз. Он вошёл без усилий. Потом Солукс поднялся и стряхнул опилки с ладони пальцами другой руки.

Всё произошло даже быстрее, чем он надеялся. Холст стенок тента тихо пошёл рябью вокруг них от неожиданного порыва ветра, а потом длинный зелёный побег пробился через доски пола, обвился вокруг прута клетки, увеличиваясь с невозможно большой скоростью. За ним появился второй, потом третий. Воздух был полон тихими скользящими шумами, словно распутывалась верёвка. Он повернулся и увидел дюжину побегов: любознательные завитки тряслись и хватались, ползли вверх, извиваясь вокруг прутьев клетки и ножек стула инспектора. Гамзии смотрел себе под ноги, его размалёванное лицо выражало крайнее удивление: два толстых побега схватили его, обернувшись вокруг ног и удерживая их на месте, прежде чем разветвиться на множество маленьких ростков и поползти вверх к его груди. Пока Солукс наблюдал, один из завитков выбросился в сторону, как язык, и обвился вокруг руки клоуна. 

Он снова повернулся к Роуз. Клетка теперь была похожа на затейливую садовую беседку: настолько плотно она была обвита зеленью, металл прутьев был почти невидим, хотя общая бочкообразная структура была очевидной. Аккуратные чёрные бутоны выступили в некоторых местах среди листьев, один из них со слышимым хлопком раскрылся в новый цветок - почти идеальная, он знал это, копия того, который он посадил, но не совсем такой же. Ни один из них не будет точно таким же. Донёсся глухой металлический скрежет и гудение, когда дверь клетки отворилась, и Роуз толкнула её, срывая тонкие стебельки и листья, застрявшие на пути. Она вышла наружу. 

\- Нам надо двигаться, - сказал он. - Прямо сейчас. 

Она не задавала дурацких вопросов, просто взмахнула рукой. Солукс в последний раз глянул на Скратча, примотанного к своему стулу дюжиной зелёных оков, на его отвороте раскрылся первый цветок. Потом тент, клоун и Скратч исчезли, и вместо них вокруг Роуз и Солукса раскрылась и засияла обширная световая сеть Имперской системы, похожая на облако серебряного волокна. 

Он посмотрел вниз. Ну, разумеется: артерия данных была прямо под ними, идеально гладкая толстая линия спокойного небесно-синего света, которая подверглась вторжению. Нити ярко-зелёного цвета растекались по её поверхности, извиваясь и опутывая по всей длине. Темная, утыканная шипами, масса набухла в точке, где пересекались две нити, что-то вроде звездообразного геометрического всплеска чёрного света, как опухоль в кристалле. 

\- Бог ты мой, - сказала Роуз. Он посмотрел на неё: она тоже разглядывала извивающиеся щупальца. На секунду он запаниковал, что она сейчас закричит " _что, что ты натворил??_ ", но Роуз просто сказала: - это восхитительно, - и он чуть не вздохнул от облегчения вслух.   
\- Я назвал его Вирусом Чёрной Розы, - гордо сообщил он. - Мерзкий _ублюдок_.   
\- Да, это я вижу, - она подняла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом. - Этот код превосходен. Мне потребовалось бы много часов, чтобы разобрать его. Как, ради всего святого, ты умудрился найти время на него?   
\- Я работал над ранней версией ещё на вилле, - признался он. - Но вообще он должен был быть гораздо умнее. Видишь ли, они хотели, чтобы я открыл замки на Наследнике, но никто не мог сказать, _чем_ он вообще, блин, заперт. Я не могу сделать ключ под замок, которого никогда не видел. Поэтому я решил...   
-... сделать программу, которая вскрывает _всё подряд_ , - закончила она и улыбнулась. - По тому принципу, что двери можно просто выбить.   
\- Ага, по сути да. Это универсальный ликвидатор. Если он находит замок, он вскрывает его и движется дальше в поисках следующего. Рандомизированные итерации означают, что автоматы не могут охватить все созданные им процессы, - он инстинктивно почесал голову, хотя в медиуме никогда ничего не чесалось. - Проблема была с доставкой. Я собирался подцепить его к умной бомбе и загрузить эту дрянь удалённо, с безопасного расстояния, но потом всё пошло прахом. В итоге мне пришлось всё дописывать за две ночи в дерьмовом мотеле, страдая от трясучки и постоянных кровотечений из носа, а Терези пыталась кормить меня каким-то просто жутким карри. Я не мог потратить ещё одну ночь на написание бомбы для доставки.   
\- Поэтому ты обратил себя в Троянского Коня. 

Он пожал плечами.

\- Это был единственный способ. Использовать моё собственное сознание как агент проникновения вируса. Это значит, что мне нужно было лишь ввести свой разум за пределы сетки безопасности. Система отбросила бы заражённый пакет в ту же секунду, как засекла, но заражённый _пользователь_? На такое дерьмо они не сканируют. 

Роуз смотрела на него с выражением, которое он не мог нормально охарактеризовать. Было странно так хорошо знать её голос, но в то же время впервые говорить лицом к лицу.

\- Я так полагаю, ты случайно забыл сказать Терези о том, что это, несомненно, убьёт тебя.   
\- Мда, - он заставил себя не отводить взгляд. - Совсем запамятовал рассказать о самоубийственной части этого забега. Хотя она наверняка что-то подозревала. Разберётся потом сама.   
\- Мистер Каптор, - сказала она, и теперь в её голосе отчётливо звучало удовольствие, - мы ещё сделаем из вас Провидца. 

Они повернули головы и оглядели сеть, наблюдали, как зелёные вирусные нити жадно распространяются по сотням узких волокон данных. После нескольких секунд она сказала:

\- Идём.   
\- Идём? Роуз, мне конец, - он беспомощно развёл руки. - Можешь хоть двусторонний трезубец в меня воткнуть. Это была моя часть игры. Я только что вскрыл вообще все протоколы безопасности Имперского Дворца одновременно и расписался своим именем поперёк всей сраной системы. Наследник свободен. Терези может забрать ядро и уехать в рассвет, и, готов поспорить, что через неделю-другую они будут говорить "долгой жизни Императрице Фефери". А я свою сраную работу _сделал_. Теперь мне осталось лишь сдохнуть здесь.   
\- Я знаю. Ты поступил очень храбро. Отверг его предложение.   
\- Думаешь, меня оно соблазняло? - спросил он, пытаясь произнести это небрежно.   
\- Я знаю, что соблазняло. Как оно могло тебя не соблазнять? Он предлагал тебе то, чего ты хотел всю свою жизнь.   
\- Не, иметь тело вполне нормально, - неубедительно сказал он. - Есть, знаешь, много чего хорошего. Жрачка, кофе, всё такое. 

Она остановилась и сказала. 

\- Солукс, когда тебе было восемь вариаций, ты взломал сервер управления дронами и вычеркнул своё имя из списков Жатвы, потому что это было _проще, чем заниматься сексом_. 

Он не мог заливаться краской в киберпространстве. Просто смотрел на неё, приоткрыв рот, но когда она встретилась с ним взглядом, в её глазах была лишь грусть. Разумеется, она знала это; ну что он за идиот, она же просидела в его голове несколько недель без его ведома. Но всё же, слышать, как она говорит о вещах, о которых он всегда молчал...

\- Я полюбила тебя в тот момент, когда нашла, - сказала она. 

Смерть Имперской системы была бесшумной. Вокруг него осыпались и обваливались, словно снег с двери, стены льда, чёрные стеклянные розы расцветали на гладких бледных краях ядер данных, защитные структуры разлетались, словно прах на ветру, которого он не мог чувствовать, и всё это в полной, абсолютной тишине. 

\- Почему?   
\- Потому что, - сказала она, - я тоже сделала такое однажды, - и она взяла его руку в свою. - И я хотела бы дать тебе то, что он предлагал. Я хотела бы освободить тебя. Но грешникам нет покоя, и мы ещё не закончили.   
\- Наследник свободен, - беспомощно повторил Солукс. Всё это время он концентрировался на одной фразе: _освободи Наследника, освободи Наследника. Освободи Наследника, и хорошие ребята победят._ И правда, надо было догадаться, что будущее Альтернианской Империи не могло быть решено одним раундом игры в Захват Флага, но он предпочитал работать с одной чётко установленной целью в разуме: взломай то, вытащи это, укради другое. Он ненавидел побочные задания. Всегда играл на победу. Желание _спать_ было невероятным, даже здесь. 

\- Терези в опасности, - возразила Роуз. Он уставился на неё.   
\- Что?   
\- Мой бестолковый моирейл, - сказала она, - связался своим сознанием с _твоим_ бестолковым моирейлом, тем самым породив обширную вращающуюся сингулярность бестолковости, в которую никто не сможет посмотреть и уйти неизменённым. Боюсь, она может умереть. Дейв не оставит её: Дейв, он... - её лицо на мгновение переменилось, - не слишком хорошо умеет оставлять других. Даже когда ему приказывают. 

Кристаллические вены сети, казалось, опадали вокруг него. Он крепко схватил руку Роуз, чтобы холодный укол осязательного ощущения пробежал прямиком в то, что осталось от его мозга, и сказал:

\- Где?   
\- Следуй за мной, - и она взмахнула свободной рукой. Сеть данных запульсировала и поплыла, и он на секунду подумал, что чувствует вкус крови, и что он знает, что это означает...

Они стояли в голом сером коридоре, в котором не было совершенно ничего интересного, даже текстура стен не была различима: самая низкокачественная виртуальность, из тех, которые используют для рабочего пространства при строительстве, куда не забредёт ни один пользователь. Это был киберпространственный эквивалент шахты для обслуживания: путь для техников, чтобы побыстрее и прямо добраться до кишок системы. Если ты набредал на такой, то это означало, что ты мог выйти куда угодно. Никто никогда не беспокоился о том, чтобы устанавливать защиту на такой глубине, а это означало, что у тебя был свободный доступ во все уголки системы без лишних вопросов. Здесь не было следов развившейся листвы или проросших побегов, что было вполне логично: он сказал Чёрной Розе искать замки, а здесь никаких замков не было. 

В дальнем конце коридора была дверь, пожалуй, в тридцати футах от них. Между дверью и ними стоял Гамзии Макара. Он держал в обеих руках по ярко-раскрашенной жонглёрской булаве, и он больше не улыбался. 

Солукс сжал кулаки. 

\- Неплохой, ёб твою мать, трюк ты провернул, пацан, - сказал клоун. - Очень, ёб твою мать, неплохой.   
\- Ага, - ответил Солукс и маниакально ухмыльнулся. - Должно быть, это было какое-то чудо.   
\- Полегче, малец, - Гамзии задумчиво похлопал себя булавой по ноге. - Не стоит так просто разбрасываться этим волшебным словом, маленький ламер. Или ты решил перейти прямо к ёбаному _богохульству_ , еретической, блядь, поебени и попыткам выдать её за слова Мессий? - он тоже ухмыльнулся: медленно, сонно и, как подозревал Солукс, раз в пять страшнее, чем его попытка. - Братюнь может даже немного обиться на такое. Смекаешь?   
\- Ты жалкий клоунский обмудок, - сказал Солукс, делая шаг вперёд. - Ты просто _жалок_. Всё трындишь и трындишь о какой-то херне. Меня уже тошнит от твоего дерьма, меня тошнит от твоего дурацкого культа, меня тошнит смотреть на твоё по-уродски размалёванное хлебало, у меня сегодня _ночь не задалась_ , и я собираюсь вырвать твой раздув и затолкать тебе в жопу. И если я когда-нибудь встречу твоих ёбаных Мессий, я сожгу их обоих и обоссу трупы, - он прервался. - Тебе достаточно богохульства? Я могу продолжить. 

Гамзии усмехнулся. 

\- Малыш Каптор. Маленькая горчичная личинка. Ты действительно уверен, что тебе хватит пороху, ёб твою мать, начистить _это_ праведное рыло? Я резал лёд своими священными тесаками, когда ты ещё не выполз из пещер, сопляк. Я был лучшим хакером во всём сраном мире.   
\- Был, - сказал Солукс и поднял руку, чтобы сорвать очки с лица. 

В одно мгновение Гамзии стоял, подсвеченный идеальным ореолом пурпурного света, словно он вдруг получил возможность флюоресцировать. Потом он начал распадаться на куски. Солукс сначала даже не понял, что происходило: неожиданно силуэт клоуна размыло по краям, а потом он на самом деле начал растворяться, серые пиксели и осколки материи трескались и осыпались. Он поднял руку, всё ещё сжимающую булаву, но медленно: Гамзии с невероятным удивлением смотрел, как всё большие и большие куски того, из чего он там состоял, отваливались от его руки и рассыпались пылью, оставляя только дыры. 

\- Ну что за _ёб твою мать_ , - произнёс Гамзии Макара тоном детского изумления и испарился. 

Солукс тяжело сглотнул. Потом обернулся. Роуз стояла справа и чуть позади от него, держа в руке что-то похожее на тонкую чёрную иглу, кончик которой указывал на пустое место, которое секунду назад было занято. 

\- Боюсь, у нас правда нет времени, - сказала она и заложила иглу за пояс своего платья. - Давай двигаться дальше.   
\- Ты его убила. 

Она прошла вперёд него по коридору в сторону двери.

\- " _Не убивай – но продлевать; жизнь надо ль тщиться помогать?_ " Я стёрла его, Солукс, - она обернулась. - Он умер уже давно. Всё что от него осталось, было призраком данных и не более того. Ты же играл в Довериждение, разве нет? Тьма очень эффективна против Призраков. Идём.   
\- Поверить не могу, что ты провела несколько недель в моей голове, разучивая правила долбаного Довериждения, - пробормотал он и пошёл следом. 

Комната по ту сторону от двери была ещё одним пустым пространством: высокий цилиндр, гладкие серые стены поднимаются к плоской серой крыше далеко вверх. В центре комнаты стоял на коленях парень, на нём не было ничего, кроме джинсов: ноги и грудь голые, руки широко разведены и висят выше головы. Выбора куда деть руки у него не было, поскольку оба запястья были скованы толстыми металлическими наручниками, от которых к кольцам в противоположных стенах комнаты шли точно такие же толстые цепи. Ему было может девять вариаций на вид, и он выглядел представителем того же вида, что и Роуз - нет рогов, что-то в чертах лица было резче и острее, чем у неё - но он был сделан из света: тёплого оранжевого света, который то тут, то там ходил рябью, как поверхность воды. Даже узкие треугольники линз его очков, казалось, были сделаны из того же вещества. 

Когда они вошли, он поднял голову и сказал:

\- Привет, мам.   
\- Привет, Дирк, - сказала Роуз. - Это Солукс Каптор.   
\- Ага, я знаю.   
\- Солукс.. - она сделала странный формальный жест в сторону парня в цепях, словно бы в комнате был кто-то ещё, о ком могла идти речь. - Это Дирк Страйдер.   
\- Страйдер? - тупо сказал он. Потом: - Ох, _бля_. Ты - это они, верно? Ты их мастер-ИскИн.   
\- Чёрт возьми, да, - сказал Дирк Страйдер. - Я, собственной персоной, каждый из этих размахивающих катанами металлических ублюдков в Альтернианской Империи. Ты спросишь меня, как я отслеживаю так много изолированных кластеров восприятия без скатывания в безумие, а я тебе отвечу, что они написали мой код так, что я _не способен_ обезуметь, и ты будешь впечатлён и предложишь мне молодецки стукнуть кулаками, но я с сожалением отвергну предложение. - Он дёрнул одной рукой так, что цепь звякнула. - Но я рад познакомиться.   
\- Я не понимаю, - сказал Солукс. - Вирус должен был вскрыть эти штуки на твоих руках. Я построил его ломать _всё_.   
\- Ладно, я буду честен, это действительно офигенно, - сказал Дирк. - Если бы робо-стояки существовали, я бы сейчас испытывал громаднейший робо-стояк на код этого вируса, и точка. Но эти цепи на сто процентов созданы Скратчем, и они так просто не сломаются.   
\- ИскИн Принц, - сказала Роуз, - контролирует Страйдеров. Страйдеры контролируют Империю.   
\- _L’état, c’est_ , мать его, _moi_ , - подтвердил Дирк.   
\- Я думал, Наследник был ключом к наследованию?   
\- Он был. И он остаётся им, вообще-то, в самом законном смысле термина. Но цель Принца, в отличие от Наследника, состоит не в защите трона, а в защите самой Снисходительности. Страйдеры - её личная стража.   
\- Если вы, ребята, хотите, чтобы Снисходительность освободила большой стул, - сказал Дирк, - вам придётся убрать из уравнения Страйдеров. Вы не могли бы перебить нас даже с целой армией, поверь мне. Вам нужно убить меня. 

Последнюю фразу он произнёс очень непринуждённо. Солукс посмотрел на него. 

\- Херня. Нам нужно вытащить тебя из этих сраных цепей, верно? Дай мне пару минут.   
\- Чувак, без обид, - Дирк криво усмехнулся, - почёт и уважуха твоим навыкам, но мне эти извращения самому не по нраву, и я пытался подобрать кодовое слово к этим железкам уже где-то четыре сотни вариаций. Ты не сможешь сделать это за пару минут.   
\- И у нас всё равно нет двух минут, - добавила Роуз. - Дирк, ты можешь быстро обрисовать Солуксу текущую ситуацию? Я не хотела бы рисковать привлекать внимание своим присутствием.   
\- Конечно. Секунду... - и кривая стена позади него замерцала, а потом дала превосходно чёткую картинку Терези. 

Солукс выругался. Она была ранена: он не мог сказать, насколько сильно, но её лицо было залито бирюзовым, и она держала меч только одной рукой. Пока он смотрел, она поднырнула под клинок Страйдера и ударила снизу вверх, вызвав фонтан искр из его плечевого шва. Робот пошатнулся, но продолжил наступать, заставив её отступить на пару шагов. Позади неё были другие Страйдеры, но они, кажется, не смотрели на неё, слишком занятые...

\- Нихрена себе, - сказал он. - Это что, _Вриска_?   
\- Мне там надирают задницу, - одобрительно сказал Дирк. - В этой комнате прямо какая-то команда берсерков-Ангелов Чарли. Единственная проблема в том, что их только трое, а я только что подозвал ещё двенадцать меня.   
\- Ради, блядь, всего святого! - практически заорал Солукс, впившись глазами в экран, где Терези уклонилась от ещё одного удара. У неё нос был сломан? - Просто... просто _прекрати_ , прекрати драться с ними! Выключись или перейди в режим сбережения энергии, что угодно!  
\- Не получится, чел, - голос ИскИна оставался раздражающе спокойным. - Этого нет в программе. Ты правда думаешь, что будь у меня какая-нибудь форма автономного контроля, я стал бы постоянно убивать малышей? Блин, да я бы попытался побить рекорд галактики по самой большой одновременной Макарене. Цепи не просто сраный символ, знаешь ли. О чёрт, отличный выпад. 

Роуз подошла ближе к нему и смотрела на него со странным отстранённым выражением, которое Солукс только начал понимать.

\- Ты уверен, что другого способа нет?  
\- Роуз, я и этот лабораторный скелет могли бы совместно ковырять эти сраные протоколы своими громадными, мощными мозгами всю ночь напролёт, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы попить и дать пять друг другу, и всё равно к утру бы я был прикованным и послушным, как в херовом фанфике сомнительного содержания. И к этому моменту Дилан, Алекс и Натали уже успеют порубить на сашими, - на экране Терези вогнала свой меч глубоко в глазную линзу Страйдера с такой силой, что Солукс заметил кончик меча, выступивший из обратной стороны гладкой металлической головы. Но от этого клинок застрял, и ещё один робот подходил к ней сзади. - Просто сделай это поскорее, хорошо. Я не хочу больше никого убивать. Это уже так задолбало. 

Солукс не знал, куда смотреть. На Роуз, её фиолетовые глаза, пустые и спокойные; на Дирка, его прозрачную оранжевую кожу, переливающуюся между лопатками, как масло; на Терези, маленькую, окровавленную, решительную, медленно падающую, пока он наблюдал. Размашистый удар Страйдера отсёк бы ей голову, как секатор цветок; она дёрнулась в сторону от меча и выхватила свой, попыталась встать в стойку... 

Роуз сделала шаг вперёд, обхватила ладонью подбородок Дирка; Солукс видел, как её пальцы засияли, словно она прикрыла ими фонарик. Она наклонилась и нежно поцеловала его в лоб, и на мгновение её глаза закрылись. Потом она отступила назад, и Солукс увидел иглу в другой её руке. 

Чёрная точка появилась в центре груди Дирка. Солукс видел, как тонкая нить тьмы выползла из неё, словно трещина на стене. Потом ещё одна. 

\- Ахх, - выдавил Дирк и потянулся. Цепи зазвенели, когда он дёрнул сначала одним, потом другим плечом: чрезмерно сильный, мощный рывок, словно в конце рабочего дня. Чернильные нити гасили массу жидкого оранжевого света. Одна перекинулась на его руку. Дирк ухмыльнулся. - Пора мне оторваться и взлететь к солнцу как ёбаный кусок мусора. 

Он распался. Шума не было: в одно мгновение посреди комнаты стояла на коленях фигура в тёмных очках, а в следующее тысяча осколков оранжевого стекла почти что лениво разлетелась во все стороны. Цепи, вместо того чтобы упасть, просто исчезли. Свет моргнул и пропал. 

Солукс посмотрел на экран. Терези стояла, её рёбра и плечи тяжело опускались и поднимались под заляпанным кровью плащом, меч всё ещё в защитном положении, она яростно смотрела из стороны в сторону, словно пытаясь понять, в чём подвох. Чуть в стороне от неё Вриска подняла руку и почесала голову в странном нехарактерном для неё жесте. Она тоже была в полном беспорядке, но повернулась к Терези с выражением абсолютного непонимания происходящего на лице, которое каким-то образом выглядело до странного смешно на фоне крови и её сияющего роботизированного глаза. Канайя ступила в кадр, одна её рука была мокрой от зелёной крови, она сжимала бок. Другая держала - без особого видимого усилия - работающую цепную пилу. Страйдеры стояли вокруг них, неподвижные и погасшие. Их глаза больше не светились. Вриска вытянула руку и толкнула одного в грудь: тот повалился на спину. 

Солукс обернулся к Роуз, которая всё ещё стояла со своей иглой в руке. 

\- Эй, Ты в порядке?

Она подняла голову и одарила его лёгкой улыбкой.

\- Я искусственный интеллект, Мистер Каптор. Ваш вопрос не имеет смысла.   
\- Ну, а я жалкий мешок мяса. Я постоянно задаю бессмысленные вопросы. Это особенность класса. 

Она вздохнула.

\- Что случилось с Солуксом Каптором, который в возрасте шести вариаций думал, что эмоция - знак слабости?   
\- Я начинаю думать, что он был полным идиотом.   
\- Мм. Если это тебя утешит, Роуз Лалонд в возрасте тринадцати лет была _катастрофой_. Но, наверно, мы учимся, совершая ошибки. Ты всё ещё планируешь умереть или хочешь пойти выпить кофе?


	13. Эпилог (Последний Запуск)

Спустя десять ночей после операции во Дворце, Солукс Каптор стоял, облокотившись на потускневшие медные перила на краю бухты, курил сигарету и задумчиво взирал, как чёрные волны разбиваются об каменную кладку. Вода казалась почти то масляной, с сияющими ребристыми синими полосами аргона от фонарей. Воздух пах солью и был достаточно холоден, чтобы нужно было накинуть куртку, но недостаточно, чтобы было необходимо застёгиваться.

Фефери Пейшес стала Императрицей Альтернии в возрасте десяти вариаций с небольшим, и всего лишь на четвёртом раунде поединка: самая короткая дуэль наследования из зафиксированных в истории Альтернии, за исключением одной, которая была объявлена незаконной из-за несанкционированного использования излучателя частиц одной из сторон. Придворные аудиторы согласились, что обладательница титула дралась с подобающей её касте отвагой и яростью до самого конца, но значительное преимущество в скорости претендентки сделало исход сражения очевидным к середине Второго Раунда. Её последующее принятие народом, которое, технически, было малозначимым и не совсем законным, было рассмотрено, как обнадёживающий признак светлого будущего Империи. Она, однако же, вызвала небольшое замешательство, своим первым действием после формального назначения. В ту минуту, когда Зубцы Смерти и Жизни были помещены в её руки, она торопливо выбежала из тронного зала, практически спринтом спустилась на пять уровней Дворца - толпа телохранителей, советников, придворных и журналистов с трудом поспевала за ней - ворвалась в медицинское крыло, подошла к занятому стазис-кокону, положила свою безгранично величественную десницу прямо на липкий лоб находившегося в ней тролля и сказала:

\- Солукс, вставай и хватит быть таким ленивым! 

Солукс не видел всего этого. Его посвятили в детали позднее. Единственная его роль в этой драме состояла в том, чтобы открыть глаза, выплюнуть холодную слизь, бегло оглядеть её и слабо сказать:

\- _Какого хрена ты на себя нацепила._

Это вызвало бурные дебаты и, вообще-то, один чрезмерно фанатичный страж попытался на месте отправить его в расход, но, в конце концов, всё уладилось. 

Он затянулся ещё раз и сказал:

\- Привет. 

Ухмылка Терези выглядела великолепно в темноте. Она появилась возле его левого локтя.

\- Очень хорошо! Я подбиралась осторожно. 

Он повернул голову, чтобы нормально взглянуть на неё. Лучшая медицинская помощь, какую могла предоставить Империя, в сочетании с физиологией бирюзовокровных, вернула её на ноги меньше чем за две ночи: по всей видимости, она сидела в переднем ряду во время дуэли, старательно поигрывая своей белой тростью, самодовольная и слепая, но сидящая на месте с самым лучшим видом. Теперь на ней почти не осталось никаких следов ранений, только белый пластиковый фиксатор, выступавший поверх кожи на её левом запястье. Солуксу постоянно приходилось говорить ей, чтобы она перестала его теребить. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил он, снова повернувшись к воде. 

Она положила локти на перила.

\- Мне немного грустно.   
\- Ага. 

Ему тоже было немного грустно. Ему было немного грустно с тех пор, как его выволокли из кокона; они хотели провести на нём двадцать миллионов тестов, но он выиграл пару минут на размышления, спрятавшись в кладовке медицинского блока и заперев за собой дверь. На следующее утро он и Терези встретились с Роуз и Рыцарем, или Дейвом, как, Солукс теперь знал, его зовут - длиннорукий безрогий парень примерно его возраста, чьи громадные тёмные очки ничуть не скрывали его поразительное сходство с сущностью, которую убила Роуз. Они стояли на плоской белой крыше, все четверо, под ночным небом, полным сверкающих звёзд, которые он не узнавал, и странная радужная вода стекала из тёмного канала под ними длинным и слегка светящимся водопадом. Это было неплохое место. Странное, но приятное, со статическим грохотом падающей воды и запахом цветов в ветерке. 

\- Им нужно было уйти, - сказал он. - Смысл был именно в этом. Ты знаешь.   
\- Они могли бы остаться чуть подольше! - раздражённо сказала Терези.  
\- Ты слышала Роуз, - Солукс покачал головой. - Они хотели отправиться сразу же, пока след не остыл. 

_Куда вы отправитесь?_ , спросила Терези, её голос звучал тихо и грустно, Солукс никогда раньше не слышал от неё такого. И Дейв ответил, держа руки в карманах, _В дорожное приключение. Мы все будем искать Америку_ , и Роуз бросила на него убийственный взгляд, который Дейв полностью проигнорировал. Солукс неожиданно понял, что они и в самом деле уже давно делали это. 

\- Я волнуюсь, - сказала Терези. - Я не знаю, будет ли он в порядке без меня.   
\- Всё с ним будет нормально. С ними обоими будет всё хорошо.   
\- Мне не нравится, как звучит этот Скратч. Люди с большими белыми шарами вместо голов не вызывают доверия.   
\- Не думаю, что они собираются вступать с ним в переговоры, - сказал он. В глазах Роуз блеснуло что-то холодное, и даже Дейв, который, очевидно, превыше всех богов относился ко всему с пофигизмом, выплюнул его имя с ядом в голосе, который был совсем не лаконичным. - У меня такое впечатление, что они собираются взыскать с него крупный должок, знаешь?   
\- Хотела бы я, чтобы они взяли с собой Джейд и Джона.   
\- Ага, мне тоже, вроде как, - признал он. - Но я понимаю, почему они остались. Трон не будет на сто процентов стабилен в течение первой вариации или около того, по крайней мере, пока Феф не разберётся со всем и не научится править. Ей не помешала бы поддержка на тот случай, если кто-то попытается устроить что-нибудь глупое.   
\- Я знаю, но... - Терези тяжело вздохнула и уронила подбородок на сложенные руки. - Я уже скучаю по нему. Моя голова кажется такой странной и пустой, а его не было всего две ночи. 

Он не знал, что сказать на это. Он скучал по Роуз, а она была в его мозгу всего лишь с перигей, а то и меньше. Он продолжал ожидать, что она вот-вот скажет что-нибудь умное или ехидное, когда пробовал кофе или натыкался на стол. Терези, у которой был свой собственный саркастический пассажир, просидевший в её голове гораздо дольше, должно быть, чувствовала себя так, словно потеряла конечность. 

\- Они вернутся, - наконец сказал он; больше сказать было нечего. - Они обещали. Они вынесут Скратча, соберут остальных ИскИнов - Деву и кто там ещё - и вернутся назад. Просто это может занять некоторое время.   
\- Я знаю, - сказала она, всё ещё безутешно. - Вот только готова поставить на то, что на это потребуется целая _эпоха_. 

Роуз объяснила им ситуацию там, на крыше. Существовало ещё два ИскИна второго поколения, порабощённых в Имперской системе, когда Солукс выпустил свой вирус, Дева и Паж. Они были менее защищены, чем Принц: Дирк, сказала Роуз с кривой ухмылкой, всегда был любимчиком Её Снисходительности. Когда двери их камер открылись, по всей видимости, они воспользовались случаем сбежать. В системе не было никаких следов их присутствия. Кроме того, был ещё третий ИскИн, Разбойница, который вообще никогда не содержался в Дворце; она ускользнула с поводка довольно давно. _Думаю, найти её будет труднее всего_ , сказала Роуз и улыбнулась так, словно это было смешно. _Она превратила невозможность поиска в искусство._

_Ага_ , сказал Дейв. _Плюс, эти двое - полные идиоты._

Никто из них не хотел прощаться: ни Солукс с Терези, ни двое других. Они неловко стояли, постоянно говоря " _мда_ " и " _хмм_ ", пока Дейв не попытался сострить, провалил попытку и вздохнул. 

_Да ну нахрен_ , сказал он. _Йо, ТиЗи. Подарок._ И он поднял руку, подцепил и снял свои тёмные очки. Его глаза светились ярким алым цветом. 

Терези просто смотрела на него, пока он походил к ней и надевал на неё очки, аккуратно поправил на её переносице. _Страйдерзрение_ , сказал он. _Теперь в великолепном интенсивном цвете. Я не мог дать тебе попробовать радугу, чтобы потом отобрать её назад и потребовать подписки на золото. В любом случае, это не даст тебе впечатываться в каждую чёртову стену, пока я не вернусь._

На мгновение повисла тишина, а потом Терези набросилась на него, схватила за футболку и попыталась обглодать ему лицо. Солукс и Роуз синхронно отвернулись в сторону и уставились на огромный сияющий океан. 

_Меня сейчас вырвет_ , сказал Солукс. 

_Раньше меня не успеешь_ , деликатно ответила она. _Хотя... Хмм. Солукс, вытяни руку._

Он так и сделал, и смотрел, как она вытянула свою пурпурную ленту из волос и осторожно обернула вокруг его костистого запястья. Она обернула его несколько раз, прежде чем завязать концы аккуратным бантом. Потом она похлопала его по руке. 

_Вот. Я знаю, что ты не любишь сюрпризов. Это должно немного помочь._

Он осмотрел ленту, которая казалась просто куском старой пурпурной ткани: шёлковистый материал, концы чуть потрёпаны. _Серьёзно? Это позволит мне, что, видеть вещи до того, как они произойдут?_

_Ну_ , сказала она и положила холодную ладонь на его щёку, _некоторые вещи, по крайней мере_ , и она улыбнулась своими тёмными губами и подошла ближе. 

\- Я так понял, что она собирается искать Дирка, - сказал он, глядя в воду. - Принца. Раз уж они будут там. 

Терези с любопытством посмотрела на него.

\- Я думала, что ты говорил, что он разрушен?   
\- Ну, я точно не знаю, что она сделала. Это не было похоже на код, который мне доводилось видеть. Но она просто охренительно умная, и как-то раз она мне говорила, что уничтожить ИскИна полностью практически невозможно, - он почесал затылок вокруг металлических краёв своих сетевых разъёмов. - В смысле, Снисходительность попыталась _её_ удалить, и посмотри, что, блин, получилось. Я бы не удивился, что кусок данных этого оранжевого умника плавает где-то в потоке кода. Не знаю.   
\- Лучше бы она не возрождала Страйдеров, - решительно сказала Терези. - С меня уже _хватит_ непобедимых металлических ниндзя на одну карьеру. Отныне я собираюсь драться исключительно с ползунками и беззащитными скотными зверями.   
\- Не. Я не думаю, что Феф одобрит Страйдеров. Она, похоже, считает, что шестифутовая киборг-психопатка, действующая на защитном ИскИне класса зир - это вся защита, какая ей может потребоваться, и даже больше, особенно учитывая, что в придачу она получает Марьям с её цепной пилой.   
\- Вриска Серкет, Защитница Трона, - сказала Терези и снова ухмыльнулась. - Готова поспорить, она в ярости.   
\- Не знаю, - сказал Солукс. - Я видел её прошлой ночью. Она выглядит весьма заинтересованной. Думаю, Джон хорошо влияет на неё. А Вантас вообще живёт своей влажной фантазией наяву. Шляется и орёт о своих идеалистических сказочных бреднях целыми ночами, а Феф только серьёзно кивает и делает пометки, - он раздавил последние полдюйма сигареты об перила, замахнулся выбросить окурок в воду, но передумал и вместо этого сунул его за ухо.   
\- _Сельдь_ ёзно, - поправила его Терези. - И, как я поняла, Советник Вантас - не единственный из низкокровных, кто резко поднялся по статусу и получил новую работу, Мистер Главный Архитектор.   
\- Это ничего особенного, Терези. По сути, я просто сисоп с громким званием. Скорее всего, большую часть времени я буду чинить всем сервера. Я говорил Малфаку, что ему стоит остаться на должности, но он засмеялся как урод и сказал, что после того, что я сотворил с его системой, ему нужно залечь на дно на пару вариаций.   
\- Мне говорили, что у тебя теперь есть покои во Дворце.   
\- Ну, да, в смысле, мне же надо быть на территории, если этот полудурок Ампора додумается застрять своим раздувом в USB-порте или ещё какой-нибудь херня...   
\- Мне говорили, что твои покои будут лишь в одном небольшом подъёме на лифте от покоев Императрицы.   
\- Это жилое крыло Дворца, там _все_ комнаты...   
\- _О, Мистер Каптор_ , - сказала она певучим голосом. - _Я пыталась починить мой скорлубук, одевшись лишь в крохотную прозрачную ночнушку, и он не работает, и мне так жарко и беспокойно, мне правда нужна ваша помощь..._  
\- Ладно, заткнись нафиг, адское создание, я почти уверен, что это государственная измена или что-то вроде...   
\- _Мистер Каптор, я игралась со спрокетом роутера, а он вдруг отвалился, вы не могли бы подняться наверх и вставить мне..._  
\- ТиЗи, не существует, блин, _такой вещи_ , как спрокет роутера...   
\- _Мистер Каптор, мне нужен хороший жёсткий... диск, вы не могли бы мне помочь..._  
\- Так, ну хватит, - сказал он и потянулся к её горлу. Терези отбила его руку, гогоча, но вместо того чтобы совершить пируэт и выйти из зоны захвата, она нырнула ближе и обняла его, сжала настолько крепко, что стало больно, зарылась лицом в его футболку. После секундного шока он опустил руку на её узкие плечи и стал играться большим пальцем с локоном волос за её ухом. 

Они стояли так почти с минуту, в полной тишине. 

\- Терези, - сказал он и замолк. Он проигрывал этот разговор двадцать раз и много часов подряд, и потом решил, что это дурацкая вещь, и что он лучше просто убьёт её и выбросит на свалку. Сейчас, когда она обнимала его вот так, словно правда хотела только этого, с её теплотой и её носом, уткнувшимся в его грудь, с этим сильным желанием гладить её затылок, пока она не расслабится, он понял, что, может быть, казнь была преждевременной, вот только теперь тело уже остыло, и приходилось его снова реанимировать. - Ты, эм... Я тут думал, - она не подняла взгляд. - В смысле, я знаю, что у тебя дохренища дел, и я знаю, что ты любишь работать в одиночестве, но, в смысле... Мы вроде как... неплохо ладим. И, по-моему, было бы глупо тратить это впустую. Так что я... мда, я не знаю, хочешь ли ты... может быть, нам стоит завести общий дом или вроде того. 

Она застыла, прижавшись к нему. Потом высвободила своё лицо, посмотрела вверх на него через непроницаемые алые линзы и мягко сказала:

\- Нет. Нет, Мистер Каптор, я не думаю, что нам стоит заводить общий дом. 

Всё в его животе, казалось, опустилось на пару дюймов и стало на десяток градусов холоднее. Он сглотнул и сказал:

\- Мда. Я, эмм, нет, извини, это была действительно дурацкая идея, господи, я не знаю, что я вообще... 

Она одарила его самой широкой ухмылкой, какую он видел в пёстрой истории необычайно широких ухмылок.

\- Я думаю, нам нужно завести _корабль_.   
\- _Чего?_

Она отпустила его и отошла назад на пару шагов.

\- Корабль! Я хочу корабль. Я хочу в отпуск, и я хочу корабль. Я _всегда_ хотела корабль... Ты знал, что сорок процентов поверхности Альтернии составляет океан? Сорок процентов! И я не была нигде из них. Там должно быть куча всего.   
\- ТиЗи, - осторожно сказал он. - Там куча _рыбы_.   
\- Великолепно. Обожаю рыб. Они вкусные. Я терроризировала наземную популяцию _много вариаций_ , но рыбы избегали моего возмездия. Но недолго им осталось! Ни один уголок моря не будет в безопасности от голодных челюстей Правосудия, и под Правосудием я имею в виду себя.   
\- О мой сраный бог, - сказал он, усиленно пытаясь не улыбнуться. - Ты сбрендила. 

Её лицо изменилось в ответ на это, стало серьёзным и ярким, и она сказала.

\- Ну. В таком случае, мне нужен хороший моирейл, верно? 

Они посмотрели друг на друга. 

\- Терези...   
\- Цыц. Ты идиот, а идиотам не разрешается говорить в присутствии умных. " _Эм, ээ, ты, ээ, типа, работаешь одна_ ", - она уронила голос до того, что, по всей видимости, должно было звучать как его голос. Хотя Солукс был уверен, что если бы он на самом деле звучал так, ему уже давно бы посоветовали искать помощь. - Мне нравилось работать одной, Мистер Каптор, потому что я не находила никого, _с кем_ можно было бы работать.   
\- Но ты же теперь охренительно важная шишка, Феф сделала тебя Карательницей, я видел униформу на вешалке...   
\- Да, Канайя говорила мне. По описанию звучит совсем недостаточно красной. Но да! Я теперь главная, мне были дан священный мандат реформировать орден Законокарателей, и я собираюсь отделать их этим мандатом так, что они у меня _неделями_ кровоточить будут. Теперь мы остановим преступления, Солукс! Это мой план. Мы будем охотиться не только на тех, кто не нравится Трону. Мы будем охотиться на тех, кто поступает _неправильно_. Я собираюсь начать с Нижнего Города и работать вверх, и к тому времени, когда я закончу, Альтерния познает вкус Правосудия.   
\- И под Правосудием ты имеешь в виду себя. 

Она нахмурилась.

\- Что? Нет. Под Правосудием я имею в виду Правосудие, именно поэтому я использовала заглавную П. Я не хочу, чтобы Альтерния знала _меня_ на вкус, это просто странно. Но... о чём я говорила?   
\- О Правосудии, - любезно напомнил он.   
\- Да! Много его. Правосудие для всех, и пусть никто не уйдёт обиженным. Но суть в том, Мистер Солукс Главный Архитектор Худосочный Бесполезный Моирейл Каптор, что это будем мы с тобой. Ты и я, ради Фефери мы перевернём эту планету вверх тормашками и поставим её на место, только лучше, - она ухмыльнулась. - Ты взламываешь. Я режу. 

Теперь он даже не пытался сдерживать ухмылку. 

\- И как именно в эту картину вписывается корабль?   
\- Ты _серьёзно хочешь мне сказать_ , что не хочешь мобильного командного центра? - требовательно спросила она. - По-моему, ты лжёшь. Я могу чуять ложь. Думаю, ты всем телом хочешь мобильный командный центр. Но это просто крутые разговоры, потому что сначала мы отправляемся в отпуск. Я собираюсь купить кучу красивых бикини, буду загорать в лунном свете всю ночь напролёт, пить виски и учиться рыбачить, а ты будешь управлять кораблём.   
\- С хрена вдруг я буду управлять кораблём? 

На секунду всё её тело, казалось, затряслось от подавляемого веселья.

\- Потому что, Мистер Каптор, - сказала она. - Ты у нас _навигатор_ , - и она взорвалась громким ужасным хохотом, который эхом отдавался в бухте. Солукс поморщился.   
\- Бля! Завязывай... Терези, заткнись, это даже _не смешно_...   
\- Опять ложь! - радостно сказала она и схватила его за руку. - Идём. Мы идём покупать бикини.   
\- Да щас.   
\- Как я должна узнать, что хорошо смотрятся? Ты мне будешь нужен, чтобы сказать, какие самые эстетически прекрасные. Тысячи троллей убили бы за такую работу.   
\- Значит, мне нужно ждать, пока ты не найдёшь какую-нибудь уродскую пару раскрашенную в шесть цветов и с драконьим узором, а потом сказать, что они смотрятся шикарно. Слушай, тебе _придётся_ купить мне выпивку за это. Я такое не переживу, ТиЗи. У меня уже два опыта близости к смерти, я ни за что не вынесу поход по магазинам на трезвую голову. 

Она задумалась над этим.

\- Ты вносишь весомое предложение. Меняем план: сначала пойдём напьёмся, _потом_ в поход за бикини. А потом купим корабль.   
\- И что тут может пойти не так? - сказал Солукс, вложив столько сарказма, сколько мог, что было не просто, учитывая тепло, разлившееся в его груди. 

Терези потащила его вдоль бухты к шпилям торгового района, высокие струйчатые колонны синего и алого аргона сияли в бледных предрассветных сумерках, как застывший код; а на другом конце моря, на краю неба, занималась заря. 

* * *

_and you can’t fight the tears that ain’t coming_  
or the moment of truth in your lies  
when everything feels like the movies  
yeah, you’d bleed just to know you’re alive 

_and I don’t want the world to see me_  
‘cause I don’t think that they’d understand  
when everything’s made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

\- Goo Goo Dolls, ‘Iris’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> "Возьмите любую старую Поэму, Романс или Легенду (например, _Гальфрида Монмутского_ или _Дона Белианиса Греческого_ ), те Части истории, которые уделяют больше всего Внимания длинным Описаниям: Сложите эти части вместе и добавьте приключений, которые вам хочется видеть в Истории. Потом возьмите Героя, которого вы можете избрать просто по Звучанию его Имени, и вставьте в центр этих Приключений: дайте ему _поработать_ там на протяжении двенадцати книг; в конце необходимо, чтобы у Эпической Поэмы была счастливая развязка".
> 
> \- "Рецепт создания Эпической Поэмы", Александр Поуп, 1728
> 
> БЛАГОДАРНОСТИ:  
> \- [byzantienne](http://byzantienne.tumblr.com/), за терпеливое выслушивание моего ворчания  
> \- [isozyme](http://isozyme.tumblr.com/), за советы относительно Науки  
> \- [prunescholar](http://prunescholar.tumblr.com/), за то что сводил меня в паб, когда я застрял без идей  
> \- [urbanAnchorite](http://urbananchorite.tumblr.com/), за отзывы, общую доброту и поддержку, а также за вдохновение шутки "Тьма бьёт Призрака" в Главе 12  
> \- всем художникам, которые рисовали фанарт к истории (смотрите ниже), но в особенности [everking](http://everking.tumblr.com/) за то, что предоставил мне обложки для саундтрека  
> \- Уильяму Гибсону, за то что написал " _Нейромантика_ "  
> \- вам, за чтение.
> 
> ОФИЦИАЛЬНЫЙ САУНДТРЕК (8TRACKS)  
> [Диск 1: Синий](http://8tracks.com/paratactician/the-vienna-game-ost-disc-1-blue) (главы 1-6)  
> [Диск 2: Красный](http://8tracks.com/paratactician/the-vienna-game-ost-disc-2-red) (главы 7-12)
> 
> ГАЛЕРЕЯ ФАНАРТА  
> Общее:  
> [Титульный экран](http://shrinedust.tumblr.com/post/41671462433/the-vienna-game-is-a-good-fanfic-go-read-it), by shrinedust  
> [Солукс и Терези](http://everking.tumblr.com/post/46882367452/here-are-the-covers-i-did-for-tvgs-osts-linked), by everking  
> [Наброски действующих лиц](http://paperseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/46571613912/i-was-doing-those-two-vriska-sketches-during-class), by paperseverywhere  
> [Роуз и Солукс](http://paperseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/46631724314/the-vienna-game-part-1-of-4-of-finishing-up-these), by paperseverywhere  
> [Четыре великих ИскИна](http://eyemonsters.tumblr.com/post/45540919550/the-four-great-ais-of-the-alternian-empire-fanart), by eyemonsters  
> [Солукс](http://shrinedust.tumblr.com/post/46934369961/since-sempai-actually-noticed-me-i-thought-it), by shrinedust  
> [Солукс и Терези](http://waywardking.tumblr.com/post/47301805979/the-vienna-game-by-paratactician), by waywardking
> 
> Глава 2: [" _Потом потянулся к ней и дотронулся_ "](http://everking.tumblr.com/post/28684951878/the-path-to-heaven-runs-through-miles-of-clouded). by everking  
> [" _Её кожа была очень холодной_ "](http://notahedgehog.tumblr.com/post/37086438800/so-im-really-excited-about-this-piece-even-though). by notahedgehog  
> [" _Я тону_ "](http://maladicta.tumblr.com/post/29174391832/devoured-all-of-paratacticians-the-vienna). by maladicta
> 
> Глава 5: [" _Примерно через двадцать секунд я собираюсь сбить вертолёт_ "](http://isozyme.tumblr.com/post/31715700489/in-about-twenty-seconds-i-am-going-to-shoot-a). by isozyme
> 
> Глава 8: [" _Потом закрыл ладонь, и они опали, как зрелые фрукты_ "](http://isozyme.tumblr.com/post/36416268838/the-vienna-game). by isozyme
> 
> Глава 9: [" _Мистер Каптор, по-моему, ты можешь меня слышать_ "](http://everking.tumblr.com/post/38536480323/flicking-fire-like-saltwater-into-my-eyes). by everking (слегка NSFW)  
> [" _Сколько раз девяносто четыре входит в от четырёх до шести?_ "](http://papercataclysm.tumblr.com/post/39022943145/mr-captor-she-murmured-against-his-shoulder) by papercataclysm  
> [" _Он поднял руку и беззаботно похлопал её по щеке_ "](http://makiokuta.tumblr.com/post/38570766252/and-to-her-astonishment-and-slight-embarrassment). by makiokuta
> 
> Глава 10: [" _Иди. Переходи на следующий экран_ "](http://everking.tumblr.com/post/43791542004/go-on-get-to-the-next-screen-some-super). by everking
> 
> Глава 11: [" _Всё это просто жар и шестерни_ "](http://roachpatrol.tumblr.com/post/44738885812/serious-business-cover-illustration-for-serious). by roachpatrol  
> [" _Давайте постараемся закончить с этим поскорее_ "](http://isozyme.tumblr.com/post/46445491068/ladies-she-said-and-spun-the-blade-lets-try). by isozyme


	14. Примечания переводчика и редактора.

Приветствую всех, кто дочитал до конца. Если вы зашли сюда, не дочитав историю до конца, настоятельно рекомендую вернуться и дочитать, поскольку здесь могут быть спойлеры.

Это 25-ый фанфик, над которым я работаю. Кроме того, счётчик показал, что несколько недель назад я прошёл порог в 500 плюсов и 20000 просмотров работ на ficbook.net. Рад, что хоть кто-то читает мои переводы. 

Цель этого приложения - донести некоторые моменты, которые мне не удалось сохранить в переводе по тем или иным причинам, а так же прояснить некоторые, возможно, спорные или малопонятные моменты.

 **Vienna** \- имя второстепенного персонажа и своеобразная игра слов с названием. Vienna game - "венская партия", стиль игры в шахматах. Проблема: Vienna на русский переводится как Вена (как город в Австрии), что не является 6-буквенным словом, поэтому имя персонажа изменено на Виенна, что убивает игру слов.  
 **AI** (Artificial Intelligence) - Искусственный Интеллект. В переводе используется сокращение ИскИн, принятое в произведениях жанров "научная фантастика" и "киберпанк" вместо более традиционного ИИ.  
 **Buzz in/buzz out** \- термин, который используется для обозначения процесса подключения к/отключения от киберпространства. Образован от глагола, который на русский переводится как "жужжать". Подобрать нормально звучащий эквивалент я не смог, поэтому заменил на "врубиться/вырубиться". Отсюда в переводе появился рубильник, которого не было в оригинале.  
 **Rig** \- сленговое название компьютера (дословно - установка, агрегат). Поскольку основным источником вдохновения автора был "Нейромантик" Уильяма Гибсона, я решил использовать термин, который был в книге - дека.  
 **Grub(что-то)** \- личиночное (что-то) - уж не знаю, зачем автор настолько часто использует эту приставку для обозначения тролльих продуктов (grubloaf - колбаса, grub cola - кола, grub tequila - текила, и это только то, что я вспомнил навскидку), но по-русски, на мой взгляд, это звучит очень коряво. Оставил лишь в некоторых местах.  
 **ICE** (Intrusion Countermeasures Electronics) - Электронные меры защиты от проникновения (сокращённо - лёд). Термин введён Уильямом Гибсоном в рассказе "Сожжение Хром", позже активно используется в его романе "Нейромантик" (там же упоминаются программы для прорыва льда - ледорубы). По своей сути является аналогом Firewall, но вместо "стены огня" - "стена льда".  
 **Inexplicable Cyberspace Phenomenon** (ICP) - Необъяснимый Объект Киберпространства (НОК) - очевидная параллель с Insane Clown Posse (приблизительный перевод - Невменяемый Отряд Клоунов) и, видимо, с SCP Foundation одновременно (судя по тому, что Солукс называет ICP сказками хакеров, и что у них есть целая викия). Поскольку название музыкальной группы не переводится, сохранить игру слов с сокращением не удастся.  
 **Jezail** \- Джезаил - название огнестрельного оружия, которым в 3-ей главе пользуется Терези. В оригинале Дейв шутит, что оно созвучно со словом jeez (конча). В переводе заменено на шутку о созвучии помеси зайца с дебилом.  
 **Nellie the tuskbeast’s packing her hydrostatically prehensile proboscis.** (Бивневый зверь Нелли пакует свой гидростатический цепкий нос) - Искажённая троллями версия песни из мультфильма Nellie the Elephant.  
 **I hung nine nights on the World-Ash, Mr Captor** (Я висел в ветвях на ветру девять долгих ночей, Мистер Каптор) - цитата из книги Старшая Эдда.  
 **Thou shalt not kill; but needst not strive officiously to keep alive.** (Не убивай – но продлевать  
Жизнь надо ль тщиться помогать?) - цитата из поэмы Артур Хью Клафа "Современные десять заповедей". Оригинал на английском и перевод на русский можно посмотреть здесь (http://www.stihi.ru/2012/05/30/4016).

В общем, _Feci quod potui, faciant meliora potentes_.  
С вами был Макс "Охламон/Mr. Scapegrace" Рубанов. Читайте хорошие книги.

* * *

Многие читатели начинают своё знакомство с книгой, окидывая взором фабулу и решая, достаточно ли фапательна героиня на обложке, чтобы её приобрести. Некоторые презрительно игнорируют это кастрированное описание книги, которое всегда делается человеком, который не читал дальше второй главы, что, судя по всему, является каким-то мистическим цеховым знаком. Как и любовь помещать на обложку сисястую бабу, как символ безвкусного содержания. Опытный и умный читатель всегда открывает книгу на середине и читает случайный отрывок, впитывая в себя стиль повествования и аромат образов, рождающийся в воображении. И только самые отъявленные циники открывают страничку с примечаниями и благодарностями от автора, чтобы оценить, действительно ли автор вложил в своё детище достаточно труда и сил, чтобы тратить своё время на чтение этого опуса. Мне кажется, что из таких циников и рождается настоящий Читатель. Ведь автор, совестливо радеющий за идею, которую он нёс в своём произведении (пусть это даже и фанфик), редко пишет что-то на пару строк и состоящее из фразы «спасибо, кто читал и поржал». Ха-ха, в коротком абзаце благодарностей выражается вся истинная ценность книг и количество людей, благодаря которым она появилась на свет. Равно как и возможность понять, как автор мыслит на самом деле, а не фразами, вложенными в уста героев.  
Так что лично от меня спасибо тем людям, которые читают не только всю книгу, но и ловят здоровые лулзы от комментариев, оставленные переводчиками, эдиторами и редакторами. Поверьте, мы получили не меньшее наслаждение, (я вру, адовые боли в районе седалища) делая всё, чтобы донести этот фанфик до русского читателя.  
С вами была Антария aka "крабожество" на правах литературного редактора. Да-да, читайте книги, думайте своей головой и мойте руки после туалета.


End file.
